Written in the Stars
by Lissa Bryan
Summary: Edward is king of a dying race, his planet torn by civil war. Bella is abducted to become his bride. From college student to Queen... Can she learn to love this strange man and help save his people? AU/OOC, Rated M
1. When I'm Gone

AN: I do not own Twilight. No infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_When I'm Gone_

..

Bella spread the blanket out on the hilltop under a tree and set out her supplies.

One suicide note sealed in plastic bag with rock inside to keep it from blowing away._ Check._

One pistol, loaded. _Check_.

One cell phone. _Check._

One empty backpack. _Check_.

She settled down on the blanket and leaned back against the tree trunk to watch the sun set over Puget Sound for the last time. Its beauty had always comforted her soul. She drew her knees up to her chin and hugged them, shivering slightly in the damp, chill air. The setting sun painted the clouds on the horizon a fiery red, edged with purple. Closing her eyes, she savored the sound of the waves and the cries of the gulls, the scent of the ocean breeze. It was here that she'd always been happiest. It seemed right that it should end here.

One last time, she went over her other list in her head, making sure she'd left nothing undone. She'd cleaned out her apartment so her parents wouldn't have to do it. She'd told them she was moving to a better place after the quarter was over, which she supposed was _technically_ true. With that excuse, she'd managed to dispose of all her belongings, giving them to charity instead of "packing them in storage", leaving a few items she wanted her parents to have with them for "safekeeping". Her cat had been given to Mrs. Cope down the hall, and she knew that he'd have a good home there.

All of her utilities had been disconnected and the balances paid. Dropping out of the university had been the last step, settling up the rest of the charges. She didn't want to burden her parents with any bills after she was gone; she'd put them through enough. There was even a couple of hundred dollars left in her bank account which should pay for the direct cremation with no services specified in her will. She didn't want to put her parents through the heartache and expense of a funeral which no one but they would attend.

It was time. The sun had slipped below the horizon, the last sliver of the brilliant orange disc vanished behind the waves. Bella picked up the backpack and the gun. Something caught her eye and she looked back toward the tree line. The air seemed to shimmer like a mirage in high summer and then a doorway appeared. Bella's jaw dropped. Her mind jumped to _The Truman Show_ and for a bizarre instant, she wondered if the world around her had been a set all along.

A woman stepped out of the door, her eyes sweeping around until they landed on Bella. "Oh, good," she said. "We made it in time." She lifted her hand, holding something like a small remote control. She pointed it at Bella and the world went black.

* * *

><p>Bella struggled to open her eyes. Her lids felt like they'd been glued together and her mouth was as dry as paper. Her head ached slightly, as if she'd drank too much the evening before, but she couldn't remember. She sat up and looked around her in utter bewilderment. This wasn't her room. Plain white walls, brown floor covered in what looked like linoleum, a very narrow bed with white sheets.<p>

The wall opened, though Bella couldn't see the outline of a doorway. A woman entered and suddenly Bella remembered being at the park and seeing this woman open a door in thin air. Bella sat there in the helpless denial that afflicts nearly everyone who sees the impossible, wanting most of all an explanation which would set everything in their world right again.

"Hello, Bella," the woman said, her tone cheerful and friendly, but it struck a slightly false note, like an airline hostess forced to smile so often that no smile seemed genuine. She wore a floor-length silvery gray tunic that split below the waist to reveal dark leggings. Her hair was nearly the same color as Bella's, a rich mahogany brown, her eyes almost the exact same shade. She looked vaguely familiar but Bella could not place her. "I'm Lauren. Don't panic, okay? You're safe and no one is going to hurt you."

"Where am I?" Bella asked.

Lauren sat on the end of Bella's bed and Bella jerked her feet away, hugging her knees tightly. Bella's reaction didn't make a dent in Lauren's smile. "This is always the tough part. Bella, I've been sent to bring you to your new home on another planet."

Bella waited. "What's the punch line?"

"It's not a joke. You're a perfect genetic match for the Emperor of the Nine Federated Planets and you are going to be the Empress."

Bella stared at her. "Yeah, okay. Ha ha. Let me out of here. I want to leave."

Lauren's smile still did not falter. If anything it became more firmly plastered into place. "You can't leave."

"You can't hold me against my will. That's kidnapping." Bella patted at the sides of her stomach for the cell phone she usually carried in her pocket, but she didn't have any pockets. She wasn't wearing the clothes she'd been wearing in the park. She was wearing a burgundy version of the tunic on the other woman, though hers was covered with elaborate embroidery and red-black stones framed the neckline. She began to inspect herself in earnest and found a band of stones like a jeweled headband in her hair and a new ring on her right middle finger. "What is all this?" she demanded.

"Some of your new jewelery," Lauren told her.

"Look, this isn't funny," Bella snapped. "I want my clothes back and I don't want to be on your stupid prank TV show or whatever the hell you're doing. I want to get out of here. _Now!_" She shouted the last word when Lauren didn't move to release her.

Lauren took a small, flat tablet out of her pocket and pressed on it. An image appeared in the air above it, an image of a spiral-armed galaxy which spun slowly. Bella swiped her hand through it and looked around for any possible alternative explanation, but she knew that episodes of Star Trek to the contrary, the technology to project holograms simply did not exist, especially for solid-looking images like these. "This is the Milky Way," Lauren said. She touched the pad and the image expanded to show multiple galaxies within a bigger universe. Lauren touched a spot on the hologram and it zoomed in on another galaxy. "... and this is the Forx galaxy, billions of light-years away from Earth."

"How is that possible?" Bella asked. "Even if we traveled at light speed, it would be billions of years before we got there."

"Well, it turns out Einstein was right when he said that as you approach light speed, your mass becomes infinitely large. So, to move between large distances, you need to fold space, like this..." Lauren pecked on the tablet and it showed Bella a visual of folding the universe like a sheet of paper, bringing the two widely-spaced galaxies next to one another. It sounded a lot like that String Theory extra dimensions stuff that had made Bella's astronomy classes such a trial. "And time, as well," Lauren concluded.

"I've moved through time, too?" Bella's headache was getting worse by the minute. Really, if these people (whoever "they" were) wanted her to buy into this story, they should have made the details more believable.

"Nearly three thousand years," Lauren told her.

Bella rolled her eyes. Lauren looked a little irritated, but kept her smile firmly in place. "The scoffers are always worse than the criers," she said. "You're going to see that I'm telling the truth soon enough. My job is to give you a brief introduction, to try to ease you into the transition. They think it's easier on the women if they see a fellow human first."

"I want to see an alien, then," Bella challenged.

Lauren shrugged. "Okay, if you really want to." She pressed a button on the pad and a few moments later, someone... no, some_thing_ came into the room and Bella tried to stifle a scream. It was huge, nearly ten feet tall and reed-thin, with long, delicate-looking limbs and it carried in one hand a long wood staff. Completely hairless, its blue skin was as smooth as an egg. No nose or ears disturbed the perfectly oval shape of its head. Small slits where its nose should be opened and closed with every breath. Its mouth was a lipless slash. It knelt before her, watching her with patient, triangular eyes.

Bella tried to remain calm, to control her breathing, to not recoil, to not shake. She failed miserably at all four. Hollywood could do some pretty incredible things with makeup, but this creature simply could not be faked.

"This is Tanya," Lauren said. "She's your bodyguard."

The creature was female? Her bare chest was completely flat, with no nipples. She wore a pair of pants with legs so full they looked like a skirt and below them, she had a pair of bare, webbed feet. Bella forced herself to stick out her hand. "N-nice to m-meet you."

Tanya bowed over Bella's hand, her forehead nearly touching the back of it. "Greetings, Alpha Prima," she said, her voice sounding as though it emerged from a deep well. Bella saw a flash of pointed, triangular teeth. "I am honored to serve you."

"You can go now, Tanya," Lauren said. "We'll call you when she's ready."

Tanya departed, moving as gracefully as a ship through water.

"_Now_ do you believe me?" Lauren said, a hint of sarcasm coating her words.

Horribly, Bella was beginning to. "How... Why-?" She was shaking violently, her head swimming like she might faint.

"Deep breaths," Lauren commanded. "Come on, Bella. Breathe through it."

Bella did as she commanded. After a few minutes, she felt her racing heartbeat slow to a near-normal pace. "Why me?" she said. "Out of all the galaxy, why_ me_, Bella Swan? Why doesn't the Emperor marry a woman from his own planet?"

"Because there _aren't_ any women on Volterra," Lauren said. "Centuries ago, the women of his race started dying out. No one could ever find a reason for it. To survive, they started scouring nearby planets for women who were close enough genetic matches to breed with them. As time passed, they began to include more and more planets in their search. Earth has only been on their radar for a few hundred years. At some point, an archaeologist dug up your bones or something and your DNA was entered into a computer. When you came up as a match, I was sent back to get you."

"What if I had already been married?"

Lauren shook her head. "You wouldn't have been entered into the database if you'd been already mated or if you had children. The Volturi have no concept of divorce. Once you're married, you're always married, even if you live separately."

Bella's mind went unwillingly to Mike, but the thought of him no longer pained her as it used to. If he hadn't broken their engagement she'd have never been kidnapped. Yet another way he'd fucked up her life.

"The Emperor... he doesn't look like Tanya, does he?" Bella asked.

Lauren shook her head. "No, she's Dynali, they're not genetically compatible. Here, I'll show you what the Emperor looks like." She tapped on the pad and a man's image blinked into the air.

"He looks human," Bella said, relieved. The image of the man rotating in the air in front of her had rusty red-brown hair and pale skin, paler even than her own.

Lauren nodded, and tapped the pad quickly so that the image vanished. "They're very similar. A few minor differences."

"This is just too strange," Bella whispered. "I can't-" Her head swam again.

"His name is Edward,' Lauren continued, as if Bella wasn't crumbling to pieces in front of her.

"_Edward_? The alien king's name is _Edward_?" Bella was an inch away from hysterical laughter, from cracking up and finally ending up in the loony bin that had been a threatening possibility for her entire life. Maybe she was in an asylum and this was all a bizarre fantasy.

"Well, of course his name isn't _actually_ Edward, but your translator implant chooses the nearest English equivalent."

"Wait, did we skip something? What translator chip?"

"He doesn't speak English and you don't speak Volturi. That's a problem when you have multiple planets with multiple cultures in the same Federation. The chip is kind of like one of those chochlear implants that translates sound into electrical impulses that are read by your brain. It hears what the person is saying and instantly translates it to your brain so you can understand them. When you reply, their chips do the same thing for them. They're something that are installed at birth in this galaxy. You can call him Edward and he'll hear his _real_ name in his head."

Bella reached up and touched her ears, around her head and felt nothing unusual. Lauren interpreted her gesture correctly. "Yeah, you had brain surgery to implant the chip, and to fix a few little things. Their medical technology is so advanced that they can do it without leaving any wounds afterwards."

"What _few little things_?" Bella asked. A race that could build a space ship that literally folded space around it had to be incredibly advanced, but the idea of someone tinkering around in her brain was very disconcerting. Her head was already too fucked up as it was.

"You had a few... er... crossed wires, shall we say. Your brain didn't produce the right chemicals, which is why you struggled with depression all your life."

"And you can fix it, just like that?" Bella was amazed. She thought of the countless drugs she'd been given, some of which had worse side effects than the illness they were meant to treat, always searching for that magical medicine, or combination thereof, which would make her like everyone else. And now, she was supposedly cured, something that her mind simply was not prepared to deal with. She didn't know what it was like to live life normally, and strangely enough, it was almost a frightening concept. She knew who "Depressed Bella" was. She had never met "Normal Bella" and didn't know what she was like.

"They can fix a lot of things," Lauren said. "Including the minor flaws in your genetic code. You will no longer age at the rate of a normal human. You'll live the same lifespan of a Volturi, which is around 400 years, and you're not susceptible to things like cancer."

"Please," Bella said, her mind reaching the over-flow point, unable to process the information it had already been given. "Just let me go. I can't do this."

"You _can't_ go back," Lauren said. "It's impossible. You know all those time travel movies in which the characters have to avoid running into themselves? Well, it's a little more complicated than that. You would have to arrive _exactly_ at the moment you left, because you cannot exist in two separate time streams. We don't have the ability to be that precise. Our jumps usually land us within two or three days of the target date. This was my second attempt. The first time, I arrived right after your funeral."

"Funeral," Bella repeated softly. Her parents must have disregarded her wishes, which made sense, given that Lauren had mentioned her DNA being recovered from bones. "What will my parents think happened to me now?"

"They'll think your body must have fallen into the sea and washed away, never to be recovered. That's what the newspaper articles say, anyway."

"But that makes no sense," Bella cried. "If I'm here, there's no body for archaeologists to discover."

"It doesn't _have_ to be from bones," Lauren said. "It could have been anything with your DNA on it that could be definitely linked to you. One woman we found because her mother had saved her first baby tooth and it ended up in a museum."

"What happens if I refuse to marry the Emperor?" Bella asked. "I can refuse, right?"

Lauren shrugged. "That's up to you, but most women end up being unable to refuse in the end. Volturi males can be very charming and persuasive. As soon as he meets you, he's going to think he's in love with you and he's going to do everything he can to win you. But if you refuse him, you'll go back into the database to see if you match up with anyone else."

"Are you mated?"

Lauren's eyes flashed and her face tightened. "My mate died, so I went back into the pool. But it will probably be a long time, if ever, before I'm matched with anyone else."

"Why?"

She saw Lauren's jaw clench. "I'm not a high priority. You, on the other hand, _would_ be. But make no mistake, even if you refuse ever match they come up with, you will still remain on Volterra for the rest of your life. There's no going back. It's impossible. Please, if you don't believe anything else I tell you, believe this. I don't want you having false hopes. You can't return to your time stream and Earth today isn't some place you'd want to visit."

"How long will it take us to get to the Emperor's planet?"

"Well, that's the thing. We're already there."

Time to prevent another bout of hyperventilation. Lauren was really getting irritated with her, her smile stretching tighter and tighter. She pulled a protesting Bella to her feet, and opened the doorway. Bella did not want to step through that door. In here, at least, it seemed safe. Out there, she had no idea what she as going to see. Lauren pushed her through. "Come on, Bella, I'm tired and I want to go home."

"Where are my shoes?" Bella asked. The floor was smooth and as warm as flesh, but surely she wasn't supposed to walk around barefoot.

"You don't need any," was all that Lauren said.

Bella hesitated in the door frame, still loath to walk out into the unknown. Lauren rolled her eyes. "You're perfectly safe, I assure you. Women are practically sacred in their culture."

She was propelled into what appeared to be a hallway with stone walls and a ceiling so high that it disappeared in the shadows. Bella could not tell where the light that illuminated it was coming from. Tanya, the blue woman, rose from where she'd knelt by the door, stepping up to Bella's side. Her body guard. "Do not fear, little Queen," she said. "I will protect you."

Lauren led them to a doorway, one that had an outline that Bella could see, a relief after having been in that room where she was unsure where the exits were. It was disconcerting to have what seemed to be a solid wall suddenly open but have no idea how to open it herself. The door was round, like a Hobbit door, but very high. If the doors and hallways and the height of her bodyguard were any indication, these were extremely tall people.

"One last thing," Lauren said, pausing with her hand on the knob. "When you smile, make sure you keep your teeth covered. Showing teeth is considered to be a threat."

Bella had never felt less like smiling in her life but she took the words under advisement. Lauren turned the knob and the door swung inward.

The room was small with the same stone walls as the hallway and the same hidden light source. The furnishings were scant and it had the air of a waiting room. A small group of men were seated on cushions on the floor. They all stood. Lauren gave Bella a sharp shove and she stumbled through the door. Lauren did not follow. She shut the door behind Bella, leaving without another word.

Bella recognized the one who was supposed to be her new husband, flanked on his left and right by two other men. The Emperor walked slowly toward Bella as if trying to avoid startling her and stopped right in front of her. She had to crane her neck to look up at him. She was 5'4", an average height for a woman, but beside this man she felt tiny. The top of her head barely reached the center of his chest.

He smiled at her and knelt, the other two men copying his movement. "Greetings," he said softly. Up close, she could see the differences between his species and her own. His nose was flatter, a bit wider and his amber eyes had diamond-shaped pupils with no white around the iris visible. When he spoke, she saw flashes of fangs.

She trembled, trying to remember how to speak. "H- hel- hello," she stammered.

He was studying her with great interest, especially her long brown hair. He reached out to touch it and she recoiled at the sight of his hand. He had only four fingers, like the characters of _The Simpsons_, and each finger was tipped by a wicked-looking claw.

"Edward, stop. You're scaring her." A woman pushed her way through the group to step between Bella and the Emperor. She was tiny with dark hair that spiked out around her small head. "Back off," she told the Emperor. He growled softly, actually growled, but the woman stood her ground. She smiled at Bella, careful to keep her teeth covered by her lips and stuck out a hand. "I'm Alice," she said. Bella took her hand in her own, pleased to see five fingers. "I know we're going to be great friends!"

She pointed to the man on the left, the one with yellow hair. Not blond, like a human, but yellow like a crayon, with the same amber eyes. He was terribly scarred on his face, arms and chest, visible around the open vests that all the men wore. Bella immediately felt an affinity toward him as she did with all wounded creatures. "That's Jasper, my mate," Alice announced. "The other fellow is Emmett, Edward's younger brother."

Edward inched a little closer and Bella saw a flash out of the corner of her eye. She stared, shock hitting her like a fist to the stomach. He had a tail and it was sinuously dancing behind his head, the tip of it graced with the same color hair as his head.

The man she had been kidnapped from her planet to mate with _had a tail._ Having a tail was not a "minor difference."

Bella tried to breathe, but it felt like all the oxygen had been sucked from the room. She heard Alice cry out as her vision shrank to pinpoints and then winked out like a snuffed candle.

* * *

><p>Edward, Emperor of the Nine Federated planets, caught his small bride as she fainted. He'd been warned this might happen but he was still a little hurt and deeply worried. She was afraid of him and repulsed by his features, so different from her own.<p>

He carried her small body over to the seating area, laying her down on one of the pillows. Alice was nearly frantic, patting Bella's pale, waxy cheeks. "Alice, leave her be," he commanded. "She'll come out of it when she's ready."

Jasper caught her shoulders and led her gently away. Alice looked nearly as worried as he felt; he'd learned how to read humans' myriad facial expressions from her.

Bella's faint gave him time to study her without making her nervous. One of her hands lay near her face and he studied it curiously. Such tiny, useless claws! He reached out and carefully pushed up her lip to see her teeth and found them to be as flat and dull-edged as the ones Alice had. It was a good thing Bella had Tanya to protect her because she was practically defenseless.

He inhaled again, drawing in her luscious scent and his heart hammered in response. There was no doubt she was the one meant for him. It would take time, but she would get used to him and his differences, and she would come to love him as he loved her.

The emotions had caught him off guard with their intensity. Tenderness, lust, protectiveness, emotions he had never felt before. It was as if the world had lacked color and then his eyes were suddenly besieged by it. He wanted to swoop her up and spin around in joyous circles. He wanted to growl at Jasper and Emmett, his closest friend and his brother, and order them away from his little bride, to embrace her and keep her safe and all to himself.

He'd found her, at long last. He'd waited so long, jealous of other couples and their happiness, longing to have someone of his own to love. And now she was here and she was more than he ever could have dreamed.

She began to stir and he sat back hastily, not wanting to frighten her by looming over her when she opened her eyes. He glanced over at Emmett and this time he did growl. Emmett was staring at her with the same thunderstruck expression that he must be wearing. His first thought was_ Oh, no_. His second was: _MINE_!

* * *

><p>Bella opened her eyes and immediately wanted to close them again. It hadn't been a bad dream or a hallucination. Her eyes ought out Alice, a small bit of normalcy. "Are you all right, Bella"?" she asked.<p>

Bella barked a sarcastic laugh and Edward jumped, startled at the strange sound emitting from his bride.

"It's okay," Alice soothed him. "It's the amused sound, remember?" He nodded, a hint of confusion in his eyes because he could not determine what Bella thought was funny.

Bella sat up, her hand to her forehead. "I don't feel so good," she muttered.

"When was the last time you ate?" Alice asked.

Bella couldn't remember. A couple of days ago, maybe? Food had lost its interest.

"Come," Alice said, holding out her hand and helping Bella to her feet. "You need to eat something and your people are waiting to see you."

Bella clutched Alice's hand like a lifeline. "What do I do? I don't know how to act like a queen."

"Just be yourself," Alice said firmly.

That wasn't very helpful. Just "being herself" had led to a miserable childhood, ostracized and teased by her peers, and in college, her shy quietness had led to her being thought of as standoffish.

She let Alice lead her back out into the stone hallway, Tanya and the men trailing behind. She opened a door and Bella froze, her heart leaping into her throat. There were hundreds of ..._ beings_ in the room, seated on cushions around low tables and they all turned at once to look at her. Bella wanted to retreat but Edward and the other two men stood behind her, blocking her escape route. The room had gone silent.

Without warning, Edward picked up Bella and held her in the air. "Alpha Prima Bella," he announced. Bella's eyes widened and she clutched at the hands holding her aloft by her rib cage. The room erupted into noise, fists hammering on tables and her name being shouted.

When he set her on her feet again, Bella edged over to Alice. "What's an Alpha Prima ?" she asked.

Alice gestured to an empty table and they took seats on the cushions around it. It seemed that the Emperor ate with his commoners. Alice scooted over to Bella where they could converse in whispers. "Alpha Prima is your rank," Alice told her. "If you agree to marry Edward, then you'll be Empress. There are Alphas, Betas and drones. Alphas are the strongest, the most dominant."

"I'm not strong nor dominant," Bella said, confused.

Alice grinned. "You will be. I know."

Bella had no idea how to respond to a statement like that and she was saved from having to reply by a man who brought a bowl of water on a short stand. "Alpha Prima, may I wash your hands?" he asked. He was Volturi, but he was much smaller than the others, approaching the size of a large human male.

"Yeah, sure." Bella held her hands out in front of her and he dipped them into the bowl, taking care not to prick her with his claws. They had been trimmed short, but Bella imagined they could probably still do some damage.

The water had a light scent, akin to sandalwood. He rubbed each finger and used a small brush on her fingernails before tending to the palms and the backs of her hands and when he was satisfied, he patted them dry with an incredibly soft cloth towel.

"Thank you," Bella said automatically and the room went silent again. Bella blushed, certain she must have committed a terrible _faux pas._

Alice whispered in her ear. "They're just surprised, that's all. Most people don't bother to thank drones."

Bella couldn't imagine not thanking someone who something for her, no matter what their rank but it made her uncomfortable to stand out. The man bowed deeply. A plate was brought to him and he set it in front of her with another bow. When he turned away, Bella saw that his tail was short, not even reaching to the back of his knees.

She mentioned the shorter tail to Alice.

"Alphas usually have the longest tails. It's a point of pride with them. If they lose a fight, the victor often cuts off their tail as a prize, so the longer the tail, the longer they've gone without losing. Complimenting a man's tail is like complimenting his virility."

She watched as the drones circulated through the room, delivering plates to people who scarcely noticed them, assuming instantly a subservient demeanor whenever someone spoke to them. "Are drones slaves or something?"

Alice nodded, and Bella was aghast. "But that's _wrong_. I can't have slaves waiting on me!"

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it tonight," Alice said, sensibly enough, then gestured to Bella's plate. "Eat."

"But the rest of the table hasn't been served."

"They won't be until you start eating. Everyone is waiting for you."

Bella blushed again and regarded the plate in front of her. There was no type of utensils. She glanced at Alice who made a pinching motion with her fingers. The food was in the shape of little squares, like small Hot Pockets. Bella picked one up and put it in her mouth. She bit down and her eyes widened in surprise. It was delicious, whatever it was. It was meat, light and flavorful with a texture like chicken and some kind of vegetable with a creamy sauce. She couldn't say she'd ever experienced a flavor quite like it, but it was good.

More drones arrived with bowls of water and plates which placed before the others after their hands and claws had been satisfactorily cleansed. A tray of what Bella assumed were condiments was placed in the center of the table. Jasper put a scoop of a blue paste on the side of his plate. On the men's plates, there were only pieces of cooked meat, chopped into little squares that they delicately picked up with the points of their claws, Jasper occasionally dipping his in the blue paste.

"Strictly carnivores," Alice whispered. "Vegetables would actually make them sick if they tried eating them. Can't digest them."

Edward's eyes stayed locked on Bella, as did the eyes of Emmett. It was hard to eat under their scrutiny. She tried to use the tips of her fingernails as they did. She was going to have to stop biting them and let them grow if she didn't want to appear uncouth.

"Is your food satisfactory, Bella?" Edward asked. Bella jumped a little.

"Oh, yes, it's fine. Quite tasty, thank you" Bella said.

She looked around at her fellow diners. It appeared that intelligent life in the universe had taken a similar pattern everywhere. All of the creatures were at least roughly humanoid with four limbs, two eyes, one head, but there seemed to be endless variations on the size and color of those features. There was one creature drinking liquid from a bowl with what Bella first though was a straw and then realized was his tongue.

When dinner finished, their hands were re-washed and the dishes cleared by drones. Bella made a point of thanking the drone who served her and the the delighted look he gave her was reward.

Edward stood and the room fell silent. "I intend to court Bella," he said and looked around expectantly and seemed satisfied at the lack of response.

"I will challenge," said Emmett. He rose to his feet.

Edward looked upset. There were a few gasps from around the room and Alice, beside her, closed her eyes with a little grimace. "I was afraid this would happen," she whispered.

"What? What's going on?" Bella whispered frantically.

"They're going to fight to see who has the right to court you first."

"By 'courting', do you mean dating?"

Alice nodded. "I guess he and Edward share enough DNA that you would be a match for Emmett as well."

"I choose staves," Emmett declared.

Alice released the breath she'd been holding. "Fighting with poles instead of hand-to-hand with claws and teeth means it's less likely either will be seriously injured."

"Alice, they just fight until one of them gets knocked down or something, right? It's not to the death or anything?" Bella's anxiety was climbing. She hadn't been here more than a couple hours and she was already tearing her betrothed's family apart.

Alice hesitated. "They fight until one of them surrenders. The victor can decide what happens next."

The tables at the opposite end of the room were pulled back to give the combatants room, and both men were brought long, thick wood poles.

They bowed to one another and assumed a fighting stance. Emmett made the first move and brought his staff down, swinging through the air at Edward's head. Edward spun out of the way, clipping Emmett in the side with his staff, then swinging it around in a flash to bring it down across Emmett's shoulders. Emmett stumbled but did not fall, spinning around to face in his brother's direction, immediately having to jump to the side to avoid a thrust of Edward's staff, aimed for his stomach. It seemed Emmett had more strength, but Edward was faster and more agile. Edward kept him off-balance, never giving him a chance to regain his equilibrium. Emmett desperately swung his staff at Edward's head and Edward ducked, spinning to strike Emmett across the back of the knees, sending him crashing to the floor. Edward laid his pole across Emmett's throat. There was a long pause as Emmett considered his options.

"Yield," Emmett said.

Edward held his pole aloft before bending toward his brother. Bella thought that he was leaning over to help Emmett to his feet but Edward lashed out with his claws and sliced through Emmett's tail, severing it in one stroke. He carried the still-twitching thing aloft through the room and stopped in front of Bella. He knelt and held it out to her, his head bowed.

"Take it, take it," Alice urged. "Bella, you have to take it."

Bella wished she hadn't eaten the alien Hot Pockets. Her stomach was churning. She held out a hand and closed it around the severed tail. It was surprisingly heavy, thick and ropy with muscle.

The room cheered.

Bella saw Emmett being tended by what she supposed was a doctor, pointing a box at Emmett's bleeding stump.

She looked down at the tail in her hand. She'd always thought it wasn't possible to faint sitting down.

She was wrong.


	2. Gifts

Chapter Two

_Gifts_

_..  
><em>

Bella was getting heartily sick of waking in strange locations.

She was lying in some kind of large, circular, bowl-like depression which was lined with pillows in a wide range of sizes, colors and fabrics. She rolled over onto her stomach and peeked over the edge. Edward sat on the floor, his back against the wall, on the other side of the room and he was watching her. Bella ducked back down quickly.

"Bella, I won't hurt you. You need not fear me."

His voice sounded so sad that she poked her head up again.

"You are perfectly safe. See, Tanya is here." Bella followed the direction of his gaze and saw Tanya, who knelt silently in the corner, her wood staff laid across the top of her thighs. She might have been mistaken for a statue as motionless as she was.

Bella glanced around the rest of the room. The walls were stone, polished and carved with indecipherable symbols around the top, and there several round doorways leading to parts unknown. There wasn't much in the way of furniture, a few trunk-like objects and, bizarrely enough, a La-Z-Boy recliner which still had the tags. A low table like the ones she had seen at dinner stood in the corner with cushions surrounding it. The room had the same hidden source of lighting as the others she'd seen. No windows. She realized that she hadn't seen any since she arrived.

"I have a present for you," Edward said, his tone soft and coaxing.

_Oh God, please don't let it be another severed tail._

"Is Emmett all right?" she asked.

"Yes, he is well." Edward looked abashed. "I am sorry that I shocked you so badly after dinner. For my people, the tail of a vanquished opponent is an honorable gift."

She had fainted like a Victorian heroine in a Gothic novel in front of all those people. What a great way to introduce herself. Might as well make an ass of herself within the first couple of hours so they knew right off the bat what they were dealing with. She covered her face with her hands.

"Bella, look at me," Edward said. She complied, but it was hard to meet his eyes. "No one thinks badly of you."

She didn't quite believe him, but it was kind of him to try. She gave him a small smile.

"Would you like to see your present?"

"Yes, please," she said politely.

"Alice said that you like to read."

"I do," Bella replied. She wondered how Alice had known that, and what sort of fiction she would find on this world.

He held out a flat, black tablet. Bella let out a little gasp of delight, recognizing as an e-reader. "There are many books on this computer. I asked Lauren to fill it for you with books from your time."

Bella scrambled for the edge to climb out of the depression but tripped over a pillow. Amazingly, he was there in time to catch her before she could hit the floor. He steadied her on her feet and held out the e-reader. After she took it, he backed away, resuming his spot on the floor.

Bella took a deep breath and went over to sit down beside him. He looked delighted at her initiative, his tail flicking on the floor where it lay beside him. She was getting better already at reading his body language.

"Thank you for this," Bella turned on the e-reader. "It was a very considerate gift." And God almighty, it was! The device held tens of thousands of books, ranging from the classics she loved to complete series from her favorite contemporary authors, books that hadn't been published yet (in her time, anyway. She supposed they'd now be considered "ancient literature.") She could have spent hours browsing through it but she knew that would be rude. She forced herself to turn it off and sit it aside.

"I'm glad you like it," Edward said. "Alice said you must have the puffy chair to go with it."

"Alice is right. They're comfortable places to read."

Her appreciation seemed to encourage him. His eyes sparkled with excitement. "I have many gifts for you. I started buying presents for my future bride when I was young. I always tried to imagine what you would be like and I find that the reality far surpasses my dreams."

"Edward, please don't put me up on a pedestal," she warned.

He looked very confused. "Why would you think I would want to make you stand on a support beam?"

Okay, so she had to be careful with the idioms and figures of speech because they obviously didn't translate well. "Let me try that again. I meant to say don't think too highly of me. I don't know how to be an Empress. I'm so afraid I'm going to do something wrong, that I'll offend someone because I don't know the rules of your culture."

"You don't understand. The fact that you _care_ is what will make you a good Empress."

She was pretty sure there was a lot more to it than that, but she appreciated his efforts to make her feel better. "What was the last Empress like?"

Edward's jaw tightened. "She _didn't _care."

Bella bit her lip. It seemed she had hit upon a sensitive subject. "Was the Empress your mother?"

"She was." His voice was low and gruff.

Bella decided not to pry further. She put her hand over his as a gesture of comfort and the surprised widening of his eyes made her draw away swiftly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he said quickly. "I was simply startled. I didn't think you would touch me willingly. I'm aware that my appearance is ... _different_ for you."

Bella's face flamed. Had she been that obvious? Had she hurt his feelings?

He tilted his head and eyed her curiously. "Why does your face do that? Alice does not have that ability."

"It's... um... it's not an ability. It's an involuntary response when I feel embarrassed." Discussing it made her even redder.

He leaned toward her and sniffed. "I like it. You smell good."

Was the latter statement apropos of nothing or were the two related? She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed," he said. "You are doing quite well, though I must seem so strange to you."

Bella started to say that Tanya was the strangest creature she had yet encountered and then remembered that the woman was sitting in the room. As silent and still as she was, it was easy to forget she was there.

"I hope I do not seem rude," Bella replied.

"You have a very kind heart, don't you? You are the first abducted Earthling I have met who is more concerned about the feelings of those who captured her than she is about herself."

Bella didn't know how to answer that. Putting it that way made it sound a little Stockholm-y, but if Lauren had told the truth, she was stuck here permanently and it wouldn't be a good idea to start out on the wrong foot by offending people.

Edward brushed her hand with the backs of his fingers. Bella put her hand over his again. His flesh was so cool and smooth. They were silent for a moment, staring at their hands.

Bella asked the question which had been hovering in the back of her mind. "Why aren't there any windows? I haven't seen any of the world outside."

"Our world is cold," he explained. "We are built to withstand the cold but off-worlders do not fare as well. That is why we built this city underground, so that our women and young would be more comfortable."

She pictured the ice world Hoth from _Star Wars_. "How cold is it?"

"The average temperature is about 117 degrees."

That was either an error in translation or her chip didn't do the conversion math. He saw the confused expression she wore and they both thought about how to come to a common frame of reference.

It was Bella who spoke first. "Is it always cold enough for water to freeze?"

"No, it is summer now, our seasons work as yours do." He stood and went to a trunk to retrieve an electronic pad and touched a few buttons. Pictures appeared, greenery, animals and some that even seemed to be a combination of the two. His world did not seem all that different from Earth. Bella learned that most of their precipitation fell as snow, year-round, but in the summer time, the snow melted away when the sun rose. Their planet had just as wide a range of wildlife as her own, but due to the oxygen-rich atmosphere, most of it was far larger than what would be found on Earth. Their gravity was also stronger, which might explain why she'd felt so tired since she got here. Edward assured her she would get used to it.

"Does anyone live on the surface?'

"Oh, yes, of course. Those who do not have mates sometimes prefer it. It can be hard to watch the happiness of others, longing for what they have." He glanced around. "I began to build this burrow when they started my mate search. I did not furnish it beyond the necessities and the puffy chair Alice said you would want. I thought my bride would want to decorate it. Would you like to see the rest of it?"

Bella nodded. He was on his feet in a flash, holding out a hand to help her up. After she rose, he didn't release her hand and Bella didn't try to pull away. They walked, hand-in-hand to the door on the left wall. He turned the knob and the lights came on in the room seemingly without Edward having to hit a switch or control them in any way. It was a small bathroom, a toilet and a sink, but no shower or tub.

"I put this in for you," he said. "Alice had Jasper install one in their quarters and she said you would want one of your own."

Bella thanked him but wondered how she was supposed to bathe.

He reached forward and flushed the toilet, watching the water swirl in the bowl as if fascinated by the thing. "Humans," he said, shaking his head in amusement. "The only creatures in the Forx galaxy that want to eliminate into water."

Bella's curiosity was piqued and she wanted to ask what the Volturi did, but decided it was probably a question best left unasked.

He led her to the next doorway which turned out to be a dressing room, filled with clothes neatly folded and stacked on the shelves. "This side is yours," he said. "Alice shopped for you. If you do not like them-"

Bella shook her head. in amazement. How did Alice know these things? "I'm sure Alice's choices will be fine. Wow ... I've never owned so many clothes in my life."

"It is good for the economy," Edward explained. "Whatever the Queen wears becomes fashionable, and the garment makers get more customers."

He pulled open a drawer and Bella gasped. It was filled with jewels in all colors of the rainbow, necklaces, bracelets, tiaras, all of them winking in the light. "These are the jewels of the Empress. Your personal jewels will be stored in the drawer below." Bella had never owned any jewelery beyond a silver charm bracelet and the tiny engagement ring Mike had given her. Now she had a drawer full of gems that made the Hope Diamond look like gumball machine prize.

And that was all there was to Edward's quarters. Apparently, the Emperor of the Nine Federated Planets had a palace the size of a small apartment. "Do you like it?" he asked, sounding shy and hopeful.

"It's lovely," Bella said, smiling, remembering just in time to keep her teeth covered. He seemed delighted with her answer, his tail flicking in the air, his eyes shining.

They resumed their seats on the floor. Bella pointed to the carvings which ran around the upper wall, still unsure if they were just decorative or if they were a form of writing. "What's carved on the wall?"

"A love poem, one of my favorites." The tip of his tail squirmed beneath his leg and Bella wondered if that was his way of blushing.

"Can you read it to me?" she asked.

..

_"Oh! when my lady comes, And I with love behold her,_

_I take her into my beating heart And in my arms enfold her;_

_My heart is filled with joy divine_

_For I am hers and she is mine._

_Oh! when her soft embraces give my love completeness,_

_The perfume of her scents me with its sweetness;_

_And when her lips are pressed to mine_

_I am made drunk and need not wine."_

_..  
><em>

"If you dislike it, we can have it covered," he offered quickly, mistaking her silence for disapproval.

"I think it's beautiful," Bella said, her voice a little unsteady. She knew what it was like to long for love.

"I've been waiting my whole life for you," he said softly. "I wish to ask you ... May I court you, Bella?"

She pinkened. She found that she genuinely liked this man, even on such short acquaintance, and one with traumatic origins at that. But he was so sweet and earnest. Even cutting off his brother's tail had been something he'd done in an effort to please her. It would just take some time getting to know one another and learning each others' ways."Yes, Edward."

His eyes gleamed, his tail dancing in the air beside his head. "It is very late. We should sleep now."

Bella looked around. "Where?"

"In my nest." He gestured at the depression in the floor where she'd awakened.

"I ... um ... I'm not so sure..."

He seemed to understand why she was hesitant. "Bella, I am not permitted to touch you in that way. We are not yet mated." His eyes softened a little. "I know that your world was not as respectful of women or traditions as ours. In time, I will earn your trust, but for now, you have Tanya to protect you."

Good grief, she'd forgotten Tanya was in the room again. "Where will Tanya sleep?"

"As she is."

Bella started to object, but then realized for all she knew, Tanya's species was more comfortable sleeping upright. And goodness knows, she wasn't going to invite her into the bed with them.

"You said I might court you," Edward said. "Cuddling in the nest while sleeping is part of courting. It promotes bonding."

"Okay, I guess," Bella acquiesced. She'd never actually slept in the same bed with anyone. Mike always left, which probably should have been a sign something was wrong, but she had been so in love, blinded by her emotions and hopes.

Edward pressed a button on the wall and a man entered, kneeling at Edward's feet, his head bowed low. A drone, judging by the shortness of his tail and his smaller size. He was still big to Bella, with wide shoulders and muscled arms as big as her thigh, but next to Edward, he looked stunted. "Fetch the Alpha Prima some sleeping clothes," he ordered.

The man hurried off to the dressing room.

"Edward, I could have done that," Bella protested.

He looked a little confused. "But, we have a drone ..."

Bella tried again. "I'm not used to people getting things for me. I don't mind walking a few feet to get my own nightgown."

Edward's tail drooped. "That is why we have a drone. You do not have to get things for yourself any longer."

She wasn't going to to win this tonight, Bella saw. "What's his name?"

Now Edward looked _really_ confused. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

"_You don't know_? How long have you owned him?"

Edward's tail wrapped around one of his legs. "I'm not sure. A decade, maybe."

"And you never asked for his _name_?"

"I'm sorry," he said, but was obviously unsure _why_ he was apologizing.

The man returned and knelt before Bella, holding her clothes up. Bella took them and thanked him. "What is your name?"

"Jacob, Alpha Prima," he said softly, his eyes fastened on the floor.

"Thank you, Jacob," Bella said.

"You may go," Edward told him. He still looked at Bella with worried eyes.

She held up the clothes. "I'm going to go change." She went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. At least Jacob didn't have the task of having to dress her, too. She pulled her tunic over her head and stripped off the pants. No underwear. Aw, jeeze. _That_ was a situation which would have to be rectified quickly. She made a mental note to ask Alice the next time she saw her.

The material was incredibly soft, reminding Bella of chamois. The clothes were simple and loose, much like hospital scrubs, in a soft pink color. Bella usually preferred dark colors but she had to admit it was a pretty shade. She left her folded clothes on the counter surrounding the sink, not knowing where the laundry hamper was, nor if the tunic could even be washed considering the band of jewels on the neckline.

She went back out into the main room. She saw that Edward had changed his clothes as well and now wore only a pair of loose pants in the same material as Bella's pajamas. His chest was beautifully muscled and she noticed with a bit of shock that he had no nipples, just like Tanya.

He was waiting for her on the edge of the nest, as he called it. She stepped down into the mass of pillows and laid herself out stiffly, flat on her back. Edward nestled himself down beside her, moving a few pillows this way and that until he had made himself comfortable and then he pulled Bella's body against his own, molding his frame to hers. He snapped his fingers and the lighting in the room lowered to a twilight dimness, enough that if she should wake, she would be able to see where she was, but not enough to disturb their rest.

She had to admit, having him cuddled up to her felt nice. Her family had never been much for physical affection. She could probably count on one hand how many times her parents had hugged her since childhood. She discovered that there was something comforting in a simple embrace. Her ear was so near his chest that she could hear the soft thumping of his heart. He had snuggled his face into the hollow between her shoulder and neck and his breath gently tickled her ear.

A low soft rumbling ... Holy cow, was he _purring_? He was! The sound was low, soft, lulling ... As she drifted off, Bella thought it was probably a good thing she liked cats.

* * *

><p>"Bella."<p>

"Rrmmph."

"Bella."

Bella groaned and grabbed a pillow and covered her head. Something tickled her nose. She tried to turn her face aside and it followed her. She opened her eyes and saw that the tip of Edward's tail had slipped under the pillow and was teasing her nose. She pulled the pillow away and saw Edward sitting up beside her, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He looked so playful that her irritation melted away. She smiled at him. "Is it time to get up?"

"Yes, it is," Alice said from behind her. Bella turned and saw Alice standing at the edge of the nest, her foot tapping impatiently. She grinned at Bella, careful not to show any teeth. "Don't you two look _cozy_," Alice said. Bella flushed and let out a nervous little giggle.

Edward froze, his tail perking up in the air. "What was that?"

"What?"

"The little sound you made. It was... pretty."

Bella was now as red as a beet. "I giggle sometimes when I'm nervous or embarrassed."

"Come on, Bella. I want to go take a bath." Alice reached down and grabbed Bella's arm to drag her out of the nest of pillows.

"What's that got to do with me?" Bella grumbled.

"You'll see. Come on. There's _coffee_ where we're going."

Bella perked up and willingly followed Alice if there was a cup of coffee to be had. She made a quick stop at the bathroom, grateful to find a roll of toilet paper on a spindle attached to the wall beside the toilet. She figured they must import stuff like coffee and toilets for the Earthlings. Bella imagined a giant galactic semi-truck convoy, each with a label: "TOILET PAPER" and, "ROMANCE NOVELS" and, "CHOCOLATE" and chuckled to herself.

Tanya was still in the same spot she'd been last night. She rose when Bella went out the doorway, following them, a silent blue shadow. Bella wondered if she'd slept. She hadn't seen this woman eat or drink anything, either.

It was a long walk for the first thing in the morning, though, down many twisting hallways and turns. Bella would never be able to find her way back. She'd always had a poor sense of direction. One time, she'd had the mortifying experience of getting lost in her own high school building and had a panic attack. A teacher had to lead her back, a sobbing and shaking Bella trailing in her wake as the kids lining the halls snickered and whispered.

Bella shoved the memory away. All of that was gone now. No one here knew about those things. She realized with a jolt that all of those kids were dead now. Her parents, everyone she had known, long gone.

It was disconcerting. Bella looked up and saw that Alice had gotten far ahead of her. Bella trotted faster to catch up and noticed Alice's feet were bare, too, bare except for the gold rings she wore on her toes. She hadn't put any in Bella's closet, either.

"Alice, where can I get some shoes?"

Alice shook her head. "Women of our social class don't wear them. If your feet get cold, tell Edward to turn up the heat on the floor."

"What if I have to go outside?" Bella asked.

"Edward will carry you."

She had to be joking.

"No, I'm serious," Alice said, as if she had read Bella's mind. "Women of high status don't wear shoes to show that they're pampered and don't have to go out on the rough streets to work. And if the situation calls for it- for some reason you have to walk over gravel or something- your mate is supposed to carry you."

She pushed open a door and steam billowed out. It was a large, tiled room with several large pools of steaming water in which women splashed around. Over on the wall, a stream of hot water fell out of a duct like a waterfall, its runoff collecting in the pools. A nude woman stood beneath it, washing her hair.

Tanya took her position by the door, kneeling silently.

Alice walked over to where a line of pegs held women's clothes and stripped. "Come on, Bella," she said. "Last one in is a rotten egg."

Bella clutched at her clothes as if they might jump off her body of their own accord. "Alice, I'm not really comfortable with being naked in front of people."

"Oh, phooey," Alice said. "Come on, it's just us girls. No one's going to look at you. Come on, Miss Modesty. You want that coffee, don't you?"

Bella would strip for coffee, she decided. She pulled off her clothes quickly and hung them on the peg beside Alice's.

"Niiiiiice rack," Alice said, leering. Bella laughed.

They started toward one of the pools and a woman with ginger hair and freckles spotted them. She jumped out of the pool, naked as the day she was born and strolled over to Bella, sticking out her hand. "Hi, I'm-"

_THWACK!_

Tanya stood beside Bella, and had swung her staff down like a sword between Bella and the unknown woman. She jumped and let out a little squeak of alarm.

"You do not have permission to approach the Alpha Prima,_" _Tanya said.

_"_Uh, yeah ... okay." The woman scurried away, grabbing her clothes and ducking out of the door, still naked as a jaybird.

Tanya resettled herself on her knees, looking as serene as a nun at prayer.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said. Bella and followed her to one of the pools. She dipped in a toe and sighed with pleasure, submerging herself. It was perfect, like sinking into a hot tub. There was a ledge for seating. Bella perched on it and laid her head back.

"This is the life, huh?" Alice said.

"Mmm. It feels wonderful."

"Yes it does. Those Volturi don't know what they're missing."

"What, they don't bathe?"

"Not in water. They hate getting wet. They take dust baths, if you can believe it."

Bella considered. It must be sufficient because Edward smelled nice, like woods and spices.

"I see you allowed Edward to court you," Alice said. She handed Bella something like a net bag, filled with pieces of sweet-smelling soap.

"Yes." Bella blushed and hoped Alice would think she was flushed from the heat.

"I _knew _you wouldn't be able to resist him," Alice crowed. She smiled at Bella's blush. "Don't be embarrassed. I knew the two of you would hit it off once you got a little time to talk and get to know one another. He's a great guy. If you take him as a mate, he'll do anything to make you happy."

"He seems to get really worried when he thinks I'm upset," Bella told her. "Last night, I was a little taken aback by him calling a slave to come get me pajamas when they were only, like, ten feet away from me. I have to admit, I was shocked when he didn't know his slave's name."

"Bella, you have to be careful about that," Alice warned her. "They can get very touchy if it seems like their mate is paying too much attention to their drones."

"What, like we'll have affairs with them, or something?"

"Some women do," Alice said, lowering her voice. "But I think it's really all about jealousy. Alphas resent drones for their sexual freedom."

"Okay, back up, I must have missed something. Drones are slaves. How would they have more freedom in the bedroom than the Alpha males?"

"It's the way they're made," Alice explained. "Alphas can only have sex with their mates. Any other woman just doesn't smell right to them and they literally can't get turned on. That's one of the perks of having an Alpha for a mate. They are physically incapable of cheating."

"Does that mean Edward is a _virgin_?" Bella blurted.

"Yup." Alice motioned for Bella to lean forward and began to scrub her back. "But that doesn't mean he's completely inexperienced."

Bella was speechless for a moment and the obvious question popped into her head but she decided against asking it. "What about Betas?"

"Betas can have sex with other women but they can't impregnate anyone but their mate. Most of them tend not to stray because of the scent issue. Drones, on the other hand, can have sex with anyone. Maybe they have a lesser sense of smell or something, but drones are infertile and they're not allowed to mate."

Bella was aghast. "That's terrible! What if they fall in love?"

Alice shook her head. "It's the law. Bella, these people are on the verge of dying out because they can't find enough mates fast enough to reproduce and replenish the population. Women are a precious resource to them. They won't let a woman mate with someone who can never give her children."

Bella understood the reason for it, but it still seemed sad. "Do they really have a giant computer filled with people's DNA profiles?"

"Not just _one_ big computer but many. There's a giant building on the surface that has nothing but computer processors. Even with a computer that large, it takes time to sort through the trillions of DNA profiles in the bank to find someone compatible. Sometimes, it takes _years_. The Alphas get priority, especially Alpha Primes, the royal family."

"What happens if the people matched up don't like each other?" Lauren had told her that Edward would think he was in love with her. What if she'd been a horrible person?

"The males are pre-disposed to find their mate attractive, of course, and they are willing to work very hard to try to please their mate and make her happy. Sometimes, it just doesn't work out, but they have no concept of divorce. Just like on Earth, women sometimes mate to get financial security and social status."

Alice stood, water dripping off her slight form. "Come on, Bella. I'm getting pruney. Let's go have breakfast."

"And coffee," Bella reminded her.

They dried with soft towels. Alice's hair stuck out in all directions after she dried it, which was pretty much her normal look. Bella, however, needed a brush which Alice had to borrow from another woman. They dressed in the pajamas they'd worn to the baths. The clothing reminded Bella of another question. "Alice, Edward said you knew I'd like to read and that you shopped for my clothing. How did you know those things?"

Alice considered for a moment. "Bella, do you believe in God?"

"Well, um ... I suppose so," Bella said. It was a topic she tended to avoid in discussion because people sometimes got upset if she didn't respond the way they liked.

"Well, I do. He sends me visions of things in the future, things that might happen and things that _will _happen."

"That's ... wow."

Alice smiled. "I bet you don't believe me."

"Um, Alice, I ... er," Bella said, eloquent as ever under pressure.

"It's okay," Alice assured her. "Most people don't believe me. At first."

Alice led her to the large dining room where they'd eaten last night. When they entered, all of the occupants of the room rose to their feet and then knelt. They stayed that way and time stretched out. Bella leaned over to whisper to Alice, "Am I supposed to do something?"

"Tell them to rise," Alice said, as if it were obvious.

"Please, rise," Bella said, raising her voice so it would carry to the far corners of the room. She felt like a dumbass.

Edward and Jasper were already seated at the table they'd used the previous evening. Tanya silently took a position by the wall. Bella took a seat on the cushion next to Edward and eyed his plate curiously. "What is that?" It looked almost like some sort of fruit, round and orange, about the size of a grape, but Alice had told her they couldn't digest vegetation.

"_Ordna_ eggs," Edward said. "Would you like one?"

Living here was going to require flexibility in her diet. She had to learn to try new things, even if they looked unappetizing. "Yes, thank you," she said. He picked up one of the eggs, delicately pinching it between his razor sharp claws and brought it up to her mouth. Bella hadn't expected him to feed her, but what the hell. She opened her mouth and he dropped it on her tongue.

She bit down and it burst inside her mouth. She chewed, not really liking the texture but the flavor was good.

"Would you like another?" he asked.

"No, thank you. What is an_ ordna_, anyway?"

Alice was the one who answered. "It's a reptile, somewhat like an alligator."

Bella was glad she'd tried the egg before she knew that.

After Bella and Alice's hands had been washed by a drone, Alice told him what they wanted for breakfast. "Fried _kakunar_ slices, _vima_ fruit and coffee, please." Within minutes, their plates were brought to them but Bella was more eager for the coffee than food. She practically inhaled her first cup. Having a drone assigned to their table was like having your own waiter. Every time she sipped from the cup and set it down, the drone would refill it.

_Kakunar _turned out to be much like bacon. Bella munched happily on the strips, interspersing it with pieces of the fruit, which had a sweet and tangy flavor and texture like a kiwi. She listened to Edward's conversation with Jasper with growing concern. From what she gathered (the conversation had many words for which there was no English equivalent) there had been a battle and the Empire's forces had taken heavy losses.

"Alice, what is this?" Bella asked. "Is there some kind of war going on?"

Alice nodded. "The rebellion. It started during his parents' time and the rebels don't believe that Edward will rule differently than they did."

"Is the battlefield nearby? Are we in any danger?"

Alice turned her coffee cup in her hands. "There's always an element of danger, which is why you have Tanya to protect you, but no, the battles aren't occurring nearby. The rebellion hasn't spread from the planet Lapush." Bella heard the unspoken_ yet_ in Alice's tone of voice.

"Greetings, Alpha Prima."

Bella looked up at that deep voice and saw Emmett. He didn't look good. His skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. "May I join you?"

Bella looked at Edward who nodded and Emmett took the empty cushion to her left. She saw that he winced when he sat down, the stump of his tail scraping the floor. It looked healed, but she was sure it still had to be tender.

"How are you faring?" Emmett asked. He didn't even look at the drone who appeared to wash his hands.

"Very well, thank you," Bella said politely. "Everyone has been very kind to me."

Emmett opened his mouth to say something else when Edward cut him off. "Bella, if you've finished eating, we should be going. We have a busy day."

"Yes, I'm done." Bella stood with Edward and the room mirrored them. Bella wondered why they had to stand before kneeling, which seemed kind of silly since they were already on the floor. She smiled Alice and said a quick goodbye, following Edward out into the hall, Tanya, her silent blue shadow, following.

"What are we doing today?" she asked.

Edward took her hand. "I'm going to show you my world."

Bella smiled. No girl could resist an offer like that.


	3. O, Brave New World

Chapter Three

_O, Brave New World_

..

Edward took Bella back to the apartment before they set out so that she could change clothes. He used the button to call for Jacob and commanded him to find Bella's warmest clothing and Bella could hardly contain her excitement. She was going to see the surface!

The dark blue tunic and thick matching leggings that Jacob brought her were made out of some type of heavy, soft wool and was as warm as a coat. The leggings had attached socks, like a pair of footie pajamas. Bella was sweating by the time Edward finished wrapping her in shawls, scarves, a thick fur hat and mittens, over top of which went a heavy cape also lined with fur. Neither he nor Tanya put on any extra clothing beside a pair of sandals and Bella envied them.

Jacob still knelt on the floor beside them. As soon as he had Bella bundled up to his satisfaction, Edward went to one of the trunks and retrieved what looked like a leash and a solid silver metal collar with engraved symbols. Edward locked the collar around Jacob's neck and attached the leash, looping the end around his wrist.

"Edward!" Bella gasped, shocked.

"What? I am bringing him to carry our packages should we make any purchases. Do you object to bringing him along?"

"I can't believe this! You're making him wear a _leash and collar_ like a dog?"

She could tell Edward was trying to figure out exactly what she found to be so objectionable and was failing. "I do not know what a 'dog' is," he said tentatively.

"Only animals wear leashes and collars on my world," Bella said. "He's not a pet, he's a person."

"He has to wear the collar if we take him outside," Edward argued. "It's the law."

Bella closed her eyes and counted to ten. "Can you please take the leash off?"

Edward removed it, and said to Jacob sternly, "Stay with us. Don't wander off."

"Yes, Emperor," Jacob said. When Edward turned away, Jacob gave Bella a little smile.

They went up a long flight of carved stone stairs. Bella was puffing and exhausted by the time she'd climbed a third of the way, which she wasn't sure whether was due to the higher gravity, or having more layers than a burrito. Edward noticed that she was flagging and scooped her up carrying her as though she weighed nothing.

The room they entered after reaching the top of the stairs was something like a subway station. Apparently, the Emperor of the Nine Planets used public transportation. They waited on the platform and it wasn't long before a vehicle arrived, not the long, joined cars of a train like Bella expected but a single rectangular vehicle that moved silently on its track. It had no driver and no seats inside. Instead, there was a slightly raised platform of cushions in the center. Edward gently deposited Bella on the cushions and sat beside her, pulling up his legs Indian-style. Jacob stayed on the floor, kneeling beside Tanya.

There was a soft chime and the vehicle started moving, sliding silently through a long black tunnel before emerging into the bright sunlight. Bella bounced all over the cushions, as excited as a child, trying to see in all directions at once.

They were approaching a city ahead, moving through fields and meadows. The plants were enormous. Bella had seen fossils of megaflora from ancient Earth but seeing things like that in real life was staggering. Leaves she could have used as a boat, flowers taller than she was. They passed through a clump of trees and Bella could only gape. They were massive, making the redwoods of California look like match sticks. Bella craned her neck as high as she could but could not see their tops. At one point, the train passed _through_ a tree; the tunnel was bored through the bottom of the enormous trunk.

A massive insect the size of a cat landed on the window and Bella jerked back with a little shriek. Okay, that was unsettling, but she supposed that if you had massive plants and massive animals, you'd get massive insects to go along with them. She suddenly felt more appreciative of the underground city.

Farms dotted the countryside, most of them raising animals instead of crops. Bella was charmed by the circular houses, each capped by a conical roof. The most common animals she saw in the pastures were long-necked herbivores the size of elephants that Edward told her were called _kurra_. They had a placid temperament, he said, and their long, shaggy hair was woven into cheap, durable cloth. He indicated the clothes that Jacob wore as an example.

The train slowed as they entered the city. Though the streets were wide, she saw no other type of vehicles other than some small wagons pulled by drones. The train stopped at a small platform where a handful of people waited.

"Ah, here we are," Edward announced, scooping up Bella and exiting when the doors slid open, Tanya and Jacob silently trailing them. It was colder outside than Bella had expected, slightly above freezing with a sharp wind. Edward with his bare arms and bare feet, did not seem to notice the chill, nor did Tanya, who only wore those loose pants.

"I thought you might enjoy visiting the market," Edward said.

Bella peered around curiously. It was an open-air marketplace, much like she'd seen in travel films of the Middle East. The area teemed with people, shopping at the stalls. She recognized some of the alien types from the dining room but others, she'd never seen before and could hardly refrain from staring. There seemed to be endless variation of skin and hair colors; the main thing they held in common was their size.

There were tall blue Dynali here and there, all of which had hair. Bella glanced at Tonya's bald head and wondered if it was a fashion choice or whether she'd lost her hair due to illness.

There were many people who recognized the Emperor and his new fiance, but they were held at bay by Tanya's fast swinging staff. Out here in the open, people did not kneel when they saw him; they bowed their heads until he had passed. Everyone remained a respectful distance, but stared at Bella curiously. Several waved documents at him, petitions, Jacob collected them Edward promised each person that he would read and consider them.

Edward walked slowly so that Bella could get a good look at the items for sale in each stall. He read the signs aloud to her and explained the items she'd never seen.

"What's that?" Bella asked, pointing to an item he'd skipped.

"That's a tail extender," he said, looking a little embarrassed. "_'Guaranteed to extend the length and girth of your tail, or your money refunded,_'" he read.

Bella hid a grin. She guessed men were the same, no matter what planet they were on.

They found a table that sold items imported from Earth and Bella asked Edward to buy her a hair brush and toothbrush. The latter made him curious because his people cleaned their teeth by chewing on strips of leather. They had no crevices for food to be trapped in the way human teeth did. Bella explained cavities and dentists, and he found the idea of a person whose sole job was scraping other people's teeth to be very amusing.

To pay for their purchases, he inserted something that looked like a thumb drive into a slot on the vendor's table. A panel slid back to reveal a touchscreen on which he pressed his thumb, holding it until the device beeped. The vendor bowed and thanked them. As they stepped away, the vendor was instantly besieged by people demanding to know what the Alpha Prima had purchased, grabbing hair brushes and toothbrushes of their own. Bella supposed this just proved that Edward had been right about the power of her celebrity on the economy.

She saw many drones in the crowd, all of them wearing collars, some of them with leashes held by their owners. Bella's blood boiled but she said nothing. She wasn't prepared, however, for the drone auction. "I can't watch this," she said to Edward, turning her face away from the pitiful sight of a group of drones seated in a pen constructed of inward-slanting spikes, bought out one by one to be sold to the bidding crowd. She saw one woman openly fondle the drone that stood on the stage, leering and joking with her friends about his attributes and potential for pleasing a woman. They walked on and Bella vowed silently to herself that she would find some way to end this barbarity.

They turned the corner and went down the next row of stalls. One of them was manned by a creature that had a head like a Doberman with long, floppy ears. _It's Anubis!_ Bella thought, and wondered if it was possible that creatures like these had visited Earth at some time in the past, inspiring the ancient Egyptians to worship them as gods.

The stall had cages containing dozens of the most adorable little creatures Bella had ever seen. Smaller than her fist, they looked a good deal like bush babies with their huge eyes and hand-like paws. They had fur that was a dark, dusky mauve and bushy tails.

Bella squealed. "Edward, stop here. I want to look at them." She smiled at the dog-headed stall owner. "Do they bite?"

"No, Alpha, they do not." The response came from a drone kneeling on the ground beside the stall, his collar chained to one of the supports. He bowed his head. "Please pardon me for answering without being bid, but my master cannot speak as you do." His owner looked down at him with a fond expression and patted him on the head.

"They're called _zorbe_," Edward told her. "They live in our forests."

Bella stuck a finger through one of the cages to stroke the little creature's fur, as soft as a duckling's down. It wrapped its little hands around her finger, sniffing with its tiny pink nose, and Bella cooed at it. The owner opened the door of its cage and removed the tiny creature, and handed it to Bella. It climbed her cape to nuzzle at her neck, hiding in her hair. Bella giggled and Edward's tail flicked in pleasure at the sound.

"Oh, Edward, they're so sweet!" she gushed.

"They are delicious," Edward agreed. "Pick out a few nice fat ones and we'll have them for dinner tonight."

Bell gasped in horror. "You _eat_ them?"

Edward's tail drooped. "You are angry with me again."

"No.. it's just ... they're so _cute_." Bella knew she was being silly. Was it really any different to eat a cow or a pig? But the thought of these adorable little things ending up in someone's stew pot tonight made her want to cry.

Edward sighed. He put his money chip into the slot and said, "All of them." The owner plucked them out of their cages one by one, dropping them into a large cloth sack. Edward handed it to Jacob. "Go release these in the treeline," he ordered.

Bella threw her arms around Edward's neck. "Thank you, Edward! That was so nice of you!"

He looked down into her shining eyes. "Anything to make you happy," he said.

"Can I keep this one?" Bella asked, removing the _zorbe_ that was climbing her ear.

"If you like." Edward took one of the cages and put the little creature inside. They waited for Jacob to return with the empty sack and then he handed the cage to Jacob to carry.

Edward brushed Bella's cheek with his hand and frowned. "You are cold."

"I'm fine," Bella argued, not wanting to leave such an interesting place.

Edward headed away from the market. "We must get you inside so you can warm up."

Each of the buildings they passed had the same circular floor plan as the farm houses, surrounded by an expanse of grass and decorative plants. They apparently had an abhorrence for crowded urban centers. She thought of the inner cities at home, the buildings packed tightly together, not a blade of grass in sight, the trash, the graffiti. The only litter she saw on the streets here were leaves.

After a distance of a few blocks, Edward turned into a round building that sat in the corner. "I thought you might enjoy seeing this," he said, stopping in a small vestibule. "It's one of our libraries." He stood her on her feet and opened the second set of doors.

A Volturi sitting at a low desk by the door said, "Sir, you will have to leave your drone here." Edward turned to him and the man gasped, falling to his knees. "Pardon me, please, Emperor. I did not recognize you. Of course _you_ may take your drone inside."

Edward was untroubled. "Do not fret. Rules are the same for everyone, even an Emperor." He pointed to a spot by the desk. "Jacob, stay there."

"Why can't drones go into the library?" Bella asked. It seemed everywhere she turned, there was another example of the inequality in their society. She knew she shouldn't judge them by American standards, but everything within her objected to the idea of slavery.

"Primarily to cut down on traffic," Edward answered, putting Bella down on her feet so that she could explore. "At peak times, it can be very crowded in here. There's no reason why drones would need to be inside. Most of them cannot read."

The center of the room was occupied by low, wide tables with built-in computer screens. Around the walls, there were rows of labeled bins, containing piles of scrolls.

"Most of our books today are electronic," Edward told Bella, "but there are some people who prefer the original format. This floor is for Volutri books" He plucked a scroll out of a bin and opened it. Bella tentatively touched it and discovered that it was a type of thin cloth, not paper.

"Have any of them been translated into English?" she asked.

"Mostly the classics, I believe," Edward replied, replacing the scroll in the bin.

"Can you have some of them put on my reader?" she asked and she could tell he was pleased that she wanted to read his culture's literature.

On the second floor, there were shelves that contained books from the other worlds, including books from Earth. Bella plucked a book from the shelf, a collection of _National Geographic_ photography. "Can you check this out?" She wanted to share some of her world with Edward.

Back at the desk, the Volturi librarian scanned a spot on the book that looked like a QR code, and Edward inserted his money chip into the slot. He passed the book to Jacob to carry and they headed back out onto the street.

"Pardon me, Alpha Prima," Tanya said.

Bella jumped in surprise to hear that deep, echoing voice. "Yes, Tanya?"

"I would like to visit the Temple, if I may," she said.

"Certainly. I'd like to see it as well." She was curious about their religion.

The temple was only two buildings down the street. From the outside, it appeared no different than any other structure. Inside, it was illuminated by a skylight, the pool of light falling onto a table in the center which bore a large metal bowl in which a small fire burned. On the table beside it were pieces of paper and what appeared to be crayons.

Around the walls were statues and altars of differing kinds. A handful of worshipers were scattered around them, some praying with their hands spread before them, others kneeling and one woman appeared to be making a sacrifice of her own blood, cutting open her palm and letting it drip into the fire on the altar.

"This isn't just for one religion, is it?" Bella asked, keeping her voice low.

"It is a temple where all may come and worship in their own way," Edward said. "Religious freedom is a right guaranteed to all citizens of the Federation."

"Which altar belongs to your religion?"

Edward led her over to the statue of a plump woman who appeared to be Volturi, as she had a tail and claws. "This is the Mother of All," he said and gave the idol a respectful bow.

"Edward! What a wonderful surprise." A Volturi man in a long, light blue robe approached them and knelt before them. He was the only person besides herself and Emmett that used Edward's given name instead of his title. He was very handsome, almost as good looking as Edward, in her opinion, with light blond hair and chiseled features. "Is this the Alpha Prima?"

Edward told him to rise. "Bella, this is Carlisle. He is my..." Edward thought about how to explain it. "He stands in place of my father."

Bella nodded. "My people call it a _godfather_. Did you have a godmother as well?"

Carlisle's eyes shone. "My beloved mate, Esme. She is an Earthling as well."

The two men entwined their tails as they spoke, which Bella supposed was a gesture of affection. They fell into a discussion of the rebellion, Edward asking Carlisle's opinion on a proposed treaty. Bella excused herself, much more interested in exploring the temple. She wandered away, studying the various statues and their altars. The temple was warm, too warm to wear as many layers as she was. She took off her cloak and Jacob was instantly at her side to take it from her. She gave him a smile of thanks and continued her exploration. On the far wall she found a Christian altar, a large Bible open on its surface and a large cross bearing a suffering Christ. She stood before the familiar image for a long moment.

"Is that your god?" Edward asked, rejoining her after saying his goodbyes to Carlisle.

"Ostensibly," Bella said. "I guess the best way to put it is to say that it's the god of my people but I was never very observant."

"What _happened_ to him?" Edward regarded the image with horror. She supposed the image of a dying, agonized man did look odd compared to their icons, plump and jolly gods of plenty, gentle-looking mother gods, and fierce warrior gods.

Bella tried to distill the complex tale down to a few sentences, hitting the major plot points of Adam and Eve, the Tree of Knowledge and the concept of original sin, for which a sacrifice had to be made.

"Your god had to come down to Earth as a human so humans could kill him, to pay for the evil that the god put inside them?" Edward's voice was careful, but she could tell he thought it was extremely bizarre.

"Well, God didn't put the evil inside humans. It came from the first people eating from the tree God told them not to touch."

"If he didn't want them to touch it, why did he not put it in a place they could not reach it? Was it a trick?"

"Something like that," Bella replied, giving up.

They walked around to look at the other altars, Edward giving a brief summary of each religion that worshiped there. Bella wondered if he was having as difficult a time in summarizing as she did. They stopped behind Tanya, who was still praying at her altar. Behind it was a somewhat confusing image of a woman apparently giving birth to an ocean. Tanya finished her prayers and pressed a kiss to the altar's surface. She saw Bella's curiosity and seemed pleased by it.

"This is the Mistress of the Waters, Alpha Prima. As water sustains life, so she sustains all living things. I was dedicated to her as a child and now I serve as one of her priests." It was the most Bella had ever heard Tanya say, which must be a testament to how important her faith was to her.

"Please do not be offended if my question is rude, but you didn't have a choice?"

"If I did not have an affinity for service, I could have left as an adult," Tanya replied, seeming unruffled by Bella's query. "My talent lay in the martial arts, and so I was trained to protect. It is a high honor to serve one such as yourself, Alpha Prima. I took vows before the Mistress that I would protect you with my very life. By serving those important to our people's well-being, we serve the Mistress."

Edward draped Bella's cape around her shoulders. "We have to return home now, Bella. Our time grows short." They headed for the door and Edward stopped at the table in the center which bore the bowl of flames. "Write down your prayer, Bella, and put it into the fire." She watched as Edward wrote a series of symbols and then dropped the paper into the flames.

Bella considered for a moment and then wrote, _Please help me be a good Empress._ She folded the slip of paper and dropped it into the flames. A little puff of purple smoke rose from the burning slip. Edward's tail flicked. "Your prayer pleased the Mother," he said. Bella was of a more skeptical bent. She imagined that the priests probably treated some of the slips of paper with a chemical to make the smoke appear every now and then, but she wasn't about to express those doubts when Edward looked so pleased on her behalf.

Jacob edged over to the altar. He could not write, so he held the paper to his lips and whispered to it, dropping it in the flames.

* * *

><p>On the walk back, Edward pointed to a large building on the corner of a street branching off to their lift. "That was my school," he said. "It was where I learned how to fight, how to govern, and how to please women."<p>

Bella thought that last bit had to be a mistranslation, but decided not to ask for elaboration. Alice had said he was a virgin, but not without experience. That left a lot of possibilities. Bella found, to her surprise, that thinking of Edward with another woman made her burn with jealousy. She pushed the thought away hastily.

They rode the one-car train back to the underground city and stopped at their quarters so that Bella could change her clothes again. Edward said he had a Council meeting and he would like her to attend it with him. It must have been important because the green tunic Jacob brought her was lined at the collar with green gemstones at the neckline and wrists, and he also brought her a matching set of the Empress's jewels. Bella brushed her hair and pushed it back with the tiara. She had to admit, they were very pretty.

She returned to their bedroom in time to watch Edward remove his sandals with a sigh of pleasure, wiggling his bare feet in the air. She noticed for the first time that his feet had smaller versions of the claws on his hands. Her own feet were bare again, a situation she did not find as pleasurable as Edward apparently did. He had changed his clothing as well, now wearing a white embroidered vest and loose beige pants He had even made an attempt to tame his rusty brown hair but, as always, it was an exercise in futility.

Jacob was tasked with putting away all of Bella's wraps and getting food for her new pet _zorbe. _Bella couldn't resist giving it a little snuggle before they left.

Through the winding hallways they walked, Bella getting thoroughly lost again, and finally reached a large set of doors. He nodded at Tanya and she strode forward to rap three times on the door with her staff. The doors opened, held back by a drone on either side. Bella stifled a little gasp upon seeing how many people were seated inside. "The Emperor of the Nine and the Alpha Prima," Tanya called.

There was a dais in the center of the room with two plump cushions atop it. Surrounding the dais were rows upon rows of people in concentric circles and it seemed that all eyes were on her. Bella swallowed. When Edward had said "Council", she expected a few close advisers in a small meeting. This was an audience with the court. Anxiety clenched her stomach. What if she did something wrong? She wanted to duck behind Edward and hide. She forced herself to stand still and stand up straight. She couldn't embarrass Edward by appearing weak or cowardly. What would Queen Elizabeth I do? Bella had read a biography of her a few months ago and she'd always admired her. Elizabeth Tudor would march in there like she owned the place. And she was only queen of half an island. Bella was going to be the Empress of nine planets. Edward's tail stroked the back of her neck. She looked up at him and smiled, grateful for the small comfort.

They took their seats on the dais, Tanya kneeling behind them. Her usual serenity was gone and she seemed tense and taut as a strung wire. Her eyes continually scanned the audience for sign of suspicious movement.

When Edward spoke, his voice was calm but firm, carrying to all "The matter before us today is the proposed treaty with Por Tangeles. They will agree to cease supplying the rebels if we lower the tariffs on their trade goods."

"And bankrupt our own merchants in the process!" someone called. There were a few voices which rumbled in agreement.

"I saw we hit them with trade sanctions for supplying the rebels in the first place!"

"On what grounds?" Edward asked. "They are not our subjects. We have no authority to tell a sovereign planet with whom they may trade. They approached us with this treaty idea as a courtesy."

And on it went, point and counter point.

Edward turned to Bella. "What do you think?"

Bella stammered a bit. "I- uh I-" She stiffened her spine. _Think of what Queen Elizabeth would do._ He seemed genuinely interested in her opinion. "Maybe you could negotiate for the tariffs to be lowered on only certain items, things which our merchants do not specialize in, where it will have as little economic impact on our own people as possible."

Edward patted her leg. "An excellent idea. I will speak with the ambassador. Has anyone else anything they wish to add?"

Bella was surprised at being asked her opinion, especially since she wasn't well-versed in the issues facing the Federation, but Edward seemed to feel that her input was important. It was obvious he expected her to be a ruler, not just a pretty accessory, someone who attended ribbon-cutting ceremonies and held charity balls. It was an enormous responsibility and Bella was, frankly, terrified. How many times had she criticized politicians for being out-of- touch, for not caring or having sufficient foresight to see how their decisions would impact their constituents?

Despite their differences, it seemed that people everywhere had the same fundamental needs, drives and wants. She could do this. It would take time to learn about their laws and society, but she knew she could do it. Because she_ cared_, as Edward had said.

When the meeting adjourned, Tanya flew up to Bella's side and stayed there as tight to her side as a conjoined twin. She hadn't seemed this worried when they were at the market. Bella wondered what Tanya knew that she did not.

A few men lingered to talk with Edward. Edward greeted one of them, a man who had been quite vocal in favor of sanctions against the Por Tangeles.

"Aro," Edward said. "It is good to see you. How is Sulpicia? Has she had her baby yet?"

Aro shoulders drooped. When he spoke, his voice was so low that Bella could barely hear him. "Sulpicia is as well as could be expected, Emperor. The baby was... The baby was a drone."

Edward hung his head. "I am sorry." He laid his hand in comfort on Aro's shoulder as if the man had said his child had died.

"Bella."

She turned toward the sound of the voice. "Emmett!" she said. "Hi, how are you?"

"Well," he replied. His eyes traveled over her form and lingered on her lips. "I didn't get a chance to speak with you much at breakfast.' There was a flash of resentment in this eyes.

"Um... Edward and I had a busy day," she said.

"I wanted to court you," Emmett said, his voice low. "Now, I'll never get the chance. You'll fall in love with him and take him as your mate. Everyone loves Edward. But if I had a chance-"

"Emmett," Edward's voice was cold.

Emmett froze but his eyes, those achingly sad eyes, stayed on Bella.

"I need to speak to you." Edward's eyes narrowed when his brother did not move. "_Now_, Emmett."

Edward drew him far enough away that Bella could not hear their conversation. Edward was angry, Emmett contrite and sad. Emmett's demeanor turned pleading and Edward's firm with refusal.

"Pardon, Alpha Prima?"

Bella tore her eyes away reluctantly from the two brothers. "Yes, Tanya?"

"Do you require my presence tonight?

Bella knew what she was asking: did Bella trust Edward enough to sleep in the nest with him without Tanya as a chaperone? Bella thought about it, only for a moment. "No, I don't need you. I trust him."

Tanya nodded. "He is a good man, Alpha Prima. He would make a good mate for you."

Bella was starting to believe that herself.

Emmett left the room, dejected, without speaking to Bella again. Edward came back to her side. "I am sorry for that," he said.

"I feel sorry for him," Bella said softly. Lauren had said that Edward would think he was in love with her because nature designed them that way. The feelings might not be what Bella would consider real love, but it was obvious Emmett was hurting.

As they walked back to their quarters, Bella asked Edward, "What will happen to Aro's baby?"

"In cases like this, the baby is usually given to a drone creche where it will be raised and trained by the staff."

"But that's terrible. They don't want to keep their baby just because he was a drone?"

"Bella, it is something that most families find shameful. Very few will keep and raise a drone, for it is nothing more than a constant reminder of their failure."

"Is it something that could happen to anyone?"

Edward considered. "That is what medical science tells us, that any alpha pregnancy has a one-in-twenty chance of producing a drone, and the numbers are higher for Betas, but it is more prone in some family lines than others. My family has never produced a drone. " His voice held a hint of pride. "If there are many drones born to a line, their men are dropped to tend of the waiting list for mates."

Bella felt a chill of fear. What would happen if her child was a drone? Would Edward force her to give it away? Bella didn't think she could possibly endure that. She wrapped her arms around herself and followed him down the hall. Yet another question she would not ask for fear of the answer.


	4. The Darkest Secret

Chapter Four

_The Darkest Secret_

_..  
><em>

_One week later..._

"Bella, get up!"

Bella swam out of sleep. She pushed herself upright, glaring at Alice. She and Edward had stayed up way too late playing a strangely addictive game that was a bit like checkers played on a peg board, and she was tired.

"Come on, come on," Alice wheedled. She clapped and hopped. "Let's go!"

"I hate you," Bella muttered. "No one should be so energetic in the morning. _No one."_

The nest was so soft and warm and she'd been so comfortable curled against Edward's chest, listening to his rumbling purr. He'd been half-awake when Alice barged in, stroking Bella's hair. (He was fascinated by her hair. Volturi hair only grew about an inch long, and most modern Earth-women didn't have hair that reached to their waists.)

Bella was happy. It was so strange after a lifetime of fighting depression, years of misery that had culminated in her decision to end it just to escape the pain. Years of feeling unwanted, unloved, rejected by her parents who couldn't cope with a daughter who had a mental health file two inches thick, rejected by Mike, who'd upgraded to a prettier, more "normal" woman as soon as possible. A part of her kept thinking that there had to be a catch, or that the rug would be pulled out from under her at any moment, and a part of her remembered Lauren's words about Edward _thinking_ he was in love, driven by biological imperative. It made more sense to that self-denigrating part of her. Why else would such a handsome, wonderful man love a plain, unremarkable creature such as herself? She could more readily believe it was the witchcraft of her pheromones than her doubtful personal charms.

This last week had been the best of her life. Here, she was wanted. Here, she was respected. Here, she was a pampered princess who had a handsome man that openly adored her. (Apparently, no one had ever told the Volturi that men weren't supposed to like cuddling. He was not shy about it in public, either.)

Every day, Edward impressed her anew with his sweetness, his consideration, his steadfast determination to do whatever it took to make her happy here. He loved giving her the gifts that he had collected since he was a boy, his eyes sparkling like a kid on Christmas morning. His enthusiasm was actually more fun than the presents themselves. Bella didn't particularly care about clothes or jewels, but for him, she gushed over their beauty. Because they _were_ beautiful. The beauty lay in the fact that Edward had been thinking of her and hoping to please her even before he'd met her.

He took her to a new destination very day, pleasurable excursions that also familiarized her with how their society worked so that she would be able to help him govern effectively. Every night, Bella studied; she was much more diligent than she had been in college. Even watching the viewscreen, (their version of television which worked in a way similar to YouTube) she was absorbing information about their culture, its rules and taboos.

Civics had never been her strong point and it was an area of struggle for her now as she tried to learn the structure of their government. Each of the planets had a President, who sat on the Emperor's Council, elected by the leaders of the planet's many nations, whether elected or monarchical. That part was simple enough, but within the Federation, there were hundreds of departments, each overseeing an aspect of governance, with a complex hierarchy. It was baffling trying to keep it all straight in her head.

The Federation had extensive social safety nets which meant that there was no starvation and no homelessness, but administering those programs on nine different planets, each with multiple cultures, was a incredible challenge, as was administering justice among peoples which had differing definitions of "crime." The nations were pretty much allowed to administer their own justice as they saw fit, with the exception of one universal law: anyone who harmed a woman was put to death. However, since every citizen of the Federation had the right of appeal to the Emperor, Edward spent a good deal of time studying nine different complex legal codes.

Edward had an office not far from the Council chambers. A desk was brought in for Bella, placed in front of his so that he could look up from his work at any time and see her and it was there they spent most of the late afternoons, working together to rule his empire. Bella felt humbled by the trust that Edward had in her to make decisions for his realm without his input, though at first she was too nervous to do so, asking him for his opinion on the decisions she made until he told her, bluntly, that it was unnecessary.

Edward's godfather, Carlisle, was a frequent visitor and he often brought his mate, Esme along with him. Carlisle was Head Priest of the Volturi religion (Esme was a devout Catholic; Bella often wondered how that worked) but knew more about governing than Bella would probably ever learn. He was a source of advice for both Bella and Edward. It was to him she posed the question on afternoon about the possibility of ending drone slavery and granting them full rights as a citizen.

"Bella," he said gently. "You're talking about changing a system that has existed for hundreds of thousands of years. I know why it disturbs you. My mate has similar opinions. She refused to let us purchase a drone of our own. But you will not be able to change it overnight. Change that drastic must be done gradually."

But she _would_ change it, Bella promised herself. Somehow, she would find a way.

Like every morning, Bella finally surrendered to Alice's badgering and climbed out of the nest. She trudged after Alice to the baths, not really feeling awake until she'd sunk down into the hot water. As usual, Tanya's glowering presence had cleared them out their own private pool. Bella gave a little smile of apology at an obviously-pregnant woman who scrambled away.

The woman's swollen belly reminded her. "Um, Alice, I need to ask you something ... personal."

"Sure, Bella. What's up?"

"I don't know what date it is back on Earth ... I mean, what date it would be in _my_ time. What I'm trying to say is that I think I should have gotten my period by now."

"Oh, that," Alice said. She was floating her bar of soap around like a little boat. "You won't have them any more."

Bella was startled. "Eh?"

"Yep. Aunt Flo is permanently on vacation thanks to a little tinkering with DNA. Their scientists decided that it was a 'flaw' in our physical makeup and that it would be better for us if our bodies maintained and re-absorbed our uterine linings rather than shed them."

"How would I know if I were pregnant?"

"Trust me:_ you'll know_."

"Have you ever been pregnant, Alice?" Bella asked.

Alice dropped the soap on the pool rim with a clatter. "I'm ready to get out now."

_Open mouth, insert foot. _"God, Alice, I'm sorry," Bella said quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. It's just ... it's just..." And without warning, Alice burst into tears.

Bella threw her arms around Alice and rocked her as she wept in great heaving sobs that spoke of a deeply buried pain that Bella had callously unearthed with her thoughtless question. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Bella whispered. "Please don't cry. I'm so sorry."

"It's not you," Alice sobbed.

The other women were openly staring. Bella looked at Tanya and raised her eyebrows in their direction. Tanya was on her feet in an instant, shooing them out like a shepherdess, prodding the slow ones with her staff. Naked, protesting women were herded out into the hall, Tanya tossing their clothes after them. She shut the door behind the last woman and sat in front of it, holding it closed with her back. Bella mouthed a silent "thank you" at her.

Alice's crying slowed to hiccups. Bella told her again that she was sorry and Alice shook her head. "Really, it's not you. I've felt so guilty ... I've kept this bottled up so long inside me, but I just can't take it any more."

"What's is it?"

Alice trembled and fresh tears coursed down her cheeks. "God is punishing me, Bella. I- I did a terrible thing."

"You, Alice? You're one of the kindest people I know. Why would God punish you?"

"Bella, if I tell you this, I need you to _swear_ you will never breathe a word of this to anyone. I'm trusting you."

"I swear."

Alice took a deep breath. "Just this morning, Jasper tried again to convince me to see a fertility doctor. He can't understand why I'm not getting pregnant. Most Earth women, it's like the Volturi _look_ in their direction and they're knocked up, but Jasper and I have been trying for three years. I- I've lied to him, Bella. I told him I wouldn't see a doctor because it's against my religion, but that's not the real reason."

She buried her face in her hands, her voice low and muffled. Even in the echoing silence of the room, where the only sound was the constant stream of the waterfall-shower, Bella strained to hear her.

"It's because of what I'm afraid they'll find," Alice whispered as she twisted the ring on her finger, her eyes glued to it. "When I was sixteen, I got pregnant. My boyfriend wanted nothing to do with it and, well, let's just say my family situation wasn't exactly supportive. If my father had known I was sexually active, he would have thrown me out onto the streets. I felt like I didn't have any choice. I had an abortion and there were ... complications."

Bella closed her eyes.

"If the Volturi knew I had been pregnant, they never would have brought me here. In their eyes, a pregnancy means the woman is already mated. I didn't say anything when I learned of their rules because I didn't them to send me back to my horrible life on Earth. Then I met Jasper and he's just so wonderful, Bella. I fell in love with him. I wanted to tell him. I still want to tell him, but if Jasper knew I had been pregnant, he would think our mating was null and void. I can't lose him. I _can't._"

Bella hugged her again because she couldn't think of anything to say.

"About six months ago, I got finally pregnant and Jasper was over the moon. He was so happy..." Alice's voice cracked. "But I lost the baby. My insides are all messed up. That's when I knew God was punishing me for what I did. My sins will destroy me, will cost me everything."

"Alice, you need to tell Jasper the truth. I'm sure there must be ways of dealing with-"

Alice cut her off. "Bella, I've _seen_ what happens when I tell Jasper!"

Bella gazed at her thoughtfully. "Are you _sure_ it's a vision, or could your mind just be playing out your greatest fears?"

Alice blinked. "I- I'm not sure."

"Alice, you _have_ to tell him. You know he has to be worried about you. These guys are very sensitive. I'm sure Jasper can tell something is troubling you. Trust him, Alice. He loves you. I can see it every time he looks at you."

Alice gave her a watery smile. "If it's anything like the way Edward looks at you, it must be something."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not sure if Edward really loves me, Alice. Lauren told me how the Volturi think that they're in love with their mates, but it's just their bodies reacting to a compatible match."

Alice stared at her. "What a crock of horse shit!"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, Lauren didn't explain this right. A Volturi male will feel very _attracted_ to his match and possessive of her. That much is just nature. But love? That comes from the heart, Bella. It's not automatic and it can't be forced. Edward loves you for the same reason you love him: because your hearts speak to one another."

Bella felt tears of her own well in her eyes and spill out onto her cheeks. "Really?"

"Oh, Bella, honey," Alice grabbed her in a fierce hug. "I had no idea you thought Edward's feelings for you weren't real. No wonder ..." Alice cut herself off.

It felt as though an enormous load had been lifted off her heart. Bella let out a shuddering breath.

Why had Lauren told her that? It made no sense. Lauren had been mated; she should know...

"Will ... will you be with me when I tell Jasper?" Alice whispered.

"That really seems like it should be a private moment for you two," Bella said cautiously, but when Alice started to look panicked again she added, "But if you need me, I'll be there for you. That's what friends do."

"I've never had a friend like you, Bella," Alice said softly. They hugged again.

"Edward told me he's going hunting tonight, so if you'll come get me after dinner, I'll go with you to talk to Jasper."

Alice nodded. "If I don't do it now, I'll chicken out."

Bella smiled. "Want me to pull rank and force you to do it?"

But Alice didn't take it as a joke. "If I falter, yes, I do."

* * *

><p>At dinner that evening, Edward stood and announced to the room, "I am going hunting tonight."<p>

Around the room, smiles bloomed, fists rapped on tables and a few voices cheered. Apparently, the Emperor hunting was a bigger deal than Bella had thought. Everyone looked delighted, except for Emmett, whose face was like a stormcloud.

Edward walked Bella back to their quarters and nuzzled his nose under her jaw, one of his favorite gestures of affection. "I will return soon."

"If I'm not here when you get back, I'm over at Alice and Jasper's," she told him. They hadn't been at dinner and Bella was worried.

He looked disappointed, his tail drooping. "Must you go?"

Bella was starting to feel bad about it. "I'm sorry, but Alice needs me. I shouldn't be gone long. I'll probably make it home before you do."

"All right," he said, looking like some of the wind had been taken from his sails.

Bella hugged him. "Be careful."

"I will." He caressed her face, an odd, dreamy look in his eyes and then departed. Bella settled down to read until Alice came. She'd only progressed five pages when Jacob entered the room and knelt by her recliner. "Alpha Prima, I beg your pardon but Lady Alice has come."

Alice said not a word as Bella followed her down the halls, Tanya trailing as always. Alice's little face was set in a grim, determined expression. This being the first time she had been in Alice's quarters, Bella took a quick look around, seeing Alice's touch in the whimsical decoration. Jasper was already seated at the table, a puzzled look on his face and his tail bent like a periscope. Bella moved a cushion and sat down beside Alice, who grabbed her hand and held it in a death grip.

"Jasper, there's something I need to tell you."

He waited. When she did not speak, he coaxed, "Go on."

"I- I was p-pregnant before ... before I c-came here." Tears spilled out of her eyes, dripping straight toward the floor, following her gaze. She couldn't look at him.

"I see," he said, nodding.

Alice stole a quick, confused glance at his face. "I l-lied to you," she confessed, trembling violently and crushing Bella's hand in her own. Bella was amazed that such tiny hands had such a powerful grip. Amazed and in serious discomfort. "I lied when I said it was against my religion to see a fertility doctor. I didn't want the doctor to discover my secret. I had a ... I had-" Alice cut off, trying to think of how to explain abortion to someone for whom the concept was completely foreign. Bella didn't even think they had a word for it.

"She had the fetus removed by a doctor," Bella said, "But something went wrong and her reproductive organs were damaged." Alice cast her a grateful look and waited, shaking like a leaf, for Jasper's denunciation.

"I understand," Jasper said. "Can we go to dinner now? I'm hungry."

"Wh-What?" Alice burst. "Is that all you have to say?"

Jasper tilted his head. "I am unhappy you lied to me and that you did not trust me enough to tell me the truth. You must promise never to lie to me again."

"Oh, Jasper, I do!" Alice gasped. "It's been killing me. But what about our mating? Doesn't my pregnancy mean ..." her voice trailed off. She was unable to speak aloud her greatest fear.

Jasper considered. "That was about three thousand years ago by our reckoning. If you were mated to this man, he's long dead now and I claim his widow."

"But they never would have taken me if they knew and-"

Jasper cut her off by gently pressing the pads of his fingers against her lips. "Alice, you are corns if you think I would allow us to be parted."

"'_Nuts_'," Alice wept. "You mean '_nuts_'."

"You are my destiny," Jasper said, caressing Alice's short back hair. "It doesn't matter to me what path you traveled before you got here. Just as long as you _are_ here."

Alice released Bella's poor, crushed hand and threw her arms around Jasper's neck.

Neither of them noticed her slip out the door, back into the hallway, wiping away happy tears.

She had to rely on Tanya to lead them back, admitting to herself that she would have gotten totally lost. Perhaps if all these hallways didn't look exactly the same, or if she could read the symbols on the plaque next to the doors she would-

A man turned the corner into their path and Bella exclaimed, "Emmett!"

"Bella." He froze in his tracks. "Bella ..."

He reached a hand toward her. Tanya took a menacing step forward and he and drew it back without touching her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way home from visiting Alice and Jasper," she said.

"I'll escort you," he said, and as uncomfortable as she was, she couldn't refuse.

He only went a few steps before stopping, forcing Bella to stop with him. "Bella, I have to tell you ... I have to tell you that I love you."

"No, Emmett," she said, shaking her head.

"It's true," he insisted. "I've watched you this past week and you're everything I've ever wanted in a woman, everything I've ever admired, everything I could have dreamed. If I had been selected instead of Edward-"

"Emmett, no," Bella said, as gently as she could. "It was always meant to be Edward and I. I love him, Emmett. You need to stop this. You'll have your own mate someday-"

"No, I won't," he said bluntly. "You're it for me, Bella. I think I knew it from the moment I saw you. I'm applying for bereaved status."

"Oh, Emmett, no..." Those who named themselves as bereaved were taken off the mate search databases. It meant that they had found their mate and lost them and there could be no other to take their place. "Please don't do that. I know there's someone out there intended for you. And when you find her, you'll love her with your whole heart. You'll see."

Emmett didn't reply. He walked away, moving like an old man, bracing his hand against the wall for support.

Jacob opened the door before Bella and Tanya had reached it. Bella wondered how he had known they were approaching. The sound of their footsteps, maybe? "Greetings, Alpha Prima," he said, kneeling.

"Has Edward come home yet?" she asked, yearning for the comfort and security of his arms.

"No, Alpha Prima. May I get you anything?"

"I would love a cup of tea, please, Jacob."

She sat down in her recliner, noting that even after only a week here, it felt strange to sit in a chair and not on a cushion on the floor. Jacob returned quickly with the requested tea, something she loved but only indulged in occasionally. Teabags were as expensive as fine wines back on Earth. She supposed the importation costs which came from having to folding space and time to reach the destination were probably pretty steep. Jacob knelt and held the cup up to her and she accepted it, sipping the hot brew. Perfect, as always, with two sugars. She'd only had to show him once and he did it perfectly every time after that. She thanked him and sat back in her chair.

Their quarters seemed so empty and lifeless without Edward. She supposed she should use this time to study or to watch the viewscreen, to do something productive, but all she felt like doing was staring at the floor, lost in thought, as she sipped her tea.

She was getting ready for bed when she heard Edward return, calling her name. She rinsed her toothbrush quickly and darted out the bathroom door, only to halt in her tracks so suddenly that she skidded. She clapped a hand over her mouth.

Edward was covered in blood and over his shoulder he bore a dead animal, which looked like a baby hippopotamus with shaggy blond fur. Edward dropped it at her feet and Bella recoiled at its sightless open eyes and gaping mouth. The thing had teeth like a sabertooth tiger. "What is that?"

"It is a _gragent_," Edward said, proudly. "They are very strong, very hard to kill." He waited, watching her expectantly.

"Um, are we going to ... eat it?" Bella asked tentatively.

Edward's face fell and his tail drooped like an unwatered flower. "No, they taste bad. Jacob, take it away."

The next evening, Edward went hunting again, and this time returned carrying a corpse the size of a pony, something that looked like it came from _Jurassic Park_, which had scales and talons on the bird-like feet at the end of its long limbs. He had a bleeding gash across one shoulder and what looked like the beginnings of a black eye. He dismissed her concerns over his injuries and insisted her attention stay on his kill. "This is a _tarnek_," he told her. "They are very fast and vicious fighters."

"I see," Bella said, as baffled as the night before. Was this his version of a Steve Irwin show?

He had to drag the next night's catch, which barely fit through the door. Battered and bruised, covered in scratches and with twigs in his hair, he heaved the thing up to her feet. Bella listened as Edward listed its combat attributes and queasily stared at the trail of blood it left on the floor, grateful for once to have Jacob to mop. Whatever response he was looking for, she was apparently not giving because as he asked Jacob to remove the corpse, and a look of determination hardened his face ,even as his tail flopped to the floor.

Bella told the whole story to Alice when they went to the baths the following morning, the first time she'd seen her since Alice's confession. Alice had apparently been ... _busy_ for the last few days because she glowed with happiness but moved a little stiffly.

As she shampooed her hair, Bella said, "I'm afraid the next one won't fit inside the house and God only knows what Jacob is doing with the bodies. I keep imagining a Rob Zombie petting zoo."

Alice laughed until tears poured down her cheeks. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I've been so preoccupied with Jasper that I didn't explain what he's doing. He's _proposing,_ you silly girl."

"Proposing?" Bella repeated, her voice faint.

"Yes. He's showing you what a fine hunter he is and how he'll keep you provided for."

"I know how rich he is," Bella said. "I don't worry about going hungry."

Alice splashed her. "That's not the point. For such a smart girl, you sure can be dim on occasion. It's part of their mating ritual."

Bella's heart was pounding in her chest. Sweat broke out on her temples and she had to lay her head on the cool tile surrounding the pool for a moment until her head stopped swimming. _Proposing? Proposing? PROPOSING!_

"Oh my God," Bella gasped. "Alice, how do I say 'Yes'?"

"Tell him he's a fine hunter and you accept him as your mate."

Bella jumped out of the pool. "Tanya, please grab my clothes," she called, rubbing herself so fast with the towel it was a miracle her skin didn't catch fire.

"Bella, your hair is still full of shampoo!" Alice called.

Bella growled with frustration and jumped back into the water, dunking her head and swiping furiously at her hair underwater. It would be a tangled mess, but she didn't care. (Besides, Edward enjoyed brushing it, painlessly removing tangles with the tips of his dextrous claws.) She yanked her clothes on without re-drying herself and bolted for the hallway.

"Alpha Prima, you're going the wrong way," Tanya yelled. Bella twirled and ran back toward her and they made it back to the apartment in record time.

Edward was still in the nest, sprawled amongst the pillows, the picture of dejection as he drew circles on one of the pillow covers with the back of his claw. Bella ran across the floor and jumped, Edward barely having time to flip over before she landed on top of him. She straddled his hips, leaning down to look him straight in the eye, their foreheads touching. "You are a fine and skilled hunter," Bella announced. "I want you for my mate."


	5. Two Souls, Joined as One

Chapter Five

_Two Souls, Joined as One_

..

Bella stood in her bathroom, naked as the day she was born, as Alice painted whimsical designs on her body with edible paint.

"Why are we doing this?"

"It's a tradition," Alice explained. "They have to lick off every bit of the paint before getting down to the Tab-A, Slot-B part."

Bella chuckled. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard it called that. You have a true poet's soul, Alice."

"Bite me. Oh, yeah, that reminds me ..."

Bella eyed her warily. "There's biting involved?" She'd seen Edward's teeth, long and wicked-sharp.

"Yeah, but don't worry, you'll love it," Alice assured her.

"I'm not so sure..."

"I am," Alice said bluntly. "Our bodies react to their fluids like it's pure heroin. "

"You mean ... uh ... _everything?"_

"They're not human, so it's going to be different than what you're used to, but trust me when I say it's going to be the most incredibly orgasmic experience of your life."

"I've never actually had an orgasm," Bella confessed.

"Never? Not even, you know, _playing solitaire_?"

Bella shook her head, her face pink.

"You poor thing," Alice said. "No one prepared me ahead of time when I mated with Jasper. The first time I saw him naked, I screamed and said '_You're not touching me with that thing!' _He had to chase me around the room because he could see I was upset and, of course, their nature is to try to comfort their mates and he wanted to hold me. God, I felt so awful for hurting him like that."

"Is... is it really that bad?"

"No," Alice said firmly. "It's just _different, _but it can be a shock if you're not expecting it_. _Please don't worry, okay? Edward loves you and he would never do anything to hurt you._" _

_"_I'm so nervous," Bella confessed. "My last boyfriend, he said ... well ... he said I wasn't any good at it."

"If you never had an orgasm, I can guarantee it was _him_ who was the bad lay," Alice said. "Bella, stop. I can see you're working yourself up for no reason. Everything's going to be fine, I promise. Just do whatever feels good and you can't go wrong. Edward knows how to give a woman pleasure."

"Okay, you _gotta_ clear this one up. A while back, you said that he wasn't inexperienced and he showed me his school and he said something about learning to please women there. Do they actually, like, _train_ them sexually?"

"Yep, it's part of their education process, actually. As soon as they reach maturity, they start learning the sexual skills they'll need to please their mate."

"But if he's a virgin, how ...?"

"Use your imagination, dimwit. Fingers, tongue ..."

"Oh!" Considering Mike had rarely employed either, she didn't think of other options beyond penetration. Bella was beet red, the flush extending down to her chest. "Who do they, um, practice with?"

"Women line up around the block. Widows, mostly, but some mated women sneak away to go to the school."

"Widows? Like Lauren?"

"Oh, yeah," Alice said drily. "Lauren is a _frequent_ visitor."

Bella imagined Lauren writhing in a bed with Edward pleasuring her and her blood boiled.

"Look, they're big guys, and I mean that they're big _all over._ It's important that they know how to arouse their mate so that everything will ... you know ... go smoothly."

Oh, jeeze. That had been one of Mike's complaints. She'd had to use lubricant, but it wasn't like she could pop down to the corner drug store and buy some now.

Alice put down her paintbrush and seized Bella by the sides of her face. "Look into my eyes, Bella," she commanded. "You are a normal, healthy young woman who has a man who would do anything to please her. Forget your stupid ex-boyfriend."

"Edward has never even kissed me," Bella admitted.

"They don't kiss. Not on the mouth, anyway. Jasper does it because he knows I like it, but he thinks it's a little gross. If you decide to try it with Edward, I'll warn you: watch out for the teeth." Alice stepped back and surveyed her work critically. "There, all done."

Bella wished she had a mirror so that she could see the whole effect. Her body was decorated with painted vines and flowers, flowing around her breasts and down to her hips. Little butterflies and birds were scattered here and there. "Alice, it's beautiful."

"Thanks. We'll wait a few minutes to make sure it's dry and then put on your tunic."

Edward had bought the tunic for her last night, which was light blue, covered in embroidery and white gemstones that actually glowed. Bella had never seen anything like it. "Edward, these aren't, like, _radioactive_, are they?"

He didn't understand the term and Bella had to try to explain nuclear fission and radioactivity without having much of an understanding of how atoms were split herself, but he finally caught the gist of what she was saying and assured her they weren't harmful. "The stones are imported from Lapush. They react to the argon in our atmosphere. That's what causes the glow." He touched one of the stones and his eyes were wistful. "I suppose there won't be any more imported for a while, though. The mines have stood empty since the rebellion began."

When Bella had landed on top of Edward and told him she wanted him as a mate, he had jumped upright, lifting her in his arms, and let out a roar of joy, spinning her around, his tail twining around her arm. He'd contacted Carlisle immediately, wanting to have the mating ceremony right then and there, but Carlisle insisted that Edward needed give him a chance to prepare and Edward had to get Bella a proper mating outfit. He also pointed out that Edward's people would want to be there, so Edward relented, but said he would only delay until the following evening.

Alice slid the tunic over Bella's head, both of them careful of the paint and Bella pulled on the matching pants. The tunic was sleeveless and low-cut, showing off a good deal of Alice's artwork. More of the glowing gemstones were piled on her arms, around her neck and atop her head in a tall, lacy tiara. Alice had rigged up a curling iron using a large candle and a pair of metal tongs. She curled the back of Bella's hair in large, soft ringlets. "My kingdom for some hairspray," she muttered.

Alice was already dressed in her outfit for the wedding: a tunic in bright day-glo orange, and Bella thought that Alice was probably the only creature in the Forx galaxy who could wear that color and make it look good. Alice said something vague about using the paint on herself as a little surprise for Jasper, so Bella emerged from the bathroom alone.

Edward was pacing outside the door and he stopped, when he saw her, seemingly awestruck. "Bella, you are gorgeous."

She looked up at the man who would be her husband in just a few hours, her heart in her eyes. "I love you, Edward."

He nodded. "I know."

She prodded gently, "You're supposed to say it back."

He looked confused. "Why? You already know I love you."

She smiled. "Because I like to hear it."

He enfolded her in his arms, his tail wrapping up around her back to rest over her shoulder. "I love you, Bella, and if it makes you happy to hear those words, I will tell you every day, every hour, for the rest of our lives."

Tears of joy sprang up in Bella's eyes and spilled down onto her cheeks.

Edward gasped. "Alice! Alice, come quickly! Bella is _leaking_!"

* * *

><p>The conversation about "happy tears" versus "sad tears" continued (<em>"How do I know which is which?<em>") even as they walked to where the ceremony was being held. It was in a part of the underground city where Bella had never been. Stairs took them even deeper underground to a massive natural cave, as majestic as a cathedral. Huge stalactites hung from the ceiling, illuminated by that mysterious hidden lighting, the origins of which Bella had never quite figured out.

Bella 's heart thumped when she saw the size of the audience. There were easily a thousand people seated on cushions around the dais where the ceremony would be held. Carlisle stood upon it already waiting, his mate, Esme, seated in the front row. Carlisle was wearing his blue priest's garb, the same color as Bella's tunic.

Bella and Edward walked toward him down the wide center aisle with Alice and Jasper right behind them. Thousands of eyes watched her. Bella could almost feel them, the weight of their gaze on her skin, making it prickle.

"I wish to take this woman as my mate," Edward said, the natural acoustics carrying his voice to the farthest reaches of the room.

Carlisle turned to Bella. "Would you consider him?"

"I would," Bella's voice was soft but firm.

Carlisle gestured to the cushions and they knelt. "Will you provide for her?" he asked Edward.

"I will."

"Will you protect her?"

"I will." Edward's tail sneaked beneath the hem of Bella's tunic and wrapped around her ankle.

"Will you treasure her and her young above all else, even your own life?"

"I will."

"Do you swear this before the Goddess, she who holds your immortal soul?"

"I do."

Carlisle turned to Bella. "Do you accept the pledges of this man?"

"I do." Bella's vision was blurry with tears.

"Take his hand."

Bella and Edward joined hands, bending their elbows to hold them upward. Carlisle wrapped their joined hands with a light blue rope, weaving over and under and around their wrists in a complicated pattern. Into Edward's free hand he put a bowl, which Edward raised to Bella's lips. She drank from it, savoring the sweet, fruity wine. Next, Edward fed her a small piece of meat from a small gold plate, and lastly draped a cloak around her shoulders, a bit awkwardly with only one free hand to accomplish the task.

"Who would stand witness for this union?"

"We do," Alice and Jasper spoke together. Carlisle spoke first to Jasper. "Should Edward fall in battle, would you provide for his mate as you provide for your own?"

"I would," Jasper said.

"And if Bella should die, would you care for her children as you care for your own?" This was addressed to Alice, who replied that she would.

Carlisle laid his hand over the bound hands of Edward and Bella. "Now you will feel no storms, for both of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for both of you will warm the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for both of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty and love surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness accompany you and your days together be good and long."

He raised his voice so that it echoed through the cavern. "Behold: two souls, joined as one."

The cavern echoed with clapping, the stamping of feet, cheering voices and shouted blessings. Edward and Bella rose from their cushions and Edward scooped her up, holding their bound hands as high as Bella's arm would allow.

They were besieged by well-wishers. Alice had warned her to expect this. It had scared the hell out of her at her own mating, to be swarmed by a crowd of strangers, each speaking kind words but blocking her path at every turn. No one had thought to inform her of the light-hearted tradition of the guests surrounding the bride and groom, trying to prevent them from departing by stepping in their path and reciting long-winded blessings, to which the groom was required to stop and listen, and give the traditional reply, "As the Goddess wills it."

They all knew Tanya would go nuts with so many people approaching her charge, so Edward and Jasper had hatched an escape plan. There was a passage out of the cave behind the dais, well-concealed. As the crowd pushed forward, they retreated and Tanya blocked the path behind them with her staff. Bella had a vision of her yelling, _"You shall not pass!"_ like a big blue Gandalf and giggled. Edward bent his head and nuzzled her neck, charmed as always by the sound.

They fled down the corridor, but the guests circled around, pouring out of the main entrance, cutting off their access to the stairs. "Wounded bird," Jasper whispered and Alice fell dramatically to the ground, moaning and clutching her ankle. As intended, the guests immediately surrounded her, concerned, trying to get her to take her hands away so they could get a look at her supposed injury. Edward darted behind them, taking the steps by threes.

"Hey!" someone yelled in indignation and Bella heard the pounding of feet behind them. Edward was fast, running full-tilt, Bella clutched to his chest like a football. The guests, deprived of their fun and no where near as athletic as their Alpha Prime, fell back, panting in exertion. Bella and Edward had escaped.

Only after he had shut the door of their quarters behind them did he set Bella on her feet. "My mate," he whispered. He traced the back of his fingers over her face. "Come, let us dine." He used a claw to slice through the light blue rope, freeing their hands. He put it in one of his trunks, pressing the cord to his chest for a moment before putting it away.

He led her over to their infrequently-used table, which had already been set with a meal, courtesy of Jacob. Bella had been too nervous to eat this morning and now she was starving. They washed their hands in the bowl provided and Bella reached eagerly for her plate.

"No," Edward said. "Let me feed you. It is my privilege to care for my mate." He picked up a bite of food with the tips of his claws and Bella accepted it. She chewed with enthusiasm. "That's delicious."

Bite after bite he brought to her lips until she refused more, her stomach delightfully full. She plucked up a piece of food and declared, "Now it's _my_ turn to care for my mate."

Edward's tail flicked in amusement. He opened his mouth, taking in the food and her finger, giving her a playful nip. When she giggled, he pounced on her, knocking her back against the cushion, growling. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"Very," he said. "And you look _delicious."_ He picked her up, striding to their nest, laying her down gently amidst the pillows. She glanced around, surprised because all of the pillow covers had been changed to a black, velvety material. Edward caught one of her hands, kissing his way up her wrist to a tiny painted butterfly. His tongue darted out to lick it and she gasped. Warm and raspy, it sent a bolt of electricity through her. "Wh- what's with all the black?" she asked.

"It's from a famous love poem," Edward said between kisses and licks, working his way up her forearm. _"In the darkness, I embrace you/pillowed on the black of the sky ..._ I have a fantasy of seeing your white skin against the black." He started up from her elbow, kissing, licking, sucking the skin and Bella heard herself moan softly. How could the touch of his lips on such an innocuous location send lightning through her veins? He started up the other side and Bella writhed helplessly. "Please, oh, please," she whispered, not even sure what she was asking for.

"Anything," he offered, burying his lips in the hollow between her breasts, nibbling at the tiny flower painted there. When it was gone, it seemed to grant him the permission to open the first button of her tunic. He began to purr as he worked his way down, spreading the two haves of the garment apart, his eyes feasting on the treasures unveiled. The vines led him around the underside of her breast. He followed the trail back down to her belly button, and the prod of his tongue there sent her arching upward. "Jesus Christ!"

"Who?" Edward stopped, his eyes glinting in the dim light.

"A name of God," Bella said. "Please don't stop."

His face relaxed and he went back to his work, paying no mind to her squirms and panting. His claws hooked in the sides of her pants and she heard the tearing of cloth, but that was far away, distant, unimportant. The fabric of the universe itself could have been rent in two and she would not have cared. His tongue was on her thighs and his purring seemed to be doing something to her insides which resulted in total melt-down and nothing else mattered.

"You smell so good," he growled.

Was he going to-?

_Oh, Jesus ..._

She'd heard of it before, of course, but she had never imagined the incredible, shocking intimacy of the act. His rough tongue on her soft parts created a strange, coiling tension inside her that built and built and then burst magnificently in waves of pulsing pleasure. Her head was humming. She was floating. She was flying. She was drowning in a river of sensation that built to impossible heights to the point where she thought she would surely die of it, and the explosions only carried it to new heights where it started all over again.

Edward's cool, naked flesh covered her own. A shred of a thought- had she been worried about something? It didn't matter now. _Oh, God_ ... her head fell back and she felt herself stretching around him. He moved so slow, so achingly, agonizingly slow. Her nails dug into the hard muscles of his back. She tried to push her hips up to force him to move faster, but he pinned them to the cushions with his hands. Sweat had broken out on his forehead and his muscles trembled beneath her fingers.

He dropped his head beside hers, his breath harsh in her ear. "Ah, Bella ... Goddess above, I had no idea." He groaned, his features stark with strain. His hips were flush against hers and he stilled, gasping. Bella felt a distant ache deep within her, a small pang which quickly disappeared under a new tsunami of sensation. His hips were perfectly still but she could feel rhythmic pulses waves of motion within her. The intensity was almost frightening. She felt his teeth sink into the juncture between her neck and shoulder and she felt like her body might simply fly apart if he did not help hold her together, the weight of his body the only thing that kept her from bursting through the ceiling.

"Edward-" her eyes flew open in astonishment as another wave struck her and then she was gone, her mind shorting out, simply floating along in a molten sea of bliss.

Bit by bit, she slowly came back to herself, coherent thought and movement impossible to achieve. Edward purred beside her, petting her, stroking her hair, her face, her body. "I love you," he said.

She wanted to respond in kind, but all she could do was give him a languorous smile before slipping into a warm pool of sleep.

* * *

><p>Bella could have counted on one hand the number of times she left the nest over the next few days. Edward, too. They were true addicts, unable to pry themselves away for longer than it took to run to the bathroom or to grab a hunk of food, left by the obliging Jacob, to take back to the nest to share. It was only when Alice slid a note beneath the door that read: "SEND BELLA OUT OR I'M COMING IN!" that they reluctantly admitted there was an outside world to which they probably ought to return.<p>

Bella hobbled down the hallway to the baths with Tanya- who was shooting her amused smirks- by her side. Yeah, maybe they had overdone it a little because every muscle in her body (including ones she'd never known she had) was aching.

Alice was already in "their" bathing pool when Bella shuffled through the doorway. She silently pointed to a glass of water and bottle of pills sitting on the edge, and Bella gratefully downed a couple. She eased down into the water, wincing a bit.

"I was getting worried you two might starve yourselves to death in there," Alice said. "Thank God Jacob remembered to feed your _zorbe_."

Oh, jeeze. She was an irresponsible pet owner. Bella clapped her hand to her forehead.

"But I didn't pry you out of bed to talk about your sex life. I have to tell you something." Alice took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!"

Bella squealed so loud that Tanya automatically jumped to her feet, swinging her staff and casting her eyes around the room, looking for the invisible danger.

"Sorry, sorry," Bella said, both to Tanya and the startled women who had scrambled back as soon as that staff started flying. Tanya gave her a disgruntled look and settled herself back on the floor.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so happy for you," Bella said.

Alice grinned so widely, it was impossible to hide her teeth. "You were right, Bella. The doctor was able to fix me up in no time. Just a little scar tissue, he said. I'm so happy!" Alice bounced in the water. Bella caught a glimpse of her belly and gasped in shock.

There was no way that Alice could be _that _pregnant. She looked like she was four or five months along and her stomach had been as flat as a board just a few days ago. Bella stared at her, horrified, thinking there must be something terribly wrong.

Alice's hands stroked her belly. "It's okay, Bella. Their babies grow really fast and pregnancy only lasts about four months."

Bella relaxed. "Wow, that's a perk."

Alice eyed her closely. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Fine. Why?"

"No reason," Alice said cheerfully.

The next morning, Bella found out why she'd asked. She woke as she usually did, curled up on Edward's chest, but it was far too early. He was still deeply asleep, so it hadn't been his purring rumble that had gently eased her into wakefulness. What had- _Ugh!_ Nausea hit her like a fist and she scrambled out of the nest, bolting for the bathroom. She barely made it in time. Edward was right behind her; he always woke if she left the nest.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked.

She answered him by vomiting again, heaving helplessly until her stomach was completely empty and then some more for good measure. He darted forward and caught her hair, pulling it out of the way and gently rubbing her back.

It seemed to be over. He reluctantly left her and went to get a glass of water. She took it gratefully and swished out her mouth, then took a small drink and boy, was _that_ a mistake. It came back up and tried to bring friends.

"I'm getting the doctor," Edward said.

She was in no mood to argue. She flushed the toilet and hauled herself unsteadily to her feet. She could hear his voice as he spoke into the com-unit on the wall. She tried to make her way back to the nest only to find her knees giving out half way across the floor. "Bella!" Edward was across the room in a flash, catching her before she hit the floor. "Fuck me," she gasped.

Edward was hesitant. "I don't think now is a good time ..."

Bella closed her eyes. "It's an expression, Edward."

"Oh, I see." Edward nodded and she could tell he had no idea what the hell she was talking about. He pulled on a pair of pants and helped Bella into her sleeping clothes.

She had seen the doctor once before, when he worked on Emmett's stump after the de-tailification or amputation or whatever you called it. "Not feeling well, Empress?" he asked. "Your mate tells me that you vomited several times."

"I think I turned completely inside out at one point," Bella groaned.

"Could it have been something she ate?" Edward asked. He was twisting the end of his tail in anxiety.

"Possibly," the doctor said, fiddling with his little remote control thingy.

"Well, aren't _you_ helpful," Bella snarked. She was immediately contrite. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Don't worry about it. Hold still, please." He ran the device over her body, skimming along about an inch above the surface. Edward growled softly, obviously taking offense to another man's hands so near her body. "I'll need a blood sample," he said.

Bella pushed up her sleeve and clenched a fist. The doctor gave her an odd look, grabbed her hand and pricked her finger.

"Ouch!"

Edward snarled and jumped in front of her, his tail lashing the air.

"All done," the doctor assured them, edging away from Edward. The device beeped and he said, "Ah, there it is." He looked down at the readings and smiled at them. "You're with child, Empress."

"Pregnant?" Bella was dumbfounded.

"Yes, only a few days along, but enough to throw your body's chemistry into turmoil." He began to offer suggestions as to how to combat the nausea: pieces of bread kept by the nest to eat before she got up, directions on her diet ... She was glad Edward semed to be paying close attention because she wasn't.

Her hand pressed against her abdomen. _A baby_. Back home, she'd thought that children wouldn't be a possibility, as much as she loved kids. She hadn't wanted to pass along her mental issues and Mike flatly refused to even consider the idea of adoption.

A baby.

_A baby!_

She threw her arms around Edward. "Happy tears," she warned him and sobbed against his chest. She heard him say something to the doctor and the door close. Edward picked her up and laid them both down in the nest, snuggling into Bella, purring, stoking her back as she cried. "I love you," he said. "I love you."


	6. Quickening

A/N: I have created a forum that has a glossary and a Q&A:

http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/100068/51854718/1/

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

_Quickening_

_..  
><em>

Alice came over at her regular time to walk with Bella to the baths and found Bella still in the nest, curled up with her head in Edward's lap as he stroked her hair.

"Come on, Bella," Alice coaxed.

"Can't ... dying ..." Bella groaned.

Alice squealed so loudly that it made Edward jump. "Bella, you're _pregnant_!"

"Either that or I've suddenly developed bulimia," Bella said. "Go on without me, Alice. I don't feel like going to the baths today."

"No, come on," Alice insisted. "You need to."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"Your scent _has_ changed," Edward noted.

Alice rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not saying you stink. I'm saying you need to get up and come to the baths with me so we can talk. Come on, it'll make you feel better, I promise."

There was no doubt that she did, indeed, need to talk to Alice about what to expect, but dear God was it hard to leave her comfortable spot. Bella pushed herself up to a sitting position and then tried to get to her feet. Alice impatiently grabbed Bella's arm to help her up and Edward snarled at her.

Alice smacked him on the nose."Don't be rude."

The look of utter shock on Edward's face sent Bella into hysterics, laughing so hard that tears squeezed out of her eyes. Alice was right; she felt better already.

Edward walked with them to the baths. If Tanya felt insulted by the implication that Bella needed another protector beside herself, she said nothing about it. He carried Bella's clothes and hairbrush as if it were too dangerous a burden for her to bear.

Alice started to push open the door to the baths but quickly shut it when it became apparent that Edward intended to follow them in. "You can't come in here!" she cried, scandalized.

"Why not?"

"Because there are about twenty naked women in there."

Edward looked bewildered. "So? I have no interest in looking at them."

Bella interjected. "Edward, she's right. You can't come in because it will make the women uncomfortable to have a man in there. Why don't you go to the office? Alice will bring me there when we're finished."

"I will sit out here and wait for you," Edward said, pointing to a spot by the door.

"No, go on to the office and get some work done," Bella insisted. "We've taken a lot of time off this week."

Tanya settled the issue by stepping between them and shaking her staff at Edward. "Do as the Empress commands," she said in a tone that allowed for no argument.

Bella was laughing quietly to herself when she stepped through the door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the woman who stood by the waterfall, wrapped in a towel, waiting her turn.

"Hello, Lauren," she said.

"Bella," Lauren responded shortly. "You're looking ... well."

"I'm fine, thank you." Bella's voice was stringently polite. She had the feeling that Lauren disliked her, but she couldn't think of a reason why.

Lauren just looked at her for a moment and turned away. "Well, nice to see you again," Bella said awkwardly to her back.

Alice and Bella settled into their favorite pool, which had already been vacated by the time they arrived. Women were packed like sardines into the remaining pools, all of them staring at the still-flat belly of the Empress. Bella was the recipient of many smiles and well-wishes called from across the room and she tried to smile back at them graciously, but her head was swimming again and she felt nauseous.

"Come on, Bella," Alice coaxed. "In you hop."

"Aren't pregnant women supposed to avoid hot tubs?" Bella asked.

"It's not _that_ hot. I checked the temperature. We're fine."

Bella eased herself into the water with a sigh. "You were right. This feels wonderful."

"You don't look so good," Alice said.

"I can't keep anything down," Bella confessed. "Even tiny sips of water."

"I'll ask Esme to send over some of her special tea. It helped me."

Bella placed her hands over her abdomen. "I can't believe we got pregnant at the same time."

"I'm about a week ahead of you," Alice noted, "So I'll probably give birth first. The thing is, you've got to be prepared for what's going to happen." She paused for a moment and considered how to proceed. "Bella, you've noticed that Edward doesn't have any nipples, right?"

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"And you've noticed he doesn't have a belly button?"

"Yeah ..."

"Okay, so what does that tell you?"

Bella thought about it for a moment and shook her head. "I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"They're not mammals, Bella."

Bella's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe she hadn't put two and two together. "How in the world can they be genetically compatible with us, then?"

"Your baby is going to be almost 100% Volturi. He may get a few traits from you such as hair color, but Volturi DNA overpowers the human side. Look on the bright side. No breast-feeding."

"With those teeth, I suppose I should be grateful."

"That's the spirit!" Alice said cheerfully.

"So, what's going to happen when I give birth? It's not like I'm going to lay an egg or something, right?" Bella joked.

Alice didn't laugh.

"Oh, come on. You're _kidding,_ right?"

"Well, it's not really an egg," Alice hedged. "But the baby isn't finished growing when it leaves your body. They're in an incubation sack called a _durice_. The fathers finish incubating the baby."

Bella didn't say anything. Her mouth hung open slightly.

"Pretty soon, Edward is going to start building his incubation nest. Jasper has already started on his. They'll be in there a month, keeping the baby warm and safe. Babies are extremely vulnerable while they're in the _durice_; the tiniest hole in it will kill them. And, sadly, there has been a long history of infanticide, especially royal babies. To protect their children, the men don't leave the nest." Alice paused. "And even more sadly, he'll probably guard the baby from _you_, Bella. There was an Earth woman who was one of the first brought here who was horrified by the whole thing and she crushed the _durice_ and her child. Since then, the men have been a little wary of letting their mates near the _durice_ until they're sure that the women won't harm it."

Bella laid her head against the cool tile rim around the tub. "This is just too much, Alice."

"Stop," Alice commanded. "Take a deep breath, Bella. It's not as weird as you think. Human babies are in a placenta that protects and nourishes them. The _durice_ isn't all that much different. Your baby is just going to still be in the placenta when he's born, and Edward will care for him until he's ready to break out of the _durice_."

Bella still said nothing. Alice patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Bella. You'll come to grips with it. Give it a little time, okay?"

Later, Alice walked her down to the office she and Edward shared. He got up from his desk when they opened the door and embraced Bella gently. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She gave him a brief smile. "Just trying to ... take it all in."

"I have a gift for you." Edward reached into his pocket and extended his hand to her, palm up. In the middle of his palm were two plain, gold rings, one large, one small. "Jasper told me that Earth mates wear gold rings to symbolize their union. I thought you would like it if we wore them."

Bella burst into tears.

Edward made soothing noises and rubbed her back as she sobbed against his chest. "Happy tears?" he asked.

"Sort of," Bella said. "More like _confused-and-scared-and-a-little-freaked-out-but-in-love-with-a-wonderful-thoughtful-man_ tears."

"Don't be scared," Edward whispered. "I'm here with you."

Bella smiled at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "And that makes it all worth it."

* * *

><p>Edward made the announcement to his kingdom later that morning and declared a holiday. The galaxy erupted in celebration. Edward turned on the viewscreen and played the videos of the parties occurring all over the galaxy with a sense of awe. On Earth, she'd refused funeral services because she knew no one would come. Now, there were billions of people were celebrating because of her pregnancy. There were so many videos of people offering their congratulations that it would probably take until the baby was born to watch them all.<p>

She spent the morning in bed with Edward, which was usually something she greatly enjoyed, but today she was miserable. Edward was worried because she hadn't eaten anything, but every time she tried, her stomach revolted. Just thinking of food made the nausea hit her like a ton of bricks. Stumbling, she raced for the bathroom, gagging and retching. There was nothing to come up- everything she had consumed since yesterday had been instantly rejected. Edward held her hair until it was over and then carried her back to the nest. He had just laid her amongst the pillows when Jacob came in.

He approached them to kneel but Edward growled menacingly and Jacob dropped to his knees where he was, his gaze firmly fixed to the floor. "Please pardon the intrusion, Emperor and Empress, but Esme is here to see Bella."

"Send her in," Edward said. He sat down beside Bella, patting her soothingly.

"Hello, Bella dear," she said. "Alice told me you're having a rough time of it." Esme was carrying a large teapot. She knelt down beside the nest and poured a cup of hot liquid into it. "Drink this," she instructed.

"I can't, Esme. I can't keep anything down."

"Trust me, honey," she said. "This will help."

Bella hauled herself upright with an effort and accepted the cup. She wrinkled her nose a bit and Esme laughed. "I know, it smells terrible. "

Bella took a cautious sip. It was sweet with a little bit of a bite, like fresh-brewed southern sweet tea. Bella waited, holding the cup carefully so she could set it down if she had to bolt for the bathroom. But nothing happened. She took another sip. And then another, and before long, she had finished the whole cup. "Wow, Esme, thank you," Bella said. "What is this?"

"_Meithnil_ root. It grows wild on Kebi."

"How did you know about it?"

Both Edward and Esme stiffened. They exchanged a glance. Esme said, "I've had children of my own, Bella."

She didn't offer anything further and Bella didn't want to pry. It was only after she left, leaving behind the tea pot and promising to bring more the next morning, that Bella asked Edward, "What happened to her children? She's never mentioned them. I had no idea she and Carlisle had kids."

"Their oldest son, James, was once my best friend," Edward said softly. "He's one of the leaders of the rebels now, along with his two younger brothers."

"Good lord, what happened?"

"James killed my parents." Edward rose to his feet. "Please, Bella, I- It's still a painful subject. I promise I'll tell you about it one day soon, but ... not right now, all right?"

She nodded. She knew what it was like to have "painful subjects."

* * *

><p>She woke in the night to a scratching sound. She cautiously propped herself up and saw Edward on his knees over by the wall, digging, flinging bits of rock behind him. "What are you doing?" she asked.<p>

"Building," he replied, flinging little bits of rock behind him as his hands busily scratched at the stone.

Was that actually how building was done down here? When he said he had built this burrow, he had apparently meant it _literally,_ that he had been the one to dig it out of the rock with his bare claws. She picked up one of the nearby bits of rock and scratched it with her nail and found it to be about as soft as sandstone, but still, he had to be wearing his poor claws down to nubs.

She fell back to sleep, that scratching sound infiltrating her dreams.

In the morning, Bella was shaken awake by the cruel hand of nausea. She made it to the bathroom just in time, Edward right behind her. It was a photo finish. When the bout was over, Bella lay draped over the toilet as weak as a kitten.

"I'll take you back to the nest," Edward brought her the last of Esme's tea and Bella carefully sipped it.

"No, it's probably better that I stay here," Bella said. "For the next four months."

"You may not be sick the entire time," he suggested.

Bella was able to chuckle weakly. "I love your optimism."

He scooped her up and gently deposited her among the pillows. Bella felt a sudden movement in her gut that had nothing to do with the nausea. She held her breath, not sure she had actually felt it. Then, there! There it was again. She gasped and seized Edward's hand and laid it over her abdomen. He paused, seeming to concentrate and then that little nudge happened again. Edward's eyes slowly crept up to Bella's face, wide with awe. They both waited, breathlessly, but the baby didn't move again.

Edward bent down and kissed her slightly swollen abdomen, then he laid beside her and just held her for a while, both of them silent and amazed, drinking in the moment.

A while later, he went back to the hole in the wall and began digging again with renewed vigor while Bella dozed. By mid-morning, he had the nest nearly finished. He allowed Jacob to haul away the rubble, but not to get anywhere near the entrance hole itself, which he hid by dragging Bella's recliner in front of it.

Over the next week, gifts poured in from all over the galaxy, so many that their quarters started to look like a warehouse and it was difficult to find a clear path to walk through. (Edward liked that part; he was able to pile presents around the recliner to further conceal his nest entrance.) Jacob had trotted back and forth from the mail office so many times that Bella lost count. Bella wasn't allowed to open the packages herself, lest one of them contain something dangerous and since neither she nor Jacob could read the cards that came with the gifts, Edward hired staff to open the packages and send out thank-you cards on their behalf. Sometimes, it was good to be the king.

Jacob had just finished delivering the last of the day's presents when Aro appeared at their door. "Emperor, the new draft of the treaty with Por Tangeles has been finalized. The Council has gathered so that we may discuss it."

Edward smacked his forehead. "I had forgotten." He looked over at Bella, his eyes filled with worry.

"Edward, go on," Bella urged. I'll be fine by myself for a little while. Tanya is right outside the door."

Edward didn't seem convinced. His tail flicked from side to side in indecision.

"I'll call Alice and have her come over for a visit," Bella suggested.

Edward seemed to make up his mind. "I will summon Alice." He turned to Jacob. "Sit there, by the wall. Do not move from that spot; do not go any closer to the Empress. You will run to get me if she becomes ill or needs anything."

"Edward, I'll be _fine_," Bella laughed. "Go on, you big over-protective lug."

Edward caressed her face. "I worry," Edward said. "Whenever you're out of my sight, I worry. You and my son are so vulnerable right now and I have many enemies."

"I'm safe here in the burrow with Tanya guarding the door," Bella assured him. "And Jacob is here, too. You won't be far away, Edward."

Edward sighed. He nuzzled her neck and then followed Aro out the door. She could hear him out in the hall, giving orders to Tanya as if she needed further instruction on how to keep the Empress safe. Bella snickered. He would be lucky if she didn't brain him with her staff.

Jacob settled into position by the wall as ordered. Bella chuckled. "You're not really going to stay there until Alice gets here, are you?"

"I must obey the orders I was given," Jacob said. "The Emperor has never beat me, but I do not want to test his patience, especially in regards to you and your young."

"Are all Volturi fathers like this?" Bella meant it as an exasperated joke, but Jacob's eyes were sad. "No, Empress, not all."

Bella was curious. "Where are your parents, Jacob?"

"My mother is on Fenix. She and my father separated when I was born. They were Alphas, and my father was humiliated by fathering a drone. He wanted to get rid of me quietly but my mother refused. He tried to force her and she fled with me to Fenix, where I grew up. I was a rogue."

"A rogue? What does that mean?"

"I had no owner, only my mother and she did not register me out of fear my father would find us. One day, there was a raid on the farm where I worked and I was captured and taken to the auctions. I haven't seen my mother since."

"Oh, Jacob, that's awful."

"I hope she want back to my father," Jacob said, his voice sounding distant, almost detached. "He was always good to her until I came along, and I hate to think of my mother struggling to survive alone. If she won't go to him, perhaps she went to stay with her witnesses. Now that I'm gone, she doesn't need to hide."

"Her what?"

"The witnesses at her mating. Yours are Lady Alice and Lord Jasper. By our laws, a mate can ask her witnesses for sanctuary in his burrow, taking him up on his promise to care for her like his own mate."

"Does your mother know where you are?"

Jacob looked down at the floor. "I doubt it. I'm sure she knows I was captured by the rogue-catchers, but no one would think to inform her of the whereabouts of a drone."

"I'll try to find her," Bella vowed.

Jacob tilted his head, confusion in his eyes. "Why?"

"Because it's terrible what happened to you, and it's terrible that your mother lost her son and never knew where he ended up."

He was bewildered. "Why do you _care_? I'm just a drone."

"Jacob, where I come from, slavery is considered evil and every person is supposed to be equal."

Jacob shook his head. He was picking up human mannerisms from her. "That seems impossible."

"Well, I'm not going to claim that our ideals are our reality. There are still people who aren't treated equally, but our society is always trying to improve."

"You were kidnapped away from your family as well," Jacob said bluntly. "Your mother never knew where you ended up either."

"I doubt she cared," Bella retorted.

"Helloooo," Alice called. "Bella, where are you?"

"Somewhere to the north of the pile of teething rings," Bella replied, standing and waving her arm. Alice spotted her and navigated though the huge stacks of baby supplies.

"Now that Alice is here, I must return to my duties," Jacob said. He rose to his feet and glanced at her. "Thank you, Empress."

"For what?"

Jacob gave her a little smile. "For being so kind to me. I've never been treated like this by an Alpha."

"Well, that's wrong," Bella said firmly. He shook his head again and disappeared around a stack of diaper boxes.

Alice popped around a stack of pile of clothing. "There you are. This is incredible. What are you going to _do_ with all of this shit?" Alice marveled.

"I'm going to keep what I need and then donate most of it to the drone creches," Bella said.

"Aw, Bella, that's so sweet."

"No, it's a _statement_," Bella responded. "You've read about Eleanor Roosevelt, right?"

"Wasn't she the one who was a lesbian?"

"Well, maybe, who knows? Anyway, she went down to Alabama to visit the Tuskegee Airmen. The army was still segregated in those days and they wouldn't let African-Americans be fighter pilots."

"I saw that movie," Alice said suddenly. "It had the guy who played Theo on _The Cosby Show."_

"Oh, good, then you know what I'm talking about. She went down there and rode in an airplane with one of those black pilots at the controls. After the flight was over, she had a picture taken with him and asked that the pictures be developed immediately so she could take them back with her to Washington. It was that photo which helped convince both the politicians and the American people that African-Americans really could be pilots. If there hadn't been people like Mrs. Roosevelt, the struggle for civil rights probably would have taken even longer to accomplish."

"Is that what you want?" Alice asked. "Civil rights for drones?"

"You're the one who believes in God, Alice. And people who believe in God usually also believe that everything happens for a reason. Well, what if _my_ reason was to end slavery and oppression in this galaxy?"

"I can understand that, but I think your life would be a lot simpler if you picked a nice, safe and easy 'cause' like fighting homelessness."

"There isn't any homelessness."

"See? Easy."

* * *

><p>Bella woke from a dream about her parents, crying. Perhaps discussing parents with Jacob this morning had dragged them into her mind.<p>

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward's voice was soft and sleepy in the dark.

"I had a bad dream," she said. "It's all right. Go back to sleep."

"If you had a bad dream, you must let it out or it will come back to you again," Edward warned.

Bella almost laughed and then realized he was serious. She supposed that her own culture had superstitions and old wives' tales aplenty, so who was she to laugh at his?

"I dreamed about my parents," Bella said. In the dark, lying beside the man she loved, the words spilled out of her easily, painlessly. "I never really told you much about them. It's always been a habit for me to conceal what my family life was like, and I think that it was because I believed I deserved the way I was treated, and if I told people about it, they would see why.

"My parents were never abusive, but they were never loving, and they weren't in the least bit shy about telling me what a disappointment I was to them. They were socialites; I was awkward and reclusive. My mother was a professor, widely regarded as brilliant; I did poorly in school. My father was athletic; I was clumsy. Both of them were attractive; I was plain. Both of them were successful and I was a failure in everything that I tried."

Bella let out a humorless laugh. "You know, they even blamed me for what happened with Mike. They loved him because he was a state senator's son, someone of status, and so being with him was a way I could gain at least a little approval from them. I was so starved for affection that I did everything he wanted and all he had to do now and then was throw me some bits of feigned affection and I would let him walk all over me in between. Now that I look back, I see that I chose a man who treated me exactly as my parents did.

"It was my first year of college, which was also my_ last_ year. I only lasted two semesters. I had a tiny apartment near campus. I came home from class early because of a stomach ache one day and caught him in my bed with another girl. He'd been bringing girls there for months while I was at school. He still lived with his parents and couldn't take them there, and maybe there was some sort of forbidden excitement in fucking on his fiancee's bed. I took off my engagement ring and threw it at him. He told me to keep it, that he only bought the cheap piece of shit so that I'd let him get in my pants, but that wasn't even worth the price he paid for the ring at the pawn shop."

Edward buried his face in her neck and pulled her body close to his own. She wasn't sure if it was for her comfort or his.

"When I told my mother what I'd seen, she kept trying to convince me that I was exaggerating or my eyes had tricked me. When I wouldn't change my story, she got angry and told me that if he was cheating, it was my fault for not making him happy enough to stay faithful and that I should go apologize and beg for him to take me back because I wasn't ever going to do any better. I really couldn't believe she'd said that. For years, I'd made excuses for the cruel things she said or did, that she didn't mean it, or I must have misinterpreted it or that it was my fault for making her so mad. This time I didn't make any excuses. I saw it for what it was: my mother didn't love me and she never would. But that was something I blamed on myself. I thought there was something wrong with me that made me unlovable. That's when I decided I wanted to die, to escape. I couldn't see my life ever getting any better."

Edward made a soft protesting sound. Bella stroked his back. "I never imagined that there was someone like you, or happiness like this. But I'm scared, Edward. I don't know how to be a parent and I'm terrified that I'll make my child feel like I did."

"You would never, _ever_ do that," Edward said with surprising fierceness. "Bella, you are the most loving person I know and what's more, you always try to make the people around you happy. Do you know how special that is? How unique and precious? Your parents were ignorant fools. They were given a treasure and instead of holding it up to the light where it could shine, they scorned it and tried to drown that light with their own shadow. You said they weren't abusive to you, but you're wrong, Bella. That kind of abuse doesn't leave scars on the body. It leaves hidden scars which are sometimes deeper, the kind of scars which never heal."

He nuzzled her neck. "Your parents sound a lot like mine in some ways. Mine were thoughtless, never overtly cruel but certainly neglectful. They had Emmett and I because they were _supposed_ to have children, not because they ever wanted them. They treated the Federation with the same level of indifference and that's why we're still fighting a rebellion today." He leaned up and looked down into her eyes. "Here is the truth, Bella: we can be whatever kind of parents we want to be. We are not doomed to repeat our parents' mistakes. Our children will know that they are loved."

"Edward," Bella whispered, giving voice to one of her biggest fears. "What if our baby is a drone?"

Edward shook his head. "There's never been a drone born to my line."

"Yes, but _what if_?" Bella insisted. "It can happen to anyone, can't it?"

Edward took her hand, twining his fingers through hers. "If our baby is a drone, we will love him just the same. I swear it to you."

Bella let out the breath she'd been holding and clutched him to her with a sob of relief. "I love you, I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he responded.

And it was so wonderful to be able to believe it. She rolled over and gently kissed him on the lips. He was a little surprised but didn't jerk away. "Stay right there," she whispered. "Don't move." She started kissing down his neck.

"For how long?" he rasped.

Bella reached the top of his chest. "Until I say so." She followed his collar bone to his arm and was delighted to discover that he reacted to her mouth the same way she had on their wedding night. When her tongue touched the crook of his elbow, he jerked violently, gasping out something her chip didn't offer to translate. She followed his rib cage, counting them with her lips.

"Do you know that you have twenty pairs of ribs?" Bella asked, punctuating each word with a lick or kiss.

"No," he gasped. "I never counted."

"That's eight more than a human."

"If you want, I'll give them to you. Just ... please ..."

"Please, what?" Bella asked pleasantly. She continued on her path to his hip bones and then worked her way inward.

It was probably a good thing she hadn't seen him fully naked until after they'd had sex a few times and she knew there was nothing to be afraid of. He was huge, of course, as large in circumference as her wrist, and so long that he couldn't fit all of it inside her, but it was the shape which made him so different than a human male. Its length was covered with rings of muscle and the tip was pointed. When they were joined, they were locked together and instead of thrusting like a human male, those rings of muscle pulsed and contracted in rhythmic waves, caressing her walls, driving her insane with pleasure. The tip jutted into her cervix, delving into its opening, nature's way of ensuring his seed reached her womb. (That had been the small ache Bella felt the first time he joined with her.)

There was no way she'd be able to fit it into her mouth, so she traced one of those rings with her tongue, lapping at the fluid which leaked from the tip. The drug in his fluids gave her an almost instant rush, apparently even more powerful when ingested orally. "Oh, wow," she whispered.

This time, Edward did jerk away, gently catching her head with his hands. "No, Bella, please, don't."

"Why not? Guys love this." Mike certainly had. He would imprison her head with his hands and thrust brutally into her mouth, bruising the back of her throat. She shoved the thought away hastily.

He shook his head. "It bothers me to see you subservient."

Bella's head floated and his words sounded as if they came from a distance. Bella wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Edward, you do it to me all the time."

"That's different," he argued.

She smiled and caressed his face. Sweet man. "Edward, I _want_ to do this for you. I want to bring you pleasure."

"You do. You always do. Just, not like that, please." He rolled her over onto her back. "My turn," he said, eyes glittering in the dim light, and by the time his raspy tongue reached her nipples, Bella had forgotten what it was they'd been discussing.

* * *

><p>Edward woke her the next morning with a cup of Esme's tea. She drank it quickly hoping to prevent the nausea from taking over.<p>

"I must go for a few minutes," Edward said. "I won't be gone long, but I must sign the treaty in front of the Council."

Bella smiled sleepily. She heard the door click behind him. She woke again a little while later, nausea roiling in her gut. She reached for the teapot and found it empty. She clapped a hand over her lips and dashed for the bathroom but a pillow became tangled between her feet and she tripped with a cry of surprise.

Jacob caught her before she hit the floor. She vomited helplessly on the floor, Jacob holding her steady.

"I'm sor-"

A roar shook the room. They both whipped her their heads to the side to see an utterly enraged Edward standing in the door, his fangs bared in a snarl. Before Bella could say anything, Edward charged, throwing Jacob away from Bella and tearing at him with his claws. Blood sprayed in an arc, spattering the baby presents nearby.

Jacob collapsed to the floor like a ragdoll tossed by an indifferent child, blood gushing from the horrific wound in his throat, his intestines peeking out of the three deep slashes in his stomach.

"Oh, no! Oh, my god! Edward, get a doctor!" Bella pressed her hand over the gash in Jacob's throat. _Keep pressure on the wound._

Edward seemed to be in shock. "I'm sorry."

"_Get a fucking doctor!_" Bella screamed.

"I- I'm sorry." His tail was wrapped tightly around his leg.

Jacob met Bella's eyes and with one last choked gurgle, he died. Bella had never seen anyone die before, but she recognized it instyantly for what it was. His body stilled and his eyes stared sightlessly. Jacob was gone.

Bella slumped, falling to her butt, sitting in the widening pool of red. "You killed him."

"Bella, please... I'm sorry."

"You _killed_ him!" Bella cried. "How could you, Edward? Oh, my God. Oh, my God." Bella covered her face with her hands, uncaring that she was smearing herself with Jacob's blood.

"I didn't mean to do it," Edward said faintly. "It just ... happened." He stepped forward and bent to pick her up.

Bella slapped his hands away. "Don't _touch_ me," she shouted.

The color drained from his face.

She jumped to her feet and ran, passing a startled Tanya who had been kneeling in the hall outside their door. She ran past residents in the halls who gasped to see their Empress covered in blood, being chased by a Dynali bodyguard and her mate. For the first time in her life, Bella had no trouble with directions. She made it to Alice's door and pounded on it fiercely.

Jasper was the one who opened it. His jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"Sanctuary," Bella said.

He stepped aside and she ran to Alice, who let out a little scream.

"It's not mine," Bella told her quickly.

Jasper was arguing with Edward. "She asked for sanctuary. By our laws, I have to give it. I stood as your witness, Edward. I vowed to care for her as I would my own mate. I cannot let you come in. You're stronger than I am, so I know you could strike me down and step over my cooling body, but I have to trust that our friendship will stay your hand."

"Bella!" Edward shouted around Jasper's shoulder. Jasper stepped back and shut the door.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Alice whispered. "Bella, what _happened?"_

"He killed Jacob," Bella said. "I almost fell and Jacob caught me. Edward saw it and he just ... he just.." Bella could no longer speak, sobs wracking her frame.

"This is over a _drone_?" Jasper asked. "He will get you another."

"Tactful as ever, Jasper," Alice told him, pulling Bella into her arms, holding her as she wept.


	7. Repentance

Chapter Seven

_Repentance_

_.._

Alice held Bella until her storm of tears had passed. She spoke quietly to Jasper and he brought a wet cloth, which Alice used to wipe the drying blood from Bella's face and hands, and then brought her a cup of Esme's tea. Bella accepted the cup but did not drink it. Instead, she stared down into its depths silently. Her mind kept replaying the look of helpless terror in Jacob's eyes before he died.

"Bella, you have to go home," Alice said gently. "Poor Edward, he's sitting outside in the hallway. He feels awful."

Bella said nothing.

"You're an adult woman, Bella," Alice chided. "And adults don't run from their problems."

"Alice, when your husband kills someone in front of you, I would venture to say that most people would put running in the 'good idea' category."

Alice clasped one of Bella's hands. "You can't be afraid of him, Bella. You _know_ he would never hurt you."

Bella tugged her hand away. She turned her cup in her hands, staring sightlessly at it. "No, I'm not afraid of him. Not really."

"Look, Bella, I know you've been through a traumatizing situation today, but you've got to remember _Edward is not human_. You can't judge him by human standards._"_

_"_Isn't killing people generally frowned upon in this society?"

"Killing _people_, yes, but Jacob wasn't a person to them." Alice held up a hand to stop Bella before she could even speak. "Yes, Bella, I know. I'm from the same country as you are, same time period and everything. I _agree_ with you that Jacob was a person. But I'm an American Earthling. Are you really going to blame a Volturi man for not holding modern American sensibilities?"

_"_Carlisle is here," Jasper said, in much the same tone as Custer would have used for noting the appearance of support troops. He had a live news video queued up on their viewscreen and saw Carlisle approaching. He got up to let him in.

"Let's leave and give them some privacy to talk," Alice suggested.

Jasper shook his head. "It is my duty to stay and protect her." He did not say from whom, but did not need to. He opened the door to admit Carlisle, who wore his light blue priest's robes, his tail an exclamation point of concern. "Bella, are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine," Bella said automatically, even though she felt the furthest thing from 'fine.' "Did Edward call you?"

"No, we saw the news videos," Carlisle told her, taking a seat on the floor across from Bella, his eyes shining with concern. "The media is wild with speculation. You were seen fleeing from your mate's burrow covered in blood, and Edward refuses to make a statement. People are flocking to the temples to pray; they think you may be losing the baby. The body of a drone was removed from your burrow. Others are speculating that you were having an affair and Edward caught you. "

Bella covered her eyes with one hand. "Oh, no..."

"You did not stop to think," Carlisle said. "The people watch you avidly. It starts a fashion craze when you buy a pillow cover for your nest. Of course they would be interested in knowing you had left your new mate."

"I haven't left Edward!" Bella protested.

Carlisle looked around pointedly.

"Not really ... I mean, I reacted by running-"

"Edward thinks you have left him," Carlisle said and Bella groaned. "You asked for sanctuary, which is not something done lightly. He is grieving, insane with worry. If you wished to punish him, you could not have picked anything more cruel."

Bella was taken aback. "I wasn't- I didn't mean..."

"You did not think like a Volturi, and he did not think like a human," Carlisle said gently. "Bella, have mercy on him, please. He acted on the very powerful instinct to protect his mate, his _pregnant_ mate. You are so very precious to him."

"I warned you," Alice interjected. Carlisle gave her a quelling look and she fell silent.

"You must go to him," Carlisle insisted. "Edward is in torment and I do not know how much longer he will be able to stand being separated from you. If he charges the door, Jasper will be duty-bound to try to stop him and he could be hurt. Talk to him, Bella."

"Please," Alice added. She put her arms around her mate, her small face crumpled with worry.

Bella nodded and stood. Whether or not she was ready, she couldn't allow Jasper to be put in any jeopardy, especially after he had taken her into his home. "Thank you, Jasper, for giving me sanctuary."

He shook his head, a gesture he had obviously picked up from Alice. "It's only as I should have done. I made a vow and I do not take that lightly."

"I'm still grateful," Bella said. "Alice, Carlisle, thank you both, too."

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Edward sat on the hallway floor outside of Jasper and Alice's quarters, his head in his hands, totally at loss as to how to repair this situation. He'd suffered loss in his life, but the pain had never been as severe as having a wall between himself and his love, beyond a threshold he could not cross. If he inhaled deeply, he could catch a faint, lingering whiff of her scent, and if he listened carefully, he could occasionally hear her voice, though he could not make out the words. He strained toward the sound.<p>

Down the hall a few paces, a crowd lurked. When they came too close, taking pictures, shouting questions, he snarled at them and they backed off only to slowly creep closer again. Tanya was no help. She guarded the door and the door alone, her duty and loyalty with Bella. She studiously ignored Edward.

As he had done all of Edward's life, Carlisle stepped in to save the day. He brought with him a contingent of the palace guards, now used for general security in the underground city since Edward chose to live simply (he had never even shown Bella the palace because its excesses troubled him so.) Esme followed behind, carrying a basket of food in her arms. As always, Esme reacted to any crisis, big or small, by feeding those affected.

At Carlisle's command, the guards linked arms and marched forward, pushing the crowd back, ordering them to return to their homes or face arrest. There were several indignant complaints and Edward was sure the rebels would make much of it in their propaganda videos, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The hall was now empty and silent.

Esme knelt down next to Edward and drew him into a hug. "Oh, Edward," she said unhappily, stroking his hair. "What have you done?"

Edward didn't answer. He laid his head on her shoulder for a moment, absorbing a bit of comfort. He watched, envious, as Carlisle slipped inside. "He'll talk to her," Esme whispered. "Just let her calm down. Bella loves you, Edward. She loves you very much. She's just confused and upset right now."

Edward prayed that she was right. Bella had seemed so shocked, so horrified at what he had done and worse, she had refused to let him comfort her. His arms ached for his mate, the instinct to comfort just as powerful as the one to protect. He sat up and pulled at his hair in frustration.

Esme reached up to gently untangle his fingers. "I only saw you do that once before," she mused. Their eyes met. She did not need to elaborate.

* * *

><p>Bella stepped into the hallway. Her eyes immediately sought Edward and found him sitting at her feet, right beside the door frame, his eyes anxious, pain evident in his strained features. Esme was stroking his back, her expression one of compassionate love.<p>

"Bella," he whispered, jumping to his feet.

"Let's go home," Bella said. Tanya, on the opposite side of the door frame, rose as well and stood there silently, her face impassive. Bella wanted to hug her, but wasn't sure how well-received that would be. Tanya was becoming a steadfast constant in her life, always there no matter the situation.

"May I... May I hold you?" Edward asked, his voice tentative, full of longing. She nodded and he gratefully drew her into his embrace, lifting her from the floor so he could bury his face in her neck. She felt him shudder. She put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. So sorry..."

"I know," she said.

He carried her back to their burrow and Tanya carried the basket Esme insisted they take. Another crowd was waiting outside their door and they scattered when Edward growled. He shut the door behind them firmly and dropped the latch to lock it.

Bella's eyes were drawn to the spot where Jacob had died. The pool of blood was gone, the tile floor shining innocently, and the presents which had caught the red spray had been removed. The thought of the blood made her stomach lurch. Edward put her down on her feet and she darted for the bathroom.

When she emerged a few minutes later, she looked around for Edward. He hadn't followed her to hold her hair as he usually did.

He was behind a pile of gifts. His torso was twisted, looking back over his shoulder, his arm moving back and forth. Bella walked around to the other side and gasped with shock when saw the blood. "Edward!" She ran forward and grabbed his arm. "Stop! What are you _doing?"_ she gasped. In his right hand was a knife. In his left, he held his tail, into which he'd been sawing with the blade."_Oh, Jesus_," Bella breathed. She ran to the wall com-unit and hit the emergency button, and flung open the door and shouted to Tanya, "Edward needs a doctor!"

She grabbed a baby blanket off of of the piles and tugged at the fabric frantically.

"What are you trying to do?" Edward asked, his tone as mild and calm.

"Rip this." She pushed the cloth into his hands. He tore it easily. She ripped off a long strip and wrapped it around the wound. Her eyes filled with tears. "Christ, Edward, why were you cutting your tail?"

"I was going to offer it to you," he said quietly.

Her tears spilled to her cheeks. He'd been punishing himself. In giving her his tail, he had been giving her his pride, humbling himself before his entire kingdom.

"I could think of nothing else that would show you how sorry I am," he said. He swayed on his feet. Bella darted to his side to try to support him but could not possibly bear his weight. He slowly slid down to a kneeling position on the floor, his face pale and waxy. She heard a tap at the door and started to go answer it but he caught her hand. "Please don't leave me. I can't bear it."

"Come in!" she shouted. She put her arms around his neck. "I won't leave," she promised.

The doctor, the same man who had diagnosed Bella's pregnancy and healed Emmett's stump wove his way between the piles of baby gifts. Bella crouched down and removed the makeshift bandage and then stepped back in front of Edward to avoid getting too near the doctor.

"Good Goddess, man. What did you_ do_?"

"Caught it in a door," Edward lied.

Bella could tell the doctor didn't believe him, but he said nothing as he set dials on his device and pointed it at the wound. Bella watched in queasy fascination as the flesh knit back together beneath the device's beam. He warned Edward that there would still be a good deal of discomfort and left a small bottle of pills, which Edward tried to decline but Bella insisted he take. She shook two pills out into her hand and held them out to him with a stubborn gleam in her eyes. He swallowed them obediently.

After the doctor left, Bella guided Edward to the nest. He was still shaky, stumbling, swaying on his feet. She laid down with a sigh and he crawled in beside her, engulfing her body with his huge frame. His poor, injured tail wrapped around her arm. "Can you forgive me?" he asked. "When I saw him holding you, my mind went blank and my instincts took over. I didn't even have time to think before-" he cut off the last words, looking at her with desperate eyes.

"Jacob is dead because of me," Bella said, her tone dull. "If I hadn't been so clumsy- If I'd watched where I was going ..."

"Merciful Goddess, Bella! Please don't blame yourself."

"And I'm sorry I hurt you by leaving," Bella continued. "I never meant to cause you pain and I didn't fully understand the significance of it. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I deserve it," Edward said. "I frightened you and I killed the- I killed Jacob." He corrected himself in mid-sentence. "I know you thought of him as a friend."

She took a deep breath. "Edward, when I first started helping you rule, you told me to follow my heart, that you trusted me because you knew I wanted the right things, to help people, to make our people's lives better. That's still what's most important to me, but I want it to include _all_ of our people." She paused for a moment. "Edward, I want to free the drones."

Edward nodded. "I know. You've wanted that from the moment you arrived here." He brushed the hair back from her temples and tucked it behind her ears. His voice softened, taking on a dreamy quality as the pills started to kick in. His diamond-shaped pupils had shrunk to small points. "Bella, this is a massive change for the Federation and it will have to be done carefully in order to avoid a war, like on your planet."

She was surprised. "I didn't know you knew any of Earth's history."

"Some. We studied different forms of governments, their positives and negatives. I remember debating late into the night with Jam-" he stopped. "I never told you about this."

"You don't have to now if you don't want to."

He nuzzled his face into her neck his and breath tickled her as he spoke. It was a bit hard to follow because he rambled off on tangents, but she caught the general gist of it. "James was my best friend, closer to me than my own brother. Carlisle was my father's best friend, despite how different they were, and he and Esme were my parents' mating witnesses. James was born two days after I was and with our parents so close, we grew up together.

"I've told you that my parents were neglectful. Carlisle and Esme stepped in and took over the parenting duties and my parents were happy to let them do it. It gave them their freedom back. Carlisle and Esme had two more sons, Caius and Felix. They idolized their older brother and always resented me for taking up most of his time and attention.

"James was always more rebellious than I was, but he could talk a fish out of water." He glanced at Bella's face to see if she understood the idiom and continued. "Carlisle was a father to both of us, the one to discipline us when we got caught in our mischief and pranks, the one who bought gifts for me on Exchange Day, and he was the one who had to tell me about James' betrayal."

Edward sighed and shifted a little, tucking Bella more comfortably against his chest. "I've wondered if historians will even remember how the rebellion started," he said. "It was so innocuous at first. Lapush is mainly an agricultural planet, with mining being its biggest industry. Most of them are resource mines, such as the minerals we use for generating power and the like, which are not taxed. Someone who owns a resource mine sells the materials directly to the government, paid for by taxes and the resources are then distributed as needed to the different parts of the Federation."

Bella nodded. One of the first issues she had dealt with as Empress was a mine owner asking for a temporary exemption from the taxes because of a cave-in that had to be repaired. Bella had granted it.

"Somehow, glowstones, like the ones on your wedding tunic, were classified as a resource, though their purpose is strictly ornamental. I can only guess that it must have been a computer glitch that was never caught, and the mine owners certainly never volunteered the information. Who knows how long the situation would have gone on if my mother hadn't been so petty."

"What do you mean, petty?" Bella asked.

"One of the mine owners had a mate my mother disliked and so she did some digging to see if she could find anything to use against her. She found the glitch in the tax system and ordered it to be fixed.

"We have an old saying: _An avalanche is started with the motion of a single pebble. _The owners shut down the mines, which put all of the workers out of a job. They thought the public outcry would force my parents to rescind the taxes. The mines had been the main employers in many villages, so when there were no wages to be spent in the shops and markets, they too closed. And so did the shipping companies who had transported the minerals. And it kept spreading: to the suppliers who sold goods to the shops, the farmers who raised the food. An entire economy, nearly toppled by one woman who held a grudge, versus rich mine owners who refused to pay taxes on their massive profits. The mine owners told the people to blame the government, claiming that the taxes had put them out of business. The people believed them and the protests began. And as more and more people were thrown out of work, the protests grew. My parents completely ignored both the protests and the plight of the people.

"James and I were still in school and the protests were discussed in our government classes. James was always interested in philosophy and politics. He saw the excesses and indifference of my parents, but instead of blaming them for their lifestyle, he blamed the monarchical system itself. In his opinion, it was inherently wrong to have one hereditary ruler for a galaxy that consisted of so many different planets. He wanted to leave school and join the protestors, but Carlisle wouldn't let him.

"Then, one day, he stopped talking about politics at all. I was relieved because I thought it was driving James and I apart. Some of our exchanges were quite heated. He entered the training program to be a palace guard instead of staying in political study with me. I had hoped to make him one of my Council someday. Carlisle and Esme were disappointed, too, but they said that James had a right to choose his own destiny."

Edward stopped for a long moment, so long Bella thought that he must have drifted off to sleep, but then he spoke again, his voice strained. "Carlisle came to get me and Emmett out of class one afternoon. He was the one who told us that our parents were dead. They were attending a party on one of Volterra's moons. Emmett and I were supposed to go but I had a test that afternoon and had decided at the last minute to stay behind, a decision that saved my life, and that of Emmett, who decided to stay and keep me company. Their ship was destroyed by a bomb, planted by James. I wouldn't believe it at first, but Carlisle told me that James had sent him a viewscreen video. He said the only thing he regretted was that Emmett and I hadn't been on the flight, too, that he hadn't been able to destroy the monarchy in one fell swoop."

"Oh, Edward," Bella said softly. She could hear the pain in his voice.

"James joined the protestors as he had wanted, and with such a big _'strike against oppression_' to his credit, he quickly ascended the ranks of the leadership. It wasn't just a protest any more. He made it into an outright rebellion and he was clever enough to hide his 'soldiers' amongst the civilian population. I could destroy an army. I can't destroy a city full of women and children."

Edward looked at her solemnly. "Losing James was harder than losing my parents, as terrible as it sounds. They were distant figures in my life, more interested in jetting off to the latest fashionable hot spot than their sons. Losing James was the worst pain I ever felt until this afternoon, when you and I were separated by a door I could not open."

"Edward, I'm sorry," Bella whispered.

"Do not apologize to me," Edward said. "I deserved it. I still deserve it. Bella, if you'll stay with me, I swear I'll spend every second of the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I love you."

"Oh, Edward, I love you, too."

He kissed her, pressing his lips to hers, a little tentative. Bella made a happy little sound to let him know she liked it and tightened her arms around him. She cautiously slipped her tongue out and gave his lip a small lick. He jerked in surprise, pulling his head back for a moment, but returned almost immediately. She did it again and this time, he returned the gesture, his raspy tongue tracing her upper lip.

He rolled them over so that he was resting on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows. His lips left hers to travel down her throat, his hands sliding to the buttons of her tunic. He froze there for an instant, asking permission to proceed. She nodded, arching with a little gasp when he gave her neck a nip.

It was slow. It was sweet. It was powerful. Edward took his time on the journey down her body, making detours to visit the special attractions, familiar by now with the spots that made her writhe in pleasure. He reached his destination and apparently decided to set up camp, spending hours keeping her atop a tidal wave of pleasure. It wasn't until Bella demanded it that he slowly nudged his way inside her and Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, biting down on his shoulder in screaming bliss.

Afterward, she was too exhausted to do much more than give him a sleepy smile before she fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning, the mounds of presents were finally removed. An army of drones packed them up into large boxes and carried them from the burrow at last. Bella stored what she wanted to keep in one of the trunks, the same trunk in which Edward had kept Jacob's collar. It was gone now, the tray in which it had been stored empty. Even in death, Jacob could not go outside without being properly tagged. She asked Edward what would happen to Jacob's body.<p>

"He will be burned," Edward said, and from his tone, Bella surmised he wasn't talking about a respectful cremation. There would be nothing to give to his mother if Bella managed to locate her, no grave she could visit.

Edward had that anxious look on his face and he was wringing the end of his tail. Bella closed the trunk and went into his arms, laying her head against his chest. "Edward, I forgive you, but I'm still sad about what happened. I'll miss Jacob."

"Should I get another drone?" Edward asked tentatively. "We need someone to clean for us."

"I don't know if that-" Bella stopped. Both of them turned around, staring at the door. There was a commotion in the hallway, a woman's voice yelling. They both darted to the door, Edward opening it a crack. Tanya stood in front of the doorway, her staff at the ready. Edward could see over her head but Bella had to peek out around her rib cage.

"I know my Constitutional rights!" the woman shouted. "If I'm not under arrest, you have no right to detain me. I want a lawyer and I want my fucking phone call!"

"You're not in Kansas anymore, cupcake," Lauren responded, and she sounded exasperated.

"Then contact the consulate! Under the Geneva Convention-"

"What's going on here?" Bella demanded. She squeezed past Tanya and got her first good look at the woman in question. She was stunningly beautiful, very tall and statuesque. With her blond curls and dramatic makeup, she looked like a pinup girl from the 1950s.

A man Bella had never met scurried forward, throwing on the brakes when Tanya stabbed the end of her staff into his path. "My apologies, Empress," he said hurriedly. "there was a malfunction and we did not know what to do. She saw us!"

"Who saw what?" Bella asked. "Start from the beginning."

"Lauren was sent to pick up a mate from Earth. There was a malfunction in the jumper's camouflage and this woman saw us. We did not know what to do, so we brought her along."

"Jumper?" Bella repeated.

"That is what they call the machine which transports people by folding space," Edward answered.

"Oh, for Christ's sake," the woman said, rolling her eyes. "Well, I don't give a shit what went wrong with what. I want to go home and I want to go now."

Bella strode up to her and stuck out her hand. "Bella Swan, Empress of the Nine."

The woman took it and gave it a brief shake. "Rosalie Hale, Very Pissed Off. What the hell is this place?"

"You're on another planet," Bella said. "And you can't go home. I'm sorry." Bella had a sudden pang of sympathy for Lauren. This really was a tough job.

"Look, lady," Rosalie said, grabbing Bella's arm. Big mistake. Tanya brought her staff down, whacking Rosalie's arm at the same time that Edward snarled. To Tanya's credit, she did not hit Rosalie very hard. She could have shattered Rosalie's arm with a flick of her wrist, but instead, she delivered a sharp rap that got her point across.

Rosalie shook her arm. "What the fuck, Smurfette? Did you really just hit me with that goddamn _stick?"_

"They get a little frosty whenever anyone touches me without my permission," Bella said. "Rosalie, look around you. Have you seen any big blue women or guys with fangs and tails hanging around Earth lately? I know it's hard to accept. I went through it, too. But you really are on a distant planet and there's no going back."

Rosalie stared at Bella like she'd grown two heads.

Bella turned to Edward. "I think we just solved the problem of whether or not to get a new drone."

Edward looked aghast. He edged closer to Bella. "I don't like her," he whispered. "She's mean."

"She's scared," Bella said. "Give her a chance." She turned to speak to Lauren and the words died in her throat. Lauren was staring at her, her eyes black and witchy with malice. Bella turned away, shaken.

Rosalie was settled into Jacob's quarters down the hall. Edward twisted his tail again, but Bella said they would be setting a good example for their people by hiring someone instead of buying a drone.

Rosalie had a dazed look in her eyes, but she recovered as Bella explained her new duties. "I ain't no goddamn maid," she said.

"It's either that or the mating pool," Bella warned.

Rosalie winced. "I'm really hoping that isn't as bad as it sounds."

Bella explained the DNA databanks and Volturi mating habits in as brief of detail as she could manage.

"That won't work for me," Rosalie finally said.

"They're pretty persuasive," Bella replied, her tone dry.

"No, I'm saying I can't get married or mated or whatever you want to call it to one of those guys. I'm a lesbian."


	8. Vitamins

Chapter Eight

_Vitamins_

..

"Shouldn't I be going to a doctor for ultrasounds and stuff?" Bella asked. She and Alice were in their regular bathing pool, watching Rosalie "make some new friends", chatting up the attractive girls.

"No need," Alice said. "The kind of congenital birth defects that ultrasound looks for don't affect the Volturi."

"What about prenatal vitamins?"

Alice looked at Bella critically. "Now that you mention it, we probably should get you some iron and calcium supplements. You still look a bit peckish."

"I'm down to one or two vomiting sessions per day," Bella said. "I think I should grant Esme the Volturi version of the Congressional Medal of Honor for that tea of hers."

"Well, for God's sake, don't tell her you think you need more vitamins," Alice warned. "I made that mistake and she gave me this god-awful paste stuff and insisted I eat it. It tasted like it was made from heavily-worn boot insoles."

On the other side of the room, Rosalie laughed at something said to her by one of the bathers, that pretty ginger-haired woman that Tanya had repelled the first morning Bella came to the baths.

"How's Blondie working out for you?" Alice asked.

"Really well. Bossy as hell, though. She's almost worse than Tanya when it comes to security. We went to the market the other day to get Edward the pillows for his incubation nest and she wouldn't even let me get close to any of the booths. In case one of the merchants had a weapon or something, I guess."

"I heard on the news vids that people are trying to get the jumpers to bring back more 'pet humans'."

"Oh, good lord," Bella groaned. "The _zorbe_ catchers are still mad at me for ruining the market for _zorbe_ meat now that everyone is keeping them as pets. I don't need the Jump Operator's Union sending me hate mail, too." Bella dunked under the water to wet her hair.

"You know what I want?" Alice said suddenly. "A McDonald's cheeseburger."

"I want pickles," Bella said morosely. "I had such an awful craving for them last night. Swear to God, I almost cried when I realized that they wouldn't have any here because of that- no-vegetable diet of theirs." She began to shampoo her hair.

"The Volturi think that if you have a craving for a food while pregnant, it means your body needs some sort of vitamin found in that food."

"Well, I must have scurvy or something to want them that bad. I told Edward about it and, of course, he had no idea what a pickle was. So I tried to explain it and he looked at me like I was nuts. '_You want a vegetable soaked in salt water_? Aw, crap ... talking about it has made me crave them again."

"I wanted ice cream last week. Jasper made some for me. It's pretty good."

"I don't want ice cream," Bella pouted. "I want _pickles_."

"Maybe we could get Lauren to pick up some for you on her next trip." Alice suggested.

Bella shook her foamy head. "Uh, how about _no._ You should have _seen_ the stink-eye she was giving me the night they brought Rose. She'd probably put arsenic in the jar."

"She does seem to have a hate-on for you, for some reason," Alice noted.

"Whatever. I never did anything to her." Bella dunked back under the surface to rinse. She surfaced and rubbed the water from her eyes. "On another subject, what are you doing to prevent stretch marks?"

"Praying, mostly," Alice said. "But Jasper _looooves_ to rub lotion on my belly."

"Did _not_ need that visual."

Rose strolled over and dropped into their pool, creating a wave so large that it swamped Alice, who glared at her. Rose sighed happily. "I am _loving_ this place. Seriously, you guys kidnapping me was the best goddamn thing that ever happened to me."

"Glad you're happy," Bella said. She'd been excited to learn yesterday that Rose had been taken from Earth in the year 2236, but Rose wasn't much of a history buff and she wasn't able to answer many of Bella's questions, such as who had won the next election or any of the military campaigns, but what she told Bella about life in her times made Bella determined not to let the Federation make the same mistakes.

"Rose, how long have you known that you're gay?"

Rose began to soap her prodigious rack. "I think I always knew I was different, but it wasn't until the other girls my age started getting interested in boys and I didn't that I figured it out."

"How did your family feel about it?" Bella asked.

"It was just me and my dad. My mom bailed on us when I was a kid," Rose's voice was matter-of-fact but her tone held a hint of long-suppressed pain. "When I came out to him in high school, he was actually thrilled about it. He wouldn't have to worry about me getting taken advantage of or knocked up by some boy. Of course, I think he thought I would grow out of it and give him grandkids someday." Rose fell silent for a moment. "He died last spring. Heart attack. At least he never had to know about my disappearance."

"Did you leave behind a girlfriend back on Earth?"

Rose shook her head. "No one special. I'd been busy with work and wasn't dating much."

Bella's stomach growled, loud enough that Rose and Alice both heard it.

"I guess that's our cue to go get some breakfast," Alice said. They climbed out of the pool and dressed quickly. Alice and Rose were chatting about Volterra's fashions (Alice finally had someone to talk to who was interested in the subject) when they turned the corner and met Emmett in the hall. Bella said hello politely, but she didn't think Emmett even noticed that she was standing there. His eyes were fastened with lase intensity on Rose, who started to walk by him and gave an indignant squawk when he grabbed her around the waist.

"What the fuck?" Rose snapped. "Let me go!"

Emmett leaned down and inhaled deeply.

"Oh, ick, did you just _smell _me?" Rose pushed at his chest.

Alice stepped toward them. "Emmett, let her go."

Emmett snarled at her. Alice held up her hands in surrender and scooted back behind Tanya, who had her staff at the ready to protect Bella. Rose, it seemed, was on her own.

Rose rammed her fist into Emmett's jaw in a viscous uppercut. Emmett snarled again and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you big dumb ox!" Rose screeched, pounding her fists on his back as he marched off down the hall, his stumpy tail waving. "Bella! Do something! Aren't you the Queen?"

"I don't think he'll listen to me now," Bella said, bemused.

"HELP!" Rose shouted. "I'm being kidnapped!" A small crowd of people heading down the hall stopped to watch. "What the fuck? Is this some sort of Kitty Genovese shit? Somebody, _HELP_!"

"I think Emmett thinks you're his mate," Alice told her.

"I can't be his mate! I'm not your mate, you idiot! I like _girls_!"

"I like girls, too," Emmett said. "So we have at least one thing in common."

"ARGH! I can't believe you people are just _standing_ there!"

Alice called, "Don't worry, Rose! He won't hurt you."

"Fuck you, shorty!" Rose bellowed as Emmett turned the corner and they disappeared from sight.

Bella shook her head. "But she's-"

"Yeah." Alice grinned. "This is going to be good."

* * *

><p>Rosalie did not come back to Bella and Edward's quarters that night, nor the next. Emmett apparently appeared yesterday evening at dinner before Bella and Edward arrived and announced to all and sundry that he was courting Rose, a statement to which no objections were made. Edward was delighted for his brother and seemed untroubled by the fact that Rose was gay. "He will convince her."<p>

"That's so sexist! " Bella retorted. "_'Oh, she's only a lesbian because she hasn't met the right man_'."

"No," Edward said. "She hadn't met _Emmett."_

They were seated at the table in their burrow and Edward was eating steadily, clearing the table of food, consuming astounding quantities. According to Alice, Edward was trying to pack on pounds because he wouldn't eat while he was incubating their baby. He would survive off of his fat stores in a semi- hibernative state, his body shutting down all but the most vital functions.

"I need to go back to the market today," Edward said. When they'd gone last time, he had only chosen two pillows. He had critically fluffed, poked and prodded every single pillow in the market stalls and agonized over fabric types. It had driven Bella nuts.

"I can't go along," she said, trying to sound as if she regretted it. "I have a lot of work." They were both trying to get as much finished as they could before the baby came, but it seemed like the more they did, the more there was to do.

Bella was still also trying to combat the damage from what they both referred to as "the Jacob incident." When she'd run away, she hadn't stopped to think about how it would be perceived by the public. Edward was angry at the criticism, especially from people who compared Bella to his mother, saying they had yet another weak, flighty Empress, one who might also be an adulteress. Edward's explanation that he had killed Jacob because he had "threatened my mate" only made it worse because now people were speculating that Jacob had been a rebel plant and the Emperor had been too blind to see it. "Sometimes freedom of speech really sucks," Bella had said.

"Please," Edward said. He leaned over and nuzzled her neck. "I don't want to go without you."

Bella sighed. "All right." She didn't like being separated from him, either.

He polished off the rest of the food while Bella changed her clothes. Left to her own devices, she would have worn the most comfortable thing in her closet, but people snapped photos of her wherever she went and were critical of her appearance. Edward had been right when he told her that anything she wore would be tomorrow's fashion craze, so she tried to be as conscientious as possible in her choices. She had found a designer who used no drone labor and had explained her choice as supporting a designer who provided good-paying jobs to Federation citizens. She was hoping that concept might catch on.

As usual, she had to endure Edward's bundling before they could go outside. Somewhere, he had heard that humans got sick if they got chilled and Bella couldn't convince him that multiple layers of shawls, scarves and capes weren't necessary. But she endured it without too much protest because she knew it stemmed from love.

He scooped her up in his arms and they headed down the hall, Tanya in tow, Edward's tail wrapped around her ankle. Edward's mind was apparently already on shopping because he started discussing the merits of various stuffing materials. "Oh, look, there's Rose and Emmett," Bella said in relief, spotting them emerging from Emmett's quarters.

"Hi, Bella," Rosalie called. Emmett followed her as she strolled over to Edward and Bella. "My captor is letting me leave the cell for a bit." This last part was said with no rancor, Bella noted.

"Greetings, Emmett," Edward said, and his tone was warmer than Bella had heard him use with his brother since her arrival. Bella guessed that since Emmett was courting Rose, Edward no longer saw him as a rival or threat.

"We're going shopping," Bella announced. "Why don't you come with us to the market?"

Neither man looked thrilled by the idea but Rose eagerly accepted. "What are you shopping for?"

"Pillows," Edward said, his tone cool but polite.

"_Again?_" said Rose.

Bella felt Edward stiffen and she knew he was irritated. She elbowed him to keep him silent, and saw Lauren hurrying down the hallway toward them, her eyes fixed on the floor. Edward stepped aside to let her pass, ever the gentleman. Bella wrinkled her nose when she caught a whiff of her. Lauren _stank_. She smelled like she hadn't bathed in weeks. Emmett stepped aside as well, but Lauren swerved right into him and stumbled. Emmett caught her automatically and stood her on her feet. Lauren clung to his arms, looking up into his face expectantly, but Emmett seemed to have already forgotten she existed, his eyes glued to Rose, who was stretching, her arms raised and her back arched. He stepped away abruptly and this time Lauren's stumble was real.

Emmett swooped in and scooped Rose up into his arms. She gave a surprised yelp. "Put me down. I can walk. I have _shoes_." Bella had insisted Edward get her a pair, though Edward had been a little troubled by it because Rose was obviously not a woman of low status, even if she was currently serving as their drone.

"My mate does not have to walk," Emmett said.

"Back to _that_ again?" Rose replied, and it was apparent that this was a recurring argument. It re-occurred as they walked to the train station, actually, but Bella was made a little hopeful on Emmett's behalf by the fact that Rosalie's tone was playful and she had a little smile lingering on her lips.

"Are you _sure_ you want to bring them?" Edward murmured. Bella didn't answer. She was looking over Edward's shoulder at Lauren, who still stood in the same spot, her face pale and furious.

* * *

><p>"I didn't think I'd like him so much," Rose said. Bella and she were sitting on a makeshift bench beside a merchant's stall, watching Edward poking at pillows. Emmett stood beside him and seemed to be interested in the selection criteria Edward was explaining to him. Or perhaps he was just enjoying being able to spend time with his brother again.<p>

The merchant was an interesting-looking fellow, a Kebian, one of the people with the long tube-tongues that Bella had seen at her first meal in the dining room. Like Earth, most planets had a rainbow of skin tones suited to their different climate regions and Kebians ranged from light pink to the deep purple of this man. His eyes were the most beautiful shining blue that Bella had ever seen, a color almost electric in its intensity.

The merchant had created this bench using a board propped up over two buckets when Edward started having trouble trying to juggle different samples of the merchandise and Bella at the same time, but he wouldn't put her on her feet because the ground was wet. Edward had gratefully plunked Bella on the bench, kissed her on the forehead and returned to the engrossing world of pillows. Tanya stood behind them, silent as always, her eyes endlessly searching the crowd for any suspicious behavior. Bella made a mental note to talk to her tonight about Lauren.

"He's so _sweet_," Rose continued. "I've never met anyone like him and I don't mean the tail thing, either."

"It's their culture," Bella said with a shrug. "Ours teaches men not to openly display their emotions. Theirs teaches men that their mates should be worshiped and pampered."

"Do they all like to cuddle so much? I mean, when we're in the apartment, Emmett won't let go of me. He's always holding me or snuggled up against me. I mean, ... it's nice, but you know, men aren't usually ... And the purring! Freaked me the fuck _out_ the first time I heard it." Rose paused for a moment and then bit at her nails, a surprisingly timid gesture from such a confident, brash woman. "He says he wants to _marry_ me."

Edward put down the pillow he was examining and came over to check on his mate. "Bella, are you cold?" He touched her cheek to check its temperature.

"I"m fine," Bella assured him and he returned to the booth.

Rose shook her head. "I am so confused right now. It's like it was part of my identity, you know, something that set me apart from others. I was_ Rose the Lesbian_. Things haven't changed that much since you left Earth; homophobia is still alive and well. I was always hyper-aware of my sexuality when talking to other women, careful not to openly show my attraction lest I give offense, always searching for those little secret cues that we use to identify each other." Rose looked pensive. She watched Emmett as he held up two pillows for Edward to compare. "Now, it's like I'm not sure who I am. _Rose the Lesbian Who's Also Attracted to Men_ is someone new."

"Not _men_," Bella said, borrowing Edward's explanation, "just Emmett."

"Hmm. I hadn't thought of it that way," Rosalie said. She was still pensive but she seemed to be comforted by the idea.

* * *

><p>Edward was dreaming, reliving one of the last nights that he and James had spent debating politics in Edward's room. James had brought over a bottle of wine for them to share (the last Edward had ever drank). He could remember the taste of it, sweet and tart on his tongue...<p>

_"I'm saying that it's impossible for a single ruler to serve all of the interests of the people of nine different planets," James said. "A country, perhaps. A planet, unlikely. _Nine_ planets, impossible."_

_"If the ruler was micromanaging every aspect, correct. But in our case, the Emperor and Empress direct general policy, to which the planets and countries adapt as they see fit. There is no demand that every country and planet adopt a uniform code of law or culture."_

_"You know that could be changed if the current ruler had a whim to do so," James said, pouring himself another goblet. "That's why a hereditary monarchy is such a bad idea. Everyone just has to hope and pray that the next ruler will have the interests of the people at heart. You know your parents don't."_

_Edward ignored the jibe. "What would you prefer?" Edward had asked. "Democracy? Because that worked so well for planet Earth." They had been studying Earth history that week in class, a planet which almost perfectly illustrated the folly of short-sightedness, for the people there had allowed their infrastructure to crumble around them, their society to devolve into poverty and crime while they squandered their resources and allowed their industry poison their planet's air, soil and water, all in exchange for short-term gain._

_"At least they controlled their own destinies," James said._

_"What sense does it make to have a man who has never studied economics direct economic policies?" Edward argued. "Shouldn't those who understand the issues be the ones to decide what's best for the realm? Earth's history demonstrates that it's easy to convince people to vote against their own interests."_

_"They should have the right to self-determination, even if they make the wrong choices."_

_"But here's where the concept falls apart: an individual is only able to determine their destiny if a majority of other agree with them. Take for instance what happened with Earth's energy problems. Their governments, with a few exceptions, did not invest in public transportation grids even when it became obvious that their fuel source was finite and dwindling fast, even as consumption increased exponentially. It was only once that fuel became too costly for the average consumer that they started building what they should have had all along, and it took decades. The people voted against taxes to pay for it, even though it was something they needed, and then blamed the government for the grid being too limited, too crowded, too dirty. Now, consider an individual who_ wanted_ to invest in a transportation grid. Exactly what self-determination did this system afford them when the majority disagreed? A man in a democracy is not 'free'; he is ruled by his peers. And I see no fundamental difference between being ruled by a monarch versus being ruled by a million citizens."_

_"You don't understand, and perhaps it's that you're _incapable_ of understanding, considering that you've been programmed from birth that you have a Goddess-given right to rule the lives of others.__ You cannot accept the concept of liberty because it is contrary to your own interests."_

_"Are you actually going to argue that Earth did not have a ruling class? Do you, by chance, remember that genealogy table in that text book over there which showed how the presidents and politicians were related by blood or marriage down through the ages? How many sons took office after their fathers? We saw the pattern in many countries, which did not have a monarchy but were ruled by an oligarchy and the results__ weren't that much different."_

_"_Freedom_ was the difference. The people may have been ruled, but they _chose_ their rulers."_

_"From pre-selected candidates. They didn't spontaneously elect a _kurra_ rancher or street sweeper They chose from members of the ruling class. Would you feel 'free' if you had the choice between Emmett or I as the next ruler? Would your situation be any different after making that choice?"_

_"When every person has the liberty to-"  
><em>

_Edward cut him off. "But you're not talking about _every_ person, are you? You're not including the drones."_

_"That's different!" James protested. "They're inferior, inherently unequal. They wouldn't know what to do with voting rights if they had them."_

_"Shouldn't they have the right to make their own mistakes" Edward asked innocently._

_James slammed his goblet down on the table and stood. "I don't wish to discuss this any further."_

Edward woke abruptly. His eyes instantly sought out his mate to ensure she was safe and then he relaxed. Bella was curled up against his chest and she was babbling something about pickles.

Edward rubbed a hand over his face and stared up at the dark ceiling. Had he been the one to drive James away, to make him feel he had no choice but to try to destroy the monarchy since Edward would not bend? He had agreed with James on many of the reforms the Federation needed, and had instituted some of them as soon as he took the throne, but he could not agree that the monarchy itself was inherently wrong. But he had never been able to convince James that he had the Federation's best interests at heart. And now his people were paying the price.

He looked back down at his beautiful mate, the woman who carried his son. What sort of realm would he inherit? Torn by war, slowly dying out from lack of compatible mates ... Edward sank beneath a wave of despair. He had to do something to leave the Federation better off than it was when he had inherited it.

Perhaps Bella was right. Perhaps the Goddess had sent her to change their society and to make it better all of their people, not just the Alphas and Betas.

Perhaps all he had to do as a leader was to find the courage to follow.

* * *

><p>"Alice, what date is it?" Bella asked abruptly.<p>

Alice fished around in the bottom of the bathing pool for the soap she had dropped. "Second Herron thirteen."

"I know what all of those words mean individually, but they make no sense put together. What date would it be on Earth?"

"I dunno. Why?"

"I'm losing track of time. It was late April when I was taken from Earth. I have no idea what it would be now."

"The only date I'm interested in is how long I have until this baby comes out," Alice said. "I swear, this kid's favorite pastime is kicking my liver."

"I'm fatter than you are," Bella said. Her belly was easily a third larger than Alice's and Alice was more advanced in her pregnancy, though not by much.

"Yeah, I noticed. Makes me feel better."

"You look like a golf ball on legs," Rosalie told her.

Today was Rosalie's mating ceremony. It had taken Emmett over two months, and a long parade of dead animals, but he had finally convinced her.

"So, decided you're not a lesbian after all?" Alice had said when Rosalie told them.

"No, I'm still a lesbian," Rosalie said. "I just added some Vitamin Em to my diet." She waggled her eyebrows.

"_Eww_!" Alice said, wrinkling her nose.

Rosalie's ceremony wasn't much smaller than Bella's. Emmett was still the Emperor's heir, after all, and everyone knew Edward and Bella would be in attendance. Bella waddled down the aisle to their place on the dais as Rose's witnesses. Rose had grown on Edward once he got used to her bold, outspoken ways and now he was quite fond of his brother's new mate.

Carlisle officiated. Bella waited impatiently for the ceremony to end because she had a stomach ache. It had started this morning and had steadily gotten worse during the day. Bella had said nothing to Edward because she knew he would probably insist she stay home and miss the wedding. By this point, Bella almost wished she had. Cramps were roiling through her gut. Bella bit her lip and prayed she wouldn't have to excuse herself in the middle of the vows to run to the bathroom. As soon as Carlisle pronounced them to be two souls joined as one, Bella darted off the dais, Edward and Tanya following.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked, his long strides making it easy for him to keep up with her. He eyed her worriedly. Bella felt a sheen of sweat on her face and knew she had to be as pale as paper. "My stomach really hurts," she said. "I want to get home." She stumbled and bent over as a cramp stabbed into her, biting back a groan.

Edward scooped her up and ran for their burrow. "I'm calling the doctor," he said, laying her down in their nest. Bella didn't argue. The cramps were fierce. She could tell by Edward's face that he was worried it was more than a stomach ache. She wasn't due to have the baby for another couple of weeks.

"Bella?" It was Alice's voice. What had she gotten here? Everything seemed vague and sort of distant, like she was in a dream. "Bella, listen, the doctor is here. You're having your baby."

"Too soon?" Bella whispered, clutching at Alice's hand.

Alice shook her head. "You're early, but everything should be fine. Come on, Bella. You need to get up now."

Bella tried to sit up but fell back weakly as another pain seized her. She'd known that giving birth would be no picnic, but this fucking _hurt. _She felt Edward's arms around her. He removed her pants with one hand (Bella was too far gone to be troubled with modesty) and carried her over to a strange-looking chair that had a cut-out seat and slightly elevated footrests. He deposited her in the chair and knelt beside her. Alice took the other side. Both of them clutched her hands.

"Bella, don't hold your breath," Alice said.

She hadn't realized she was doing it. "Can I have a shot or something?" she asked, sucking her breath in with a hiss as another pain wracked her body. "Epidural, heroin, _anything_?"

"Too late," Alice said. "You're almost done."

Bella cried out at the next contraction, the most powerful of all. Edward let out a soft whimper, his tail wrapping around her leg, leaning his head against hers. There was a great slippery rush and Bella felt something slide from her body. She yelped in surprise. The doctor caught it and whisked it away before Bella could see. "What is he doing?" Bella cried.

"He's weighing the baby and checking the _durice_," Alice soothed her. "Everything is fine, Bella, I promise."

If everything was fine, why was she still cramping? Bella groaned when the next wave hit. The doctor's face swam in her line of vision. "Twins!" he said. "That's why she was early."

Bella sighed in relief when she felt the second sliding rush. The cramps eased immediately. "Twins," she whispered. _Twins_! Her vision cleared and she saw Edward holding two blanket-wrapped bundles which were about the size of footballs, growling at anyone who got too close. "Please, let me see them," Bella begged.

She could see the struggle in Edward's face. He trusted her but his instincts were screaming at him to protect his children, even from their mother. He came over to her, standing back a cautious foot or two, and peeled back the edge of the blanket so Bella could see.

She supposed that if she hadn't been prepared for it, she might have been frightened but unlike that Earth woman years ago, she could never hurt her babies. The _durice_ was flesh-colored, a roadmap of veins on its surface. It flexed and stretched as the baby inside moved. Edward re-covered it, searching her face anxiously. Whatever he found there must have reassured him because he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Bella."

"And I love you," Bella responded. His tail swayed with indecision for a moment, and then he ducked behind her recliner and disappeared into his incubation nest.


	9. Incubation

Chapter Nine

_Incubation_

_.._

Bella was trying to sleep but ended up staring at the dark ceiling. Her body drooped with physical exhaustion, but she simply couldn't get used to not having Edward in the nest with her. She missed the sound of his purring, his heartbeat beneath her ear. She missed the feel of his tail wrapped around her arm or ankle, as if even in sleep, he could not bear to let her go. She missed his warmth and his scent.

This was only her third night without him and she was already a miserable wreck. How could she stand to be without him for a whole month? A terrible thought occurred to her:_ how long was a Volturi month_? She knew that one of their years was equivalent to four Earth years, so was a Volturi month for times as long? _Oh, God ..._

Bella punched a pillow and got out of the nest. She wriggled behind the recliner and poked her head into the passage to the incubation nest. "Edward?" she said softly. "Edward?"

She crawled inside and heard a soft growl. "It's me, Edward, it's Bella." She eased her way inside slowly. "I'm coming in, okay?"

She found him lying on his side, both _durices_ tucked against his stomach, his tail coiled around them. His eyes met hers even as he let out an involuntary rumble. He gazed at her, and his eyes opened and closed in slow, sleepy blinks.

She squeezed around behind him, spooning against his back. "Can I stay in here with you?" she asked.

"Bella ..." She could hear the distress in his voice.

"Edward, you know I would never hurt our babies."

"I know," he said, even as he placed a protective hand over them. Bella noticed that his claws had been covered with rubbery tips, meant to prevent an accidental prick of the _durices_, but soft enough that his claws would tear through if he had to use them. The gold band on his left hand glimmered in the low light.

"Let's go to sleep," she suggested, "and we'll talk about it in the morning."

He didn't answer. He pushed the _durices_ closer to his chest and as Bella snuggled up to him, he started to purr. Bella sighed happily, comforted by his warmth, his scent. It wasn't long before she drifted off.

His face was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. He had turned toward her, the _durices_ laid on a pillow between his body and her own. His hands cupped them and as she watched, he gave each of them a turn.

She slowly reached out to touch one of them.

Edward growled, and immediately looked abashed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I can't help it."

"It's okay," Bella said. Her fingers stroked the side of one of them and she was amazed at how soft and warm it felt. "Edward, can I please sleep in here with you? Our nest feels so empty."

Before he could answer, Bella heard a voice calling her name. "That's Alice," she said. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and crawled out. Alice looked utterly shocked when Bella popped up from behind the recliner.

"Jesus Christ, Bella, are you insane? What the _fuck_ were you doing in there?" Alice gasped, her face pale as milk.

"Sleeping," Bella replied. "Alice, sit down, you look like you're going to faint." She helped Alice into the recliner.

"Mother of God, Bella, you're lucky he didn't kill you!"

"Edward would never hurt me," Bella protested.

"He wouldn't _mean_ to, Bella. But you don't understand how powerful their instincts are at this time, and they're never fully awake once they slip into hibernation. Jasper warned me never even to go _near_ his nest. What you did was incredibly dangerous. Didn't Edward talk to you about this?"

"Edward wouldn't hurt me," Bella repeated stubbornly.

"You completely lack any sort of self-preservation instincts, don't you?" Alice shook her head in amazement and tried another approach. "Bella, please stay out of there. Do you know how bad he would feel if he hurt you by accident?"

"I understand," Bella said. "Come on, let's go take a bath."

Alice grimaced. "You're not going to promise me, are you?"

"I don't like making promises I'm not sure I can keep," Bella replied. "But I promise I'll be careful." Bella collected her clothing for the day and her hairbrush, noting with a pang of sadness that Edward wouldn't be brushing her hair for the rest of the month. Which reminded her ... "Alice, how long is a month?"

"Thirty days," Alice said, as if she were talking to a very small child.

Bella refrained from smacking her because it was probably wrong to hit a pregnant woman. "I know how long _our_ months are, smartass. I meant how long is a _Volturi_ month? How many days will Edward be in that nest?"

"Every Volturi month is 20 days long, and there are 73 months in a year. As to how long Edward will be in there, it could be anywhere from twenty-eight to forty days. It varies from baby to baby. Twins are often smaller when they leave their mother's body, so it could be toward the high end of the estimate."

Bella groaned inwardly. Up to thirty-seven more sleepless nights loomed before her.

They headed out into the hallway, Tanya rising to her feet with that incredible grace of hers. Alice stopped in her tracks. "Tanya, did you know Bella crawled into the incubation nest last night?"

"I did not know; I was guarding the door," Tanya said. She gave Bella a look that told her she wasn't going to be outside tonight.

"Tattle-tale," Bella muttered.

Rose was already in their bathing pool when Bella and Alice entered. Bella sank down in the water and laid her head back against the tile. "You look like hell," Rose said. "Parenthood not agreeing with you?"

"Sleeping _alone_ isn't agreeing with me," Bella replied. She lifted her head and opened one eye to peer at Rose. "And how are _you_ sleeping?"

Rose actually blushed, which Bella would not have believed had she not seen it. "I ... um, ... yeah ..."

Alice snickered. "Too much Vitamin Em? Gotta tell you, I did _not_ see that one coming."

"Some psychic you are," Bella said. "You didn't even tell me I was having twins."

Alice shook her head. "I didn't know."

"You knew I was pregnant, though, didn't you? That first morning we met in here after my ... um ... honeymoon."

"Yes, I knew." Alice stared off at some point in the distance. "I had a dream the night before. You and I were standing in a large room, full of gray mist, and there was a baby playing on the floor on a blanket, but I couldn't see him. That was the strange part. Every time I tried to look at the baby, all I saw was that gray mist. I looked at you and you said, '_My baby will rule the galaxy_'."

"But nothing else?" Bella asked, disappointed.

Alice shook her head. "God only shows me what He wants me to see, Bella. I figure it's a need-to-know basis and I'm just grateful for what foresight I have. I have to trust that whatever happens is His plan and He'll show me enough to get me where I need to be."

"Well, I think ya'all are crazy," Rose announced. "Yeesh, gods and visions ... you two aren't really _serious_, are you?"

"Serious enough to know that Alice was able to buy me clothes in my size before I was even identified as a match for Edward," Bella said.

"Lucky guess," Rose said, but sounded less certain than before.

"I think I'll go into labor soon," Alice said.

"Another vision, shorty?"

"No. I just felt the first pain."

Bella squealed so loudly that every head in the room whipped toward them. She and Rose helped Alice from the tub and dressed her as quickly as they could. They had only gone a short distance down the hall when Alice suddenly froze, swaying like a tree in high winds. "I don't think I can walk much further," she said in a tiny voice and then her eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted. Bella threw her arms around Alice's back in a bear hug to try to keep her from falling to the floor, but staggered under her weight. Rose marched over, scooped Alice up in her arms as if she weighed no more than a doll.

"Wow, do you work out or something?" Bella asked.

"Used to go to the gym three times a week," Rose said, trotting down the hall. They came up to a crossway and Rose slowed. "Which way?" she asked Bella.

Bella's eyes widened in panic. "I don't know!"

"Hey, Pixie Girl," Rose jiggled Alice in her arms. "Wake up. Magellan over there has tapped out."

"Uh?" Alice said. "Wha-"

"Alice, we need directions," Bella said. "Oh, wait! There's Jasper!" He had just stepped into the hallway. His eyes found Rose, and saw the tiny body in her arms and he snarled, tail lashing the air. He tore down the hall toward him.

Rose muttered, "Oh, fuck." She looked around quickly as if a place to deposit Alice safely and dive out of the way might materialize in time to prevent her from having to face about 300 pounds of enraged Volturi.

Bella jumped in front of Rose, and, of course, Tanya had to jump in front of Bella, her staff braced diagonally in front of her body. Jasper stopped in front of her, a snarl tearing from his throat as his eyes sought a way around her. Bella peeked around Tanya's ribcage. "Jasper! Jasper, it's okay. Alice just fainted, all right? She's fine! Well, not fine ... she's in labor, but it's not Rose's fault."

Bella realized her placement was causing a Mexican standoff and stepped out of the way so that Tanya would let Jasper pass. He grabbed Alice out of Rose's arms and took off at a dead run toward their burrow, the three women following. He slapped the emergency button inside the door and sat down on the floor, holding Alice in his lap. His eyes flicked up from her face for just a moment as he sought out Bella. "Would you get her a cold, wet cloth, please?"

Bella went into the bathroom and soaked a hand towel. It was the first time she'd been in Alice's bathroom so she stole a few seconds to glance around and admire the butterflies Alice had painted all over the walls.

The doctor must have guessed what the nature of the emergency would be because had brought his birthing chair with him and was busily setting it up as Bella returned with the cloth. Alice was awake, her eyes darting as she took in the scene around her. "Here you go," Bella said, handing Jasper the cloth. He gently bathed Alice's face, smoothing back her hair. The expression in his eyes made Bella want to weep. She missed Edward so much.

It wasn't long before they had Alice perched on the chair. Bella and Jasper both took a hand while Rose took a spot on the floor in front of her and proceeded to tell her delightfully filthy stories of her conquests in college. Jasper's mouth was hanging open, the cloth he'd been wiping Alice's face with dangling from his slack hand. Alice was so engrossed that she didn't even seem to notice the contractions. She gave a startled cry and the _durice_ slipped from her body into the doctor's waiting hands. As if a switch in his brain had been flipped, Jasper snatched it from him, snarling, backing away with it clutched to his chest.

"Um, Jasper, you wanna ... you know... let us wipe that off a bit first?" Rosalie asked. Jasper didn't even seem to hear her. He retreated into the closet and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Bella was tired by the time she left Alice's borrow, but she still needed to head to the office. There was a pile of work waiting for her. When she approached the door, she saw something written in one of the slots of the appointment board. She asked Tanya to read it to her. "Jenks, Empress. He should be waiting now."<p>

Bella smacked herself in the forehead. She had completely forgotten she'd asked him to stop by today. She hoped like hell she wasn't appallingly late.

Jenks rose from his cushion in front of Bella's desk when she entered. He bowed low. "Empress."

"Hello, Jenks. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." She took a seat on her cushion on the opposite side of the desk. "What have you found?"

Jenks was a young Volturi who appeared to be barely out of his teens. He was a Council page, his job duties encompassing tasks such as investigation, research, writing reports and acting as a general assistant. Bella's discreet inquiries had uncovered his name and she had set him to work.

"Very little yet, Empress," he said apologetically. "Drone births are rarely recorded, as you know."

"Jacob said his mother and father were Alphas and his mother ran away after Jacob was born. Surely there can't be that many Alpha mates that disappear."

"The rebellion ..." Jenks started, and sighed. "I promise you that I'm trying to find her, from all possible angles. I won't give up until I do."

"Thank you," Bella said. "If there's anything you need, let me know."

After he left, Bella buried herself in paperwork, the vast majority of it the numbing routine of administration, the unglamorous day-to-day grind that made up the lion's share of a ruler's duties. She attacked the pile grimly. It wasn't like she had anything better to do this evening. Or for the next thirty-seven evenings.

She looked up when the door opened and saw Tanya, bearing a tray of food which she set down next to Bella. "Thank you," Bella said, touched. "Will you share this with me?"

Tanya bowed her head. "Thank you, Empress, but no, I'm not hungry."

Bella plucked a bite of meat off the plate and popped it in her mouth. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you eat. Or drink. Or sleep, for that matter."

"I assure you that I do all of those things," Tanya said. "Only I do them when you are not in need of my protection, such as when you are with the Emperor."

"You've always done such a good job of protecting me," Bella said. "Thank you."

Tanya stood. "We all have our purposes. You protect those I love by wisely ruling the Federation and I will try to protect you. Finish your dinner before it cools." And with that, Tanya went back out into the hall to resume her post by the door.

Bella continued to work until her eyes blurred from the strain and she was nearly nodding off in her seat. She set the last file aside and stood, stretching to work the kinks out of her muscles. Her hope was that she had made herself so tired that she would be able to fall asleep easily, but once home in the nest, she found herself staring up at the ceiling again. _Goddammit_.

She climbed out of the nest. _Edward_. It had been all right last night. She was certain he'd never harm her. She walked toward the recliner and screeched when she saw a figure perched atop it. Tanya tapped a finger on her staff.

"I ... uh ..." Bella said eloquently.

"I can't let you go in there, Empress," Tanya told her.

"He won't hurt me," Bella insisted.

"Likely not," Tanya agreed. "But there's a chance he _could_ and it's a chance I cannot take."

Bella wondered how telling her it was none of her business would go over, and she concluded: _not well_. Dammit.

"Go back to your nest, Empress," Tanya said, in a tone that brooked no argument.

Grumbling, Bella did so. Big bossy blue bitch.

* * *

><p>She couldn't take much more of this. She was so exhausted, all she wanted to do was cry. Bella trudged after Rose, down the hallway toward Alice's quarters, their intention to visit with her a bit before heading onward to the baths. They found Alice, looking every bit as miserable as Bella, seated beside her closet door.<p>

"He ... he _growled_ at me," she said, and burst into tears. "I can't even go in to get my clothes."

"Fuck that," Rose said, throwing open the closet door. "Whatchu want, sweetie?"

"The p-pink one," Alice hiccuped.

Rose reached for the tunic Alice wanted and Bella heard Jasper growl at her from the nest he had dug into the wall at the back of the closet. "Whatever, asshole," Rose snapped. "Come out _here_ and say that."

She came out of the closet and slammed the door behind her. "There you are." She handed the tunic to Alice.

"Edward growled at me, too," Bella told Alice. "He said they just can't help it."

"I know," Alice's lip trembled. "But it still hurt my feelings."

"Come with us to the baths," Rose suggested. "It'll make you feel better."

Alice nodded. "I think I will."

As they walked down the hallway, Alice said, "What do you think about the name 'Riley'?"

"Isn't that the cartoon coyote that kept trying to drop anvils on the Roadrunner's head?" Rose asked.

"Bella snickered. "No, that's _Wile E_. Wile E. Coyote."

"What about you, Bella? Have you got any name ideas for your boys?"

"I think Edward would like to name one of them after Carlisle." She wanted to name one of them after Edward, but didn't think he would agree it and would probably want to use the name of an illustrious ancestor instead. God, she missed him. She wished they could talk about it, even _argue_ about it. Anything to hear his voice.

That night, she shouted at Tanya for refusing to allow her to crawl into Edward's nest. Tanya didn't flinch. Bella was immediately remorseful and apologized and went to her vast, empty nest. The night seemed like a desert wasteland she had to cross alone, without anything to quench her thirst.

The following evening, she shouted and screamed and cried and tried to force herself past Tanya, who held her staff over the opening and no matter how much Bella tugged, she could not move it enough to allow her to wriggle through. And then she cried again, because she felt awful at the way she was treating the woman who only wanted to protect her, to keep her safe.

Every day was as gray as the next. Bella forced herself to go through the motions, shuffling from the nest, to the baths, to her office and back again. She signed papers and ate what Tanya brought her, both mechanically. She looked into Alice's eyes and recognized a fellow sufferer, but there was no comfort that either could offer.

Bella tried to tell herself that she was being ridiculous, that women all over the universe managed to send their husbands off on journeys, as soldiers, as sailors, as space voyagers and managed to hold themselves together. She called herself weak, she rebuked herself and tried to force a strength she did not feel. Or at least to fake it convincingly enough so that others did not look at her with pity in their eyes. She was an Empress, for Christ's sake, not a love-sick teenager. Well, she actually _was_ a teenager and she _was_ love-sick, but that wasn't the point.

It was going to be the longest month of her life, but she had to survive it. She had to be productive and rule while he was out of commission. She had to show the Federation that she was worthy of her position. She had to make Edward proud of her. And every day she told herself, "I can make it through one more." Because there was no other choice.

* * *

><p>"Bella?"<p>

She was dreaming that Edward was beside her, his hand cupping her face.

"Bella?"

"I love you," she said. "I miss you."

"Bella, wake up."

_Not a dream_. Bella sat up abruptly, nearly cracking her forehead into his nose. "Edward? _Oh, Edward_!" She flung her arms around his neck and planted kisses all over is face. "You're out?"

"The babies," his eyes sparkled with joy. "They're hatching!"

"Oh! Call Alice! Call Rose! Get Esme!" Bella jumped up, stumbling out of the nest. "Where's Tanya?"

"Making the calls," Edward said. He drew her over to the dining table, which he had covered with pillows. Both _durices_ were nestled on top of them. "See, here?" Edward pointed to a spot. Bella peered closely and saw a tiny claw the size of a kitten's poking from a little hole. As she watched, it was withdrawn and then appeared again, pulling at the hole, widening it just a bit. Bella held her breath. They took a seat beside the table, Bella on Edward's lap.

She heard the door opening and Esme and Carlisle were ushered in by Tanya. Esme immediately grabbed Bella in a hug, bouncing a little with excitement. "Oh, my dear," she whispered, tears shining in her eyes. "I'm so happy for the both of you." Carlisle also hugged Bella, which surprised her, and she was further surprised when Edward allowed it. In his hand, Carlisle held a DNA reader which would be used on the babies immediately after they emerged from the _durice_ to ensure that neither was a drone.

They settled down at spots around the table to watch. The other _durice_ was rocking a bit and as they all watched, a split appeared in its top. Soft gasps of excitement. Esme grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed.

"Bella, I'm here," Alice said, pressing a kiss to Bella's cheek. "It's so unfair!" she said, but without any anger. "You gave birth first and now you'll see your baby first, too." She parked herself on a cushion across the table from them.

"Tanya," Bella called. "Come over here." She patted a cushion. "You should be here at the table with the rest of the family." For the first time since Bella had known her, Tanya's face showed naked emotion of surprise and delight. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She came over and sat down where Bella had indicated. She and Bella exchanged a smile and turned together to watch the babies.

The hole with the poking claw widened a bit more, and a tiny finger worked its way out. As if the effort was tiring, it slipped back inside. Small groans of disappointment.

Rosalie and Emmett squeezed in behind Edward and Bella, leaning in over their shoulders. The door continued to open, but the people who came afterward were kept a respectful distance from the table, present at the momentous occasion, but not intruding upon the friends and family.

The _durice_ on the left, the one with the poking finger, rocked violently and a plump arm was thrust out. Esme cried out with delight, pressing the tips of her fingers to her lips. Edward nuzzled Bella's neck and Bella put her hands over the arms that clasped her to him, squeezing. A tiny shoulder emerged. Almost simultaneously, the _durice _on the right split even further, a fat little foot thrusting into the air.

With a great heave, the baby on the left shoved its head and shoulders through the opening it had created and everyone around the table cried out simultaneously, an inarticulate expression of joy. The hair on its head was Edward's dark auburn. The golden amber eyes with their triangular pupils blinked and tried to focus. Seeing so many strange faces for the first time, the baby waved its little clawed hands at them and gave a little "_Rawr_!" that was more squeak than roar.

Bella's eyes were drawn to the second _durice_, which had split completely open now, and out popped another little head, this one covered with Bella's dark brown hair. Both babies sat upright, a little wobbly, and looked around them with identical expressions of bewilderment at this strange new world.

Edward scooped up the baby with the rusty hair, his first-born, and held it aloft, the pieces of the _durice_ falling away from its legs and hips. The room fell suddenly silent, as if the sound had been cut off with a knife. Faces fell ... shock, disbelief ... _horror_.

"What's wrong?" Bella cried. From the back, the baby looked absolutely perfect, down to the little tail whipping around in the air.

"The baby's penis is missing," Emmett blurted.

"It's not missing," Carlisle said. His eyes met Bella's, his expression slowly changing to that of wonderment. "_It's a GIRL!_"

Eyes flicked to the brunette baby still lying on the table, who rolled out of the _durice,_ his male genitalia obvious. Edward slowly lowered the girl baby and sat her back down on the pillows. She found her brother, flopped over on her side, and began happily chewing on his tail. The boy let out an indignant squawk which should have amused the entire room, but everyone stared silently, unable to process what they were seeing.

Edward's face was white and still. He looked at Bella, his eyes filled with pain. "It can't be mine," he said.


	10. Miracles

Chapter Ten

_Miracles_

..

The crowd gasped at Edward's statement.

"Oh, no you _didn't_," Rose said, her tone indignant. She jumped to her feet. Emmett grabbed her around the waist, yanking her back down and clapped a hand over her mouth. He whispered into her ear and she calmed a bit, but her eyes were shooting death threats at Edward.

Bella tried to remain calm, but her eyes stung and she had difficulty swallowing past the lump in her throat. _Be a Queen. Don't cry. Don't make a scene. Queens are calm, dignified. They don't smother their husbands with a cushion, no matter how tempted they may be._ Edward's words hurt, but she understood his shock, his confusion. Of course he couldn't believe that he had fathered the only Volturi girl in centuries. He was seeing an impossibility before his eyes.

"Carlisle, do you have your DNA reader ready?" Bella asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

Carlisle looked down at his hand and seemed vaguely surprised he was holding it. "Yes, yes I do."

"Please use it."

Carlisle took the girl's hand and pricked her finger. She gave a little hiss and swiped her tiny claws at him and then stuck her injured digit in her mouth. The machine beeped. "She's Alpha Volturi," he announced. A rustle of gasps and whispers came from the back of the room.

"Can it tell you if Edward is the father?" Bella continued. She kept her back straight and her chin high.

"I- um, yes. Yes it can. Edward?"

Edward didn't reply. He appeared frozen in shock. Carlisle took Edward's hand and pricked his finger. Within seconds, the machine chimed. "Edward, she's yours," Carlisle said, gently.

Edward blinked at him. "How is this _possible_?"

Bella spoke. "Carlisle? I want you to declare this a miracle."

Now it was Carlisle's turn to blink. "Bella?"

"Go. Announce it to the people," Bella said firmly. "And I want you to tell them it's a miracle."

"Yes, yes ... a miracle," he said absently, still staring at the girl. "I have to tell them."

She stood. "Please, everyone ... thank you for being here with us, but we'd now like our privacy."

Tanya began to herd the people out the door, even Alice and Rose. Alice protested, worried that Edward and Bella needed someone to help smooth things over, but Tanya was inflexible. As Rose passed Bella, she hissed, "If you don't kick his ass, I will." She pushed Alice out into the hall and shut the door behind them.

Edward had regained some of his color, but he still looked shell-shocked. Bella sat back down on the cushion beside him. "I wish you wouldn't have said that," she told him, her voice a soft reproach.

Edward flinched. "Goddess above, Bella ... I'm so sorry." The implications of his words were sinking in and he looked ashamed. His tail wriggled beneath his leg.

She made no reply. She stood and went to the trunk where the baby items were stored and fished out two small tunics. One of them had been made by Esme, her love evident in her attention to detail. There were no diapers; toilet training would begin immediately because the children had the instinct not to eliminate where they could not bury their waste. She pulled one over the head of her son, gently working his arms through the holes. While she dressed his sister, he plucked at the fabric with his tiny claws as if he were unhappy with this turn of events.

Once Bella laid them back down, they rolled to face one another. The girl had the end of her tail in her mouth. She bit down on it and let out a startled yelp. She yanked it out of her mouth and glared at it balefully.

"Bella, please," Edward begged. "I'm so sorry."

She nodded. "I know. But your apology doesn't take away the hurt." Bella picked up her little girl and hugged her, resting her cheek against the top of the baby's head.

"I wasn't thinking," he said.

"That much is painfully obvious."

"it just... it seemed impossible ... It _still_ seems impossible, even though I'm staring right at her. Is it really a miracle, Bella?"

The baby grabbed a chunk of Bella's hair in her chubby fist and pulled. "That's as good an explanation as any."

Edward knelt before her, his head bowed. "Please forgive me for my thoughtless and cruel words. I know you would never betray me."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I forgive you, Edward, but it's going to be hard to forget."

He wrapped his arms around her as he stood, lifting her off her feet into his arms. He carried her over to their nest and laid her gently among the pillows. Bella balanced her daughter atop her stomach, tracing each tiny finger with her own, awed by the child's perfection. Edward plucked the boy baby from its pillow on the table and stopped at his trunk for a moment to fish out a small box. He laid down in the nest beside Bella and took the baby's hand dipping each claw into a hole on the box. They emerged coated with soft rubber. He did this for both babies, covering finger and toe claws so that they would not scratch one another.

Reunited on pillows between their parents, the babies rolled around like puppies, wrestling and making those adorable squeaky roars. Bella's heart ached with love, full to bursting. _Her children_. She was a mother. Anxiety twisted her gut. She knew nothing about raising babies, especially Volturi babies. What if she messed up? What it the children were damaged by her ignorance?

"They're so beautiful," Edward said, his voice soft with wonder. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you for giving me such beautiful babies."

Tears flowed again. "Edward, I-"

"It's all right," he said. "I understand.

The boy started to crawl off and Edward caught him with his tail, lifting the baby and plopping him back on the pillow beside his sister. The boy took his father's tail in his hands and chomped down on it like an ear of corn.

"Ouch!" Edward pulled his tail away. "No biting," he said. The boy blinked at him, his amber eyes huge in his tiny face.

"What will we name them?" Bella asked.

"I want to tall my son Carlisle," Edward replied. "Do you object?"

Bella caressed her son's head, smoothing the whisper-soft hair. "It's a good name," Bella said. "And it's fitting for the place he has held in your life and in your heart."

"And the girl?" He shook his head. "I don't even remember any names of Volturi women, except my mother's." He tickled the girl's belly and she playfully kicked her little feet at him. "Perhaps the Goddess has forgiven whatever sin it was which made her take our women from us." He paused for a moment. "I think I'd like to name her Nessie," he said.

Her translator chip seemed to accept that name as it was spoken, not offering a translation or an English equivalent. "Why Nessie?" She considered telling him about the Loch Ness Monster and decided against it.

"It means _breaking dawn,_" he said. "And that's what she is, the first hint of dawn on the horizon. A new day for our people and the Federation. She is my first-born, Bella. She will be Empress after we are gone."

"Oh! I thought only boys ..."

He shook his head. "It was always the first-born, either male or female. We just haven't had a female in so long ..." He gently stroked the back of his fingers over his daughter's rusty hair. "This tiny head will one day wear a crown."

"We need to show them to the people," Bella said. "Everyone will be dying to see the first Volturi girl in centuries."

"_Dying_?" Edward looked alarmed.

"it's an expression, Edward. It means they will be very eager."

"Ah," Edward said and nodded like it made sense. Little Carlisle tried to crawl away again and Edward caught him by wrapping his tail around the boy's ankle. Carlisle yanked his leg a couple of times, craning his neck to see what the impediment might be. He couldn't free himself by pulling on his leg, so he sat down to ponder this problem. He poked at the tail with his fingers and when that had no results, he tried to bend over and bite it, but he wasn't quite limber enough and tumbled over sideways. Nessie saw an opportunity and took it, pouncing on her brother with a little high-pitched growl.

"She will be a fierce Empress," Edward said, pride in his tone. "Tomorrow, Bella. Tomorrow we will show them to the people, but for now, I want to keep my family to myself."

* * *

><p>Edward went down to the kitchens to make some food for his babies. (He did not trust anyone else to do it.) Alice must have been lurking in the hall, waiting for an opportunity because she arrived only moments after he had closed the door behind him.<p>

"You've _got_ to see the news vids," Alice said, turning on the viewscreen. She selected a video and Bella gasped. It looked like pictures she had seen of V-E day after WWII ended. Thousands of people were thronging the streets, drinking wine, embracing, shouting, dancing. The video switched to an image of a gate, the base of which was piled thickly with flowers, fruit, bottles of wine, and baby gifts. It looked like the gates of Buckingham after the death of Princess Diana.

"That building is the old palace," Alice said. "They're leaving their tributes there since they can't come here."

Belle squinted at the screen. "What is that tied to the gate?" It looked like pieces of paper tied around the bars with ribbons."

"Prayers," Alice said.

Bella wrinkled her forehead. How odd. The video switched again, this time showing the interior of the Temple. Bella saw Carlisle, standing in the center of the room on a table so that he could be seen by the entire room. She could not make out what he was saying; whomever was filming it was too far back in the packed room, but she did hear the gasps, screams, cheers and saw the people falling to their knees like a wave of dominoes.

"As high priest, his words carry a lot of weight," Alice said, unnecessarily.

"Alice!" Tanya called from the door.

Alice rose and went to speak. "What's up?"

"A messenger; Jasper sent for you. Your _durice_ is hatching."

Alice squealed and took off at a run. Bella almost started to follow her and then remembered she had two babies in her nest, both of them sleeping, their tails entwined.

"Go," Tanya said. "I will watch the little ones."

Bella gave her a quick hug and chased after Alice. Jasper was seated at the table, his eyes aglow with joy. He kissed his mate and folded his arms around her. "He's hatching fast," Jasper said, and Bella could see that he was right. The _durice _ was split down the center and an arm was waving in the air.

Rose skidded around the doorframe, panting. "Did I get here in time?" She was followed by two priests in light blue robes, one of which who held a DNA reader. He was talking in low, quick tones about how to use it so Bella assumed the younger priest must be a trainee.

"Just in time," Bella said. The baby's shoulder appeared, followed by its head, covered in short, black hair. Rose sighed, putting her arm around Bella's shoulder. They smiled at each other, both of them happy for Alice, both of them excited to see the new baby.

Jasper lifted the baby out of the _durice _ and let out a strange, strangled cry. He almost dropped the baby. Alice darted forward and covered his hands with her own to support it.

"Holy fucking shit," Rose said mildly. "Another girl."

The younger priest made a strange little sound, almost a whimper, and bolted out the door.

Jasper stared at the infant for a moment and then handed her to his mate. He walked over to Bella and fell down on his knees, lowering his head to the ground. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you!" He touched his forehead to the hem of Bella's tunic.

"Jasper, what-" She backed away. "Please don't do that. What's going on?"

"You are an incarnation of the Goddess," he said, his amber eyes shining up at her with something uncomfortably close to adoration. The priest, whose eyes bugged in shock, fell to his knees in front of her and touched his forehead to the hem of her tunic just as Jasper had. And to her horror, he began to pray to her.

Bella backed away, backed out of the room into the hallway. Rose came after her. "Where's Tanya?" she asked, her words tightened by the urgently in her voice.

"At home with my babies."

"Aw, shit," Rose said. "Looks like word got out." She jerked her chin in the direction of the hall to the left. Bella turned to look and a gasp tore from her throat. There was a crowd of people approaching, their faces awestruck. So many people, shoulder to shoulder, spanning the width of the hall, that she could not see the end of the group.

"I'll hold them back if you want to make a run for it," Rose said, her face grim.

"No, I can't run," Bella said. These were her people, after all. And Queens don't run. They stand their ground with heads held high. She drew in a deep, shuddering breath.

The hallway was teeming with people. They surrounded Bella and Rose, kneeling in a widening circle around her. Hands reached out to touch Bella's hem. She heard murmuring prayers, sobs, "Bless me, little Goddess," a woman in front of her begged, her hands clutching Bella's tunic. So many hands reached for it that they began to jockey for space, shoving each other out of the way.

"This could get ugly, fast," Rose hissed in her ear. "Bless them and let's get the fuck out of here."

"I don't know how to bless anyone," Bella whispered back.

"Christ, just make something up," Rose demanded.

"I- I ask the blessings of the Goddess be upon you," Bella said, holding out her hand above the heads of the group.

"And that's it folks. She's all blessed out." Rose stooped and put her forearm under Bella's knees and one around her shoulder. She lifted her nearly as easily as she had Alice and marched forward. The crowd parted for her, people scurrying on their knees. Hands brushed Bella's feet, tugged at the skirt of her tunic that dangled down in front of Rose's legs. Rose picked up speed and Bella peeked over her shoulder, watching the group, all of which stared right back at her. No one followed them. They remained on their knees, hands extended.

"Well, _that_ was fuckin' weird," Rose said. She put Bella back onto her feet. "Let's get you home."

Bella followed her down the hall. More people knelt as she passed, their faces reverent and awed. "I do not like this," Bella murmured to Rose. She longed for Edward. Her stomach hurt from anxiety and her heart was pounding so fast that she felt she might faint. _Deep breaths_. _Stay calm._

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached Edward and Bella's burrow. Rose slammed the door behind them and dropped the bar across it, locking them in.

Edward was seated in the nest with a plate in his hand that bore small chunks of meat. As she watched, he picked up a bite between his claw tips and deposited it in Nessie's open mouth. Both babies craned their necks toward him, their mouths gaping hopefully like little birds, their little hands flapping in excitement. "No, you've already got one," Edward told Nessie. "The next one is for your brother." Nessie closed her mouth and chewed, a hint of a pout on her lips. He looked up at Bella, his tail swaying happily. "Did you see Alice's baby?" he asked.

"Yes," Bella said through a tight throat.

"It was a girl," Rose said bluntly. "And now the natives are worshiping Bella."

Edward sat back, the plate dropping from his hand, the bits of meat scattering on the pillows. Nessie and Carlisle cooed and tried to pick up the food, but their motor control wasn't quite up to the task.

Edward didn't seem to know which one to be shocked about first. "Another girl? They're _worshiping _you?" he repeated.

"One of them called me a little Goddess," Bella said.

Edward raked his hands through his hair, making it stand up even more wildly than usual. "We've got to talk to Carlisle."

"I'd bring him here, if I were you, so you don't have to swim through that crowd," Rose suggested.

"Do you think it was something he said?" Edward asked Bella.

"I don't think it matters," Bella answered. "Jasper called me the Goddess incarnate and all he heard from Carlisle was what he said before I told him to go announce Nessie's birth."

Edward closed his eyes.

"I'm about at my quota for shocking revelations for the day," Bella said. She felt so tired. She just wanted to curl up with Edward and her babies and pretend the world was gone.

"I'm going home to get Emmett," Rose said. "We need the muscle. Tanya won't be able to fend off all of them unless she starts cracking skulls and I don't think you want that."

"Yes, good idea, thank you," Edward said, sounding dazed.

"We'll stay here until things calm down." Rose gave them a brief smile and then exited, pushing her way through the group that had assembled outside the door.

When she and Emmett returned, Bella and Edward were watching videos on the viewscreen, each with a sleeping baby in their lap. The twins had their tails entwined again, draped between their parents. Rose and Emmett sat down behind them, their hands clasped.

The video was of reactions across the galaxy. Spontaneous celebrations were breaking out everywhere, leaders of countries and planets were sending their congratulations, and then-

Edward sucked in a breath, his face paling. "It's James," he said.

Bella was amazed by how average-looking James was. After hearing so much about him, and the way he had wounded Edward and taken over the rebellion, she expected him to be ... different. He had light brown hair, cut short and a pleasant face. Average height, average build, the kind of man a witness to a crime would have trouble describing because no feature stood out. He was ... _ordinary._

He spoke into the camera, his lip slightly curled as if the subject of Edward's baby was distasteful. "Do I think it was a miracle? Well, I've heard what's being _said_, but I have no proof this so-called girl even exists. Carlisle is close to the Emperor, he would say whatever the Emperor told him to say."

"But he did a DNA test in front of witnesses!" someone off camera said.

"Did he? Did anyone actually _see_ the results, or just what Carlisle _said_ they were? For all we know, this is an elaborate hoax to increase support for a dying reign. Their desperation is rather sad."

"But there are people who saw the baby, people that have no reason to lie."

James shrugged. "They saw a baby. The poor child could have been surgically altered, or maybe the Earth-woman was pregnant before she arrived. There are a hundred explanations which don't involve '_miracles_'." He sneered the last word. "Ask yourself why the Goddess support an oppressive regime. It is clearly the side of freedom which She supports, otherwise we would not be where we are now, poised to take over the rule of this planet."

The interview ended, the image switching to the celebrations in the park across the street from the palace. Edward turned it off. "We have to show Nessie to the people."

"But how? How could we do it and keep her safe? Those crowds ... you didn't see the way they grabbed at Bella."

"We could put her behind a window," Emmett suggested. "Build a large room and put in a glass wall where people could walk by and see her. Lay her in there naked so everyone could see she's a girl."

Bella shuddered, thinking of the Dionne Quintuplets. "I don't want to put my daughter in a zoo."

"What's a zoo?" Edward asked.

"It's a place where Earth people keep wild animals behind glass walls so that people can come and look at them. I don't want to do that to Nessie, especially not naked. That's creepy- weird and repulsive." She added the last words when she saw they didn't understand.

"Why?" Emmett asked. "What's weird or repulsive about looking at a naked baby?"

Bella rubbed her forehead. "Do you have pedophiles in your culture?"

Apparently not. They both looked confused. Bella gave them a short, terse explanation. Both of them reacted with horror and outrage. Emmett started fomenting plans to go rescue Earth babies. "They don't have them at home like we do," Emmett said. "They all go to a _horse spittle._ Rose told me. All we have to do is land a jumper outside, collect all the babies in there, pile them inside the jumper and away we go."

"Emmett," Bella said as gently as she could, "can we get back to the subject at hand?"

"Ah, yes." Emmett rubbed his chin. "How about a Great Council meeting? All of the council members, plus planetary presidents and nation-rulers, if they want to come. They could see Nessie and report back to their people that she's real."

"That's an excellent idea," Edward said and Emmett ducked his head, bashful at the praise.

Edward used his tail to grab his electronic pad off a nearby table. He made a few notes. "We should do a DNA test in front of her. We'll test Bella and a drone so that people know the device is working properly and have someone chosen at random to operate it."

Good, they had a plan. "I'm tired," Bella said, stretching as much as she could without waking Nessie. "Let's make Emmett and Rose a bed so we can all get some rest." She was looking forward to what promised to be her first night's worth of good sleep in a month.

Edward and Emmett fetched extra pillows from the closet and arranged them carefully, with the kind of precision most often seen in neurosurgery. Emmett crawled around in circles atop it before laying down and pronouncing it adequate. Rose, amused, headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Bella followed, waiting outside. "How you feeling, anyway?" Rose asked, her words garbled around the brush and a mouthful of foam.

"I'm all right," Bella said. She was a little surprised by that fact. The old Bella, the Earth Bella, would have cracked under the strain of so much stress long before now and would have been hiding in her bedroom, sleeping as much as possible to avoid life.

"I don't think going to the baths tomorrow is a good idea," Rose said. "We should probably lay low for a while."

"No," Bella said. "I'm not going to hole up in here like we have something to hide. We're keeping our same routine."

"Don't think it's a good idea," Rose said, spitting. "But I'll go along with whatever you decide."

"Thank you, Rose," Bella said softly. "You're a true friend."

Rose shrugged, but Bella could see a bit of a blush on her cheekbones. "Interesting shit happens when you're around."

"The Chinese have a curse: _May you live in interesting times."_

Rose met her eyes, her face stilling into seriousness. "Bella, I'm starting to believe our short little psychic, and maybe even believing a bit in that Goddess of theirs. Something is happening, Bella. Something big."

Bella looked over at her mate, who was gently laying their son on a pillow in their nest. "I know."

* * *

><p>Bella sat in her recliner, which was parked on the dais in the massive cave where she and Edward had their mating ceremony. Nessie was laying on her lap, batting at Bella's hair. Bella had lost the argument about nudity, Edward insisting it was necessary to prove the first element of their claim: that she was female. The recliner had been Emmett's idea, to make Bella more comfortable during the "exhibition," as Bella called it. Emmett had picked up the massive thing and perched it on his shoulder, carrying it down to the cave as effortlessly as if it were a plastic lawn chair.<p>

He and Edward stood on either side of her, Rosalie behind the chair holding Carlisle, and Tanya knelt in front. Her staff was held upright at her side in its ready position and Tanya was as tense as a whore in church. Bella wasn't exactly relaxed herself. She wanted to grab her baby and run like hell.

This morning had supplied many revelations about Volturi babies. When little Carlisle started to scratch at the pillows with his toe claws, Edward had sleepily scooped him up and a still-snoozing Nessie and headed for the door, yawning.

Bella lifted her head, squinting at him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Carlisle needs to go outside," Edward said. "I'll take Nessie, too. She should need to go herself."

"What are you going out there for? It's cold and they're only wearing those tunics."

"We have a heated area for the babies," he said. "Bella, I don't think he can wait much longer if the squirming is any indication."

"Oh. OH!" Bella finally realized why they were going outside. And then she thanked whatever gods may be that she didn't have twins who needed diapers.

When Edward came back, he bathed both babies by rubbing them with fine dust. Bella poked a finger into the container and discovered that it felt like a fine, silky talcum powder. Emmett stood by, filming what was apparently a momentous occasion in an infant's life, Baby's First Bath. He and Rose presented gifts to them: to Edward, a beautifully carved wood bathing pan, and for Bella, a soft brush with a handle made of some type of black metal she'd never seen before. The brush was used after the baby had been buffed with the dust to remove any traces of it from their skin. Edward showed her how to do it.

"Where did you learn how to take care of babies?" Bella asked.

"In school," Edward said. "Volunteers brought us babies so we could practice taking care of them."

They fed the babies breakfast next, more small bites of meat that Edward had selected himself from the kitchen and cooked while Bella dressed the babies in the finest tunics from the gifts they'd been given. Nessie's was a velvety dark red gown, its neck adorned with jewels. Carlisle wore yellow (which Edward said was a man's color), a tunic crafted of a shimmery metallic fabric that Edward said was extremely expensive. It looked like it should be stiff and scratchy but it felt like silk against Bella's hands as she tried to stuff waving little arms through the holes.

They both took a baby and sat down with the plate between them. Bella had never managed to grow fingernails, so it was her soft fingers delivering the food between those sharp teeth. Carlisle nipped her and when she said "Ouch!" he looked abashed, his little tail drooping. It was amazing how well the babies could communicate what they were feeling and how much they seemed to understand already about their new world. Bella soothed him by caressing his cheek and afterward employed the method of tossing the bite inside his mouth from a short distance.

Afterward, Edward put the babies down for a short nap and Bella went to the baths with Rose. They were extremely crowded this morning, but their customary bathing pool was still waiting vacant for them. "I wish Alice was here," Bella said. Alice was still holed up with Jasper and their new baby; Bella envied them. Tanya stood by their pool the whole time they were washing instead of kneeling in her customary spot along the wall. Several women made as if to approach them but backed off when Tanya stepped forward, her staff in hand. They washed quickly, no lingering soak for them today, and escaped the stares and whispers as soon as possible.

Now, they were a frozen tableau as the Council and politicians filed by, staring at her baby as if she were some sort of medical oddity on display. Nessie rolled over onto her belly, her tail flapping, peering with equal curiosity at the people who walked by.

"Turn her over," one of the presidents ordered.

"Watch your fucking tone," Rose snapped. "You're speaking to the Empress of the Nine."

"Please, Empress," the man said, a bit _too_ politely, "would you please turn over your daughter?"

Gritting her teeth, Bella complied. He studied Nessie for a moment and then walked on without further comment.

"Fucker," Rose muttered.

When the last politician had filed by, Edward stepped forward. "Will one among you test this device?" He held up the DNA reader.

"I will." It was the man who had so rudely demanded Nessie be flipped. He pricked Bella's finger none-too-gently and then read the screen. "Human," he said. Emmett's drone, Seth, was tested next. "Volturi drone."

He approached Nessie and Bella felt the urge to growl. Her hands tightened on the arm rest. Nessie cooed at the man. He caught one of her waving arms and pricked her finger.

Nessie bit him.

Bella tried hard not to laugh, she really did, but it was just too much. That adorable little snarl and then: CHOMP! She turned the laugh into a fit of coughing, which probably convinced no one.

He cursed and shook his hand, staring at the screen of the device. "Alpha Volturi," he said slowly. The device was passed from hand to hand among them.

"Do any of you now doubt that she is my daughter?" Edward demanded. "That she is the first Volturi female born in living memory?"

Silence.

"Do any of you challenge her right to the Throne of the Nine?"

Silence.

"Then it is so," Edward said simply. He looked down at Bella, love shining in his eyes. "Let's go home."


	11. Adjustments

Chapter Eleven

_Adjustments_

..

"Bella!" Edward snapped, flinging down a stack of papers in front of her. "What the fuck have you done?"

Bella cringed. The papers scattered and she started trying to collect them, "I don't know. I'm sorry, Edward."

"I can't believe this!" he shouted. "You've ruined everything! You destroyed the Federation, you stupid bitch!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to," Bella babbled.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to_," he mocked in a high pitched voice. "You stupid cunt, you'll never make an Empress. Never!"

"Please, Edward," she cried. "I'm sorry. I'll try harder."

"Too late," he spat, and marched out, slamming he door behind him.

Bella bolted upright in the nest with a strangled cry, her heart pounding. It woke Edward and he was on his feet in a flash, crouched in a combat position, his eyes darting as he looked for the source of his mate's distress.

"I'm sorry," Bella said, finding her voice. "I had a bad dream." _Just a dream, thank God._

Edward relaxed, and came back into the nest. He put his arms around Bella, sniffing at her neck. "You smell like fear," he said softly. "Tell me about it so that it doesn't haunt you."

Bella shook her head. "Maybe in the morning." She wasn't quite ready to reveal one of the deep-seated fears that lingered in a secret corner of her heart. Those were the kinds of things Mike used to say to her, the kind of things she used to think she deserved. She felt almost guilty for imagining them coming out of Edward's mouth. He might not understand, and he might be hurt that she thought him capable of treating her like that. Having a sensitive man was hard work, she reflected.

She checked on the babies, who lay beside them, sleeping soundly. Nessie had the end of her tail stuffed in her mouth and was gnawing on it happily. Little Carlisle was sprawled out, his arms and legs spread-eagle, twitching as he dreamed. As Bella watched, the tip of his tail thumped lightly on the pillow beside him and she smiled. She glanced up and saw Rose and Emmett still asleep, Emmett's huge body wrapped around Rose, her leg thrown over his thigh.

"We shouldn't let her chew on her tail," Edward said, gently pulling Nessie's tail from her mouth. "According to Esme, I did the same thing when I was a baby and I actually bit the tip of it off one night. Esme says it gave her a heart tack."

"_Heart attack_," Bella corrected. "Poor Esme."

"Poor Esme? What about 'poor Edward'?" he teased.

"It grew back," Bella said, feigning indifference.

Edward tickled her, using the tail in question. He had discovered that brushing certain areas of her body caused her to compulsively emit that little bubbly "giggle" sound that he liked so much.

"Stop, stop," Bella begged, tears of mirth in her eyes. They froze for a long moment, his body poised over hers. She saw his expression change, his eyes go dark and hooded. He lowered his face to her neck, kissing, nibbling, his fingers sliding under her sleeping tunic.

"Edward, we can't," Bella whispered. "Emmett and Rose are right over there."

"They do it too," Edward assured her. "Emmett told me that he really likes it, and Rosalie-"

She put a hand over his lips. "I really don't want that image in my head, okay? Besides, the babies are right next to us!"

"They're sleeping." Edward nipped her ear lobe and she shivered.

Bella closed her eyes. "In my culture, people aren't supposed to do this with their children in the room."

"Really?" He resumed his kissing, adding little licks here and there. His rough tongue gave her goosebumps. "How do they make more babies, then?"

"Children have their own rooms," Bella managed to gasp.

"That sounds very lonely," Edward commented. He started to push up her tunic and Bella laid a hand over his. "No, Edward."

He sighed and flopped back against the pillows. "I see I will have to work on building another room."

It was the first time she'd ever turned him down. "I'm sorry." She felt terrible. A dart of fear pierced her heart. Mike had always gotten so angry when she said no.

Edward snuggled against her. "Thank Goddess that your people didn't object to cuddling. I will build the babies their own nest tomorrow."

When she woke in the morning, he was coming through the door with both babies in his arms. He put them down in the nest with Bella. They were both shivering and they squirmed close to her to burrow into the pillows near her warmth. "Edward, they're freezing," Bella said, alarmed. All she could see of Little Carlisle was the tip of his tail and it was vibrating.

"I know. They were cleaning out the used soil from the babies' area and we had to go elsewhere."

"We need to get them some little coats, then. It can't be healthy for them to get so cold."

"Volturi are tough," Edward replied. "They-"

Rose sat up with a groan. "You people sure are yappy in the morning." She raked her hair back from her face and glared at them.

Emmett sat up and stretched. "What's for breakfast? I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Rose muttered.

Emmett nuzzled her neck. "It takes a lot of energy to keep up with you," he said. Rose grumbled, but she hid a small smile.

"I will go and make food," Edward announced. He opened the door and Bella saw dozens of faces outside in the hall, eagerly staring into the room. Bella squeaked and dove for cover.

"You took the babies through that crowd?" Rose demanded.

Edward blinked, and swung the door partially closed. "What choice did I have? Tanya kept them back out of my path."

"Maybe we could make a litter pan for the kids," Rose suggested.

Edward wrinkled his nose when she described the unknown term. "That's disgusting."

"Maybe. But it's _safe_."

"I will think about it," Edward said, his voice reluctant, and then departed for the kitchens.

"You can't stay here," Rose told Bella. "That crowd has you pinned down. There's no other exit here and no way to secure the hallway with just Tanya. Plus, it sounds like the babies' toilet area is out in the open, and no one guarding them except for Edward. He's a badass from what I've heard, but he's only _one_ badass."

There was a tap at the door and Alice opened it. She clutched her baby in her arms and she looked scared to death. "That was like running the gauntlet," she said once she had the door safely closed behind her. "Everyone was trying to touch my baby like being a girl is contagious. If Tanya hadn't muscled her way through to escort me to the door, I don't know what would have happened."

"Where's Jasper?"

"At the Temple," Alice said. "Praying. Praying to _you_, Bella. He wanted to come. We argued about it, actually." She bit her lip, tears trembling on her lashes. "I'm sorry Bella, it's not you. But it will be really difficult watching my husband literally worship another woman."

Bella groaned. "We've got to put a stop this somehow, and soon. I'm no goddess."

"Well, it looks like you've got the job whether you like it or not," Rosalie said. "I say, _run with it._ Think about all the shit you could do now that you have the people thinking you're divine."

"Rose, I can't manipulate people like that," Bella protested.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Girl, you are _so_ not cut out to be a politician."

"I don't want to be a _politician_. I want to be an Empress. There's a difference." She changed the subject. "Alice, can I hold your daughter?"

Alice carefully transferred her baby to Bella's arms as if she were made of glass and cotton candy. "Her name is Victoria, after another brave and powerful queen, since I knew you probably wouldn't let me name her after you."

"She's beautiful," Bella said. Victoria's black hair was sticking out in all directions like her mother's and she wore a tunic that matched Alice's.

"Jasper will hardly let me hold her," Alice said and there was a sour note in her voice. "He feeds her, bathes her, carries her with him everywhere."

"New fathers are sometimes like that," Rose offered, her voice surprisingly gentle. "Don't worry, Short Stuff. You're still the most important thing to him."

"Thanks," Alice said softly.

"Let's introduce her to Nessie and Carlisle." Bella put Victoria down into the nest with her own babies. Both of them seemed very interested in this newcomer and started crawling toward her. Little Carlisle reached Victoria first. Suddenly, his whole body froze and he sniffed at her. He grabbed her tightly and snarled at his approaching sister. Nessie was so surprised at her brother's show of ferocity that she fell back onto her bottom, blinking, her lower lip curling into a pout. Little Carlisle nuzzled Victoria just like his father was fond of doing to his mother. Victoria cooed and patted him.

"What the _fuck_?" Rose breathed.

"It can't be." Bella shook her head. "No way."

Carlisle patted Victoria's head, apparently fascinated with the way her hair sprung back up after being brushed down. Nessie was jealous at losing her brother's attention and yanked his tail. He growled at her and turned his attention back to Victoria, who was playing with her toes.

"It's not possible, is it? I mean, they start the mate search when the males are mature." Alice was shaking her head. "I've never heard of children bonding."

"Carlisle is coming," Bella said. "He should be able to tell us."

Emmett opened the door and propped his communicator on top of the door frame. When he came back inside, her turned on the viewscreen and set it to display a live feed of the hallway, using the communicator's camera. Bella was quietly horrified at the image it showed. There were so many people, milling around like zombies, waiting for the door to open. She could see Tanya's staff in the corner of the screen, held out at the ready.

"Why hasn't Edward come back yet?" Bella fretted.

"I know. I'm _starving_," Emmett said.

"It shouldn't have taken this long." Bella stood to pace.

"Calm down, Bella. Don't get all worked up when you don't know anything is wrong." Rose said, practical as always.

"Hey, our feed already has over five hundred viewers and nearly a thousand 'Likes'," Emmett announced.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head. "Why did you make it an open feed, dumbass?"

Emmett blinked at her, his tail drooping to the floor. "I didn't think..."

"Yeah, you never do," Rosalie replied, but she put her arms around him and laid her cheek on his head. "Make it 'private', Emmett."

"Someone's coming!" Alice pointed at the top of the screen. It was Carlisle, and Tanya started clearing the way. There were so many people that only a narrow little path was left in the center. Emmett rose and opened the door, shutting it behind Carlisle and dropping the bar in place to secure it.

Carlisle came in, holding a plate of food. Emmett eagerly took it from him. "Emmett, could you please feed the babies before the food gets cold?" Alice asked.

"Sure," Emmett replied, helping himself to a bite before sitting down in the nest with the eager babies, all of them bouncing on the pillows with mouths open.

Carlisle settled on a cushion on the floor with a long sigh. "There are some issues," he said.

"Really, you don't say?" Rose said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Carlisle pretended like he didn't hear her. "Edward is in his office. He sent me here to bring the food and tell you what's happened. The rebels have captured the capital city of Lapush, and more importantly, its space port. They are now effectively in control of the planet." He took the control device and changed the viewscreen feed. It was an outdoor scene, buildings on fire sending columns of black smoke into the air. Rubble covered the streets. A contingent of soldiers, each wearing a white cloth tied around their arm, marched down the street toward the camera. People fled in front of them, screaming. The soldiers were armed with slingshots, the preferred Volturi ranged weapon, and they shot down the people as they ran, the bodies left lying in the street where they fell. Women, children ... none were spared.

Alice turned to Bella with horrified tears streaking down her cheeks. Bella stared back at her, unable to speak.

"If they've got a space port, they can be here in a matter of hours," Rose said. "That's the final straw, Bella. You've got to move to a more secure location."

"When Edward gets back..."

"You need to go to him, Bella," Alice urged. "He'll need your help."

"You're right." Bella started to rise to her feet and was halted by Carlisle. "Wait just a few more minutes, Bella. There's a few things you need to see." He changed the feed to an image of James, being interviewed in front of the presidential palace, which now flew a plain white flag, the symbol of the rebels.

"The goddess has granted us victory," James said. "This date will be marked as a turning point in history. All of you will remember, will be able to tell your grandchildren that you were here when Lapush's independence was won at long last."

Someone asked him a question, which the recording device did not pick up. James looked irritated. "I do not want to talk about the so-called Empress. She is no Goddess. She is nothing but a human whore. Even her own mate publicly denied paternity of her child."

Bella closed her eyes. _Oh, Edward ..._

"Who knows what they did, but the child is not natural. It just shows you the depths of the depravity of these people, our so-called rulers. Thankfully, I know the Volturi people are too smart to fall for their lies."

Someone asked another question and Bella thought she heard Alice's name. James tilted his head. "If there _is_ another girl child, it just proves that the Empress is nothing special, that she did not create a miracle."

"He sure has his bases covered," Rose said grimly. "'_There is no girl, but if there is, it's nothing special'."_

Bella had encountered people like James on Earth, people who never let facts get in the way of their opinions, people who believed crazy conspiracy theories and the like, and she'd never understood that mindset. Looking at it now, recognizing it for what it was, she _still_ couldn't understand it.

She looked down into the nest at the babies, now sleeping in a tangled pile, their bellies full. Babies which did not exist, according to some. There was nothing she could do because they did not _want _to believe and no amount of evidence would sway them.

"There's something else," Carlisle said, switching the feed again. This time, they were looking at the interior of a temple. People sat on the ground, their heads bowed. A priest in light blue robes stood behind the group. (Volturi worshipers never faced the preacher because they felt the sight of the priest who was speaking would distract them from the words.)

"This is a dangerous time," the priest said. "A _dangerous_ time. Heresy has grown in our midst. Our people blaspheme by worshiping a human woman, a species the Goddess has cursed and rejected for their evil ways. High Priest Carlisle can no longer be trusted, for he is attempting to lead us into idolatry. We must keep our faith _pure_, root out these evil notions from among us. We cannot stand idly by while our brothers and sisters are seduced into worshiping an abomination."

Carlisle stopped the video. "They're calling themselves the Purists," he said. "And the movement is growing by the hour."

"What can I do?" Bella asked, trying to fight back a rising tide of despair.

"I don't know," Carlisle said. The worst possible answer. Edward looked to him for answers and apparently, in this situation, he had none to offer.

Bella sighed. "Carlisle, before I go, I need to ask you something. Is it possible for infants to bond to their mates?"

Carlisle stared at her. "Bella, are you saying that-"

"Little Carlisle seems to be bonded to Victoria. Is it possible?"

Carlisle spoke slowly. "I'm not sure, Bella. In some of the old stories ... But I thought they were just legends."

"Watch." Alice reached down into the nest and pulled Victoria out of the tangle of babies. Little Carlisle woke immediately and emitted a little squeaky roar. He grabbed Victoria and held on for dear life, clinging to her like a spider monkey. Victoria, for her part, screeched like a banshee, trying to wriggle her way out of Alice's grasp. Their distress was too much for Alice to handle so she laid Victoria back down on the pillows. Little Carlisle examined her as if checking for injures and hissed at Alice before wrapping himself around his tiny mate.

The elder Carlisle stared for a moment, his mouth slightly agape. He pulled his DNA reader out of his pocket. "I haven't tested Little Carlisle yet. It slipped my mind during all the commotion over Nessie. I'll enter him in the computer, and I'm relatively certain the results will be that they're a matched pair." He tugged Little Carlisle's hand away from Victoria and pricked his finger. Victoria hissed and Little Carlisle bit down on the reader device. The elder Carlisle tried to gently disengage him but he wouldn't release. He lifted the reader, with its dangling baby, until Little Carlisle let go and plopped back down on the pillows.

The device chimed. "They're a match."

Bella sighed. "Alice, you and I have some plans to make, but I need to go see Edward."

"Emmett and I will go with you," Rose said. Emmett put down the tray of food no one else had wanted, which he'd been steadily polishing off during the discussion and followed his mate and his Empress to the door. He took the controller from Carlisle and switched it back to the hallway feed, studying the image thoughtfully while he chewed his last bite.

"Which reminds me," Carlisle said. "Rosalie hasn't been entered into the system, either."

Rose shook her head. "Lauren told me they did all sorts of monkeying around with my DNA while I was on that ship."

"General changes, much like getting an inoculation. You were never entered into the computer. Usually, this is done in the opposite fashion: the DNA is entered and then the mate is located. You were brought here without being part of a mate search." He gestured her closer and held out the reader. "Just a formality."

Rose sighed and held out her hand. Carlisle pricked her finger. In just a moment, the machine chimed, but it was a different chime than Bella had ever heard. "What? What is it?"

Carlisle stared intently at the screen. "Rosalie is ... She's a relative of yours, Bella. Not close, a descendant, several generations removed, but there's no doubt she is your family."

"A descendant? I never had children on earth."

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

Bella shook her head.

Carlisle considered. "I'll check the files to see if there's any genealogy records for your line, but even if we never find out the connection, there is no doubt she is your family."

Bella rubbed her forehead. "Well, it explains a lot."

"Like what?" Rosalie demanded.

"I was matched with Emmett or Edward," Bella said. "If you share my DNA, it explains why Emmett recognized you immediately as a match for him."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "Are you telling me that he only wanted me because I was related to you?"

"No," Bella shook her head quickly. "He was _attracted_ to you because of genetics, but he loves you for who you are.

Emmett offered, "I wanted to fuck you as soon as I saw you, but I didn't love you until after we started courting."

Bella had a headache. "Okay, long conversation rain check. This is way too complex to get into now. We'll talk later, Rose, but right now I need to get to Edward.

"Stand back," Rose commanded. She lifted the bar and opened the door a bit. "Tanya, clear a path," she called. In a moment, she opened it to see if it was safe yet.

"_Rose! Shut the door_!" Alice screamed. Rose, thankfully, obeyed instantly and there was a heavy thump as something hit the door. Rose jerked it open and stared at the large rock at her feet. "Good call, shorty," she said. She surveyed the crowd in front of her, her jaw set in temper.

"Who chucked that fuckin' rock at me?" she demanded. When no one answered, her eyes narrowed. "All right, I'm coming out and I'm kicking the ass of everyone in my path until process of elimination gets me the right one. And-"

"No, Rose," Bella said.

Rose glared. She pointed a finger at the crowd. "You fuckers got _lucky_," she said, and shut the door again. Emmett quickly went to the closet and Bella heard thumps and shuffling. He emerged with a long wood item, shaped like a slim paddle, that had a curved end. Bella eyed it curiously. "What's that?"

"It's a _tatchy_ bat," he said. "Edward used to play when we were in school." He swung the bat. "Perfect for crackin' heads. I should know. Mine got cracked a few times."

"Hard to believe," Rosalie said and Emmett's tail flicked in amusement.

"Let's go."

They stepped out into the hallway, Rose and Emmett flanking Bella. Tanya stepped in front, her staff gripped tightly. Bella's heart was hammering. Avid faces surrounded her and a forest of hands stretched toward her, knocked away impatiently by Rosalie. Someone grabbed Bella's tunic hem and she was stopped with a jolt. "Pray for me, Blessed One," the woman begged, rubbing her large, pregnant belly.

"I will," Bella said, gulping. "I'll pray for all of you. Just, please ... let us pass."

The crowd eased back a bit. The hands brushed her like long grasses in a meadow, but they were no longer impeded. Someone pressed a scrap of paper into her hand, a prayer for a sick relative. A little boy offered her a flower. Bella took it and laid her hand on his head for a moment. By the time they reached Edward's office, her arms were full of offerings. She dropped them on her desk with a grunt. Edward said nothing, simply pointed to his own pile.

The office was hectic. Council members, messengers, and secretaries darted in and out, everyone rushing. Edward was arranging evacuation for the loyalists still on Lapush. They could no longer land or take off from the space port, so Edward had to send small ships which could land in clearings. It was maddening trying to keep up with the locations of the groups, what ships were available and who was taking which route.

"Emperor?" a man listening to a communicator called. "Our ships are taking fire."

Edward swore, a word not translated by her chip. "Do not return fire. Get them out of there."

The man's face fell. "We've... we've lost a ship."

"How many?" Edward asked, his voice raw.

"Around 200 civilian passengers and a crew of fifteen."

Edward bowed his head.

"Another, taking fire! They want to know if they should engage."

"Passengers?"

"It's heavy."

"Is there anyone else in that sector?"

"No."

"Jump capability?"

"No."

Edward swore again. "Tell them to do what they've got to do. Take no risks, do not peruse if the enemy flees. Call it off. Get everyone out of there, _now_."

"But there are still civilians waiting for transport!"

Bella could tell Edward was agonized by it. "We saved as many as we could. Get them home."

He sat down heavily behind his desk, his elbows propped on its surface and his hands buried in his hair. "We saved as many as we could," he repeated softly. Bella knelt down beside him, rubbing his back. He turned his tormented eyes to her. "We can't lose those ships." He groaned. "I'm leaving people to die for _ships_."

"Without those ships even _more_ people will die," Bella said.

He pulled her into his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She felt him shudder.

"Lauren came here earlier," he said suddenly.

"Lauren? Why?"

"She said she had important information so the staff let her through. She told me, in a room full of people, that she had seen you sneaking from Jacob's room at night."

Bella's heart took a quick elevator ride into the pit of her stomach. "Edward, God, I never-"

"I know," he said gently. "I trust you completely. And, besides, Jacob's door had a monitoring alarm. If it opened at night, I'd be informed through my communicator." He took her hand in his own, rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"Why would she say such a thing?" Bella shook her head in bewilderment.

"I don't know, which is why I'm going to have her watched."

Bella nodded. "Good idea."

"Bella, we need to get you and the babies out of here. It's just not safe any more."

"That's what Rose said this morning." God, had it only been this morning? It felt like years ago.

"We'll go to the palace temporarily, until I can find something more suitable."

Bella rose. "I'll start packing."

"Bella ... thank you," Edward said, kissing the hand he still held. She caressed his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you," she said. "Hurry home to me."

Tanya, Emmett and Rose were waiting for her in the hall. As soon as she saw them, she realized she hadn't told him anything about the babies being mates, or the videos Carlisle had shown her. She rubbed her forehead again. She added it to her long mental list. Bella fell in behind Tanya and they stoically repeated their trip through the forest of hands.

To Bella's surprise, Tanya followed them inside instead of taking her customary position outside the door. "Empress, may I speak with you?"

"Sure." Bella glanced at Rose and Emmett and they departed to check on the babies.

Tanya was hesitant and Bella was alarmed. It wasn't a look she was used to seeing on Tanya. "I must apologize to you. Yesterday, I made a mistake. I made that mistake because I care about you, and that is very dangerous for a person in my position. When Alice's baby hatched, I let you go alone with her while I stayed with the children."

"That wasn't a mistake," Bella argued. "It was fine. I was with Alice, and Rose joined us at their burrow."

For the first time since she had known her, Bella saw Tanya almost laugh. "Lady Alice couldn't protect you from a _zorbe_," she said. "Please, Empress, listen to me. I would let you do things as your friend that I would never let you do as your guardian. You have a caring heart, so you want to build a relationship with everyone around you." She paused, and sadness flitted across her face. "I would love to be your friend, Empress, but that would mean you would need a new protector. If you wish me to stay with you, please help me keep my distance."

Bella nodded. Tanya gave her a brief smile, her shark-like teeth appearing for a moment. And then the friendliness vanished into an impassive expression. Bella went inside.

Alice had taken Bella's _zorbe_ out of its cage and the babies were enthralled by it, stroking the soft fur and letting it climb all over them. "Was everything all right while I was gone?"

"Fine," Alice said. "Nessie seems less jealous now, and- NESSIE, NO!"

Alice grabbed the back feet of the squirming _zorbe_ and pulled it out of Nessie's mouth. "Not for eating," Alice said sternly.

Laughter bubbled up inside Bella and she let it go, pealing gales of it, tears streaming down her cheeks. There was a note of hysteria in it, but Bella had to release the tension somehow. In a minute, she'd calm down and be an Empress again, but for just a moment she was going to be Bella.


	12. The Palace and the Hut

Chapter 12

_The Palace and the Hut  
><em>

_.._

It was difficult to leave the burrow.

While Rose finished dressing in the bathroom, Bella stood by the door, gazing around at the empty room for what was probably the last time. She knew Edward and Rose were right: it was no longer safe or practical to live here, but she would miss it. These walls had witnessed the happiest time of her life. Here was where her babies had been born. She gazed up at the poem carved into the stone around the top of the walls and tears sprang to her eyes.

Rose was muttering and cursing. She yanked open the bathroom door, tugging at her tunic. "These people can build a starship that folds space and time but can't make a tunic that fits right across the tits." She peered at Bella's face. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Bella lied and dashed the tears from her eyes. "I'm ... I'm just going to miss this place, that's all."

Rose patted her shoulder. "You and Edward will be happy no matter where you live."

Bella forced a watery smile. "You're right. Let's go."

She stepped out of the door and turned back to watch as Rose closed it behind her, stealing one last glimpse. Tanya was waiting outside for them and led them down the halls and up the stairs to the surface-level, but instead of the train platform, they were in an open courtyard. It was still dark, the stars like chips of ice in the cold, clear sky. The wind whipped across the paving stones and Bella shivered despite the layers of clothing Edward had piled on her before carrying up the last trunk. They rounded the corner and Bella got her first look at their vehicle. It was a box-like wagon perched atop two wheels and the shafts in front were pulled by-

"Are those _drones_?" Bella gaped at the men who stood gripping handles on the dual shafts in front. Posts dangled down from the shafts so the wagon would remain level when it was at rest.

Edward and Emmett were helping to lift boxes to the cargo area on top of the wagon. Edward spotted his mate and opened the door for her. Bella paused for a moment, because it just felt _wrong_ to use people as horses. "Get in, Bella, we're letting the heat out." Bella surrendered. Edward held out his hand and she took it, ascending the steps into a plush interior, lined with dark blue cloth. A brazier hung from the ceiling, warming the cabin. All around the sides there were padded platforms for seats. Bella sat down, tucking her feet up under her. On the opposite side, Alice was already seated next to Jasper, who slid off his seat and knelt in front of Bella. "Jasper, stop," Bella begged as he pressed the hem of her tunic to his forehead. He looked at her with adoring eyes.

"Yes, Jasper, stop," Alice said, her voice cold. Bella gave her an apologetic look and Alice tried to smile back but her face was white and tense. The babies crawled over her, peeking out the windows. Nessie gripped one of the curtains and looked upward, obviously considering whether they were worth a climb. Bella picked her up and settled her on her lap, keeping her eyes stringently away from Jasper. She could feel his gaze on her and it made her flush with discomfort.

Edward entered the wagon, followed by Rose and Emmett. The wagon started forward with a small jolt. Bella tried not to think about what was powering it. Edward scooped up Bella off the seat and positioned her on his lap, bending down to nuzzle his face into her hair. Nessie climbed up her mother and stood on her shoulder, gripping her hair for balance, and put one of her hands on her father's face. Edward purred and Nessie snuggled into his neck with her own high-pitched purr.

Bella watched out the windows curiously. They passed a row of small buildings, circular like all of their structures, but these stuck out because they were identical in size and appearance. Small, neat, and well-maintained, each had a small bed of flowers in front. "What are those buildings?"

"Those are charity huts," Edward said. "They are for those too poor to afford to buy their own home."

Bella thought of all the homeless that prowled the streets of large cities. "Everyone? What happens if you don't have enough houses?"

"Then we build more," Edward said, his voice carefully polite but he obviously thought that was a silly question. "They're in every neighborhood." He pointed to one at the end of the row. "Lauren lives there," he said.

_Ugh._ Lauren. It was a distasteful subject. "Why does she live in a charity hut? She has a job."

Edward shrugged, a human gesture he had picked up from Bella. He didn't know and obviously didn't care.

"I heard what she said about Bella," Rose snarled. "My question is why that bitch is still _breathing._"

Bella responded. "What are we going to execute her for, Rose? Bad-mouthing the Empress? Glaring at me in hallways?"

"That was _slander_," Rose retorted. "She openly attacked your reputation."

"Jesus, Rose, didn't you ever read the tabloids back on earth? That's what people _do_ with celebrities."

Rose huffed. "Well, if you can't do something about it, _I can_. She's someone who desperately needs an ass-kicking and I'm just the person to deliver it."

"You can't go around beating up everyone who speaks badly of Bella," Edward said.

"I can try. You can arrest me afterward if you have to, Edward. Bella, I expect you to post bail or whatever it is that they do here."

"_No_, Rose."

Rosalie sat back, grumbling.

The palace was in the city, near the Temple complex where Esme and Carlisle lived. Like the other buildings, it was circular in shape with many wings that were seemingly placed at random. Edward had told her that the palace was also used for government offices, justifying its large size, but he was uncomfortable with the building's ostentation. It came equipped with both a contingent of guards and twenty drones who cooked, cleaned and maintained the palace.

The gates opened for them, the guards holding back the crowd so that they could pass. Despite the early hour, a large group of people milled by the gates, leaving tributes, tying prayers to the bars and hoping for a glimpse of Bella. A priest in light blue robes stood at the edge of the crowd, exhorting them to repent of their sin of idolatry. He had a few takers, kneeling around his feet, but most of the crowd ignored them.

Someone shouted and pointed to the wagon and the crowd swarmed around it, their hands pressing against the windows. The wagon rocked as they pushed against it, the people in front crushed by the weight of those behind them who eagerly pressed forward, unaware of their distress. Shouts and screams pieced the chilly air, muffled slightly by the windows. Bella could see Tanya, roughly shoving people away, trying to assist the guards who were pushing the crowd back so that the wagon could pass through the gates, but every spot she cleared was quickly taken by another person.

"This is ridiculous," Bella said. "Someone's going to get hurt." She pushed herself off Edward's lap and threw open the wagon door.

"Bella, no!" Edward called, taking her arm to pull her back. Bella held up a hand to stop him. The crowd fell silent when they saw her. Some knelt.

"Everyone, please step back from the wagon. I don't want to see you get hurt." And miraculously, they did. "Thank you. Bless you all."

"_Whore_!" a man shouted. "Idolatrous _whore_!" He shoved through the crowd, his eyes crazy with hate. There were cries of protest and shock from the crowd and suddenly, he was knocked off his feet as a thrown rock hit him in the head. Bella didn't pause to think. She jumped out of the wagon and rushed over to him, kneeling beside him. She could hear Edward shouting her name. Tanya was at her side in an instant, creating a wide circle around them with her staff. The drones abandoned the wagon and forced their way into the group, lining the circle Tanya had created. They did not push or shove, but remained stalwartly immobile, holding back the crowd with their own bodies.

She lifted the man's head from the ground and gasped at the blood. "He's hurt! Get a doctor, someone, and hurry!" She addressed the crowd. "Does anyone have any water?" A bottle was passed to her and she dribbled a little bit above the man's wound to wash away the blood. Someone handed her a cloth and she pressed it gently to the bleeding gash in his scalp.

The man was regaining his senses, His eyes flicked around, fastening on Bella. He leaned up on his elbows and tried to say something. "Hush," Bella told him. "The doctor will be here soon."

"Bella." Edward snatched her up in his arms and returned to the wagon, shutting the door firmly behind him. His eyes blazed with fury. She'd never seen him this angry, especially not at her. She cringed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tightly. His hands swept over her arms, her back, her chest as though he were searching her for injuries. "Why did you do that, Bella. You could have been hurt!"

"I'm sorry," Bella said again. She remembered her dream from the other night and felt tears well up in her eyes. As horrible as it had been, it didn't compare to how awful his real anger felt. She felt him shudder.

"She cannot help it," Jasper said. "The Goddess is compassionate."

Edward said nothing but his arms tightened around her a bit more.

* * *

><p>Bella was freezing her ass off.<p>

She stared at the little electronic panel on the wall which Edward had said controlled the temperature of the room. Each of the buttons bore a symbol she couldn't read, and she tried to remember which one Edward had told her to push to make it warmer. On Earth, signs and buttons usually had symbols like arrows so that even the illiterate could use them, but if the Volturi had "universal" symbols like that, Bella could not yet recognize them. Nor did they use blue for cold and red for heat as she would expect. There was a gray button and a yellow button side-by-side.

As soon as the wagon had stopped, Edward had swooped her into his arms and carried her into the palace. Bella shouted her thanks at the drones over his shoulder. She barely got to see any of the interior as he sped her toward their new quarters. He deposited her there, and gave her a tour of the rooms, before telling her firmly to stay put, that he would return soon. Part of her objected to being ordered around like that, but anxiety made her meekly accept it. He was still angry with her, but he kissed her forehead and told her he loved her before leaving the room.

Their new nest room which was larger than the entire burrow that they had left this morning. It was the quarters of the Emperor and Empress, last occupied by Edward's parents. Edward disliked staying in the rooms, but it was tradition and he did not want to seem as if he were disrespecting his parents' memory.

Alice and Jasper were installed in rooms that adjoined through a large walk-in closet which they had decided to turn into a room for the babies since Victoria and Little Carlisle refused to eat or sleep away from one another and Nessie would not be separated from her twin. A little nest with wood sides had already been placed in the room, lined with new pillows and the babies were curled up inside it in a tangle of limbs and tails. Rose was pulling babysitting duty while Emmett was off with Edward, checking in with the Ministers of the various governmental departments. They'd brought in a chair and she was sitting in it, reading, her feet propped up on the wall.

Edward's mother had apparently had a taste for Earth items, which Edward had said was probably because they were the most expensive, so the room was crowded with an overabundance of human furnishings. Bella had gotten used to the simplicity of Edward's burrow and being surrounded by all this stuff was making her feel slightly claustrophobic. She had asked Alice and Rose, when they'd both stopped by her rooms, to pick out some pieces for their own quarters to thin it out, and Bella had come up with the idea of tying a color-coded ribbon to each piece they wanted to make it easier on the drones who were moving everything.

She did like the bookcase against the wall, beside the thermostat at which she was staring with such hopelessness. It contained dozens of paperbacks in various Earth languages, their purpose apparently decorative since each had a perfectly uncreased spine and gave that virgin book crackle when Bella opened them.

A large four-poster bed stood beneath the bank of windows, flanked by a large highboy and three dressers, none of which matched. Bella had laid down upon the bed for a moment, and felt strangely exposed and uncomfortable on its flat surface. She and Edward would definitely be using the nest that was in the far corner of the room, which had already been lined with their pillows brought from the burrow. She had mentioned to Edward that she wanted to get rid of the bed, but his eyes had gone dark and predatory and he had whispered into her ear, "Leave it." It gave her a pleasant shiver and she wondered what his plans were.

There was a mirrored dressing table and, oddly enough, a boxy television from the 1970s which wasn't hooked up to anything. The power cord laid next to it, the plug resting on top of a little ornamental plate. Bella puzzled over that one for a while. Why would Edward's mother want a useless item like that? Neither Alice nor Rose wanted it, of course, and so she was sending it to storage.

In the center of the room, two mismatched sofas faced one another over a shiny wood coffee table. Bella liked the arrangement and could picture herself and Edward enjoying conversations with Alice, Rose, and Emmett there. (She didn't include Jasper in this mental picture. He was starting to creep her out.) She could also imagine some creative ways to which Edward could put the furniture to use and had to force the thought, and the hot blaze of arousal that came with it, out of her head. She didn't want to make the palace drones uncomfortable.

The poor creatures. She could certainly empathize with them. Women on Earth always had to live with the fear of possible sexual abuse and unwanted advances. Here, the tables were turned and it was drones who kept their eyes downcast, who tried to avoid attracting attention and walked in groups. Because of their slave status, they weren't permitted to refuse or use self-defense.

"Empress?"

Bella jumped.

It was one of the palace guards, identifiable by his dark red uniform tunic. "I apologize for startling you, but the drones are here with your possessions."

"Oh, good. Please, send them in."

Four drones entered, each bearing a trunk or box. One of them carried Bella's recliner. "Could you all please remove the furnishings that have ribbons tied to them? The blue goes to Lady Alice's rooms and the green goes to Lady Rosalie."

She heard whispers and saw the looks exchanged between them. Bella hoped she wasn't causing insult by having the furniture removed, but she couldn't live in rooms that looked like an over-stuffed secondhand store.

One of the drones approached her and knelt. "Yes?"

"Empress, I beg your forgiveness, but could you please tell me which is blue and which is green?" He held out his hands, a ribbon in each, but they were both blue.

"You can't see a difference?" Bella asked.

"No, Empress, please accept my apology."

Bella touched a ribbon tied to a floor lamp. "This is green. The ones you're holding are both blue. You really can't see a difference? Any of you?"

He looked very uncomfortable. "I am sorry, Empress." He squinted. "Side-by-side, one looks a bit brighter than the other," he offered hopefully.

"It's all right," she assured him. "I'm not angry at you. I just didn't know that your color vision was different than a human's. Are there any other colors you have difficulty distinguishing?"

He didn't seem to know how to answer. Bella mentally chided herself. It _was_ a stupid question. How would he know? "Never mind." She fished in the desk and found a writing utensil, a brown waxy pencil. She circled around the room and drew a letter "A" on the ribbons of Alice's selections. "All of those go to Lady Alice," she said. With that as their guide, they emptied the room quickly of the unwanted items. Bella thanked them and they all bowed reverently.

Bella dropped down into her recliner with a sigh. "You're an idiot," she told herself. Of course the poor guy didn't know if he had trouble with any other colors! She hoped she hadn't made him feel bad or worried that she was angry with them.

"They love you, Empress."

Bella jumped so hard she nearly fell out of the recliner. "Jesus, Tanya! You scared the hell out of me."

Tanya was kneeling in a corner of the room. Bella wondered how long she'd been there.

"One hears many things when they are silent and still," Tanya continued, as if Bella hadn't spoken and Bella knew she was right. Many times, she had completely forgotten that Tanya was in the room. "The drones love you. Jacob told them much about you."

"But I haven't _done_ anything" Bella protested.

"I want to to tell you a story from our Scriptures of the Mistress of the Waters," Tanya said. "The Mistress was walking one day along the banks of a river. She came upon a young man who was prideful and thoughtless. He was casting stones into the water as she passed. She said to him, '_Do you see those ripples, how quickly they fade? That is as the days of your life are, gone in just a moment of time._' The young man fell to his knees in sorrow and she put her hand on him in compassion, for she could feel his regret at the empty way he had spent his days. _'But what you did not see was what happened beneath the waters, the seed which dropped from a plant when your stone landed on it, which startled a fish, which was caught by a bird who will now be able to feed its young. Your days may be limited, but you cannot not always see the the ripples of your actions, how others will be affected and changed by them, and change others in their turn. Your immortality lies in this._"

"I don't understand," Bella said. "What ripples have I caused that could change others' lives? Certainly there are many things I want to do, but I haven't even got started."

"You are kind, little Empress. You are kind to everyone because that is your way, and you do not know how much a simple kindness from you means to others. You toss the stones into the water, as that young man did, and never realize how much your actions impacted others' lives." She tilted her head and the only movement Bella could see was the opening and closing of her nostril slits as she breathed. "One day, Bella, your acts of kindness will be your salvation."

"Salvation from what?"

But Tanya didn't answer. She took her position by the door again and settled into stillness.

* * *

><p>"Bella."<p>

Bella glanced up at Edward, who was standing in the door way. She glanced over at the corner and saw that Tanya was gone. They were alone, alone for the first time since she'd given birth. His hooded eyes captured hers, scorching, predatory. His tail swayed hypnotically. Bella dropped the tunic she'd been folding and she felt her heartbeat accelerate.

He crouched, his muscles coiling like a jungle cat and pounced. Bella ducked and he sailed over her head, landing on the bed behind her. Bella gasped and darted away, but he was faster, jumping and landing on a corner of the dresser in front of her, one knee bent on top, the other braced at an angle on its side.

Excitement mingled with a hint of fear. She wasn't really afraid of him, of course, but something deep within her primitive instincts responded to the primal, hungry predator by shouting _run, run,_ and something in her that was wicked and wild urged her to do the same, to make him chase her. He growled, a lower, softer sound than his real growl, almost... a purr.

He lunged and she ducked again, spinning out of the way and darting behind one of the sofas. He landed on the back of the sofa across from it, balanced perfectly on its top edge, his eyes gleaming as watched her, his tail flicking, waiting. She spun and took off running toward the back of the room. He sprang and caught her, his body enveloping hers, knocking her into the nest. He cupped her head and used his other arm to break their fall, always careful of her, even in a moment like this. His teeth sank into her neck where it joined with her shoulder and she let out a choked cry. The drug in his saliva melted her bones and she fell limp in his arm, her body humming with pleasure. He stuffed a pillow below her hips and used his claws on the sides of her leggings, ripping them down to her thighs. She felt his breath on the backs of her thighs and groaned in anticipation. His hands clenched her hips, his rough tongue on her softness and she was coming helplessly again and again ... she couldn't even scream. He kept her at the pinnacle even as he slowly slid into her.

"Goddess, I can feel you clenching around me," he gritted.

Bella couldn't speak. She'd lost the skills for language and movement entirely. The pleasure was so intense she thought she might go mad from it but, oh, what a glorious madness it would be. Edward groaned, his claws sinking into one of the pillows and shredding it like paper. He opened his eyes and dropped down, propped on his elbows, his lips a millimeter from her ear. "I love you," he whispered. "I don't know if I've told you that today."

Bella didn't know either because her mind was nothing but a blank. The tip of his tail prodded and tickled her in a place she'd never been touched and she exploded.

Afterward, she lay beside him, weak and exhausted. He purred softly, striking her hair, his face buried in her hair. Blake's poem floated through her head.

_When the stars threw down their spears, _  
><em> And watered heaven with their tears, <em>  
><em> Did he smile his work to see? <em>  
><em> Did he who made the Lamb make thee?<em>

_Tyger! Tyger! burning bright _  
><em> In the forests of the night, <em>  
><em> What immortal hand or eye <em>  
><em> Dare frame thy fearful symmetry? <em>

* * *

><p>The room in which they met for dinner that evening was much larger than the dining room in the underground city, but the tables had enough space between them for privacy, each separated by a trellis thickly covered in some type of vine with a woody stem as thick as Bella's finger.<p>

To Bella's delight, Esme and Carlisle had walked from their home in the nearby Temple complex to join them for dinner. Esme was excited to have "her children" living nearby and she had brought them a housewarming gift of a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Bella nearly shrieked with joy at the sight of them. _I'm setting a bad example for the kids,_ she thought as she gobbled, _spoiling my dinner._ But she couldn't help it. It was the first chocolate she'd seen in months. She almost couldn't muster sufficient grace to give some to Alice and Rose. _Must leave one for Edward. Must leave one for Edward. Well, maybe a half of one for Edward.  
><em>

Edward still couldn't trust anyone else to prepare food for his babies, so he went into the kitchens to cook for them himself. He came back, bearing a tray with food enough for all of them which he set in the center of the table. Esme was delighted that Bella had devoured the cookies, but Bella could tell she was troubled about something.

"Nothing that should be discussed over dinner, my dear," she said when Bella inquired.

They all retired to the Emperor and Empress's quarters after dinner, Jasper carrying Victoria and Little Carlisle (no one could carry just one of them lest they be subjected to outraged shrieks), Edward carrying Nessie, who was chewing on her tail again. The elder Carlisle had maintained light and pleasant conversation over the meal but now his face was grim. They took places on the sofas, while Edward elected to sit on the floor in front of Bella, and pulled her legs over his shoulders. He traced the skin of her ankle under the hem of her leggings, which made it difficult to keep her mind on the conversation. Nessie fell asleep on Bella's lap almost as soon as she laid down, her tail still tucked into her mouth.

"The Purists are joining the rebels," Carlisle said. "James has promised support and he is pretending to have undergone some sort of conversion. He's now saying that the church of the Goddess must be cleansed of heresy. Worse, he's revoking freedom of religion on Lapush. Only churches of the Goddess are permitted, _his_ version of the Goddess's church. I watched a video this morning of Volturi troops marching into temples and smashing the 'idols' of other faiths."

"This is all my fault," Bella whispered.

"No, it is not," Carlisle said firmly. "The fault lies with James. I never thought I would live to see the day when my own son tears apart the Federation and his own faith for personal gain."

"I don't _understand_ it," Esme cried, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "Those videos of the soldiers... all those people they killed, _children__, _even! How could they _do_ such a thing?"

Bella considered. "Esme, what year did you leave Earth?"

"It was 1947," Esme replied.

"Then you remember things like the firebombing of Dresden and Hiroshima, right? How many women and children died in those cities, burned alive in the hellish infernos of Dresden or vaporized when the mushroom clouds rose over Hiroshima and Nagasaki? Some of our own troops were in a POW camp in Hiroshima. We had to do it to end the war, to save the lives of thousands of American troops, but there's no question that we shed innocent blood to do it. I'd imagine James sees what he's doing in the same way, as a necessary evil."

"What about the troops? How can they look into the eyes of a terrified child and kill them?"

"Dehumanization. They're not _people_ to them, they're the enemy." Bella's voice was grim.

"James was raised to know right from wrong. The Goddess commands-"

"Esme, the Nazi troops who slaughtered millions of innocent people, men, women, and children, wore belt buckles which read _God is With Us_."

"James is such a fuckin' hypocrite," Rose said. "Preaching about freedom while killing people who don't agree with him."

"In our case, we _do_ have the Goddess on our side," Jasper offered. He bowed his head in Bella's direction.

Bella shook her head. "Jasper, I'm not a Goddess. I don't know how it happened that Alice and I had girls but it wasn't anything I did."

Jasper seemed unmoved by her words. "You would not necessarily know if you were a Goddess."

Bella turned to Carlisle. "This can't go on. I can't let people worship me. It's wrong."

"How do you know that, Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Jasper is right. You may not know of your divine origins. That, too, could be part of the Goddess's plan. Things will happen as they are meant to be. Don't confuse people by issuing statements. It will become clear when it is time for us to know."

Bella rubbed her forehead. "Carlisle, I don't know how familiar you are with Earth's history, but millions of people have been killed in religious wars. I don't want to see the same thing happen here. You had tolerance and respect for one another's faiths before I came. We have to restore that somehow." She turned to Alice. "Do you see anything? Anything that can help us?"

Alice shook her head. "It's all a confused jumble of images, like the future hasn't been decided."

Bella took a deep breath. "We need security at the temples to make sure that there isn't any desecration of altars here."

Edward raked his hands through his hair. "Bella, I just don't have the troops available for that."

"Shit." Bella thought. "Is there any way to raise more? Do you have something like a draft?"

"I do feel a cool breeze in here," Emmett said.

Bella closed her eyes. "That's not what I meant. A draft is when you conscript soldiers, choosing men from a lottery and compelling them to act as troops."

Emmett stared at her, his mouth agape. "The planet you come from sounds like a terrible, terrible place."

Bella took a deep breath. "I have an idea ..."


	13. Emancipation

Chapter Thirteen

_Emancipation_

..

Bella pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and read it aloud: "A_ll drones on Federation planets currently in rebellion are henceforth, and forevermore, free. Any drone who takes up arms in defense of the Federation shall be granted full the full rights_ _and privileges of citizenship."_

There was a long silence. Emmett was the first to speak. "We can't make them full citizens. That would mean they would a have right to be entered in the mate search database."

"Being entered in the database was never guaranteed as a citizenship right," Edward corrected. "It's strictly for fertile Volturi. We don't include citizens of other races or Volturi who are too old to reproduce."

"What about voting rights?"

"I'm a strong believer in universal suffrage," Bella said, "But I suppose it depends on whether the country they live in is a monarchy or a democracy."

"Suffrage?" Emmett said, blinking. "You mean that you want to spread the suffering out equally among everyone?"

Bella wondeed if Emmett's translator chip had a malfunction or if it was his brain. "No, suffrage means 'allow'. You might have seen it used on that statue of Jesus which is in front of the children's hospital: _Suffer the little children to come unto me._"

"Oh!' Emmett said. "That quote makes a _lot_ more sense now."

Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Bella, what are your intentions in issuing this proclamation?"

"To start freeing the drones, obviously, but I thought they could help us quash the rebellion if they fought with us. The rebels would find themselves fighting on two fronts: both the Federation forces and the drones from within their territory."

"So, they're cannon fodder," Rose said.

"What? No! God, no! That's not what I meant at all."

"That's what you're doing," Rose replied. "Think about it, B. You're telling these unarmed people to rise up against their oppressors. What do you _think_ will happen? And even if they do manage to win a fight, where would they go? How would they live? It's not like they can get jobs."

"Does the offer of service for citizenship extend to the other eight planets? What if the owners of the drones wished to stop them?" Esme asked.

Bella tossed her hands up helplessly. "I- I'm not sure. There are a few details to work out." She rubbed her temples. "Yeesh. I think need a drink."

"I will get you some water," Jasper offered, eager to be of service.

Bella chuckled. "I meant something alcoholic, and it was a joke."

"I can get you some wine, if you like."

Bella hadn't had any wine since she arrived on Volterra. Edward didn't drink and so there had never been any around that she could try. "Yes, I'd like a glass of wine," she said. Why not?

Alice called after her mate's retreating back, "Yeah, thanks for asking if I'd like one too."

He turned and gave her a puzzled look. "But I _didn't_ ask you."

Rose snorted. "That's the point, dumbass. Christ, these guys are so literal."

"Just go get Bella's drink. I don't want one anyway," Alice said, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms with a huff.

"Then why were you angry?" Jasper asked.

"Just go!" she yelled.

"Alice, I don't think he understands what he did wrong," Bella said gently. "Maybe you should explain-"

"And maybe _you_ should shut the fuck up."

Edward snarled at Alice, and simultaneously Rose snapped, "Watch it!" Alice looked horrified and clapped her hand over her mouth.

Bella felt like Alice had slapped her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ..." she trailed off, staring down at her clasped hands.

"Oh, God, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I know," Bella said. She reached over and took one of Alice's hands in her own.

Jasper returned with the glass of wine, and it was a tall Collins-style glass, not a wine goblet. She'd be drunk off her ass if she drank the whole thing. She thanked him politely and took a sip. _Wow_! This stuff was delicious. So much better than the wine her parents used to offer at dinner parties. That had been dry and vinegary with a strong alcohol taste, supposedly fancy stuff, but Bella always secretly thought it was awful and wondered how many of the people drinking it just pretended to like it in order to appear to have sophisticated taste. She liked this wine. It was light and sweet and tangy, more like a juice drink. She couldn't even taste the alcohol. She took a large gulp of it.

"Bella, how will we protect the freed drones?" Esme asked. "I don't want to see them abused and mistreated the way the slaves were after the Civil War on our world."

"We also need to consider what will the sudden influx of workers would do to the labor market" Edward said. He was making notes on his electronic pad. "I think we could expect that it would drive down wages, at least in the short term."

Supply and demand. Bella considered and came up with a suggestion. "Perhaps we could lower the retirement age or something to offset it?"

Edward nodded. "That's worth looking into. I'll speak to the Minister of Finance tomorrow."

"What will that do to the pension funds?" Emmett asked.

Bella sighed. It seemed so simple to her at first. _Free the slaves. And we all live happily ever after. The end._ She remembered the story Tanya had told her today about the ripples in the pond. She had to start thinking along those lines, considering the consequences of her actions because what she did would ripple through an entire society, potentially effecting billions of people. She took another gulp of the wine.

"First, as to protection, we can't offer any on Lapush, not until we retake control of the planet. Secondly, the drones should be automatically included under things like the minimum wage laws, right? A lot of the abuses that African-Americans suffered in our country were things that were already illegal, but no one enforced the law for them. We have to make it clear that we _will_ enforce the law."

"People are going to be pissed if their drones run off to be soldiers," Rose said. "You've got to think of a way to reimburse the owners if if we're going to be encouraging their valuable property to escape."

Bella had never noticed that Rose's voice had a strange echoing quality to it. She took another drink and tapped the rim of her glass. The sound was enormous. Bella glanced around but no one else seemed to notice.

"Perhaps some form of tax cuts averaged out over a few years," Edward said and it was the funniest goddamn thing Bella had ever heard. She snorted. He just seemed so _serious_. She broke into peals of laughter, laughing all the harder at the looks everyone gave her. And, even funnier, they didn't seem to notice that the colors of their clothes were melting onto their skin.

Edward took her glass from her and sniffed. "Jasper! You gave her _lysca_!"

Jasper nodded. "I thought she deserved the best."

Edward jumped to his feet and raced over to the wall-com, slapping the emergency button. "Humans can't drink _lysca_."

"You didn't know that?" Emmett asked Jasper. "It's in your _Care and Feeding of Humans_ handbook." Emmett reached into his back pocket and pulled out his own heavily-worn copy. "Didn't you read it?"

Jasper was starting to look panicked. His tail swished rapidly in the air. Bella was amazed at the sight because it looked as though Jasper had a hundred tails spread out in a fan like a peacock. Edward's face entered her line of vision. He was saying something to her, but his voice was too slow for her to understand. He looked so sad and scared and she wondered why. "You have such beautiful eyes," she said. "Nessie has your eyes."

"Bella! Bella!" His voice echoed from thousands of miles away.

Bella sat up, looking around her in confusion. She was lying in a warm and sunlit meadow. Butterflies danced in the tall grass and she could hear the sound of a brook babbling nearby. She looked around and saw ... _herself_ ... sitting under a tree, reading a book. Bella got up and walked over to stand under the tree's shade. The Other Bella looked up and smiled. "Hi, Isabella!"

"Who are you?" Bella asked, and then nearly laughed at the existential nature of asking that question of her mirror image.

"I'm called a lot of things," the woman said. "I'm even being called _you_ at the moment, hence the look. Come over here and sit for a moment. I'd like to talk to you."

Bella sank to the grass. "Are you ... are you the Goddess?"_  
><em>

The Other Bella shrugged. "Could be. Could also be a figment of your over-active imagination. The fun part is that _you'll never know for sure_, one way or the other. Like most humans, if you like what I have to say, you'll call it a 'vision' and if you don't like what I have to say, you can dismiss it a crazy dream."

A line from that William Blake poem she'd been thinking of earlier resurfaced in her mind._ Did he who made the Lamb make thee?_

Other Bella laughed as if she'd heard the thought. "Would you have preferred it if I appeared as a man with a long white beard?" She pulled an apple out of the tote bag at her side and offered it to Bella, cupped in the palms of her hands. "Want one?"

When a god offers you an apple, you'd better take it. Bella accepted it and thanked the Other Bella, biting into the apple's crisp skin. It was delicious, sweet and cold.

"You have a long and difficult journey ahead of you, Isabella." Other Bella polished her own apple on her shirt and bit into it with relish. "Mmm. I love these things. Can't get them on Volterra." She took another bite and spoke as she chewed. "You're going to need to trust that man of yours"

"I do trust him."

"Not entirely. And a little faith in yourself wouldn't go amiss, either."

Bella picked at the skin of her apple and said nothing.

"Your heart is in the right place. You want what is right and good, but these things never come easily. Often, they have a terrible price. Are you willing to pay it?"

Bella shivered despite the warm summer day. It was easy to have dreams and ideals, but to suffer for them yourself? Was she willing to agree to sacrifice for the freedom of the drones without even knowing what it was she would have to endure?

"Yes," she said.

The Other Bella grinned. "Good girl," she said around a mouthful of apple. "Off you go now." She flicked her hand and Bella went flying, spinning, dropping. She landed in her own body with a shuddering gasp.

"Bella, oh thank God," Alice wept.

She glanced up and saw Edward's face above her, his eyes filled with worry and love. Her head was pillowed on his lap. Nessie was perched on his shoulder, watching her mother while she chewed nervously on her tail. Around the sofa stood Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett, each watching her with expressions of dismay.

"How long was I out?" Bella asked, pushing herself to a sitting position.

"You weren't out," Alice said. "You just went stiff and started babbling nonsense about apples."

"You were tripping _balls_," Rosalie said.

"The doctor is here," Jasper announced, twisting his tail in his hands.

"Good," Edward replied. "Get out."

"Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Get. Out." Edward pointed at the door.

Jasper cast a desperate look at Bella and then left the room, his shoulders hunched and his tail dragging on the floor.

Alice didn't seem to notice he was gone. She hugged Bella tightly. "We were so worried!"

Bella opened her mouth to reply and the wine chose that moment to abandon ship. Esme quickly grabbed a trash can and Alice ran off to fetch a wet towel. Over and over Bella retched into it and it brought back unpleasant memories of the first weeks of her pregnancy. When the bout finally passed, she lay back, weak and trembling. Rosalie ordered Emmett to turn his back and helped Bella into a clean tunic. Ironic, since Rose probably had more interest in Bella's naked body than Emmett did.

The doctor scanned Bella and pronounced her healthy. He looked at the glass on the table, half its contents gone, and said simply that it was a good thing she'd stopped where she did. He gave her a few chalky tablets to swallow that he said would absorb any remnants in her system.

"Thank you, Dr.-" Bella stopped abruptly, embarrassed that she had never learned his name despite the number of times he'd attended her.

"You are most welcome, Empress." He bowed and left, tactfully ignoring the fact that she cut her sentence short.

Edward asked Alice if she would take care of the children and carried Bella to their nest. He climbed in with her, wrapping his body around hers as if he was afraid she'd slip away from his grasp at any moment. She heard the opening and shutting of the door as the others left.

"Edward, I have to tell you something ..." Bella's voice was soft and hesitant as she described what she'd seen.

He thought about it for a long moment. "Do you think it was real, Bella? Do you think the Goddess actually spoke to you?"

"I think it's more likely that it was just my own sub-conscious telling me what I needed to hear. Either way, it helped make up my mind. I want to do it. I want to set the drones on Lapush free, and recruit drones for our army. I think it's the right thing to do."

Edward kissed her forehead. "Then we'll do it."

* * *

><p>In the morning, they met with Felix, the Minister of Finance who was the first nerdy Volturi that Bella had seen. He was thin to the point of emaciation and his poor tail was nearly bald from the way he nervously plucked at its hair. She wondered if he suffered from the same color-blindness as the drones because the brown tunic he wore with blue pants clashed terribly.<p>

When Edward told him Bella's idea for freeing the drones and the suggestion of a tax rebate to reimburse the owners of the drones, Felix sighed and tossed down his pen. He rubbed his eyes as he spoke. "Emperor, I simply do not have the funds. Any reduction in revenue at this point would be catastrophic when we still haven't recovered from losing Lapush. We're already struggling to pay for our obligations, let alone the things we need to fight this war. We need ships, but building them would take too long, and the merchants aren't willing to sell us theirs at a decent rate. I keep telling them that they won't have any business left anyway if the Federation crumbles but they either don't believe me or they don't care. We need weapons. We need supplies for the few troops that we have. We simply can't-"

Edward interjected. "We're suspending mate searches for the duration of the war."

Felix's eyes bulged. A large portion of their budget was tied up in mate searches. The energy that had to be expended in order to fold space was massive, as was the power it took to run the computers. (This need for large amounts of energy was why the Volturi did not use motorized ground transportation.) Add to this the large staff necessary to run the system and do the retrievals and the cost amounted to nearly 20% of the annual budget.

"Forgive me, Emperor, but can our species afford to do that?"

"There won't _be_ a species if James wins this war," Edward said.

With the sudden liquidity in the budget, Felix and Edward were able to come up with an acceptable compromise. Drone owners would be compensated if their drones left to serve in the army by having the value of their drone deducted from their tax obligations over a period of five years. They discussed Bella's idea regarding lowering the retirement age but ultimately decided to hold off until they knew what sort of effect the drones would have on the economy. After all, Felix noted, more people being paid meant more money being spent in shops, creating more jobs.

Before they left, Edward turned to Bella and asked if he could borrow money from her to buy ships. "What money?" Bella asked, bewildered.

"The Empress's personal coffers," Edward explained. "I won't be able to pay it back right away but-"

"Wait, you've enough money to buy ships all this time and you didn't _use_ it?" She felt like smacking him upside the head. She counseled her inward self to have patience; he did not think like an Earthling, after all and what seemed like "common sense" to her sometimes didn't cross his mind.

"It's _your_ money, Bella. I cannot spend it without your permission."

"You should have asked me before this," Bella chided. "Use it. I don't need it. Certainly not _that_ much."

"It's been accumulating since my mother's death." Edward looked a little uncomfortable. "Bella, if something should happen to me, I want you and the children to be secure."

"Don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen to you." She said it firmly, as if she could make it so through sheer force of will. "Besides, I could sell one necklace and be able to support us for years off the proceeds."

It was the wrong thing to say. The end of his tail drooped sadly. "You would sell my gifts to you?"

"Only if it were absolutely necessary, for the children's sake," Bella assured him and he seemed somewhat mollified.

They spent the rest of the day in "family time", cuddled in the nest, playing with the babies. Edward said that setting aside time for it was very important, but from what she knew of his parents, she doubted he had ever been given much of it himself as a child. But both of them were determined not to repeat their parents' mistakes. Nessie and Little Carlisle- and even Victoria- would know that they were loved.

The babies were close to walking, taking cautious steps while hanging on to stationary objects for balance, which amazed Bella because each of them was still only about the size of a roll of paper towels. Edward said their translator chips would be installed soon as the language center of their brains became more mature. The first year of a Volturi baby's life was one of rapid development. At the end of that first year, they were about as mentally adept as an Earthling of about five years, though their bodies were still tiny.

Edward held Nessie up at the end of his arms, swooping her around like an airplane as she squealed in delight. Little Carlisle and Victoria were cuddling on Bella's stomach. She wondered what they were going to do when it came time for them to be sent to school. Nessie would certainly benefit from the lessons in government and personal combat skills, but Bella doubted she'd want the lessons in 'pleasing women' and if she had the possessive nature of most Volturi, she probably wouldn't appreciate Little Carlisle taking those classes either.

"I had an offer from the king of Por Tangeles," Edward said. "I believe I already know what your answer will be but I thought I should discuss it with you first."

"What was the offer?"

"He wants Nessie to mate with his son, uniting our kingdoms under their rule."

"But she's Volturi," Bella protested. "She can't marry anyone but her match."

"He doesn't care if Nessie _loves_ his son," Edward said quietly. "Their happiness is not his primary motivation."

"Would they even be compatible?" Bella asked. "Would she be able to have children with him without being true mates?" Alpha Volturi men could only be aroused by their mate and she assumed the females would be the same, but then again, arousal wasn't necessary for a woman in order for her to become pregnant. Bella shuddered at the thought of her daughter being forced to submit to a man who would never be able to please her, never be able to make her happy.

"A few Por Tangelo women have been mated with Volturi, but not many of them. I don't know if Nessie would be able to become pregnant or not. There are old stories of princesses being captured and forced into matings, but I have no idea if they ever resulted in children." Edward brought his daughter down to rest on his chest and put his arms around her. Nessie purred and yawned, curling up for a nap. "He offered to support us against the rebels. His is a very rich kingdom, used to war. They have ships, weapons, soldiers, and he would give us all these things if we agreed to the match."

Bella closed her eyes. She understood the strain in his voice now. If they united with Por Tangeles, the war could be over quickly. Thousands of lives would be saved.

"If it were me who had to sacrifice personal happiness for my kingdom, for my people, I would," Edward said softly. "It would kill me, but I would have to do it. But I can't do that to Nessie. I can't sign away her life."

"We're fighting to end slavery," Bella agreed. "We can't do it by agreeing to sell our daughter into bondage."

"I'm trying to have faith," Edward said. "I'm trying to trust that the Goddess will help us."

Bella wasn't expecting divine intervention, but she didn't say so to Edward.

They both jumped when there was a pounding at their door. Edward groaned and stood, putting the snoozing Nessie down on the pillows beside Bella. He went to answer the door, grumbling. A few of words floated back to Bella, "... better be _important_ ..."

Alice stood on the other side of the door, tears streaking her cheeks. "I know you two weren't my witnesses, but can I have sanctuary here?"

Edward was surprised, but he stepped back to allow her to enter.

"What happened?" Bella cried, sitting up and dislodging the babies who plopped onto the pillows. "Have you left Jasper?"

Alice sobbed and buried her face in her hands. Bella went over and hugged her, rubbing soothing circles on her back and murmuring soft nonsense until Alice quieted enough to speak.

"We had a terrible fight," Alice said, and hiccuped, wiping her face with the handkerchief that Edward offered. "It started out when I told him I was tired of the way he hogs Victoria when she and Little Carlisle are with us. He won't let me feed her or bathe her or even take her outside to potty. He doesn't even let me hold her very often. He said that she was a gift from the Goddess and that if she wasn't taken care of properly, the Goddess might take her back. And I said, _Don't you trust me to take care of her properly_? And he didn't answer!"

"I'm sorry," Bella said softly. "But many new fathers-"

Alice shook her head. "Thanks for trying, but it goes deeper than that. And then we argued about _you_, Bella. I'm sorry about it, but I can't help it. I know he doesn't have, like, _romantic_ feelings for you but I just can't stand the way he follows you around like a puppy, hanging on your every word. I can't ... I can't live like this." Alice began to sob again.

There was another knock and Bella caught Edward's eye and jerked her chin toward the door. It was Jasper, of course and Tanya had risen from kneeling by the door to stand behind him, her hands tgripping her staff at the ready. Jasper's heartsick demeanor made Bella feel almost sorry for him. Edward, apparently, was much less sympathetic. "No, you may not come in. Alice has sanctuary here. Bella and Alice may not be related by blood, but they are sisters of the heart, which means my home will always shelter her in her time of need."

"Alice, please," Jasper called craning his head around Edward's shoulder to search the room for his mate. "Please, let me try to make this right. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Alice lifted her chin. "No, Jasper. I told you how I was feeling and you ignored me. So consider this _my_ Emancipation Proclamation."


	14. Forevermore Free

Chapter Fourteen

_Forevermore Free  
><em>

..

Alice spent the night on one of the sofas. Bella didn't think she got much sleep because Bella woke several times during the night and heard Alice crying each time. Bella laid back down in the nest after checking on the babies and Edward reached out a hand and dragged her against his body with a grunt of contentment. She couldn't imagine the pain she would feel if she were separated from him. Poor Alice had to be in hell.

Rose arrived before breakfast to lead Alice and Bella to the palace baths, Tanya trailing them, suspicious of anyone they passed in the halls. Rose already located the baths because, as she said with a lift of her brow, she had an unerring instinct for finding naked chicks.

"Rose," Alice chided, "you'd better not let Emmett hear you say that!"

Rose shrugged. "He's really jealous around men, but a woman? He might go for that. How about you? Interested in having a little fun, Shorty?"

"Rose!" Alice was shocked but then realized that Rose was teasing her, trying to lift her spirits. "Sorry, but you _so_ aren't my type."

The baths were nearby and easy to find, only requiring one turn down another hallway. Bella could only gape when she saw the interior. It was decked out like a harem fantasy with marble floors, divans scattered between the pools, lush potted plants and ornate fountains that functioned as showers. The mosaic walls, decorated with images of flowers, echoed with the splashing and giggles of the bathers.

The room went silent when the occupants saw the Empress had entered. Bella smiled and gave a little wave, but it was a long time before normal conversation resumed. Because of the numerous pools, they had no trouble finding an empty one. They laid their clothes on a nearby divan and sank down into the hot water with simultaneous sighs of enjoyment. Tanya knelt right by the edge of the pool, her staff laid across her thighs. Bella couldn't understand why Tanya wouldn't hop into the pool with them; surely it wouldn't impede her ability to protect Bella. But Tanya had firmly refused all invitations to join them.

"What was up with the kids this morning?" Rose asked. "I could hear them squalling as I came down the hall."

"Edward was clipping their toe claws," Bella said. "And the babies did _not_ like it. Edward said that until they learn to walk, their toe claws have to be clipped really short because it causes pain if they're long enough to press against the floor. They won't step with their feet if it hurts, and they won't learn to walk as quickly. Once they can walk around on their own, friction against the stone floors will keep their nails from getting too long."

"Which reminds me," Alice said abruptly. "They should be getting their chip implants next week. They'll learn to talk easier once they're hearing the same language from everyone."

"Babies seem like a hell of a lot of maintenance," Rose said, shaking her head.

"I'm surprised you're not having one of your own yet," Bella confessed.

"Emmett and I decided to hold off on that for a while. I'm not exactly the maternal type."

"Rose, you would make a wonderful mother," Bella insisted.

Rose shrugged again but a bit of a flush appeared on her cheekbones. Rose hated it whenever anything made her appear "soft" or sentimental. Bella knew what it was like to fear being vulnerable and so she didn't pry.

"I didn't know the Volturi had birth control." Bella said.

"The males don't have to ejaculate in order to orgasm," Rose said and Bella blushed redder with every word. "That's why every woman here doesn't have ten thousand kids."

Well, that explained it. Bella had noticed that sex with Edward had been a little less ... messy since she'd had the twins.

"You'd think with their species dying off people would _want_ to have more babies," Alice commented.

"Really?" Rose said. "Did you see Earth families deciding not to have kids because of the strain on Earth's resources trying to sustain seven billion people? People don't think about the good of the species when it comes to something like having kids. They think about what _they_ want, even if they preach loudly about what other people should be doing." Rose dunked back in the tub to wet her hair and started shampooing vigorously. Bella marveled. If she wadded her hair up on top of her head like that, she'd never get the tangles out. "What about you, Bella? Have you and Edward discussed having more kids?"

Bella loved being a mother, but perhaps they should wait until things were more ... settled. "We haven't talked about it yet," she said.

"You're fucking him, aren't you? And you didn't think about birth control? If you were sleeping with a human, that would be a sure-fire way to find yourself with an unplanned pregnancy. Pretty irresponsible of you, oh great Empress of the Galaxy."

Bella flushed. "I didn't think ... I mean, I didn't ask ..."

"If you're too embarrassed to discuss birth control with your partner, you're too immature to be having sex," Rose said, her voice as blunt and painful as a thrown stone. "What? Are you going to tell me you got '_swept away by the moment_' and didn't want to stop and discuss practicalities? You're an adult, Bella. Adults take responsibility for themselves."

Bella was scarlet. "Why are you riding me about this?"

"Because I care about you," Rose replied and dunked to rinse. "A little self-reflection never hurt anybody. You may be Empress of the Nine, kiddo, but you've still got some growing up to do."

Stung, Bella climbed out of the pool and dried off quickly. _Don't pout. Queens don't pout. And you know she's right_. Rose put a hand on her shoulder and Bella smiled at her. Her methods might be harsh, but she knew Rose spoke from love.

Jasper was waiting for them outside when they left the baths. Tanya stepped between Bella and Jasper, her eyes narrowed. This was the second time she'd done something like that and Bella wondered if Tanya thought Jasper could be dangerous.

Alice tried to walk on as if she hadn't seen him but he wouldn't allow that. He jumped into her path. "Alice." He looked like hell, his eyes bleak over dark circles, his face pale and strained.

"Go away, Jasper," she said. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Alice, please," he rasped. "Losing you is killing me."

"Well, you should have thought about that before treating me like I didn't matter," Alice retorted. She tried to step around him and he threw out his arm to block her.

Rose knocked it down and pointed a finger in his face. "Back the fuck off or I _will_ hurt you, Jasper."

Jasper dropped his arm. He turned to Bella, his eyes desperate. "Help me, please!"

"I can't," Bella said. "This is a problem of your own making and you have to figure out how to fix it."

"Alice, tell me what I need to do!" he begged, but Alice walked away, her head held firmly high even though tears shimmered in her eyes.

"What do you see in the future for you and Jasper?" Bella trotted to catch up with Alice's swift strides.

Alice dashed away her tears. "Nothing. I can't see _anything._ It's like there's a black wall blocking my vision. And that scares me."

* * *

><p>The palace's Council chambers fell silent as the Emperor of the Nine rose from his cushion and approached the edge of the dais. Speculation ran high as to the reason this Grand Council meeting had been called and the room was stuffed to full capacity with Council members, politicians, and the curious. Hundreds of camera lenses focused on him.<p>

There were those who were certain that the Emperor was about to announce his daughter's mating with the Prince of Por Tangeles and the politicians among them had scrambled to make friendly overtures to the Por Tangelo Council members, sending lavish gifts to those who had influence with the king. Others felt that the Emperor was going to announce a tax increase because the Federation's financial difficulties were well-known. Tax opposition groups had already prepared rebuttal speeches and one was busily organizing a protest.

None of them were prepared for what the Emperor said.

"By my authority as Emperor of the Nine, it is ordered that mate searches be suspended until such time as the rebellion has ended."

Protocol was shattered. There were loud gasps, cries of shock and a few shouts of outrage. Edward continued as if he didn't hear anything.

"By my authority as Emperor of the Nine, all drones on planets which are in a state of rebellion against the Federation are hereby, and forevermore, free. Further, any drone who takes up arms in defense of the Federation will be granted full citizenship with all of the rights and privileges thereof."

None of the recordings were able to capture the last two words of the Emperor's statement. Pandemonium had broken out and his voice drowned out by the roar of the were a few cheers and the sound of stamping feet, but they could barely be heard.

Edward turned to Bella and extended his hand to her. Bella rose and took it, her eyes staring blindly out into the tumult. "So be it," Edward said softly, squeezing her hand.

"So be it," Bella echoed. Her heart was pounding, but with his hand in hers, she could face anything. She lifted her chin and let the noise wash over her.

* * *

><p>"What <em>can<em> I say?" James responded to the question being asked by one of the reporters who surrounded him. "That human whore is determined to destroy the very fabric of our society. What she did not count on is the loyalty of our drones. They are part of our families and they love us. So, no, do not fear any uprisings and disregard any rumors you hear about drones running away in droves as falsehoods planted by the Federation to undermine your confidence." He said the words _'running away in droves'_ with deep sarcasm as if the idea drones would willingly leave their slavery was too ridiculous to even consider.

"You really have to be impressed with a guy who can lie so well," Rose said, clicking off the viewscreen. "Bombs could be flying and ships exploding in the background and he'd be standing there saying, with a straight face, _'Nothing to see here, people. Move along_'."

Bella, Esme and Rose were in the palace storage rooms, packing up a boxes of Edward's father's clothing to take to the refugee center. Bella didn't want to watch the vids any more. Rarely were they positive these days, but Rose insisted she stay current and brought her portable viewscreen everywhere, even to the baths.

It was hard to believe it had been a week since they had issued the Proclamation. It seemed like one, long endless day. Bella and Edward were both exhausted, snatching a few hours' sleep wherever they could. They seemed to always be playing catch-up, with another crisis starting before the last had been fully resolved.

Drones were pouring in from all over the galaxy, escaping their owners and stowing away on ships and planet hopping to reach Volterra. An Underground Railroad of sorts had sprung up to help the drones escape, though the details were shadowy. One thing was clear: it was being funded by someone with a lot of money.

Horrible stories were circulating. Until Edward had issued another proclamation two days ago, it wasn't illegal to beat or kill a drone and many who tried to escape met awful fates. Bounty hunters and drone-catchers multiplied with the sudden surge in business. Some of the taller drones were cutting off their tails, hoping to "pass" as Betas with fake IDs acquired from questionable sources.

Processing all of the new arrivals was an immense job. Edward had transferred many of the people who worked on the mate search databases over to registration of the new drone troops so that there would be as few people put out of work as possible. To Bella's surprise, they also got a fair number of volunteers. Though there hadn't been an active abolition movement, it seemed that there had been an undercurrent of opposition to the slavery of the drones.

Supplies were scarce. Many of the drones came only with the clothes on their backs, hungry and scared to death that the Emperor and Empress wouldn't keep their promises. Bella had used some of her Empress funds to purchase an old hotel to give the drones somewhere to live until they could be transferred to camps for training, which, of course, brought up the question off who was going to train them. Edward coaxed a couple of his combat teachers out of retirement so that they could design a new training program which would turn the drones into adequate soldiers. Drones who had security or bodyguard experience found themselves promoted to officers in the new units.

Two planets, Kebi and Fenix, had hastily amended their constitutions, forbidding drones from entering military service or living as free men on their planet. Edward sighed in frustration when he heard it. "A symbolic gesture which will do nothing but cost the people money they can ill-afford. The inter-planetary courts will strike it down, because a planet's laws cannot contradict Federation law. They'll fight for it in court, of course, and drag it out as long as possible, but the ruling of the court is already a foregone conclusion. I don't understand why they'd do this."

"The politicians behind it will get credit for trying from their constituents who are opposed to Emancipation, even if the courts do strike it down," Bella said. "If it goes anything like what I saw on my planet, they'll then condemn the courts."

Now, this afternoon, Bella was searching the palace store rooms for anything that could be used to help the destitute drones. It seemed that no member of the royal family ever threw anything away and it promised to be a very long job.

Esme made a small, choked sound and Bella went over to see what had caused it. Esme was kneeling in front of a box, a small bit of fabric held in her hands. As Bella got closer, she could see that it was a tiny tunic. "This was Edward's," Esme said, her voice unsteady. "I made it for him when he was a baby."

Bella knelt beside her and put her arms around Esme, who now had tears streaking her cheeks. She squeezed Bella hard and laid her head on Bella's shoulder.

"Esme, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I want to have another baby," Esme blurted. "Carlisle won't even consider it."

"Why not?"

Esme sat back and rubbed the little tunic with her thumbs. "He thinks we did something terribly wrong in raising our children for them to turn out as they did."

"That's bullshit," Rose said. "You practically raised Edward, didn't you? And look how well _he_ turned out."

Esme shook her head. "Maybe Carlisle is right. We spoiled James, maybe indulged him too much or didn't discipline him like we should have. He was so sweet when he was little. It's hard to believe that-" She cut off the sentence, her eyes on the baby tunic. "His brothers always looked up to him, adored him. But I never would have dreamed they would follow James into something like this."

"Esme, it is _not_ your fault," Bella insisted.

"All three of them have their communicators set to reject any letters from me." Esme put the tunic back into the box, laying it tenderly on top of other other clothes before she shut the lid. "I still love them, Bella."

"Of course you do. You're their mother," said Rose. "Want me to talk to Carlisle?"

"No!" Esme was alarmed. "He'd be upset, I'm sure, if he knew I were talking to you about such ... intimate matters."

Rose's communicator beeped and she glanced at it. "Alice says there's something we have to see."

_Oh no, what now,_ Bella thought and braced herself for an assault as Rose turned on her viewscreen and selected the video.

The man who appeared on the screen seemed familiar, but Bella couldn't place him at first, but as he continued to speak, she realized with a jolt that it was the man who'd been hit by the rock the morning of their move to the palace.

"I was wrong. So wrong. If she's not the Goddess, she's certainly a gift sent to us by Her. The Empress ran across the rough ground to help me when I had done nothing but insult her, risked her own safety in a crowd which might have hurt her. With her own hands, she tended me until help could be summoned. I'm very ashamed of how I treated her."

"He's host of a popular talk-show vid series," Rose said. "Having him in our corner could be really beneficial to the cause. Good job, B. Maybe you should give him an interview or something."

Bella shook her head. "I wouldn't know what to say."

They finished gathering the clothes and Rosalie and Bella set off for the refugee camp. Some of her own clothes were in the bags Rose and the palace drones carried. (Bella had been shocked when none of them elected to leave her service to join the military.) A handful of women had come with some of the drones. Some were widows who had fallen in love with the drones who served them. A few had left behind husbands, a situation which required Bella to reassign some of the palace guards to the drone camp.

When they arrived at the refugee camp, Bella was swarmed. Tanya hadn't been exaggerating when she said the drones loved Bella. Some of them even wore images of her pinned to their clothes. They all wanted to touch her, which Bella tried to bear stoically, as much as she hated having strangers' hands on her. Tanya was surprisingly gentle when she moved the crowd back a few feet from the Empress.

She and Rose started passing out the clothing. A man and woman knelt in front of her and Bella automatically held out a woman's tunic to her. Bella was surprised to recognize her: the ginger-haired woman who had tried to introduce herself to Bella in the baths only to have Tanya slam her staff down to block her path.

"No, Empress, thank you. We do not need clothing," the man said. He and the woman joined hands, glancing nervously at one another. "We came to you to ask that you perform our mating ceremony."

"Mating?" Bella repeated. Drones couldn't mate- _Or could they_? If they had the same rights as other citizens...

"I- I'm not sure I can," Bella said. "I'm not a priest."

The man bowed lower, touching his forehead to the hem of Bella's tunic. "You are a living incarnation of the Goddess. You are the one who blends the souls of mated couples."

"I ... um ... can't answer now," Bella told him. "I'll be back here tomorrow and I'll tell you then."

On the drive home, Rose had a grim set to her features. "What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I know what you're thinking," Rose said. "You're thinking that they _can't_ mate. The law doesn't permit it. Are you really going to deny them marriage rights, B? I would think you'd understand why this hits home for me. You can justify not spending precious resources to go out and find them a compatible mate because they're infertile, but they should have the same goddamn rights as everyone else when it comes to marrying the person they love."

"I need to discuss this with Edward."

"No, you don't," Rose said, her voice sharp. "You're the Empress and you have the exact same fucking legislative powers that he does."

"Be that as it may, I cannot do something this momentous without talking to him. We're partners, Rose, and his input is important to me."

"So, all your talk about freedom and equal rights was just bullshit, then." Rose glared at Bella, her arms crossed over her ample chest. "If you don't do this, Bella, you're not the person I thought you were."

Bella wanted to seek out Edward as soon as they arrived back at the palace, but she went to check on the babies first. Alice was on nanny duty today. Rose departed for her own quarters, still angry, judging by the way she stomped down the hall.

Bella found the babies had been put down for their afternoon nap when she entered the nest room. Victoria's head was pillowed on Little Carlisle's stomach and Nessie was quietly playing with her toes. She let out a delighted coo when she saw her mother and held out her arms in the universal children's demand to be picked up. Bella leaned down into the nest and gave her a kiss and a snuggle but left her where she was. Her own schedule might be hectic and erratic these days, but she wanted to give the children the stability of routine.

Alice was lying on the couch, listless and wan. She'd lost weight over the last week, a cause for concern in someone so small. She wasn't eating nor sleeping well. Her face was pale and drawn and there was no doubt she was as miserable without Jasper as he was without her. Alice had been sleeping on a cot in the babies' room, and Jasper slept on the floor of their quarters by the connecting door, the tip of his tail poking beneath the door as if he were desperate to do anything to be closer to his mate.

"This can't go on," Bella said. "Get up, Alice. You need to talk to Jasper and work this out. You're doing nothing but laying on that couch all day, mourning your life away. You want to be with him, don't you?"

"Yes," Alice whispered. "More than anything. But I can't live like we were, Bella."

"You can't live like _this_, either. I'm going to find him."

He wasn't far. He was sitting by the connecting door and looked like he hadn't moved from that spot in days. His tunic was badly rumpled and creased and his hair stuck out wildly all over his head, except for the flat spot where he pressed it against the door each evening while he slept, his body instinctively straining to hear Alice breathe.

"Alice, come here," Bella ordered.

Alice obeyed, her head hanging. She dragged with her the blanket she'd been using on the couch as if it lent her some security. Jasper's eyes roamed over her, drinking in the sight of her like a thirsty man in the desert. Alice merely stood there, her eyes fastened on the ground. It was a few moments before he knelt at her feet and spoke.

"I want to ask your forgiveness. I've had more than enough time to consider my actions and the way I treated you, more than enough time to understand why it is that I've lost you. I'm just asking, please, Alice, let me stay on the periphery of your life. Let me see you, even if only from a distance. Let me see my daughter. It hurts to breathe without your scent in the air."

Alice burst into tears and did as she wanted: she ran into his arms. Jasper enveloped her tiny body with his own, shuddering.

Bella smiled and closed the door behind her as she left.


	15. Meet the Empress

Chapter 15

_Meet the Empress_

_.._

As Alice was "otherwise occupied", Bella stayed with the children. She sent a message to Edward's communicator that she'd like to talk with him when he had a spare moment and then flopped down with a sigh next to her babies. She gently tugged Nessie's tail out of her mouth and made a mental note to tell Edward that the children's chipping appointment was in the morning. She must have dozed off because she awoke as Edward settled down behind her, nuzzling her neck. Bella put out a hand and it met empty pillows.

"They're with Alice and Jasper," Edward said, before she could ask.

"Are Alice and Jasper doing all right?"

"They appeared to be deep in conversation and Alice was not leaking, which I took as a positive sign."

_"Crying_, remember?" Bella corrected, hiding her smile.

"I received your message. I am sorry that it took so long for me to return. There were requisition forms, meetings with ministers..." he sighed."If there were two of me, there still wouldn't be enough time in the day to do it all."

"I need to spend more time at the office," Bella reflected. She threaded her fingers through his.

Edward gave her ear a little nip and goosebumps beaded her flesh. "No, Bella, I need you to do what you're doing. I need someone I can trust reporting the conditions to me, and taking care of our people."

"Edward, you know that some of the drones brought women with them when they escaped their home planets. I was asked to perform a mating ceremony for a couple today."

Edward's breath caught in his throat."Oh," he said.

"Yeah, _Oh_ is right," Bella replied. "Edward, I didn't know what to say. If they're full citizens, it stands to reason that they should have the right to have a mate, just like everyone else."

"People are going to be very uncomfortable with that idea," Edward said. "Truthfully, I am a little uncomfortable with it myself."

Of course he was. Less than half a year ago, he had killed a drone for daring to lay hands on his mate. Bella still wasn't sure if Edward saw them as being fully _people_, but he was trying.

"I told them I would give them an answer tomorrow."

"They can't have babies," Edward mused.

"Being mated isn't just about having babies. It's also about _this_." She indicated their joined hands, the nest around them, their conversation.

"I know. I was feeling pity for them. Little Carlisle and Nessie have brought joy to my life that I never imagined"

"To me, as well," Bella said. Motherhood was wonderful, but having such adorable babies who didn't cry or soil diapers was incredible.

"And many people will object if a fertile woman is taken out of the mating pool."

"What about artificial insemination? Do you have anything like that?"

He was silent for a long moment. "I think my translator made an error."

Bella was glad she was facing away from him so that he wouldn't see her fire-engine red blush as she explained the process.

"Goddess, Bella, your world was a strange place. Your men can self-stimulate?"

Oh, God, this was _not_ a conversation she'd ever thought of having with him. Surely, Betas, who were not as tied to scent as Alphas, were able to ... "Yeah, they can."

"I suppose it's understandable, then, why they do not value sex as we do."

Bella decided it was time to steer them back on topic. "What should I do about that couple's request?"

He sighed and rolled over onto his back, dragging her with him. She laid her head on his chest. "You are right. We promised them the rights of a citizen in exchange for defending the Federation. We cannot make an exception to those rights and forbid them to mate. It is not going to be a popular decision, though."

"Rights shouldn't be contingent on a popularity contest," Bella said.

"However, I'm not sure that you should perform the ceremony. I will send a message to Carlisle and ask him to come by for breakfast so that we may discuss it."

"What are we going to do about the women who ran away from their husbands with their drones? I know the Volturi don't have any sort of divorce, but, well... maybe we should."

"You said '_we_'." Edward said.

She gazed at him blankly.

"You included yourself as Volturi," Edward explained. "It makes me happy."

And then he did an extraordinary thing.

He smiled.

Granted, it was crooked, his facial muscles unused to being pulled in those directions but it made her heart leap to see it. "Edward! You're _smiling_!"

"I've been practicing," he admitted, a hint of pride in his voice.

She kissed his lips lightly. "You have a very handsome smile," she praised.

"I like it when you smile, too," Edward said. "It makes your eyes sparkle and pits appear in your cheeks."

"_Dimples_," Bella offered. "That's what we call them."

He kissed both of her cheeks. "I like them. But as to your statement about divorce, I cannot accept that. Mating blends the souls of the two people. That cannot be undone by any mortal action."

"In my culture, we had religious marriage and secular marriage."

"Bella, I cannot change mating. It was created by the Goddess herself."

She took a deep breath. "Perhaps government and religion should not mix."

He looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Not everyone believes in your religion, Edward, but the Federation laws are based upon it."

That puzzled look still hadn't left his face. "Our laws enforce what is right."

"By _your _definition, perhaps," Bella said. "Others may feel differently, but they have to live by your faith's rules."

"We have freedom of religion, Bella."

"Not entirely. Not if your secular institutions are based on your religion."

"What else would they be based on, other than our culture?"

Oh, God... It would probably take a week for her to explain humanism, and the works of Locke, Hobbs and Rousseau, and the concept of the Social Contract. She was going to have to hold off on this particular discussion. "Oh! I almost forgot." Bella changed the subject and told him about the man she had rescued and his video apologizing to her.

"His name is Alec," Edward said. "I learned who he was from the vids discussing the latest Empress scandal after it happened. Perhaps we should arrange an interview."

"That's what Rosalie said, but I wouldn't ... I mean, I couldn't ... "

"You could," he said mildly. "You can do anything, Bella. Anyone who can face down the roars of an outraged Grand Council can deal with one talker."

_Talker._ That was a good name for them. Her face was red again. "I don't think-" she started.

He put his fingers over her lips. "I know. You are shy. But it may do some good for the people to meet their Empress."

Bella sighed. He had agreed to allow the drones to mate, though it made him uncomfortable. Surely she could do this for him. Compromise. "All right, if you think it's a good idea."

He smiled at her again and her heart sped up. His eyes darkened. "Would you like to hear another good idea?" he asked, his voice silky and seductive.

Boy, would she!

* * *

><p>It was Rose who suggested Bella should wear white to the interview. "It makes you look young and innocent," Rose explained.<p>

"To _you,_ maybe," Bella said with a laugh. "For all you know, they see white as a bold and sexy color."

Rose had appeared before Alice arrived to go to the baths, surprisingly humble and contrite, and Bella to forgive her for her harsh words of yesterday. Bella told her she already had. She knew that Rose was worried that Bella would take the easy way out, would compromise her commitment to drone rights like so many Earth politicians had compromised and failed to keep promises on controversial issues. It was hard for Rose to trust.

"Tilt your head up," Rose commanded.

Alice frowned. "I still think she should wear the jewelery. She's royalty, not a suburban soccer mom."

"Too distracting," Rose said. "Guys, really, trust me. I was in PR. I know what I'm doing."

She pulled Bella's hair back from her face and clipped it at the back of her head, and then applied Bella's makeup with a light, deft touch.

Edward didn't like it. He peered at her face curiously and then rubbed his finger on her cheek, examining the smudge of makeup on his finger. "Why do you have paint on your face?"

Rose dabbed the spot he'd touched. "Without it, she'll look washed-out under the lights and her face will be all shiny."

"Her lips are not normally that color," Edward said. "It is deceptive to paint her different colors than she really is." He tilted his head, his brow furrowing. "What did you do to her eyelids?"

"Edward, _please_ just trust me on this, okay?" Rose replied.

They had set conditions for this interview. It would be conducted at the Palace with Edward and Tanya in attendance. (Edward still didn't trust Alec completely, despite his apparent conversion.) There were to be no questions regarding religion, or miracles, or Bella's deification.

This morning, they had taken the babies in to have their translator chips installed. Even though the doctor promised it was painless and there was no danger, Bella was a knot of anxiety. She held each baby in turn on her lap (Alice could not watch) while the doctor pressed a gun-like object to their heads and injected the chip, healing the tissue almost instantly. Afterward, the children slept deeply, and Edward was amused that Bella had to check their heads multiple times to ensure that they were fine.

At breakfast, Bella and Edward had come to a decision, and Carlisle agreed: Bella could not perform the ceremony. To do so would be to declare in a very public way that she had the authority of the Goddess and it was a statement they could not make. Instead, High Priest Carlisle would perform the ceremony and Bella would stand as a witness. The ginger-haired bride, Kate, had wept with joy when Bella told her, not at all disappointed by having the Volturi version of the Pope perform her mating ceremony and having the Empress of the Nine serve as her witness.

Immediately after the interview, Alec and his cameraman would follow Bella to the Temple, where Carlisle would perform the first-ever drone mating ceremony. It was a momentous occasion, history in the making and Bella felt proud to be a part of it. No matter what happened with the rebellion, she would be able to take comfort in knowing that she had done the right thing.

Bella chickened out when they reached the door to the room where Alec was setting up with his camera crew. "I changed my mind. don't want to do this."

"You're _gonna_," Rose said, and pushed her mercilessly though the door.

Alec and his cameraman knelt bowed deeply. Bella's voice shook as she bade them to rise and her knees trembled as she took a seat on a cushion next to the small table. The lights were blinding, and sitting under them was as warm as slipping into the pool in the baths, though not nearly as relaxing. A cup of coffee had been placed on the table in front of her, and Bella inhaled its warm, rich scent. She picked up the cup and Edward was there before she could take a sip. He put his hand over it. "Not until it's been tasted," he said.

One of the palace drones took the cup and poured some of the hot liquid into the palm of his hand and slurped it down. When he didn't drop dead of poison, Edward returned the cup to Bella, who sipped it with a sigh of pleasure. She was really uncomfortable about having tasters, with knowing that someone who might die because of poison meant for her, but it reduced some of Edward's anxiety about her safety.

Alec took a seat on the cushion on the other side of the table. "Empress, thank you so much for agreeing to speak to me," he said, as if the overture hadn't been made by Edward. "Before we get started, I must beg your forgiveness for the terrible names I called you."

"It's forgotten," Bella said. "I'm just glad you weren't badly hurt by that rock."

"That rock was a blessing, and I'm grateful to the person who threw it. Without it, I never would have had the honor of meeting you."

Bella blushed. "That's kind of you to say."

Alec tilted his head. "I'd imagine you need some kind words right now. You have been facing a lot of criticism."

"It's understandable. Edward and I are making massive changes to Volturi society and I'm sure people are scared by it. Change is never easy, especially on a grand scale."

"Your world had a war when your drones were freed, did it not?"

"We never had _drones_," Bella said. "We had slaves, but they weren't like Volturi drones. The only physical difference was their skin color."

"What was wrong with their skin?"

"Nothing was _wrong_. Their skin was brown, darker than the people who enslaved them. The slave owners were my color."

"They were enslaved just because they were brown people?"

"More or less."

Alec clearly thought that was crazy, but he was polite enough not to comment. "Your planet had to fight a civil war to free them, is that correct?"

"Not the planet, just my nation." Bella considered explaining that the Civil War wasn't just about slavery, but explaining all of the factors involved would take hours.

"What happened to the dr- to the _slaves_- after the war?"

"It was bad for them," Bella said. "People were very cruel. My country did not enforce the laws to protect them as the Federation will." Bella mused that Lincoln had it easier. Lincoln wasn't trying to gain equality for the slaves, just an end to the system of slavery itself.

"Are you troubled by your loss of popularity?"

"I'm troubled that my people are unhappy, but again, I understand why. These are big changes. However, I think in time people will see that it was for the best."

"You believe slavery to be a moral wrong?"

_Thin ice_, she warned herself. "I was raised to believe that no one should own another person, that everyone should have the same rights and determine their own destiny," Bella said carefully.

"Are you aware another girl baby hatched this morning?"

Bella froze, shocked by his abrupt change in topic and by the news itself. "No, I didn't know."

"The woman is claiming that you laid hands on her and blessed her a week before she gave birth."

She should have known a reporter would try to sneak in the questions he longed to ask. Until that point, she'd almost forgotten she was being interviewed. "The sex of her baby was already determined before she met me."

Alec didn't seem satisfied by her answer, but he accepted it and moved on. "Is the army you are raising for protection of the Federation or invasion of Lapush?"

"Lapush is _part_ of the Federation, claims to the contrary notwithstanding."

"James has said some very harsh things about you, Empress."

"I might be troubled if I cared about his opinion," Bella retorted. "Why should I be concerned about the opinion of a man who slaughters innocents for his own advancement?"

"He claims those vids were staged by the Federation." Alec said this not in argument, but to offer her the information.

Bella snorted. "Yes, and according to his claims, no Lapushi drones have left their owners and the refugee center should be empty. I think a lot of Volturi in this city could testify differently."

"The Kebian president is vowing to stand in the Temple door to prevent the drone mating ceremony today."

How in the world had the news of the drone mating spread so fast? "Good thing there's two doors, then."

Alec's tail flicked in amusement. "Thank you, Empress, for speaking with me today."

Bella bowed her head to him politely. "And thank you for having me on your program."

That had been a lot easier than she expected. Bella rose from her seat and went over to where Edward and Tanya stood. She melted into his arms, laying her head against him. Together, they walked the short distance to the Temple, Edward and Bella hand-in-hand. They went through the side door. Bella hoped the Kebian president wasn't too disappointed at being robbed of his place in the spotlight.

Carlisle waited for them at the altar, the bride and groom already kneeling in front of him. Kate gave Bella a happy, excited smile and a little wave.

The Temple rotunda was packed with drones. As Bella and Edward entered, they all sank to their knees, like a field of wheat bowing in a strong wind. In a large group setting such as this, etiquette did not require that they all kneel; that they chose to do so was a touching tribute. Bella's voice cracked as she told them to rise.

The ceremony began, Carlisle's voice rising and falling in the familiar cadence of the vows. Edward squeezed Bella's hand and mouthed "I will," in the appropriate places, as though pledging himself to her all over again. Tears trembled on Bella's lashes.

As soon as Carlisle pronounced them as two souls, joined as one, the room exploded in cheers, roars and the stomping of feet. No one tried to impede the couple with the traditional stalling as they raced down the center aisle to the doors, nearly knocking over the surprised Kebian president. Bella couldn't help but smirk a little as they brushed past him. Some of Kate's friends lined the Temple steps and tossed grain at the newlymates. Kate laughed and tossed her head, her bright hair shining like a new penny in the sunlight.

At the base of the steps, protestors were just beginning to gather, going as limp as windless sails when they saw that they were too late. Bella said a silent thank-you to whomever had misinformed them as to the time. Drones lined the steps, blocking them from view while Kate and her mate ran past.

As she watched the couple depart, Bella felt her spirits lift. She would have to remember this on her darker days, that there was still a great deal of support out there, even if the angry voices were the loudest.


	16. Winning Hearts and Minds

Chapter Sixteen

_Winning Hearts and Minds_

..

When Bella returned from the baths the next morning, she found Edward in the nest, reading a book to the babies. Little Carlisle and Victoria lay together in the crook of his arm, while Nessie sat on his stomach, following his finger with her eyes as he traced the words under the brightly colored pictures. "We will go hunting tomorrow, baby and I, and we will kill _maaaaaaany_ animals! We will kill a _kakunar_; they are very tasty! And we will kill a tree full of _zorbe_ to make a stew!"

"Good lord, Edward, that's awful!" Bella burst out, half-horrified, half-laughing.

"What?" he asked. Nessie was pissed he'd stopped reading and tried to use her hands on his cheeks to turn his head back toward the book.

"It's terribly ... bloody, don't you think?"

"It was my favorite book as a child," he said defensively. Nessie bopped him on the head with her little fist. Edward used his tail to pick her up and drop her onto the pillows on the far side of the nest. Nessie pouted for a moment and then crawled back. "Esme and Carlisle must have read it to me a thousand times. Carlisle would even make the animal sounds for me, but I'm not very good at them."

Bella surrendered. The original Grimm's fairy tales were awfully gory, too. She supposed the kids would survive this bizarre Volturi_ Oh_,_ the_ _Animals You'll Kill._

"A mom mom ma," Nessie said, becoming desperate for a resolution to the not-reading situation.

Bella let out a little shriek. "She just said _mama_! Did you hear that?"

Edward nuzzled his daughter. "Good girl. Look at how happy you made your mother."

Bella jumped into the nest and scooped Nessie into a hug. "Can you say it again, Nessie?"

"Om am ma," Nessie offered.

Bella squealed and squeezed her. "You're such a good girl, Nessie! So smart! Can you say, 'daddy'? _Daaa deee_?"

"Da da da," Nessie cried, clapping her hands, her tail waving in delight. She liked this game. These sounds earned her hugs.

Little Carlisle nudged his father and placed a hand over his stomach. "The babies need their breakfast," Edward said, tucking a protesting Nessie under his arm and standing. Nessie went limp and scowled. "Shall we go to the dining room?"

Bella didn't really want to. Edward noticed her hesitation. "What is it?"

Bella pulled a pillow into her lap and traced the fabric's pattern with her finger. "When we entered the baths this morning, all of the Kebian women got up and left." Rose had tried to comfort her. _"Who cares what those tube-tongue twats think?"_ but Bella had been crushed. A small part of her would always that sad, lonely high school reject, who was desperate for people to like her, who took refuge in the fantasy world of books. Logically, she knew that having everyone like her was an impossibility, but it still didn't stop her feelings from being hurt.

"You must show them they cannot defeat you," Edward said gently. "You cannot hide for fear of rejection."

Bella thought it sounded like a pretty good plan. She'd been doing it all her life before she came here. But her inner voice chided her, _Pull on your big girl panties, Bella, and act like a queen._

She straightened her shoulders. "You're right. Let's go."

The dining room fell silent as they entered. Bella pretended not to notice as they headed for a table occupied by Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett seemed completely unfazed by the silence of the room as Emmett fed Rose from his own plate, a scene so sensual it made Bella blush as she took her place on an empty cushion.

The drone who came to wash her hands was one of those that had helped move out the furniture from the Empress's quarters. Bella greeted him and chatted while he worked. Edward didn't growl, but he did edge closer to Bella and wrap his tail around her waist. A small table was brought and placed in front of the babies, who were learning to feed themselves.

"Drone lover!" someone spat, clear in the silence of the room. Now, Edward did growl, his eyes seeking the culprit.

Bella pretended she hadn't heard it and thanked the drone politely.

Edward usually departed for the kitchens to cook for the babies, but this time, he remained right by Bella's side and placed an order for their meal. Bella' eyes stayed fastened to the table. The tension was unbearable, the silence screaming in her ears.

Rose spoke up. "Emmett, we've been offered two tickets to a _tatchy_ game this week. How is it played?"

Emmett happily launched into a detailed monologue on the complexities of _tatchy_ and the myriad virtues of his favorite team. Bella's eyes glazed over. Sports bored her, but at least this was better than that painful silence. As he droned on, other diners began to resume their conversations and before long, the room was back to normal.

Breakfast arrived and a drone tasted every dish, placing the food on his palm before eating it. Bella had noticed that when the drone had tasted her coffee yesterday. She wondered if that was just manners, of if there was another significance to it.

Edward tasted the babies' food again himself before setting their plate down on the tiny table in front of them. All three babies shared the same cushion and they bounced in eagerness when they smelled the food. They tried to grip the little bits of meat in their chubby hands and stuff it into their mouths, but their coordination was still on the 'iffy' side. Half of the bites never made it to their mouths, plopping down into their laps, or bouncing off the cushion onto the floor. Bella pitied the drone who had to clean up after they left. The babies, of course, saw no problem with eating off the floor, and Bella had to stop them, by grabbing tails, from diving under the table to retrieve their lost bites.

Little Carlisle dropped a chunk of meat down the front of his tunic and writhed trying to dislodge it. Tanya slipped her long fingers inside and swiftly retrieved it for him. As soon as she held it up he ate it right out of her fingers, pecking it up like a bird. Tanya made a small gurgle- her version of a chuckle, Bella realized with a sense of wonderment.

"Da!" Little Carlisle said.

"Not me, little prince," Tanya said, and pointed at Edward. "That is your _Da."_

"Da," Little Carlisle agreed and offered his father a piece of meat he retrieved from the floor beside his cushion. Edward took it with gracious thanks, setting it beside his plate as soon as Little Carlisle looked away.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Emmett said to Edward. "That Lauren woman, the one you were having watched? She was fired from the jump team yesterday."

Edward and Bella were instantly alert at the mention of her name. "Why?" Edward asked.

"She took a jumper on an unauthorized trip to 21st century Earth. When they questioned her about it, she said that with the mate retrievals halted, she was afraid she'd never get the chance to see it again."

"Can they tell by the jumper's log where she actually went?"

"Yes, I asked, and it does appear that really was her destination."

Bella shook her head. "I have my doubts that nostalgia was her primary motivation." But what could it be? There was no doubt in Bella's mind that woman was up to something. She had the urge to disregard Lauren's rights as a citizen and sic the guards on her, have her home searched and maybe even slap her around a little until she confessed.

She glanced over to Alice to see if she had any input and found that Alice hadn't been listening. She and Jasper were involved in a quiet conversation. It was the first time Bella had been around Jasper since Alice and he reconciled and she noticed a difference in his behavior immediately. While he was still very respectful toward Bella, he didn't hang on her every word and there were no more of those adoring stares which had made her so uncomfortable. His attention was on Alice, where it should be. Bella could tell that they still weren't completely back to where they had been before Jasper became convinced Bella was a goddess, but they were making progress.

After breakfast, she went with Edward to their office. Despite what he'd said about needing her to work with the people, she knew he needed her help. She found Jenks in the hallway outside, waiting for them.

"Jenks! What a pleasant surprise." Bella led him inside and offered him a cushion by her desk. "Have you found anything?"

"I have," Jenks looked very proud of himself. "I discovered who Jacob's mother was. I haven't located her yet, but now that we have a name, it's just a matter of time."

"That's wonderful. Who was she?"

"Her name is Didyme, mate of Marcus. He was the president of the country of Senna on the planet Ailezme at the time, but since Didyme left, his career has faded. I got few details other than what Jacob told you because Marcus tried to keep the incident quiet to avoid any political repercussions. She gave birth to the drone child and her husband demanded she turn it over to a creche. He announced that the child had died, expecting her to comply with his wishes. Instead, she fled with the child to Fenix. The records aren't very good but we know that Jacob was captured somewhere in the Kachiri region, so I'm narrowing my search down to that area."

"Kachiri is a country?" Bella asked. Her heart sank. Searching a whole country for one woman trying to hide was still an enormous job.

"Yes, a small one, not densely-populated. I'll find her, Empress. I promise."

"Thank you, Jenks."

After Jenks left, Edward looked up from the papers he was signing. ''Is there any help I can give you, Bella?"

She was touched that he'd offer. "No, I think Jenks is doing a good job. I just need to give him time."

She scrawled her signature across the first of the forms on her desk. Most of the government documents were computerized and could be printed in a multitude of languages. The palace clerks printed out all of her documents in English and left them in neat stacks on her desk according to priority. Edward picked up the document after she set it aside. "Your signature doesn't look like writing at all," he marveled. "Just a row of uneven loops."

She sighed. "I really should learn to speak and read Volturi." His writing just looked like dots and glyphs to her.

"I'll teach you along with the babies," Edward offered. He had taught her how to write her name in Volturi so that she could sign things like treaties and important legislation. It seemed like a good idea to learn along with the children, who would be starting simply. (Volturi children didn't start school at a certain age. They began when they could read and write.) She wondered if she'd be able to learn by word recognition alone or if they had a system of phonics.

There was a tap at the door and one of the clerks poked his head inside. "Alec is here to see you, Empress."

"Send him in."

Alec entered, carrying a portable viewscreen. He bowed low to both Edward and herself before setting it up on Bella's desk. "I have finished the story and wished for you to see it before I make it public."

Bella appreciated the courtesy. They hadn't made it a condition of the interview because Bella had insisted that it would imply a lack of trust, and besides, they couldn't do anything even if they disliked what he did with the piece.

He had done a beautiful job in editing, weaving in other pieces of footage. When Bella spoke about the refugee drones, Alec had switched the image to show the camp, and had somewhere found video of Bella passing out clothing and helping to cook in the communal kitchen. The camera man had a talent for crafting powerful images. The mating ceremony was so beautiful that tears welled in her eyes. All of those hope-filled faces rejoicing in the historic moment. The tears spilled down her cheeks when the camera focused on Edward as he repeated his vows to Bella, and the tenderness in his gaze.

Next was a short interview with the woman who had given birth to the latest girl. Bella recognized her as the pregnant woman in the hall who'd asked Bella to bless her while rubbing her swollen belly.

"None of my children ever lived past birth," the woman said softly. "I sought out the Goddess for a miracle and asked her to bless me. She glowed with a soft white light and in her presence, I felt the greatest peace and joy I have ever known. When she blessed me, I felt a strange tingling warmth spread through me and I knew she had granted my prayer." She lifted up a tiny Volturi, whose tail was whipping in indignation at being held up in front of the cameras. "This is my daughter, Bella."

Alec told his own story next, how he had joined the Purists in outrage over what seemed to be happening in his church and he had believed James when he said Bella had given birth to the children of someone other than the Emperor. Alec had not had a religious epiphany when Bella knelt next to him and carefully dabbed at his wound, but he had been moved by her compassion, moved that she would run through a mob, barefoot on the icy, rough ground, to help someone who had just been screaming slurs at her. He ended by repeating his statement that if she wasn't a Goddess herself, she was certainly a gift from Her.

"It is the best work I've ever done," Alec said when the vid ended on an image of Bella and Edward in an embrace on the Temple steps, his tail wrapped around her leg as he held her.

"It's amazing," Bella said. "You should be very proud."

"I had good material," Alec replied. "Thank you, Empress, for giving me this opportunity."

When the vid went live, the servers crashed. Restored, they crashed again. Even when some of the computing power of the mate match computers was utilized, the servers just couldn't handle the sheer volume of traffic.

James gave a response of course, stating that the birth of another girl proved that it was not Bella's doing, but rather that the Goddess had lifted her curse on the Volturi because they were casting off the chains of oppression. Bella wondered how he could use terminology like that and in the next breath talk about what an outrage it was that the Federation had freed the drones. James banned the vid from being shown on Lapush, saying that the filmed drone mating was blasphemous, but he was like King Canute, vainly attempting to command the tides.

Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett and the elder Carlisle were in Bella and Edward's nest room. Carlisle told them about the ban and Alice snorted."Life sure is great in James's Free Speech Zone."

"He says that free speech doesn't include blasphemous speech, or anti-government speech or falsehoods and Bella's interview falls under all three." This came from Emmett, who was trying in vain to refresh the comments section on the vid's page.

"His order is being completely disregarded," Carlisle said. "Traffic meters indicate that over two billion hits have come from Lapush alone."

"_You can't stop the signal, Mal,_" Bella quoted. Alice, who caught the reference, chuckled, but Bella then had to explain it to a puzzled Rosalie, Carlisle and Edward.

"But this _'Serenity_' is not a true story? The vid was false?" Edward asked.

"We had fiction vids," Bella explained. "We called them 'movies', from the term _moving pictures_. They were used to tell stories to amuse and entertain, not to inform. Like novels, but on film."

"How confusing! How did people know which were true and which were fake?"

"We had a different word for the real ones. We called them 'documentaries'," Bella said. "The movies were more popular than the documentaries."

"Perhaps that's an indictment of our culture," Rosalie mused. "That we preferred fantasy to truth."

"Some people here seem to prefer it as well," Bella said, pointing at James's image on the screen.

* * *

><p>"The situation on Kebi is deteriorating fast," Jasper told Bella and Edward over breakfast the next morning. "Last night, one of their senators has introduced secession legislation."<p>

Edward looked shocked. "That's treason! How was it received?"

"They didn't reject it immediately, if that's what you mean," Jasper said, his tone grim. "I had thought that Bella's vid ..."

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "It's not just the drone issue, Jasper. This is just the excuse. They've been unhappy with the Federation since my father's reign. Perhaps resentment gets to be a habit after a few decades."

"The sponsors of the bill are saying they don't want to join the rebels, but they don't want to be part of the Federation any longer."

"I don't believe that," Edward replied. "I think they're just trying to use it as leverage in hopes that I'll compromise on their complaints. In their view, I'll be approaching them from a weakened position." He sighed. "Nevertheless, I have to go and meet with the Kebian senate leaders. We have to stop this nonsense before it spreads and other planets think they can blacken my mail, too."

"You mean _blackmail_," Bella said. "I'm coming with you."

"It's too dangerous." This was said by Edward and Jasper simultaneously.

"If it's too dangerous for _me_, it's too dangerous for_ you_."

"Bella, my parents ... If something happened, I wouldn't want our children to lose both of us."

"My place is at your side," Bella argued. "I'm putting my foot down on this, Edward."

He glanced at the floor and tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. "They're both down."

_Idioms, you idiot,_ Bella chided herself. "I mean that I won't change my mind on this. I will go with you, or you won't go at all." Bella squared her shoulders and stared up at him, her jaw set in stubborn lines.

Edward tossed up his hands. "All right, Bella. You win. We leave in the morning."

When Edward had said "morning'', Bella hadn't realized he meant "_so early that it was still dark outside_." She sat up, yawning, half-regretting her insistence on going. She climbed out of the nest and dressed warmly. By the time she exited the bathroom, Edward had fetched her a cup of coffee. She looked up at him in adoration. "I love you."

She and Edward stopped by the babies' room before they left and gave each a kiss, including Victoria, whom Edward viewed already as his daughter-in-law. Carlisle had Victoria's tail clutched in his chubby little fist, and Nessie had fallen asleep face-down with her backside in the air. Bella gently moved her to a more comfortable position. It was so hard to leave them, but harder still to be without Edward.

The babies were being cared for by Alice while Edward and Bella were gone. Bella had dropped them off last night, shocked by what she found in Alice's nest room. "What the fuck is _that_?" she blurted. It was a metal cage with a padded floor. Unless Alice had taken up lion-taming in her spare time or Jasper had a side to him she never would have suspected, it made no sense for Alice to have such a thing in her home.

"Its the babies' new playpen," Alice said.

"That is not a playpen. That's a _cage."_

"Volturi babies can climb, Bella," Alice said. "Really, it's for their own safety."

Bella felt like she ought to get each child a tin cup and a harmonica. She knew Alice couldn't sit and watch them every moment of the day. Alice didn't have a house drone. She did her own cleaning and laundry, and Jasper was off working on the business of government. She needed to be able to work without worrying what the babies were getting into. Still, it was a _cage_ and that just didn't seem right.

Edward, Bella and Tanya took the train into the city, Bella half-dozing as she leaned against Edward. He didn't help matters by purring and stroking her hair. They arrived in front of a massive building and Edward scooped her up to carry her inside, looping the duffel containing their luggage over his shoulder. Even at this early hour, the space port was busy. In some respects, it was like an airport on Earth, with ticket counters and viewscreens with text that probably detailed the arrival and departure times of various flights. What made it so interesting was the variety of creatures in the room. Though life in the universe had followed a similar pattern, there seemed to be endless variations in features.

Edward checked one of the viewscreens and headed down a wide hall to a massive hangar where a ship sat waiting. Bella had been eager to see what a real star ship looked like, thinking of all of the fantastic designs she had seen on television and in movies. She was slightly disappointed to discover that it looked like a rocket, flattened on one side, flaring into stubby wings. It made sense, of course; the ship would have to carry enough fuel to break through the atmosphere, and then have wings for the return trip down, but she had hoped for something a little... more interesting.

As Edward carried Bella up the gangplank into the star ship. Bella's stomach roiled in anxiety. She'd never even been on an airplane, let alone into space. (She'd been unconscious on her way to Volterra, so that didn't count.) Now the reality of what she'd insisted on doing hit her and she found herself becoming very, very nervous.

When she'd imagined it, she'd thought of something like _Star Trek_ with a spacious, beautifully decorated interior where they would lounge in comfortable chairs, sipping drinks, perhaps, watching the scenery out of massive windows. The reality was more like the space station Mir, cramped and utilitarian. Edward had to hunch to fit through the low, narrow aisle. Equipment, wires, and switches surrounded them. There was a row of seats of graduating size against the wall, each with a restraint harness. The human-sized seats had harnesses which kept the passenger immobilized. Even her head was pinned in place. Bella's breathing sped up a bit. Flying was bad enough but to be held motionless? She forced herself to calm. Now would _not_ be the time to have a panic attack.

"It's necessary," Edward told her, sensing her distress. "The gravity forces during lift-off are incredible and you could be injured if you moved."

Tanya silently knelt in a little nook beside Bella, simply fastening a strap across her hips. "Why doesn't Tanya have to buckle up?" Bella whined.

"Dynali are much stronger than humans, Bella. The gravity forces will not bother her." Edward took the seat beside her and fastened his restraints across his chest. A chime sounded and the door shut with a pneumatic hiss. Bella swallowed. They seemed to be the only passengers, for none of the other seats were occupied.

The ship had been searched and the maintenance checked with great care, and it had been guarded by a team of drones until their arrival to ensure there was no tampering. Bella assured herself that it was probably safer than most commercial flights on Earth, but that didn't help the cold, electric feeling in her stomach.

The engines started and a small shiver went through the ship. It rolled forward, out of the hangar onto the launch pad. Bella could hear the engines rumble as they revved to fire. Her heart thumped rapidly and her mouth was as dry as paper. Edward's tail wrapped around her ankle and he clasped her hand in one of his own, drawing small circles on the back of it with his thumb.

There was a series of beeps and on the fifth one, the engines fired with a deafening roar. The whole ship shook and rattled. Bella watched Tanya in amazement as she swayed with the motion of the ship to stay upright, as perfectly balanced as a surfer. And then Bella could feel the lift-off. She slammed back against the seat, a giant, invisible force pressing her down. She tried to lift one of her hands against the armrests and didn't have the strength. Tanya seemed completely unperturbed by it.

And then, suddenly, the rattling stopped. The roar of the engines tuned down to a soft hum. Edward clicked open parts of Bella's harness so that she could move her head and arms. She relaxed a little. "You won't want to get up," he told her. "If you're not used to weightlessness, it can be disorientating."

"I wish there was a window," Bella said. Edward reached between them and pushed up a panel. Beneath it was a tiny porthole. Bella peered out into the empty blackness, the tiny dots of stars like pinpricks. When the ship banked, the blue and white orb of Volterra filled the porthole and Bella and was staggered by how _huge_ it was.

"Does Kebi look like that?" she asked.

"No. Their water and soil is red from the amount of iron in it."

_Like Mars_, Bella thought, but she couldn't remember why Mars was red.

The flight was only three hours long. Edward worked on his communicator while Bella read her e-book. She started wishing she hadn't drank that coffee because there didn't appear to be a bathroom on the ship, but even if there had been, she wasn't sure she wanted to find out how people went to the bathroom in zero gravity.

By the time Edward refastened her in her restraints for landing, the situation was becoming urgent. Perhaps there would be somewhere she could stop in the space port. The ship began to rattle again as it entered the atmosphere and Bella clenched her teeth. She glanced out the porthole and nearly screamed when she saw the flames. "Edward, look!"

"It's all right," Edward soothed her. "That always happens when we re-enter the atmosphere. Don't worry. The ship is well-shielded."

It settled down on the launchpad with barely a bump. Bella peeked out the porthole and nearly whimpered. A large contingent of people waited to greet them with gifts and flowers (and probably long speeches.) Her bladder ached. She tried not to squirm, tried to think of something else.

Kebi was warmer than Volterra, closer to the sun. Bella felt sweat pop out on her temples and didn't know if it was from the warmth or the strain of having to go so badly. The politicians knelt and greeted them, gave introductions and spoke at length about how happy they were to host the Emperor and Empress. When the last man finished speaking, he offered a wrapped package to Bella. Her eyes were watering as she accepted it, which he interpreted as the Empress being so touched by his welcoming speech that she wept, and he was delighted. She never had a chance to ask for a bathroom before they were whisked into vehicles, headed for the royal palace, where they would be staying.

This was an aspect that girls never thought of when fantasizing about being princess: having to smile, be gracious and listen patiently to long-winded speeches when your bladder was about to burst. She saw Edward glance at her curiously a few times. As sensitive as Volturi were to their mates' moods, he could tell that something was troubling her.

She never knew how she managed to survive the parade. The wagon they rode was drawn slowly through the streets where crowds of cheering citizens watched them pass. Bella felt a little comforted by this evidence that not everyone on Kebi hated them, but her mind was mostly on her discomfort, even as she smiled and waved._ _Gotta pee... gotta pee... gotta pee..._  
><em>

The wagon pulled to a halt in front of a podium, where yet another speech was read to them. Edward thanked the speaker graciously while Bella bit her lip and tried to surreptitiously wipe the water from her eyes. _Gotta pee... gotta pee... gotta pee..._

Oh, this was bad. Very bad. They passed a fountain. Bella almost laughed at the cruelty of the universe. Finally, _finally_, they were shown to their quarters. Bella raced through the rooms, throwing open doors until she found the bathroom. She raced inside, slamming the door behind her and settled down with a sigh.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward asked.

"Fine!" she called. _Go away. I can't pee with you standing there!_

"Are you sure? You seemed bothered by something since we left the ship."

"I'll tell you about it when I come out, okay?"

There was a pause. "All right." And she heard him walk away. _Oh, thank God. _This was one of the very few circumstances where she was glad to not have Edward around._  
><em>


	17. What Happens on Kebi

Chapter Seventeen

_What Happens on Kebi_

..

There are few words in the English language which are as awful as these: _That wasn't a toilet._

"Oh, my God. I am so, so sorry," Bella babbled for the tenth time. "The room was dim. I thought this was a bathroom."

Her first clue that something was amiss was that there was no toilet paper anywhere. And then she realized that there wasn't a handle to flush it. And _then_ she realized that the bowl contained someone's laundry. That last discovery came when a drone walked into the room, with an armful of dirty clothes and squawked to find Bella perched on the bowl with her pants around her ankles. Bella squawked herself, hastily dragging up her pants, her face a brilliant flame.

Jessica, the First Lady to whom the laundry belonged, fortunately found it funny, and assured Bella that she wasn't the first Earth woman to make that mistake.

As Bella watched Jessica's drone dolefully re-wash the laundry (Jessica would not hear of Bella doing it herself) that he had put on to soak before Bella arrived, Jessica demonstrated how it worked. It had a drain in the bottom, and a chain suspended from the ceiling. When pulled, a nozzle came out of the ceiling and drizzled a bit of water which could be used for bathing or washing clothes.

Kebi was a desert planet, and its inhabitants were very careful with their water. What little they allowed for hygiene was collected and recycled. The toilets, which Jessica led Bella to next, were essentially boxes filled with dirt. After use, a lever dumped a scoop of dirt over the waste. They were cleaned out by drones who took the soil to use in the fields to fertilize crops. Bella wondered if Edward would use one of these, and if so, perhaps she ought to have one installed at home for his use and the babies'.

Jessica was very friendly and personable, and as adorable as a cocker spaniel pup. Her face was covered in tan freckles and she had big brown eyes peeking from beneath her corkscrew strawberry blond curls. Her eyebrows were arched high on her forehead, giving her a perpetual look of surprise.

Bella had been prepared for hostility so Jessica's warm, welcoming demeanor took her by surprise. Her husband, after all, had stood in the door of the Temple, and the Kebian ladies who lived in the palace had taken their cues from him. Jessica didn't even mention politics as she chatted, leading Bella to a side room with pair of low divans, a small table between them. Like in every room Bella had seen thus far, the walls were coated with a stucco-like material and the floors were smooth, cool stone. Each room had a high, domed ceiling to help keep it cool and large open windows through which the warm breeze played, engaging the gauzy curtains in a constant dance.

Bella took a seat on the divan that Jessica offered and Tanya knelt at the head of it, silent as always. So far, Jessica hadn't even acknowledged her existence, which Bella thought was a little odd. Most people were curious about Tanya because it wasn't common to see a Dynali priest with a human.

Plates of fruit lay on the table and Jessica brought hers up to rest on her stomach while she munched. "Where is Edward?" Bella asked. She took her own plate and sampled one of the small fruits, after waiting to see how Jessica ate it to ensure it didn't need peeled or pitted before consumption.

"With my mate, probably," Jessica said dismissively, seemingly uninterested in the whereabouts of either man. "So, what time period are you from?"

"It was 2011 when I left Earth." The fruit was delicious, fresh, cold and crisp. As uncomfortable as she'd been from needing a bathroom earlier, Bella hadn't realized how hungry she was.

Jessica launched into a series of rapid-fire questions about life on 21st century Earth. She owned a TV with an electronic box that contained thousands of Earth movies and television shows, technology which hadn't been yet available in Bella's time, but made sense if you thought about iPods and the like.

In the course of the conversation, Jessica revealed that she had been raised on Volterra. "How did that happen?" Bella hadn't seen any human children since her arrival, nor any human males, for that matter.

"My mother was one of the first Earth woman taken by the Volturi for a mate. They hadn't worked out all of the rules yet, and she was a widow with two children. They hoped that we would grow up to be suitable mates ourselves. They took my mother from the court of Eleanor of Aquitaine. Talk about culture shock for her, huh?"

Eleanor of Aquitaine... that made Jessica nearly 800 old, by Earth reckoning, 200 in Volturi years... But wait, there was also the 3,000 years they'd jumped forward in time, so she shouldn't calculate Jessica's age by using the 21st century as the basis. Bella was very confused, but she figured it was probably as rude here to ask a woman's age as it had been on Earth. "It must have been lonely for you as a child," she commented.

"No, my sister and I weren't the only human kids. There were six of us before they decided that they would no longer take women who had children. Edward's mother was one of them."

Bella leaned forward eagerly. She rarely asked Edward anything about his parents because she knew what a painful subject it was for him. "What was she like?"

"Hard to get along with," Jessica confessed. "She found out she was a mate for the Emperor at a very young age and it made her sort of snooty. She expected the rest of us kids to obey her as if she was the Empress already. My mother told me I _had_ to make friends with her because it would benefit our family when she did become Empress."

A scream split the air and Bella jumped. "What was that?"

"My drone, probably," Jessica said, peeling a piece of fruit.

"Is he hurt?"

Jessica giggled. "If he's not now, he_ will_ be."

Bella stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"He's being whipped," Jessica shrugged and popped the fruit into her mouth. "He shouldn't have left my laundry like that."

"Stop it!" Bella gasped. "You have to stop it _right now_! What you're doing is illegal."

Jessica's eyes narrowed. "Not according to our law. We passed a Constitutional amendment which says the Federation has no say regarding the status of our drones."

"Federation law is superior to planetary law," Bella snapped.

Jessica gave her a little smile. "That's for the courts to work out, isn't it? But that ruling won't come in time to stop me from having my drone punished for disobeying me and leaving my laundry unattended."

Bella's blood boiled and she had to fight the powerful urge to punch Jessica right in her cute little puppy-dog face. "Take me to my mate," she commanded.

Jessica shrugged. "I don't know where he is right now."

"Then take me to my quarters." Bella slapped her plate down onto the table. "I seem to have lost my appetite."

Kebians did not sleep in nests. Their beds were pallets suspended from the ceiling, with no blankets or pillows. Aside from the pallets and a trunk in which Edward had already stashed their luggage, the room was devoid of furniture. Bella sat on the floor in front of the trunk, her knees pulled up to her chest, and wept. She felt, rather than heard, Edward return. He put his arms around her and Bella buried her face in his chest, shuddering. He whispered soft, soothing things to her.

"She's a monster," Bella said. "It's _my_ fault, not his."

"Bella, you can't expect everyone to suddenly see the drones as you do." Edward pushed her hair away from her tear-streaked face. "We can pass laws, but we can't legislate people's perspectives. That is something which will have to come with time. Did your people immediately accept the ex-slaves as equals?"

She shook her head. It had taken over a hundred years to achieve civil rights and the struggle for equality was still ongoing when Bella left earth.

There was no way to get out of going to dinner that evening. Bella briefly considered claiming she was sick, but she couldn't. As distasteful as it might be, she had to do her duty. She dressed in the glowstone tunic which she had worn to her mating ceremony. The light the stones emitted was dimmer in the Kebian atmosphere but still lovely. She and Edward followed the drone who came to lead them to the dining hall.

The Kebian President and Jessica already sat at the table on the dais. Like Volterra, government officials and their wives lived in the palace, which was considered an honor, and space was hotly contested when it became available. They occupied two rows of tables lined a wide central aisle up to it, and the curious people seated at them stared as Bella and Edward passed. When they reached the dais, the President stood. "Behold," he said, his voice loud and booming. "The Emperor and Empress of the Nine."

Everyone stood and then knelt, bowing their heads, even though some seemed reluctant or resentful. "Rise," she and Edward said together.

The President sat when they did, apparently uninterested in taking this opportunity to make a speech. Bella eyed him curiously. She remembered him from passing by on the way out of the Temple after the drone mating, but she hadn't taken a good look at him at the time. He was tall, not as tall as Edward, but larger than a human man and oddly lumpy. His skin was a bright, shiny red. Bella thought he looked like a bag of apples.

Tanya acted as their taster, despite Bella's reluctance. The President looked offended, but Edward insisted. Just like the drones at home on Volterra, Tanya placed the food in her palm before eating it, but unlike the drones, she could eat vegetables, though Bella might have gotten a small, vicious pleasure out of making Jessica taste them for her.

Bella only picked at her food, listening as Edward and the President struggled to make polite conversation. Bella had never been one for small talk, so she couldn't think of anything to contribute. Bella knew the President's name was Ephraim, but he never gave them leave to use it, so they were forced to refer to him by his title, making the conversation even more stilted and formal.

Kebians used small, single-piece tongs as silverware. Bella was wondering whether she could use some back home without causing offense or making people think she had bad manners when she caught the gist of what the President was saying. Her tongs fell to her plate with a clatter. The President, it seemed, enjoyed drone-fighting and had just invited Edward and Bella to a bout the next evening. Bella didn't hear Edward's reply over the pounding of her elevated blood pressure.

The tedious meal finally ended, but instead of rising to leave, the President clapped his hands. A group of Kebian women trotted out into the center aisle, dressed in identical diaphanous tunics, arranged in rows by the shade of their skin, from light pink to dusky purple. A small band of musicians gathered in the corner and began to play, thumping drums overlaid by flutes and whistles. The woman began to writhe in a choreographed, sensual dance, shedding bits of their costumes as they thrust and shimmied.

Edward stared for a long moment and then leaned over to whisper to Bella, "If you danced like that, it would be sexy."

God, how she loved this man. "Maybe when we get home, I'll give it a try."

She felt Edward's tail wrap around her ankle. "I just may hold you to that," he warned and she blushed.

The dance ended with the half-naked women sprawled on the floor in a sunburst pattern. The Kebians patted their tables, a soft pattering praising the act. The President rose, and people began to file out of the room. "We should continue our discussion," he said to Edward. "My cabinet is assembling in my office." He turned to a drone and ordered, "Please escort the Emperor to my office. I will take the Empress to her quarters."

"The Empress should attend the meeting," said Edward, his eyes narrowed and his tail whipped in irritation.

The President smiled condescendingly. "My people are not used to a woman concerning herself with such matters. It would be best if she retired to her quarters."

"It's all right, Edward," Bella said. She was disgusted with this whole situation. It wasn't worth potentially causing offense and making it worse. "You can inform me later."

Edward's tail swayed for a moment in indecision. "All right. I'll see you soon." He kissed her forehead and followed the drone from the dining hall.

Tanya rose and Bella said a prayer of gratitude to have her following them. The President offered Bella his arm. She didn't want to touch him, but she gritted her teeth and took it politely. He eyed her up and down, making her inwardly cringe. "Such a tiny thing to cause such controversy," he murmured.

"I'm just trying to do what I feel is right," Bella said. She had to trot to keep up with his long strides.

"You have such lovely hair," he complimented. Bella stole a glance at his face and looked away hastily. His eyes were bright with lust and his lips were curled in a small, cruel smile.

"Thank you," she muttered, her eyes glued to the floor. Her face was nearly as red as his.

They stopped in front of the door to Bella and Edward's quarters. "You have had such difficulty lately with the rebellion, and now my planet is considering secession." His voice was low as he attempted to avoid being overheard by Tanya. "I could possibly be ... _persuaded_ to reject the senate's proposal."

His hand brushed Bella's hair and she jerked her head away at the same time as Tanya's staff whipped in front of his face, stopping a hair's breadth away from his nose. "It is not permitted to touch the Empress," Tanya snarled. Bella ducked behind her, her skin crawling.

"Sorry, but I'm not very _persuasive,_" Bella said. "Good evening, President." She opened the door and darted inside, hiding behind it until Tanya had entered.

"Jesus! What a creep!" Bella muttered and shivered in disgust. She felt like she needed a shower now, and she _really_ wanted to wash her hair. She debated whether or not to tell Edward because the situation was already tense enough without having him enraged on top of it, but she knew it was a bad idea to keep secrets from him.

Bella had to hop to climb atop of the pallet, arms straining to push up her weight until she could swing up a leg to haul herself up and lay down. She stared up at the ceiling, which featured beautifully-rendered paintings of strange animals. Bell wondered if they were real or mythological. She decided she didn't want to stick around long enough to find out. She wanted off this awful planet and away from its nasty leaders.

It wasn't long before Edward returned. His tail was drooping in discouragement and he looked tired. "I'm beginning to feel this trip was a waste of time," he said with a sigh, sinking down beside her. "It wasn't negotiations as much as them presenting me with a list of demands. They want their tax burden reduced by 20% because they say they shouldn't have to subsidize Volturi mate searches, or the compensation for escaped drones, which immoral, in their opinion. They demand that they not only be exempt from the new drone laws, but that Volterra provide them with security forces at the space port so that they can ensure that no drones are able to escape the planet."

"Preposterous," Bella said. "Do you think they intentionally designed their demands to be things they knew you would reject?"

"It seems likely." Edward raked his hands though his hair.

"I need to tell you something," Bella said. "The President ... um ... he _propositioned_ me."

"What?" Edward's voice was quiet.

"He essentially said that if I had sex with him, he would reject the secession proposal."

Edward jumped to his feet, a ferocious growl ripping from his throat, murder in his eyes. He charged for the door. Bella grabbed his tail, clinging to the swaying pallet. "Edward, don't!"

"That son of a _kraken_!" he snarled. "How _dare_ he? Bella, let go of my tail."

"No, Edward. You'll just make things worse. Let's just go home, okay? Please?_ Please_?" Her eyes pleaded with him. An idea occurred to her. "Maybe he did it because he _wants_ you to attack him, to give him an excuse to cause all kinds of trouble. Maybe that was their plan all along. Jessica would try to set me off over abusing her drone and Ephraim would try to enrage you by propositioning me."

Edward froze and she could see the wheels of his mind tuning as he considered it. She dropped his tail. "Yes, Bella, you are probably right." He cupped her face in his palm, stroking his thumb over her cheekbone. "What would I do without you?"

"Do you know what this means?" Bella asked, her eyes brightening.

"That they're both suicidal?" Edward replied grimly.

"No," Bella's confidence grew with every word. "They're_ scared._ They don't think they have the necessary support for secession, so they were trying to get you and I to lose our tempers in order to make us look bad."

"My mate is not only kind-hearted and beautiful, she's also intelligent. I truly am the most fortunate of men." He kissed her lips softly. "You were born to rule, Bella."

She smiled. "Thank you. What do you say we get out of here and stop playing these stupid games?"

"We may as well," Edward said. "They're not interested in reasonable negotiation. Maybe they will be once they realize we are not intimidated by their threats." Edward pulled out his communicator and tapped a few buttons. (Bella wanted one, but so far the technology hadn't been adapted for use in English.) "I've ordered the ship to be fueled and ready for takeoff as soon as possible, but it will likely be at least an hour before it's ready."

"Please, can we wait at the space port?" Bella asked, not wanting to spend any more time here than absolutely necessary.

"That sounds like a fine idea," Edward said. He opened the chest at the foot of the pallet and reached in to get their bag. He froze, even his tail motionless. "Bella? Stay on the pallet. Don't move."

"What? What is it?"

"It's a _kirshi,_" he said. He slowly stood and backed away until he reached the window. He gave the curtains a hard yank and pulled out the rod. He approached the chest cautiously, waiting for his chance before striking, swinging the pole down with a loud _whack!_

"Did you get it?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Edward tossed the curtain pole aside.

Bella climbed down from the pallet and peered into the chest. She saw a flattened, mangled thing about the size of a mouse, but couldn't make out any details. It certainly didn't look like something that would make Edward so alarmed. "What's a _kirshi_, anyway?" she asked.

"A small reptile. They have a stinger which is deadly to humans."

"Good thing we don't have them on Volterra," Bella said with a shudder.

"They're not native to this planet either," Edward said, his voice grim.

"Do you think ...?"

"I don't know," he said. "It does seem to be statistically unlikely that a _kirshi_ would be on this planet and end up in a trunk used by one of the few humans here."

He checked their bag before swinging it up onto his shoulder. They stopped in the doorway to inform Tanya about the change of plans and she actually smiled, following them down the hall with a bit of bounce in her step. They encountered Jessica in the hallway on their way to the palace doors. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Home," Edward said, not even pausing in his stride.

Jessica didn't seem surprised, but she did seem worried. She trotted backwards in front of them, her hands held out in front of her, trying to persuade them to stop. "Don't leave. Not yet. Just stay the night."

"No."

Jessica grabbed Edward's arm. He looked down at the hand on his person and gave her such a chilling stare that she dropped it like he'd burned her. "Just for tonight," she begged. "Please? Bella, I'm sorry I upset you by beating my drone. It won't happen again. Please, just stay until tomorrow."

"No." They walked out of the front doors of the palace, leaving her standing there, her face crumpled and something like fear in her eyes.

"I wonder what that was about?" Bella said as Edward scooped her up. He settled her weight comfortably in his arms.

"Nothing good, I'd imagine." He glanced around, gathering his bearings. "Tanya, will you please summon a wagon for us?"

Tanya stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out an odd, high-pitched whistle. It brought every animal in hearing distance running in their direction, from the fat, furry St. Bernard-like creatures pulling the wagons, to birds and urban wildlife. They soon stood in the middle of a widening circle of animals great and small, like the start of some sort of bizarre Disney musical number in which the creatures would make them a dress or build a house or something.

_Holy cow, Tyolet of Arthurian legend_, Bella thought, shaking her head. Tanya never ceased to amaze her.

"You there!" Tanya waved her staff at a man who was angrily yanking at the reins, attempting in vain to get the creature pulling his wagon to return to the road. The animal ran right up to Tanya, completely disregarding the other creatures in its path, which had to scatter to avoid being squashed by its flat, elephant-like feet. Tanya deftly sidestepped when the creature tried to lick her with its massive tongue. "Is your wagon for hire?"

"It is when my _gurdon_ is cooperating," he said.

"I think he'll obey you now," Tanya said. "Take us to the space port."

Bella wasn't sure if she'd said the last part to the man or to the huge dog-like creature. Once they had climbed aboard, it set off in the direction of the space port without being steered by the driver. When they arrived, Edward pressed a handful of coins into the bemused man's hands. Tanya gave the animal a pat and whispered something into its ear.

Bella cast a last look over Edward's shoulder. She regretted that her first off-world experience was so disappointing. The space port was located at the edge of the town and she could see past it into the uninhabited desert, its brick-red soil whipped by hot winds, dried skeletons of dead trees pointing at the brilliant blue sky. There was a wild, haunting beauty to it. Bella admired the Kebians for not only managing to survive, but thriving in this unforgiving place. She hoped that someday she'd have a chance to come back and explore it properly.


	18. God Hates a Coward

Chapter Eighteen

_God Hates a Coward_

..

Carlisle was waiting for them at the spaceport when their ship landed. (Bella had been smart this time and didn't drink anything before the long flight back). Edward scooped her up when he stepped off the ship onto the ganglplank. Bella inhaled a deep lung-full of Volturi air and thought _I'm home._ When had she come to love this planet as her own? She wasn't sure, but she felt it now, a deep, powerful connection to this world and its people.

"I'm glad you're home," Carlisle said. He and Edward's tails twined, the Volturi version of a man-hug. "I worried for your safety."

"And I think you were right to do so." Edward told him about the _kirshi,_ and a soft growl rumbled from Carlisle's throat.

"The First Lady was so desperate for us to stay until morning, I'm certain they had something planned for us during the night," Bella said.

"They threatened your mate," Carlisle told Edward. "You would have been within your rights to kill them both."

Edward tickled Bella's neck with the tip of his tail. "See? I'm not the only one who thinks that way."

Bella giggled and shook her head. "I still think they just wanted to provoke us."

"And you're probably right," Carlisle said, leading them to his wagon. He had a driver, so they switched to topics safe for public consumption. Bella told Carlisle about Kebi's desolate beauty, struggling to find the words to explain how it had affected her, and he nodded in understanding. Some people were disconcerted by the harsh emptiness while others were inspired. "In my youth, I spent time there, waiting for a vision from the Goddess to tell me what I should do with my life. I was half-dead by the time I returned to civilization, but I still love that planet's empty wilderness."

"I didn't see any fields," Bella said. "But someone told me ... um ... how they fertilize them, so I know they grow crops _somewhere_."

"Underground," Carlisle explained. "The planet is riddled with massive cave systems left behind by extinct volcanoes. Down there, the evaporation rate is much lower, and they can control the pests that attack every plant which struggles its way through the soil on the surface. Some crops must be grown in soil, but others they're able to grow hydroponically, which saves space. They struggle with growing enough food for their population, and have to import more and more each year, especially since their people have developed a taste for meat, but there are few suitable animals."

_A chicken in every pot_, Bella thought. It seemed that other cultures also associated eating meat with prosperity.

When they arrived at the palace, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were waiting on them. Alice hopped with delight until Edward put Bella down on her feet and then Alice grabbed her in a hug. Bella thought of a terrier waiting by the door, bouncing with joy to see its owner return, and had to hide a smile.

"Where are the babies?" They walked toward their quarters, everyone pairing off in discussion.

"Napping in your nest. I couldn't get Nessie and Little Carlisle to sleep last night, so Jasper suggested I put some of your pillows in their nest so they could smell your scent. It worked! So, it seemed like the best place to put them for their nap."

Bella tiptoed over to her nest and peeked down at the babies, all tangled in a pile, the way they seemed to prefer to sleep. The looked so peaceful ... Bella wondered suddenly what kind of galaxy she would leave to them. Would the war be over by the time they were grown?

They all settled on cushions around the table. Everyone had news; one would think they'd been gone for weeks instead of only a day. It was Carlisle who spoke first. "I think Bella was right about Ephraim and Jessica hoping to provoke you into an incident. They've taken a hard-line stance which isn't popular with the people, and they probably felt they needed something to help bolster their position. I've been watching the vids from Kebi and the support for the secession movement seems low, mostly drawn along economic lines."

"Why would that be?" Bella asked.

"The rich would be fine, as they always are, but for the average Kebian, secession would be a disaster. Without government subsidies, they'd be unable to maintain their underground desalinization plants and hydroponic farms. Food prices would drastically increase. Before they joined the Federation, lives of the poor were very hard, and now it would be even worse. Back then, the population was lower, before they joined the Federation, because men in their culture are forbidden from mating unless they can offer the female a home of her own and a promise of steady support. Now, more people can marry and their numbers have increased to the point where their planet's natural environment simply can't sustain them without artificial supplements. If Kebi leaves the Federation, the poor will starve."

"But, like always, it's the rich who have the power and direct the policy," Bella concluded. "Most of the nations on Kebi are monarchies, right? So the kings and queens are the ones who elect the planetary president?"

"Yes, and judging from the vids I watched this afternoon, Ephraim isn't very popular among the common people."

"Those desalinization plants, that's where Kebi gets most of the salt they export, correct?"

"Correct," Carlisle said. "And it's provided their planet with a steady, if modest, income. The Federation pays to keep the plants in operation, to provide the people with the fresh water they need. The plants are expensive to run; the fuel alone costs far more than they earn from the salt production."

"Don't they have other sources of income?"

"Some mining, a small amount of industry, but it's not a wealthy planet. The politicians and talk vids supporting them are taking their cue from Lapush. They're telling people that Kebi is struggling because of its tax burden, particularly the import taxes, but most people never _pay_ those taxes, because they're only levied against non-essential, luxury goods."

"I would argue that chocolate _is_ essential," Alice said.

Edward's tail flicked in amusement. "I'll bring that up to the Council."

"What do they possibly hope to gain from independence?" Bella asked. "I don't understand it."

Carlisle sighed. "Power. Control. Wealth. They see the Federation taxes as money that could be in _their_ pockets, money that they could spend as they see fit instead of having the Federation make those decisions. Maybe they don't fully understand what would happen to their economy if they left the Federation, or maybe they don't believe it, or maybe they just don't _care_."

Rose snorted. "Of course you don't understand it, Bella. You don't think that way."

Bella felt like yanking her hair out in frustration. "What do we do to stop this nonsense?"

Rose lifted an eyebrow. "Are you really sure you want to? Kebi seems like it's more of a drain on the Federation rather than an asset."

"Those are our people," Edward replied. "They've been a part of the Federation for over a thousand years. We can't just abandon them. And honestly, I don't think there are very many, even among the upper classes and political ranks, who truly _want_ to secede. They're just using it as leverage in a time when they think the Federation is weakened."

Bella tapped her fingers on the table. "Hence the provocation attempts. I wish I would have had Jessica arrested for beating that drone."

"You couldn't," Carlisle said. "Their security forces take vows to uphold the laws of their country or their planet. Usually, that's not an issue because planetary law is under the aegis of Federation law, but in this circumstance, they would not have legal cause to arrest her due to the constitutional amendment they passed." He held up a hand when Bella looked like she was about to interject. "Yes, Bella, the law won't stand up to a court challenge, but until it's overturned, it's the law of the land. Had you arrested her, any lawyer would have had her out of jail in time for dinner and you'd be facing a diplomatic incident which could have given them some of that leverage they were so desperately seeking."

Bella sighed. "I know. I'm just speaking from frustration. I really wish I could get rid of _both_ of them and get Kebi the rulers it needs. Yeesh, what a strange couple they were. I almost felt sorry for Jessica having that awful mate."

"Don't," Carlisle responded. "Save your pity for one who deserves it. She was matched with a Volturi man who adored her, but he was a Beta, a low-level clerk. She chose to mate with Ephraim instead because she wanted to be a First Lady. He wanted her because he thought it would be an honor to have a human mate. There's no love between them, but she made her choices. Now she has to live with them."

"Do they have children? I never saw any."

"No, they're not genetically compatible. Ephraim has fathered his heir with a Kebian concubine."

Bella was surprised they'd let a fertile woman "waste" herself on a man who couldn't give her children, given their position on women mating with drones. But then she remembered what Lauren had told her in the jumper. Bella could have refused to mate with a Volturi. They wouldn't have forced her.

"I say you call their bluff," Rose said. "Emmett told me that the Emperor has the power to force an immediate vote on any piece of pending legislation. And if it fails, you can seal it for a period of five years."

"That is true," Edward agreed. "Bella, what do you think?"

"The senate is elected by popular vote, which might be our saving grace," Bella mused, tapping her fingers on the table absently. "But what if forcing a vote send them into a panic?

"God hates a coward, and fortune favors the brave," Rose declared.

"Let's do it. Let's force the vote. Afterwards, they won't have anything to hold over our heads."

Using Emmett's communicator, which had a better camera than Edward's, they filmed a short vid of Bella and Edward seated side by side. "By our authority as Emperor and Empress of the Nine, we call for an immediate vote on the secession legislation pending in the Kebian senate."

Emmett tapped on the communicator screen. "Sent," he said.

"Jasper, how is th-" Bella was cut off as a massive explosion sounded in the distance. "What the hell was _that_?"

Another explosion. Faint screams. Bella ran to the window. "Oh my God, Edward! The drone camp is burning." She ducked instinctively as a star ship roared overhead, swooping down over the street by the camp, launching a missile which slammed into the street full of fleeing people, creating a terrific fireball. Bella gasped and cupped a hand over her mouth. She was glad for the moment that she was far enough away not to see the carnage.

Edward took his sword from a trunk and strapped it to his waist. Tanya pulled a staff much like her own from the closet and handed it to him without a word. "Take the children and go to the basement," he commanded Bella. He was punching buttons on his communicator rapidly.

"No way! I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not," Edward retorted. "It's not safe. Please, Bella, I won't be able to keep my mind on the fight unless I know you are safe." He glanced up. "Tanya?"

"The Emperor is right," Tanya said, her voice oddly calm. "You must stay here where we may protect the children."

Bella groaned, but Tanya was right. They had to protect the babies.

Edward was speaking rapidly into his communicator. "We're under attack! Launch everything you've got, _now_. If it flies, I want it in the air."

Another explosion, this time from another direction.

Rose ran to the window on the opposite side of the room and said, "Aw, fuck. That was the spaceport."

Emmett and Jasper ran through the connecting closet into Jasper and Alice's apartment. Bella could see them head directly to a tapestry hanging on the wall. Jasper shoved it to the side and entered a code and the wall swung open to reveal a cache of weapons. He and Emmett loaded themselves down with them, and Emmet brought swords for Alice, Rose and Bella.

"Emmett, I don't know how to use this," Bella said. She could barely hold it up with one hand, let alone swing it.

Emmett pointed to the tip. "That's the dangerous end."

"This is no time for jokes. I can't swordfight."

"It's better than noth-"

The explosion knocked them all off their feet. Bella lost her grip on her sword and it went clattering across the floor. She heard the babies shrieking in fear and rolled across the floor, down into the nest and the little ones swarmed her. She held them in her arms and grabbed a pillow to shield them. "Ma!" Nessie cried, burrowing her face in Bella's neck.

Another explosion. Chips of plaster rained down from the ceiling and the lights blinked out.

"That was the office wing," Jasper said. "They're bombing the palace itself."

Emmett looked dazed. "The _palace_? But this place is full of women and children. Who _does_ something like that?"

"You can ask them when we find them," Jasper snapped. "The basement won't be safe enough. We've got to get the mates and babies out of here."

"Go to the underground city. You'll be safe there." Edward kissed her on the lips and gave her a brief squeeze. "I love you. Go!"

Alice grabbed Bella's arm. "I know the way. Come on, Bella!"

Bella climbed out of the nest, all three babies in her arms, still clutching a pillow over them. "I'll take Carlisle and Victoria," Alice offered. "Hand me one of those pillows."

Bella hated to let her son out of her arms, but she knew Alice wanted to hold her daughter. A mother's instincts, to hold and protect, to shelter their child with their own flesh if all else failed.

Bella caught one last glimpse of Edward as he, Jasper and Emmett ran out into the hallway, clanking with weapons, warriors on their way to battle. _Oh, God, please don't let that be my last sight of him._

"This way," Alice said, taking them in the opposite direction. Rose ran beside her, a staff clutched in her hands and a sword flashing at her hip, catching the light with every step. Tanya guarded their backs.

It didn't take many turns for Bella to get disorientated. "Where are we going?" Bella asked, her breath burning in her throat. She really needed to get more exercise. Rose didn't even seem winded.

"There's an underground tunnel which will take us outside near the Temple," Alice called over her shoulder.

Bella didn't hear the next explosion. She suddenly found herself lying on her back against the wall, the pillow still clutched over Nessie. Rose's dirt-smeared face was above her and Bella saw her lips move, but didn't hear anything beyond the high-pitched ringing in her ears. She fell back dizzily when she tried to sit up. Rose caught her and held her until she was steady. Smoke and dust filled the air, making it difficult to see, difficult to breathe. Sound was gradually returning. "-find Alice and Tanya."

Bella checked Nessie, who was unharmed, shivering under the pillow against her mother's chest. "Car," Nessie whimpered. "Car!"

_Get up, Bella! Get up! _She forced her limbs to move and heaved herself off the debris-covered floor, Rose hovering in case she lost her balance. "Alice!" The word came out in a low croak. She coughed and sucked in more dust. "Alice where are you? Tanya?"

"Over here," Alice said from her left. Bella clambered her way through the rubble and found Alice lying under a fallen door, the pillow and the babies beneath her. Rose and Bella lifted the surprisingly-heavy door and Alice crawled out. Bella instinctively checked the children, who were trembling and whimpering but unhurt. "Tanya? Tanya?"

Tanya swam out of the smoke and dust, limping, a dripping gash on her head. "I'm here, Empress."

Alice ripped off a piece of her tunic and gestured to Tanya to bend down. She laid the cloth across the wound, tying the strip in a knot behind Tanya's head to hold it in place. "Come on, we've got to get to the tunnel."

They picked their way through the debris and turned a corner, only to find the hallway blocked by a cave-in. "Shit!" Alice blurted.

"Know a way around?" Rose asked her, as calm as though they were strolling through a shopping mall.

Another explosion. They all ducked, Bella and Alice hunching over the babies they held. The hallway rattled, but nothing fell.

"Let's try this way. Maybe we can double back." They hurried down the hallway and made a turn in the correct direction as soon as they could. Alice stopped at a crossway, her eyes flicking back and forth as she examined the three hallways they had to choose from. "I don't know which way," she confessed. "I've never been here."

"This way," Bella said, heading to the right.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but we've got to keep moving," Bella said. A door was hanging off its hinges and Bella saw a staircase. "There!" She ducked through the doorway and Alice followed right behind her. "I don't know if..."

_WHAM_! They were both slammed against the railing by the force of the explosion. The floor beneath them rocked like a ship hit by a rogue wave, and the stairwell went as black as night. Bella felt around for Alice. "Where are you?"

"Here." Alice groaned and scooted over close to Bella. "Jesus, that really hurt."

"Are you okay?" Bella's eyes were adjusting to the dark, but there was precious little light. Didn't the Volturi believe in emergency back-up lights? Another thing she made a mental note to fix.

"My ribs," Alice gasped. "Hurts to breathe."

"Give me the babies," Bella said. She took the two shaking children from Alice. "Car!" Nessie said and threw her arms around her brother. "Nee!" Carlisle replied, squeezing her so hard that Nessie yelped.

"Can you walk?" Bella asked.

"I think so. Where are Rose and Tanya?"

"I don't know." Bella stood and felt her way around the stairwell, feeling out each step for fear she would tumble down the stairs.

Alice suddenly laughed.

"What's funny?

"I can see you because of your glowstones," Alice said.

Bella looked down and saw the white dots. She felt a pang of regret that her mating tunic was ruined, but the glowstones might come in handy. Her eyes had adjusted enough to see that rubble blocked the doorway. Bella called out and heard Rose answer faintly on the other side. "Go down to the basement level," Rose shouted. "We'll meet you there."

Bella felt almost naked without Tanya at her side. She ripped off the skirt of her tunic and used it to bind Alice's ribs and told her in a light tone that did not reveal the icy fear gripping her that now she'd be able to find Alice in the dark, too.

They carefully navigated their way down the stairs, Alice with her hand on Bella's shoulder. At the very bottom, Bella saw a faint band of light under a door. "I think we're there," she said. She pressed her hands against the door and felt no heat, so she opened the door a crack and peeked out. The vast, dim room she saw appeared to be empty of anything but crates and boxes, stacked haphazardly. She didn't smell smoke or see any orange light which might indicate flames. She opened it wide and she and Alice stepped inside.

"Let's look for another staircase," Bella suggested. "That's likely where we'll find Rose and Tanya."

The room was so quiet that their breathing sounded loud and harsh. They navigated through the passages left between the boxes, but it was like a maze. With Bella's poor sense of direction, they went in circles a few times. They had to stop several times to let Alice rest. She was coughing steadily and had started to bring up specks of blood. Bella lied and told her that broken ribs often caused that just to ease the panic twisting Alice's features.

They reached the all on the opposite side of the room and found no staircase, but what they did find made Bella's heart soar. "It's the escape pod," she said. It was small, not much larger than the bumper cars Bella remembered from a trip to the amusement park when she was a child. It had a flat bottom and stumpy little wings. It sat on a track which would launch it up through a tunnel dug through the basement wall. Edward had once mentioned that his parents had it installed and thanks to him, she knew how it worked.

She grabbed a tarp from a nearby crate, spread it out on the ground and deposited the babies on it. She went to the electronic pad on the wall and entered the code Edward had given her, amazed that she remembered it, her fingers pecking the correct buttons before her mind could even translate the symbols on the keys. The pod opened with a hiss, its lights flickering on and its engine revving as it warmed up.

There was a loud crash as the floor above them caved in on the side of the room where they'd entered, sending burning debris to the basement floor. Smoke billowed around them and the babies on the floor gave squeaky little coughs.

"Alice, get in," Bella said.

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you. The pod only holds one person. Get in and I'll hand you the babies."

And then it hit her, sending the breath whooshing from her lungs. _Alice dreamed about this,_she thought, the dream she'd right before Bella had discovered that she was pregnant. Only it was smoke, not gray mist, that she'd seen. Goosebumps prickled Bella's arms.

"Alice," Bella said, reciting her line. "My baby will rule the galaxy, but only if you get her to safety. Take the children and go."

Understanding and shock dawned in Alice's eyes. "Bella ..." she whispered.

"Maybe you dreamed this because this was what you were supposed to do for me." Bella tried to smile but it was lopsided.

Tears made tracks in the dirt on Alice's cheeks. "What about you?"

"There's another pod on the other wall," Bella lied. "Just go! Get the babies out of here, please!" She suddenly understood what Edward had felt as he'd begged her to run for the underground city, the horrible desperation to save the ones you loved.

She shoved Alice toward the pod and heaved her up inside of it. Alice began to fasten the restraints as Bella scooped the babies up, tarp and all, kissing each one before she dropped them in Alice's lap and covered them with a pillow. Then she pulled the hood down and snapped it shut. She stepped back, giving Alice a little wave, hoping Alice couldn't see the tears in her eyes, and hit the launch button with the palm of her hand. The pod shot up the track so fast that it seemed to simply disappear.

The pod was designed to fly on autopilot to the space port in orbit above Volterra. It was so small and fast that it would hopefully avoid detection by the enemy ships. Bella could only pray. She allowed herself a moment of hopeless terror, of grief, of dismay before scraping the tears off her face with the palms of her hands and standing up straight to face whatever fate awaited her.

She picked up the staff and sword that Alice had removed when she sat to rest. She tried, first, to climb up the track the pod had used but it was too steep and she kept sliding back to the bottom. Icy wind was sucked down the tunnel by the hungry fire, buffeting her as she struggled to keep her footing. _I'll never make it up this thing. I'm wasting precious time. _She decided to head in a clockwise direction and search the opposite side of the room for a way out because if she didn't get out of here, she was in real trouble. The boxes where the floor had caved in were burning merrily and the smoke was thickening.

"Well, hello, there."

Bella jumped. She had found a staircase and a man stood upon it, a man with gray skin and large eyes, a Por Tangelo, by the look of him. "If it isn't the Empress of the Nine ... and _aaaaaaall alone_."

"Stay away from me," Bella said. She pulled the sword from its scabbard and waved it at him. He laughed.

"You can barely even lift that thing," he said. He rubbed his hands together in delight. "Oh, the bounty the rebels will pay for you..."

"Whatever they offered, I'll pay you double," Bella said. "Just, please, let me go."

"Sorry, but you ca-" He stopped in mid-word, and looked down in confusion. His belly suddenly had a sword protruding from it, the blade smeared with blood. He looked at Bella, that bewildered expression never leaving his face and then fell to the landing with a thump. Rose stood behind him. She yanked her sword out of his body and said, "Well, don't just stand there, dipshit._ Move_!"

Bella ran to her. "Oh, Rose, I am so glad to see you!"

"I'll bet." Rose looked down at the body at her feet and gave the man a kick. "Where are Alice and the kids?"

"Safe," Bella said. "Thank God. _Safe_."


	19. This is the Way the World Ends

Chapter Nineteen

_This is the Way the World Ends_

..

Bella followed Rose up the staircase to the next floor. "Where's Tanya?

"Got separated. Keep your voice down."

"Why? What's-"

Rose clamped a hand over Bella's mouth and pressed her back against the wall of the stairwell. Bella heard the sounds of dozens of booted feet stomping by, the jingle of weapons, the creaking of leather. "First floor is cleared, Captain," a male voice called.

Bella stopped breathing. Her heart hammered so hard, she was sure they'd hear it.

"Check the second floor. They can't have gone far."

Rose removed her hand from Bella's mouth and pressed a finger up against her lips, warning her to remain silent. She tiptoed to the partially-open door and crouched to peer through the gap, her hand on her sword. For a long moment, she was motionless, and then gestured Bella to come forward. She opened the door and they both crept out into the hallway. The smoke was thick out there and Bella pulled the neckline of her tunic up over her mouth and nose, breathing through the cloth. It helped, but only a little.

Rose held up her hand for Bella to stop in front of a partially-closed door. She leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear, "We're going through the kitchens. There's a door to the outside a the very back. If we get separated, I want you to run for the Temple and don't _stop_ running until you see Carlisle. No matter what. Got it?"

Bella nodded.

"Good." Rose kissed her cheek and pushed the door open and darted inside, Bella only an instant behind her. They were in a storage room, beneath rows of shelves bearing pots and pans and mixing bowls. Rose slowly drew her sword, her hand cupping the scabbard so it would not scrape. She motioned for Bella to hide and Bella ducked behind a large cloth sack, pulling her knees up to her chin. The hinges creaked as Rose pushed the door open, stopping when it was wide enough to slide her body through.

The silence rang in Bella's ears. She swallowed, trying to calm her racing heart. Her throat felt like she'd drank a cup of sand. She tried to keep her mind blank, not to use this time to worry about the babies, and Edward, and Alice (_Oh God, how bad was she hurt?_) and Tanya and Jasper and Emmett. Their names repeated through her mind in an endless litany of apprehension. _Please, God, please_, _please_... she thought, unable to form a coherent prayer.

She noticed suddenly that her feet hurt and she looked down to see them covered in cuts and scratches from the rubble-strewn floors. She hadn't even felt the wounds until this minute, when she had too much time to think. She pulled out a splinter, wincing.

Rose's hand slipped through the gap in the door and she motioned to Bella. Bella tiptoed out, slipping through the gap into the silent, empty kitchen. The attack had come in the middle of preparations for the mid-day meal and bowls of food were splattered across the tile. On the stove, a pot was boiling over and Bella automatically reached to turn it off as they passed, only she wasn't sure how to work the controls. The palace was burning down around her ears and there she was, trying to turn off the stove. _Christ, I'm cracking up_, she thought.

"Rose."

Both women jumped and whirled to face the source of the voice they'd heard. Rose lowered her sword with a gasp of relief. "Emmett," she gasped. "Jesus Christ, you scared us half to death!" She grabbed him and planted a quick, hard kiss on his lips, stroking the back of his neck.

Emmett's tail wrapped around her waist. "You can't get out that way," Emmett said, pointing to the door. "It's a trap. They're watching it from the other side of the garden."

"Fuck!" Rose snapped. "Well, I'm fresh out of ideas."

"There's an old sub-train line beneath the palace. It was never completed, and most people don't know it's there. Come on, it's this way."

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure," Emmett said, but from the way his eyes shifted away from hers and his tail ducked out of sight, she knew he was lying. Wherever Edward was, it wasn't a good place to be. She pushed that anxiety aside. She couldn't worry now; she'd lose what little focus she had.

For such a large man, Emmett moved with silent grace. He led them through the first kitchen to the archway that led into the other. He motioned for them to stop and poked his head through the door. He nodded at them and they followed-

_KLANG_! Someone bashed a pan onto Emmett's head and he dropped like a stone.

"Em!" Rose threw herself down beside her mate, pulling his head up into her lap. She looked up at the man who stepped through the door with hate twisting her features. "You are _one ... dead ... cocksucker_!" she spat.

Bella had seen a lot of strange aliens since coming to Volterra, but never a creature like this. His head looked like a turtle's, his tiny eyes squinting as he looked between Rose and Bella. His hand was webbed and in it, he held a slender black box that he held toward Bella.

"Gistonian," Rose said, flicking her eyes toward Bella.

Gistonians were not part of the Federation because their nations were at a state of nearly constant war with one another. Edward had told Bella he supposed it was just part of the Gistonian nature: they fought for money, they fought for mates, they fought for status, they fought for territory and in between, they fought just for the fun of it. Their skin was hard and leathery and they were incredibly strong, but their weakness was that they had very poor eyesight. If one stayed motionless, they could almost disappear from a Gistonian.

"Which of you is the Empress?" he asked, his beak clicking as he spoke.

Rose stood. "I am," she said.

Bella gasped, "No, Ro-"

Rose slapped Bella across the face, and the Gistonian laughed. "Shut up, girl."

The Gistonian pulled a pair of manacles from the bag on his shoulder and snapped them around Rose's wrists. "Would you like to bring your servant?" he asked politely.

"No, she's more trouble than she's worth," Rose replied.

The Gistonian eyed Bella with calculating appraisal.

"She's not toilet trained yet," Rose told him. "Leaves messes everywhere."

The Gistonians were oddly fastidious for such a violent species. He recoiled in disgust and grabbed Rose's cuffs, dragging her along behind him out of the room. Rose caught Bella's eye and mouthed "Run!" before dropping her gaze back to Emmett's still form. Her eyes clung to him until she was yanked through the door and was gone.

Bella ignored Rose's last command and knelt beside Emmett, patting his cheeks. "Emmett! Emmett, wake up! Rose needs you!"

He pried his eyes open with an effort. "R- Rose?"

"A Gistonian took her! Emmett, come on, you've got to get up."

Emmett groaned and pushed himself up off the floor, swaying and collapsing back to the tile before he'd made it half-way. Oh, why couldn't this be like the movies where someone who'd just been knocked out hopped to their feet with barely a wince and rejoined the action? "Emmett! Get up! _Now_!" Bella commanded, as sternly as she could.

With an effort, he heaved himself to a sitting position. Bella grabbed a towel off a nearby counter and used it to mop away the blood dripping down his forehead. "Rose?" he repeated.

"Hurry, Emmett, we have to save her."

Slowly, with superhuman effort, Emmett heaved himself first to his knees, and then to his feet. He swayed alarmingly, and Bella tried to steady him, but it was like trying to support a tree with a toothpick. Emmett took a shuffling step forward and then another. Bella's heart leaped. They might just make it out of her after all!

Emmett's knees wobbled like a newborn colt and he struggled to remain standing.

"Emmett, please, come on!" Bella begged. She could see the reflection of orange flames on the surface of the wood door. "We've got to get out of here! Rose needs your help! Edward needs you and I need you!"

"Rose ..." Slowly, his knees bent and he began to sink toward the floor. Bella threw her arms around his waist and tried with all her might to keep him on his feet. Sweating, panting, she strained, knowing that if he fell this time, she wouldn't be able to get him back up again, but inch by inch, he inexorably slid through her grasp. She pleaded, she babbled, she even tried slapping him, but nothing slowed his descent. His knees hit the tile and he groaned.

Tears streamed down Bella's cheeks. "Please, Emmett ... don't give up. Please, don't give up."

He blinked and tried to balance himself but gravity was stronger. He managed to put his arms out and catch himself and he swayed there for a long moment, on his hands and knees, before collapsing to the floor, rolling over onto his back. Bella sobbed and sat down beside him, her own legs weak with despair.

"Bella ..." he whispered. "Bella, you ... have to go."

"I can't leave you here," she said. She glanced up and saw that the reflection of the flames was brighter, closer.

"You ... have to. Ed ... Edward-"

Bella took his hand in hers and said nothing.

"Rose," he whispered. "My Rose ..."

"She'll be fine, Emmett. You know that. Rose is strong. If anything, I feel sorry for the Gistonians."

"Glad I ... didn't win you," Emmett said. "Fed ... Feder ...ation needed you ... more."

"Oh, Emmett," her voice cracked. "Please, try, _please_."

"Go ... Go, Bella. Get ... out of here."

"No. I can't leave you like this."

"Done for ... anyway," he said, closing his eyes. "Go on ... Prom- promise me ..."

"Anything," Bella sobbed.

"Rose ... you ..."

Bella didn't know how she found the strength to keep her voice steady. "I'll get her back, Emmett. I swear it to whatever gods may be. I will get her back if I have to tear the whole galaxy apart star by star."

"Thank ..."

She waited, but he didn't finish. A shuddering sob tore from her lips. She laid Emmett's hand on his chest and bent to kiss his forehead, her tears splashing down onto his still cheeks. She lingered just a moment longer, then stood, picking up his sword. She had no idea where to go, but she couldn't stay here. She had only the choice of going toward the fire or out the door which Emmett had warned her was a trap. Burning to death or being captured. Neither option was appealing.

Near an item which looked like a huge blender, her eye caught sight of a small doorway at the end of a side storage room, brooms and mops leaning against it negligently. She went over to it and twisted the knob. Nothing. Locked. Impatiently, she lashed out with a foot and kicked it, shocked when it actually worked and the door sprang open. Adrenaline, maybe. Cool, damp air rushed out, untainted by smoke. Inky blackness yawned before her and Bella's gut clenched in fear. Suddenly, she remembered seeing an oil lamp in the pantry, its flame shielded by a glass chimney. She darted inside and grabbed it, lighting the wick from the stove.

She replaced the chimney with shaking hands and held it into the darkness beyond the small door. A stairwell, roughly carved into the bedrock. Bella swallowed, squaring her small shoulders. She had no choice. She pulled the small door shut behind her and slowly descended.

The stairs were taller and more widely spaced than human stairs, made for beings much taller than Bella. The descent seemed endless and the air grew cooler and more damp every step down she took. The stone was icy against her bare feet, slippery with moisture. There was no rail. Bella braced her hand against the side of the tunnel and stepped carefully, moving more slowly than was probably strictly necessary, but if she fell an injured herself, she might never be found down here. She had a nightmare vision of herself lying broken at the foot of the stairs, watching the flaming wick grow dimmer and dimmer as the oil ran out, abandoning her to an endless, dripping darkness. She would go mad long before death finally, mercifully came.

Her foot plunged into frigid water and Bella cried out, nearly dropping the lamp. She steadied herself, gasping, quivering with the adrenaline spike, gripping the lamp so hard that it was a miracle she didn't shatter it. She forced herself to step down. The water rose to her calves. She stepped down again and it rose to her knees. Another step and it was up to her thighs. How deep would it go? She couldn't swim while holding the lamp aloft. She found the bottom with the water at chest level. She tried not to think of what might be swimming in its depths. She tried to reassure herself that surely, Emmett wouldn't have intended to lead Rose and Bella this way if there were dangerous creatures down here. But what if he hadn't known the tunnel was flooded?

_Come on, Bella. One foot in front of the_ _other_. She forced herself forward, shaking from both fear and the cold. How long did she have before hypothermia set in? Would her own body be what finally defeated her, rather than the rebels?

_This is the way the world ends_  
><em> This is the way the world ends<em>  
><em> This is the way the world ends<em>  
><em> Not with a bang but a whimper.<em>

The poem repeated itself in her mind, over and over, her steps matching its cadence. As mantras went, it would probably never be immortalized on an inspirational poster, but it kept her going.

A small stone ledge ran along the side of the tunnel, just above the water line. Bella clung to it, inching her way along. She heard a slither and the click of tiny claws on stone. _I will not look_, she promised herself. _It doesn't matter if I don't look._

The water deepened again and this time, it was up to her chin. Bella tilted her head back and bobbed along, her arms aching from holding the lamp above her head. Something brushed against her leg and Bella froze. She insisted to herself that it was just the fabric of her leggings and forced herself to move on.

Up ahead, the tunnel widened. Bella stopped at the doorway, looking left and right, as far as the light of the lamp allowed. This must have been intended for the train tunnel. Which way should she go? Both directions looked equally unappealing. She took a step forward and dropped off the edge, her head sinking under water. She thrashed backward, regaining her footing. Thank God she hadn't dropped the lamp. Oh, thank God she hadn't dropped the lamp.

There was a smudge of shadow on the opposite wall which might be another doorway. But she'd have to swim to get there. Bella considered her options. She removed her tunic, carefully switching the lamp from hand to hand in the process and used her teeth to rip off one of the sleeves. She tore a hole in the seam large enough to slip the neck of the lamp through and tied it on top of her head, knotting the ends of the sleeve under her chin. She put the scraps of her wedding tunic back on, needing the tiny bit of warmth it provided and sank down into the water.

She had never been a strong swimmer. As a child, water had frightened her, especially water like lakes and ponds where she could not see what lurked beneath. Her father, who loved swimming, had finally, impatiently, tossed her into a lake to force her to learn. She had learned a sufficient doggy paddle, but she had never lost that fear of drowning. She splashed her way awkwardly across to the opposite wall and found that the shadow she had seen was, indeed, a doorway. Her spirits lifted even though she had to bob along for a ways before the water became shallow enough for her to stand.

She heard a splash behind her and froze, her heart leaping into her throat. _Just ignore it_. _Just ignore it._ The water had now receded to her waist and a few strides later, it was up to her thighs. Stairs rose in front of her. Bella sent up a prayer of heartfelt gratitude.

Another splash.

Bella quickened her pace, slogging through the water, hurrying for the stairs. She forced herself to climb them slowly. She had to be careful.

_"I can seeeeee you_." A taunting voice floated through the darkness.

Bella let out a short, involuntary scream, her voice echoing off the stone, bouncing back to her again and again. Caution be damned. She surged up the stairs as fast as her exhausted legs would allow.

"_You left a trail for me,_" the man hissed. _"Your footprints in blood."_ A laugh chopped the darkness behind her.

_He's just trying to scare_ _you_,_ to make you clumsy with panic_, she told herself.

It was working.

The splashing was steady now as her pursuer abandoned stealth for speed. "_I'm right behind you."_

Bella whimpered. It felt like one of those nightmares where she tried to run but her legs wouldn't obey her mind's frantic demand for haste. She could hear breaths panting behind her, the wet slap of his boots on the stone steps.

A hand grabbed her arm and Bella reacted without thinking. She smashed the lamp into his face. It burst into a miniature fireball that enveloped the man's head and shoulders spreading down to his chest. The man screamed, beating at the flames. Bella didn't wait around to see how he fared. She ran up the stairs with every ounce of effort that terror and adrenaline could provide. Behind her, the man still screamed, the orange light bouncing off the stone walls along with the echoes. She fell once, tripping over her own numb feet, but sprang up almost instantly, her feet sliding and scrambling for traction on the damp, slimy stone. She could see a band of white light ahead. It had to be a door. Her pounding heart felt like it would burst from the strain and her breath was a stabbing brand of fire in her throat.

The door wouldn't open. Bella screamed in frustration, slamming her shoulder into it with all the force in her exhausted body. It creaked open a few inches and Bella could see tendrils of vines around its frame. She slammed into it again and again, gaining an inch or so each time. She tried to squeeze through the gap and got stuck. The screams behind her cut off as abruptly as though a plug had been pulled. She squirmed and squeezed. Just another inch. Oh, God, if she had just another inch ...

A hand grabbed her, yanking her back toward the tunnel. Bella clung to the door frame, kicking wildly. She could smell charred flesh and burned hair and her stomach churned. His hand caught the light and she gagged at the sight of it. Even badly burned, he was still stronger than her. Bella took the only chance she had and released the door fame. She dug her fingernails into that burned skin and tore at it. He screamed and recoiled giving her the moment she needed. She probably left half of her own skin behind but she scraped through that tiny opening, falling with a thud to the ground outside. She scrambled back as fast as she could, her feet digging ruts in the cold, damp soil. The door looked as though it had been forgotten, overgrown with vines, huge stones at its base, having fallen from the wall above it.

The man's burned arm waved outside the door, seeking Bella. He tried to heave himself through the gap after her but the door wouldn't budge any further.

Bella flipped over and jumped to her feet, but fell again when all of the strength went out of her limbs at the sight in front of her.

The city was a smoking ruin, a tangle of blackened rubble. She pushed herself back to her feet and turned in a circle, no idea where she was. There were no recognizable landmarks. She couldn't even tell where the streets had been. She should be able to see the Temple; the tunnel had seemed endless but it wasn't that far. _Carlisle and Esme!_ Oh, God, what had happened to them?

What kind of weapons had done this? Volturi spacecraft were armed with projectiles to blow up asteroids and protect their ships from piracy, but this was something different. Edward had told her the Volturi didn't have nuclear weapons, but she couldn't think of anything else that would cause this sort of devastation. Was she absorbing radiation right now, essentially being cooked from the inside out? She pushed that thought away as well. If she was, there wasn't anything she could do about it.

She needed to get moving. She couldn't stay here. The Burning Man, as she thought of him, man was unable to get through the door, but he'd eventually double back and she wasn't sure if there was another exit through the train tunnel itself. She shivered in the icy wind, and her wet clothes stiffened with ice around her, abrading her skin wherever it rubbed, her hair freezing into sharp points that crackled whenever she turned her head.

She walked aimlessly, climbing over chunks of rubble, avoiding the hot, smoky spots lest she burn her feet. There were bodies tangled in the rubble, whole and in pieces. Bella gasped every time she saw one. She stepped on a hand by accident and shrieked when it moved. The woman to whom it belonged moaned. _Alive!_ Bella dug through the rubble, throwing aside stones and chunks of wood. The woman was human, badly hurt by the look of her, partially covered by the body of her Volturi mate. Bella heaved his still form off of her. "You're going to be fine, just fine," Bella babbled.

"Goddess?" the woman whispered.

Tears filled Bella's eyes and she gave the woman the only comfort she could offer. "Yes, daughter, I'm here." She brushed away the hair from the woman's eyes.

"It doesn't hurt any more."

Bella smiled. "I'm glad."

"My baby ..."

"Safe," Bella lied.

The woman sighed, her eyes going to her mate. She tried to reach a hand to him, but it fell back weakly. Bella helped her, placing the woman's limp hand on her mate's unmoving chest. The woman looked back at Bella. "Your feet," she whispered.

Bella looked down at her torn and mangled flesh."Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Take ... take his... shoes."

"Your mate's?" Bella asked her in surprise, but the woman didn't answer. She stared sightlessly at the sky. Bella reached up and closed her eyelids. She buried her face in her hands.

She heard a soft whimper and quickly looked around for the source. _There!_ She saw the tip of a tiny tail sticking out. She dug swiftly but carefully and found a Volturi baby, wrapped in a blanket, in a small pocket left in the rubble. She pulled him out and he hissed at her.

"Shh," Bella soothed. "It's all right, Baby. You're safe now." She checked him over quickly, but saw no visible injuries. That didn't mean he was unhurt; he could have internal damage. She had to get him medical attention as soon as possible. She slung the blanket around her own shoulders, covering the baby and herself. She took a deep breath and accepted the woman's offer, pulling her mate's shoes from his feet. It felt so wrong, but she had to do it. The boots were far too large for her, but they would offer at least as small amount of protection from the jagged ruins. She used strips of cloth torn from his clothes to tie them tightly around her ankles to hold the boots in place.

She stumbled through the ruins, the baby clutched to her chest. His little body helped warm hers, throwing off a surprising amount of heat. "Do you have a fever, Baby?" she asked. The baby, of course, did not reply. He had been terrified of the horrible loud noises and the horrible, bright cold of the outside world, where he'd been only a couple of times in his short life. Now, he heard a female voice and females had always meant warmth and comfort. He'd drifted off to sleep, listening to the sound of her heart, so like his mother's; though her scent was different, it wasn't unpleasant. For the moment, all was right in his little world.

Bella found a woman sitting silently on a small pile of stones, her clothes torn, her face a bloody mess. She looked at Bella in mild curiosity. "Is this hell?" she asked.

"No, there wouldn't be any babies here if we were in hell." Bella moved the blanket aside and showed the infant to her. The woman stared for a long moment. "Yours?"

"No, I found him. His parents are dead."

"My baby died." She recited this fact as disinterestedly as though it were the time and date. "He's over there." She pointed to another pile and sure enough, Bella saw a tiny hand sticking out. She squeezed the baby in her arms convulsively, making him squeak.

"Can I have that one?" The woman pointed at the baby Bella held.

"I ... uh ... I'm going to try to find the rest of his family."

"Okay." The woman resumed gazing off into the distance.

Bella trudged onward. She didn't feel cold any more, which she knew was a sign that hypothermia had her in its cold, callous grip. She focused on her current mission, to get this baby to safety, wherever that might be found. She would just keep walking until she found it.

"Bella! Bella!" someone shouted her name. Bella frantically looked for the source, terrified it may have been the Burning Man. She saw a head of bright yellow hair bobbing as it weaved through he rubble. "Jasper!" she called. "Jasper, I'm here."

Tears of joy and relief streamed down her cheeks and she threw her arms around him as soon as he arrived at her side. "Where's Edward?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jasper confessed. "Where's Alice?"

"In outer space." Bella giggled hysterically at the look on his face. "I sent her up in an escape pod with the babies."

Jasper relaxed. He looked down at the baby in her arms. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. I found him."

"We need to get him to the hospital, then. Come on." Jasper began to lead her through the rubble. Bella staggered after him, her feet flopping in the too-large boots.

"Hospital?"

"Carlisle set up a medical tent in what's left of the Temple."

Bella was stunned. "They bombed the _Temple_?"

"They have much to answer for," Jasper said grimly.

"Is Esme all right?"

"She's fine. She's nursing the injured. Do you know where anyone else is?"

"Rose was taken by a Gistonian, who thought she was the Empress. Emmett is ... Emmett is ..." She couldn't say it.

"Emmett is fine," Jasper said. "We found him when our troops cleared out the palace complex."

Bella was dumbfounded. She had to repeat it. "He's alive? Really?"

Jasper held out his hand to help Bella over a particularly rough area. "Yes, at the hospital with one Mother of a headache, but otherwise fine."

"Does he remember what happened to Rose?"

"No," Jasper said. "He's been asking for her. We had to cuff him down to his bed to keep him from going out to search for her."

"What about Tanya?"

"I haven't seen her."

Bella gnawed on her lip, and trudged along behind him. A thought occurred to her that lightened her spirits a bit. The hospital was where Edward and Tanya would think to look for her, because they would know she would be wherever she could help their people the most.


	20. A Kingdom of Ash and Snow

Chapter Twenty

_A Kingdom of Ash and Snow  
><em>

_.._

Bella tried to keep up with Jasper's long strides, but she simply couldn't force her tired and trembling legs that fast. Exhaustion and the too-large boots made her clumsy. She tripped and would have landed on the jagged rubble if Jasper hadn't turned and deftly caught her. He swept her up into his arms and carried her.

They encountered more survivors the closer they came to the city center. The city looked like the set of a zombie apocalypse movie, dotted with ragged, bloody people covered in dust which turned their skin gray, their expressions blank with shock or slack with sorrow. All were dazed, some wandering in circles as if they thought if they found the right spot, they might step back through some sort of dimensional rift and find their world right again on the other side. Others saw Bella and rushed up to her, full of questions about the attack, questions which Bella could not answer. They trailed along after Jasper and Bella, and Bella felt like the Pied Piper of the Apocalypse.

They came upon a small group of people, digging urgently through the rubble."Jasper, put me down," Bella said and hurried over to help. There was a small hollow space below the rubble, what had probably once been a basement. A young woman's terrified face gleamed up from the darkness. "Please hurry!" she cried, holding her baby tight to her chest and watching anxiously the water which was steadily rising around her from a broken main. "I can't swim," she called. _Not that she'd be able to with a baby in her arms,_ Bella thought grimly.

It was slow going. The chunks of rubble over the basement were huge. They struggled to clear even a small, body-sized hole. One of the men laid down on his stomach and reached through. The woman jumped, stretching her arms as high as they would go, but didn't even come close to catching his hand.

"Lower me." Bella commanded, handing the child she held off to another woman and laying her blanket aside. "Hold on to my ankles."

"No, Bella," Jasper said.

"Jasper, I'm the only one small enough to fit."

"Bella, Edward will beat me if I allow you to risk yourself."

"It's not dangerous," Bella argued. "I'll be fine."

His tail swayed in indecision.

Bella stomped her foot childishly. "I'm the Empress. What I say _goes_!" She laid down and wiggled through the hole before he could argue further. Jasper grabbed one of her ankles and another man took the other and they slowly lowered Bella toward the terrified woman. Bella's hair hung around her face., blinding her. She gathered it the best she could and tied it in a knot behind her neck, stuffing the tail of it down the back of her tunic.

_Almost ... Almost_ ... Bella stretched out her arms. "Give me the baby," she said. The woman handed him over, despite his screeches of protest. It was like tying to hold on to an angry kitten. The terrified baby writhed, clawed and bit at the stranger taking him from his mother.

"Pull me up!" Bella called.

"No!" the woman made a desperate grab and caught Bella's arm. "Don't leave me here!"

"I wont, I promise," Bella said. "I'll be back. Let go, okay?"

The woman still clung to her, fear overriding logic.

"Listen to me. What's your name?"

"B- Bree," she sobbed.

"Bree, I'm an Empress," Bella said. "Empresses _can't_ break their promises."

The woman let go reluctantly and Bella was pulled backwards to the surface. She handed over the baby and ducked back through the hole. They lowered her down again and Bella threaded her arms through the woman's, clasping her hands behind her shoulders. The water had now risen to the woman's neck and her face was twisted with panic. "Hang onto me," Bella commanded, but she probably didn't need to tell her that. The woman clung to her like a burr.

"Pull!" Bella shouted to the men above.

They did. Nothing happened.

"I'm stuck!" the woman cried.

_Now you tell us._ "Pull harder!" Bella shouted. She felt like a rubber band, being stretched too tight. Blood rushed to her head making her face flush and throb. Bella felt one of her boots slip off and they dropped a few inches. The woman screamed in Bella's ear. "It's okay, it's okay," Bella assured her. She felt a hand grip her bare foot, so hard that claws dug into her sole. "They've got us." _Just a bit more ..._

With a scream of pain, the woman wrenched free and the two of them were hauled to the surface.

In the short time Bella had been in the hole, more people had gathered around, hovering anxiously. Bree was bawling, clutching her bleeding leg. Someone handed her baby back to her and Bree clutched him so tight he squealed.

Bella addressed the crowd: "Please, can someone carry her? I don't think she can walk." A man stepped forward and lifted Bree into his arms. Bella gave her blanket to the soaked, shivering woman.

A woman passed the baby Bella had been carrying back to her. "He won't stop squalling," she said, but as soon as Bella took him, he quieted, gazing up at her with solemn, worried eyes. She was the only security he had in this terrifying new world.

Jasper lifted Bella into his arms again, growling softly as more people pressed close. They were scared and confused and they needed direction. Bella nodded to a pile of rubble. "Jasper, put me up there."

Bella climbed up on top of the pile and Jasper hovered anxiously below, lest she fall. He was taking his Witness duties seriously. It made Bella feel better because if Jasper feared what Edward would say, he obviously had faith that Edward would return.

The crowd milled around, some focused on Bella, some focused on the woman who had been rescued, and others so dazed and aimless that they didn't seem to realize anyone else was around.

"Everyone, listen!" Jasper called. No one seemed to hear him.

Bella cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Volturi! Heed the words of your Empress."

Heads swiveled toward her. Knees bent, heads bowed. Bella was touched by their obeisance, unnecessary though it was.

"I need your help," she continued, keeping her voice as loud as possible. "Lord Jasper and I are headed for the hospital. There are injured people here, and we'll likely encounter more along the way. I need you to assist them; carry them if you must. All of you who are not wounded will be needed to help at the hospital. Follow me."

"Who _did_ this?" a woman cried. "Was it the rebels?"

"I believe so," Bella said and there were shouts of rage. "I _believe_ so, but I'm not certain. We won't know until we investigate. But I swear to you that those who did this will pay."

"I say we turn Lapush into a smoking cinder!" someone yelled.

"Destroy them!"

"Kill them all! Traitors, murdering _monsters_!"

Did the Volturi see _all_ Lapushi people as enemies now? Had they changed, in Volturi minds, from fellow citizens in occupied territory conquered by the rebels, to willing participants? There was bloodlust in their eyes. They wanted to attack, to burn cities as their own had been burned, to make the people of Lapush suffer as they had suffered.

"You wish to create more of _this_?" Bella spread her hands to indicate the devastation around her. There were a few shouts of agreement and she shook her head. "You want more children to grow up without their parents, for those children to suffer because _you_ have suffered? Children who did not order the attack, nor pilot the ships ... Children who would, in turn, grow up hating _your_ children for the sins their parents committed?"

The crowd was silent. Snowflakes danced in the wind, mingling with the swirling ash.

"If you want war, then _this_ is what you want. You want your women to scream in pain when their children lay limp in their arms. You want your homes to burn and your cities reduced to ash. Because if you retaliate with more of the same,_ it will not end there_. I saw it on my own planet time and again. You will create a cycle of violence which will continue until no one even remembers what life was like in a time without war." Bella glared around at the audience, some of whom had the grace to look abashed. A fragment of a song floated through her mind: _It's the same old theme/since 1916 _...

"Are we monsters like them?" she demanded. "That's what you called the people who did this. Do we match evil with evil of our own? Do we create more victims in the name of 'justice' when it's really just revenge?"

Bella hopped down off the pile, disgust and anger burning in her gut. "Come on. We need to get to the hospital. They will need our help."

Jasper lifted her into his arms again and started for the hospital. The crowd obediently followed her, picking up more survivors as they traveled. Near the city center, they encountered a small group drone troops, each with a band of Federation colors tied around their arm. The drone in the lead put his hand up to halt his soldiers.

"Empress, what are you doing out here?" he asked. "We're still encountering pockets of enemy troops. It's not safe."

Bella stuck out her hand automatically and he politely bowed over it, etiquette satisfied amid the ruins of their world. "Call me Bella. What is your name?"

"Peter, Empress Bella. I am sergeant of this fire team."

"So, this was a full-scale invasion attempt, Sergeant? I encountered some troops in the palace."

"I do not think it was an invasion, Empress. After the bombing runs, they dropped off squads of soldiers, but they were small groups which seemed targeted at certain locations ... or persons."

_Oh, God, please let Edward be all right, _she prayed. "Please, have you seen the Emperor?"

"I did, once, during the battle near the spaceport."

Bella grabbed his arm. "Was he all right?"

"When I saw him, yes."

Bela released the breath she'd been holding and it puffed in a gray mist around her face. "The drone camp ... Were there many survivors?"

The soldiers exchanged glances. "Many of the troops were out for training exercises, but the women ... the volunteers who were helping us ..."

He didn't need to finish. Bella's eyes filled with tears. "Will you please escort us to the hospital?"

"Gladly, Empress."

They began passing injured people laid out on pallets, on blankets or even on the icy ground itself. Bella, at first, thought they must have been abandoned and then realized with a sense of cold shock that this was part of the hospital. As far as they eye could see, a field of wounded stretched, moaning, shivering, calling for help, a field of waving arms and writhing forms. Bella forced Jasper to put her down. If she could lend any comfort with just a touch or a blessing, she had to do it. Hands brushed her ankles. "I'll get you a doctor," she kept promising.

The snow fell in earnest now and Bella ached with pity for the human women who couldn't stand the cold as well as the Volturi. She passed a small group of them, huddled together under a ripped curtain for warmth. How many of them would die from hypothermia before they could get medical attention, before they could be moved to shelter?

"Why didn't Carlisle set up in the underground city?" Bella asked Jasper, who stayed as close to her side as a conjoined twin. "There's plenty of room down there and everyone could be warm."

"It's gone, Bella," Jasper said. "They hit the entrances directly. We don't know if there are survivors inside or not."

Bella let out a small cry of pain. Had the underground city been bombed because the rebels knew that the royal family would probably try to flee there? Were all of the deaths that surely resulted her fault? Another terrible thought occurred to her. "Jasper, does Edward know I never made it there?"

Jasper hesitated. "I don't know."

"You've got to go find him!"

"No," Jasper was firm. "My duty is to protect you."

"Damn it, Jasper, that's an _order."_

Jasper was unmoved. "You cannot order me to contradict my vow."

Bella growled with frustration, but they had reached the ruins of the Temple itself and she cheered herself with the thought she might be able to contact Edward from there.

One of the walls of the Temple was still standing with part of the second floor jutting out, making a crude shelter under which Carlisle had set up his hospital, though it had long since expanded far beyond the Temple grounds. They found him there, his light blue robes ragged and stained with blood as he passed from bed to bed, offering what comfort he could until they could be seen by a doctor.

He glanced up and saw Bella and Jasper. "The Empress," Carlisle said, as if thinking aloud to himself. "Good, good."

"I brought people to help," Bella offered, gesturing at her group.

"Good, good," Carlisle repeated. He wore the same dazed look as the other survivors Bella had gathered. For a moment, Bella despaired. She'd hoped to turn to Carlisle for guidance, but it seemed she was on her own.

He moved on to the next bed, checking the pulse of the person lying upon it. "This one is dead," he said.

"Where are you putting those who have died?" Bella asked.

Carlisle pointed. Bella gasped and pressed a hand over her lips. There was a massive pile of bodies on the ruins of the Temple steps. Men, women, children, human and Volturi, all in a broken heap. She recognized the dog-faced man who used to run the _zorbe_ booth at the market. Tears trembled on her lashes.

_All right, Bella. Think. What would Queen Elizabeth do?_ Bella squared her shoulders and addressed her small band. "Everyone, please spread out and check on people. If they've died, move them aside so that another wounded person can have that bed."

"Empress," a soft female voice spoke from behind her.

Bella whirled. "Oh,_ Tanya_, oh thank God you're all right!" She hugged the tall blue form tightly with one arm, the other still holding the baby she'd found.

"I am sorry I lost you," Tanya said, kneeling and bowing her head. "I failed you."

"Tanya, please don't think like that. You couldn't help the cave-in. You did what you could."

Someone screamed. "Rebels! Rebels!"

Bella followed the pointing fingers and saw a group of about twenty men, all with white armbands, running toward the hospital, their swords drawn. Bella screamed as one of them began hacking at the people lying on the ground. She lunged toward them, but Tanya held her back. "I will take care of it," she said. "Remain here."

Tanya twisted her staff and four wicked, curving blades appeared, running along the sides. She loped toward the rebels, her long legs eating up the distance. She launched herself from a small pile of rubble and attacked.

If Bella had not watched it, she never would have believed it. Tanya whirled with lethal grace, her staff flying as she ducked, stabbed and slashed. Bodies flew and blood sprayed into the air. Bella was reminded of the scene in _Kill Bill_ where Uma Thurman killed the room full of ninjas, but this was reality, even if her mind was having difficulty digesting and believing what she was seeing. Within mere moments, there were none left standing. Tanya bent and grabbed one of them by the front of his shirt and dragged him over to Bella, tossing the man at her feet. "I left one alive for questioning," Tanya said. She then knelt by Bella's side, the very picture of peace and serenity. Bella could do nothing but gape.

Jasper bent down to examine the prisoner. "He's injured."

"He will live for many hours yet without medical attention," Tanya assured him.

Bella didn't think she wanted to watch this. "Where is Emmett? I need to talk to him."

Tanya stood. "I will show you. He is chained to the wall, Empress. He needs to remain still and allow his body to heal, but he wants to find his mate."

As Tanya had said, Bella found Emmett seated at the base of the wall, a short chain attached to a pillar leading to the cuff fastened around his wrist. He looked so agitated that Bella was surprised he hadn't pulled it down like Samson. "Bella!" he jumped to his feet. "Where is my Rosalie?"

"You don't remember anything?"

Emmett ran his hands through his hair, a gesture so like his brother's that her heart ached. "I was in the palace kitchen with you and Rose, but that's all I remember."

Bella swallowed. "Emmett, Rosalie was taken by a Gistonian."

Emmett sagged to the ground and said, "No," in a very small voice.

"She sacrificed herself to save me," Bella said. "She told him that she was the Empress and he took her instead of me."

"No, no, no ..."

"I'm sorry," Bella said. Tears spilling onto her cheeks. "I tried to stop her."

"He'll kill her," Emmett whispered. "When he finds out she's not the Empress, he'll kill her."

"No, he won't," Bella argued. "She's a friend of the Empress. He'll hold her for ransom."

Emmett grabbed the chain and yanked, bracing his feet against the pillar. The section of stone to which it was attached actually slid out an inch or so.

"No, Emmett, stop," Bella cried. "You'll bring the wall down on those poor injured people! Stop!"

"Let me go!"

"Emmett, listen. We need to find Edward and form a plan. I swore to you that I'd find her and I meant it. We'll get Rose back if I have to search every inch of the galaxy myself."

Emmett growled and dropped the chain. "Please, Bella, please. I can't just sit here. I can't- I_ need_ her."

"I know, I know," Bella soothed. It was hard to look at his face, the agony in his eyes. "But you're no good to her if you don't let yourself heal before we start the search."

"Drink this," Tanya commanded, handing him a small cup. Emmett obeyed without a quibble, downing the contents in one swallow. "Rose," he whispered. "Rose ..." his eyelids grew heavy and he slumped against the pillar. The cup dropped out of his slack fingers. Tanya picked it up.

"What was that?"

"A sleeping medicine concocted by Esme," Tanya said.

"Can you take me to her, please?"

Esme was at the back of the temple, using a broken altar as a table. Bunches of plants and herbs lay on it an she was busily grinding leaves and roots with a mortar and pestle. "Bella," she cried when she looked up and spotted the two women weaving through the beds toward her. She dropped the pestle and hurried over to embrace Bella and kiss her cheek. "You're safe!" She looked down at the baby Bella still carried. "Who is that?"

Bella explained how she'd found him and Esme's eyes misted with compassion. "The poor thing. There are so many new orphans today." She led Bella over to a wood crate, lined with towels, in which half a dozen babies and toddlers sat, huddled together for warmth. Bella tried to put down the baby she held but he screamed so pathetically that she had to pick him back up again. Truthfully, she didn't mind carrying him. It gave her a bit of comfort.

"You're making medicines, I see."

Esme sighed and picked up her pestle again to resume grinding. "They're the best I can manage. We've gotten messages from other planets offering us supplies, but we can't get them here. The communication grid is down and they had to send runners even to offer their assistance. The ships have to land far from the city and the roads are blocked with wreckage. We need antibiotics, badly ... blankets, bandages... so many things."

Volturi technology allowed them to knit flesh and mend broken bones, but infections were another matter. Micro-organisms mutated, just like they'd done on Earth, becoming resistant to the drugs intended to fight them.

"How many doctors do we have?"

"Two."

Bella gasped. She looked back at the massive field of the injured. Even if it only took the doctor a minute to use his healing mechanism on each patient, it would take him days to get to them all. People would die while waiting. Bella's mind worked rapidly. "We need better organization."

She turned to Tanya. "Can you boost me up?"

Tanya lifted Bella easily and helped her balance on a beam jutting from the wall. Bella thought back to Edward asking why he would stand her on a "support beam" and a ghost of a smile touched her lips.

"Everyone!" she shouted. "Please, may I have your attention? I need volunteers. We need an area cleared so that supply ships can land. We need to re-arrange the wounded, moving the more severe cases toward the Temple."

"We need someone to photograph the bodies and take a DNA sample so they can be burned," Jasper said quietly. "I will arrange a team. We cannot leave them there."

Bella knew that. They couldn't bury everyone. They had no heavy soil-moving equipment and digging that many graves would be a Herculean task which could not be finished before the bodies began to decay.

"Please," Bella called. "Please, if you can, if you're able, there is so much that needs to be done."

And, miraculously, people did. Bella was still new enough at this Empress business to be surprised when people obeyed her. Some split off to go select and clear a landing zone. The plaza in front of the Temple was the best choice. Because it had been an open space away from buildings, it was only lightly covered in debris. Others began picking up beds and moving the less-severely injured people back. Those who could walk, rose and hobbled back to the outskirts to make room for the more severely wounded.

A squabble broke out a few rows away, voices raised in shouts. Bella hopped down from her perch to see what was the matter. "Move that drone back where you found him!" a man snapped.

"He's badly hurt!"

"So what? He's a _drone._ He shouldn't even be here. They ought to have their own hospital. Alphas and Betas only!"

Bella wanted to hit him. She stomped over to him and poked him in the chest with her finger. "Do you see that armband he's wearing?"

The man dropped to his knees when he recognized the tiny figure in a ragged glowstone tunic, holding a baby, as did the stretcher bearers.

"Bella, stop," Jasper said quickly. He tried to scoop Bella up off her feet to move her away from the conflict.

"Remove. Your. Hand_,_" Bella said icily. Jasper jerked away and knelt himself in automatic deference to the authority ringing in voice of the Empress. "I said, _do you see that armband_?" Bella repeated.

"Yes, Empress."

"It means he is a soldier. A solider fighting for _your_ freedom. If you can't appreciate the irony of a slave fighting to keep you free, I sure the hell can!"

"It's their fault," the man spat. "All of this."

"No, it's not! If anything it's my-" Jasper clapped a hand over Bella's mouth and dragged her back. Her eyes shot daggers at him and she struggled to pull the hand away.

"Don't, Bella," he whispered. "I know it's your nature to throw yourself on the sword to save others, but in this case, you do not want that hate and rage directed at you. I'll take him with me for the body crew. Please ... now is not the time."

Bella took a deep breath. "You're right. Go ahead, go on. I'll go help Esme."

"Bella?"

She'd heard it! The voice she longed to hear more than anything. She spun around and there he was, a bit worse for wear, but alive, whole, _safe_.

"Oh, Edward, Edward!" She threw herself into his arms and he scooped her up to shower kisses on her face.

"Bella, Bella," he murmured, and ducked his face into her neck, nuzzling, his purr vibrating against her chest, his tail wrapped around her leg. She burst into tears, crying and laughing at the same time, squeezing him, kissing him. The baby in her arms squawked in protest when he was squished against Edward's chest.

Edward looked at the infant and his eyes widened in distress. "Bella, that is not our baby."

She laughed through her tears. "Yes, I know. Ours are with Alice. I found this one and I can't put him down because he cries every time I try."

Edward gave her his lopsided smile. "My Bella ..."


	21. High Treason

Chapter Twenty-One

_High Treason_

..

Within a couple of hours, help began to arrive from the other cities. Communication was slow and tentative because the grid was still down and runners had to be sent with messages, but there were no other reports of attacks on other cities. When Edward announced this news to the crowd at the Temple, cheers erupted. In the center of the destroyed city, it felt like the entire world had been reduced to ash. To know that there were places only a few miles away that were still normal, still the world that they knew and understood, was welcome news, but it made the devastation around them seem that much more awful. Those who were mobile began to straggle their way out of the city, toward the refugee camps that had been set up for them.

The neighboring cities sent heavy-moving equipment to the outskirts and began to dig their way in, clearing roads as they went, but it was a slow process. The first supplies arrived by ship after the Temple courtyard was cleared and a landing pad image was hastily painted on its surface so that orbiting vessels would have visual confirmation that it was safe to land, as communications still had not been re-established.

Less than an hour later, the first ship touched down, a cargo ship laden with goods. Bella' heart had leapt with joy to see the crates of supplies carried out, but sank again when she saw how little it was in comparison to the need. They learned their lesson quickly about unloading the crates near the front of the Temple. Several people were trampled and vicious, bloody fights broke out among Volturi men trying to secure a blanket for their shivering mates.

Bella scrambled atop a crate and screamed, _"STOP!"_

Everyone froze in place.

"Get back! You're stepping on people."

They moved back so quickly at her command that the people in the back of the group were trampled as well. Bella slapped a hand to her forehead. "Everyone, just ... please, stand still, but not if you happen to be standing _on_ _someone_, okay? We're going to do this in an orderly fashion with _no fighting_! Men with human mates, or other species similarly affected by the cold, form a line here ..."

"It never ceases to amaze me how they listen to you," Edward said, lifting Bella from atop the crate once the distribution had peaceably resumed. "Come, let us go to the ship. We can use their communicator to contact the space station."

"We can? Come on, come on!" She yanked at his hand impatiently, trying to force him into a run.

The captain welcomed them aboard personally. His ship's cabin was a little more spacious than the one Bella and Edward had taken to Kebi, but not much. The captain led them up to the cockpit and sent out a hail on the space station's frequency.

"This is the Emperor and Empress calling from the cargo freighter_ Volvo_. Do you read?"

A voice crackled from the speakers. "Affirmative, _Cargo Volvo_. Continue with message."

"We're seeking information on a human woman named Alice and three Volturi babies who arrived in a 'scape pod. Do you copy?"

Bella held her breath. She swore that her heartbeat even stopped while she waited for the reply.

"Well, I'll be damned," the voice said, breaking radio protocol. "We thought she was delirious when she said she was the Empress's best friend, and two of the babies were the prince and princess."

Bella couldn't contain herself. She burst out, "Are they all right? All of them?"

"The woman had some pretty severe injuries. She's still in sick bay, but should recover. The babies are well."

Bella let out a shuddering sob and threw her arms around Edward. He was shaking too. He buried his face in her neck. "We've got to go tell Jasper," Bella said. "He'll be so relieved."

"I need to arrange transportation as quickly as possible, Captain," Edward said. "I want my babies home. In the meantime, please send orders for Alice and the children to have constant security."

He looked down at the tiny boy Bella still held. He was sleeping, his head pillowed on her shoulder. "And we need to find out who this little fellow belongs to. Bella, do you think you could find again the site where you discovered him?"

Bella considered. "Maybe. It's not far from the door to the tunnels." She hadn't yet told Edward the story of the Burning Man, simply because she did not want to relive it. Not just yet. She wanted to revel in the joy of having her mate returned to her for just a little longer before having to return to difficult subjects. "Jasper might be able to show you where he found me. Between those two locations, we should be able to narrow it down." There wasn't much time to delay. If they waited too long, the bodies could be gathered up and burned by the crews working in ever-widening circles.

Edward traced Bella's bare arm with a finger tip. "We need to get you warmer clothes before we go. Captain, will any of your crew loan some warm things to the Empress?"

Bella ended up in a quilted space ship crew suit, a one-piece over-all which zipped up the center. They rolled the cuffs and sleeves for her multiple times. Someone offered a thick, warm cape and another person offered a pair of boots which appeared to be about her size. Bella crossed her calf over her knee to tug one on, wincing when the motion broke open one of her cuts. Edward sniffed, catching the alarming scent of fresh blood, and let out a soft moan when he discovered the source. She looked up at the sound and followed his gaze to the soles of her feet. She wished she hadn't.

_Hello again, Bella_! said the pain. _You'd forgotten all about me, but luckily Edward reminded you I was still here! Now you can concentrate on me again.  
><em>

"It's not as bad as it looks," she told Edward. It wasn't a lie. It was _worse_.

He yanked her up into his arms so fast that she dropped her new boots. "Wha-?"

"We must get you to a doctor immediately!"

"Edward, they're dealing with people crushed by tons of rubble and burned in the fires. They don't have time to deal with a few scratches!"

"You are _hurt_!"

Oh, God, she needed to calm him down because it looked like he was about to go into full-blown panic mode.

"Excuse me ..." It was the crew member who had donated the boots. She was a tiny Por Tangelo with silvery hair, her size indicating that she was till quite young, as Por Tangelos grew throughout their entire lives. "We have a ship's doctor. She is still packing her gear to join the other doctors on the surface."

"Take us to her," Edward pleaded, and from his voice, one would think Bella was at death's door.

The doctor was also a Por Tangelo, taller than Edward, which would probably put her in her second century. She tsked over Bella's feet, coating them with a brutal, stinging disinfectant and then using one of those little black boxes to seal the cuts. Edward winced more than Bella did, pressing his forehead to hers as if trying to absorb the pain.

"I remember when we used to have to stitch wounds like this," she said. "Back in the 'old days' when I first became a physician."

"Stitch?" Edward repeated. "Like sewing cloth?"

"Yes, like sewing cloth," the doctor smiled slightly. "Times certainly have changed. All done, Empress. You should try to stay off them for the rest of the day, preferably two days, to let them finish healing."

"She will," Edward said firmly and Bella inwardly groaned. She'd be lucky if he let her walk again this _month_.

Jasper was still "interviewing" the rebel prisoner, so Edward and Bella set out with Tanya and Carlisle to search for the ruins of the baby's home. Carlisle's clarity had returned, thankfully, and since he knew so many people in his position as High Priest, it was possible he'd be able to immediately identify the baby's parents without having to dig around in the rubble for additional clues.

They found the door that Bella had used to leave the tunnels easily enough. Edward knew right where it was, since he and James had used to play down there as children, using the "secret passage" as a shortcut between their homes and a way to raid the kitchens for snacks undetected. Bella tried to imagine anyone going down there willingly, even adventurous boys, and failed.

"Which way did you go from here?" Edward asked.

"Uh... forward."

Edward's tail flicked in amusement. "Forward?"

She nodded. "More or less."

"I think I should start pinning a tag to your clothes that informs people of where to return you in case you are lost."

Bella lightly smacked his shoulder.

"You are easy enough to track," Carlisle commented. "Look." He pointed to several flat stones which bore a footprint in blood.

Edward shuddered.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"I'm thinking of what it must have been like for you," he said.

"Please don't," she said. "I'm fine. We're _both_ fine, and we're together again. Let's focus on that."

"I've found them," Carlisle called. As Edward drew nearer, Bella could confirm that it was, indeed, the baby's parents. Carlisle rolled the stiffening bodies over, face up.

Edward nearly dropped Bella. He clamped his arms back in place before she could actually fall, his features gray with shock. Carlisle sat down heavily next to the body. "Sweet holy Mother."

"What? What is it?" Bella asked.

"That is Caius ... James's younger brother," Edward said. "But what is he doing _here_ and where did he acquire a human mate?"

Carlisle bent toward his son and tenderly brushed the hair back from his forehead. "It couldn't have been the rebels who attacked us," Carlisle said, not taking his eyes away from Caius's face. "James would never have allowed his brother to be harmed."

Edward said nothing, but Bella could tell by the expression on his face that he thought James was capable of just about anything at this point.

Carlisle crouched and gently lifted Caius in his arms, heading back toward the Temple.

"This is going to be very hard on Esme," Edward said in a low tone.

Bella looked down at the little sleeping baby she carried. The trip had been successful in that regard and the baby now had an identity: Carlisle and Esme's grandson.

As they approached the Temple, the drone sergeant Bela had met earlier in the day strode over to them, a piece of jagged metal in his hands. "Empress, we found this on an unexploded shell used in the attack. I was told it was an Earth symbol and you might be able to identify it." He held the metal out so she could see it.

It was an American flag decal. Bella felt all of the air whoosh out of her lungs in shock. But she did not have time to consider what it might mean because a scream rose from the vicinity of the Temple, Esme's voice. Edward took off in a run. They found Esme crouched over her son's body, rocking, her arms clasped around her middle. Carlisle was behind her, his hands extended toward his mate, but not quite touching. He seemed at a loss as to how to deal his mate's raw agony.

"Put me down," Bella whispered and handed him the baby after he did. She ran over to Esme and pulled her into an embrace, rocking with her. A horrible sound tore from Esme's throat, a ragged, primal cry of agony that made Bella want to scream herself. What could she do? What could she do ...?

"Pray with me, Esme," she commanded. Bella wasn't Catholic, but she'd heard the words many times in movies. "_Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee_ ..." To Bella's surprise, Carlisle's voice joined hers in the recitation.

Esme's voice stumbled and cracked, the words becoming stronger and more fervent as she went along. They repeated the prayer again and again until Esme's rocking stilled and she was finally able to cry, to release some of the crushing pain in tears. Bella still held her and sent up a silent prayer of her own that she would never had to know the depths of Esme's agony, never have to experience the loss of a child. Even though he'd left her and had taken a path that she would have never wanted him to walk, Esme was still his mother.

An idea occurred to her. She rose and went over to Edward and took Caius's baby into her arms. She brought the sleeping infant over to the sobbing woman and knelt beside her. "Esme, I need your help," she said.

* * *

><p>Jasper had taken the rebel prisoner to the ruins of the palace. Edward carried Bella there, Tanya trailing along behind them. The building was now nothing more than a burned out shell, stumpy, broken walls jutting from the ground. Bella cried a little when she saw it. They hadn't lived at the palace for long, but it had been home for a while.<p>

Edward brushed her tears away. "Why are you crying, Bella?"

"I know it's silly to think about such things in the face of all this devastation," she confessed, "but I can't help thinking of everything we've lost. The baby tunics Esme made for the twins, all of the presents that you collected for me since you were a boy, my _zorbe_ ... even our nest pillows."

"Losing your presents means that I get to have the pleasure of buying you new ones," he said.

She smiled. So like him to try to see things from a positive perspective.

They found Jasper and Emmett in the ruins of the basement. They had the prisoner tied to the escape pod launch track and the man was blubbering, speaking so quickly that Bella couldn't make out the words. Edward set Bella down on a large chunk of rubble and tested the stairs before picking her up again and walking down into the pit. Jasper stood when he saw them and called to Emmett, "Don't get overly enthusiastic and kill him," before walking over to meet Bella and Edward.

"It's worse than we thought," he told Edward, his mouth set in grim lines. "They had this well-planned. Right before the rebel ships entered our atmosphere, the planetary defense system went off-line, which is why we never got any warning. They had someone on the inside, someone highly placed, who had access to the system codes. The prisoner is claiming he doesn't know a name, and I believe him; he was easy to break, and he would tell us if he did. But there is still an unknown traitor among us."

Bella shuddered. Where had Jasper picked up the knowledge of how to "break" someone in that fashion? "Have you asked him about the weapons they used?" she asked.

"Twenty-third century, Earth-made," Jasper said, as terse and unemotional as a child reciting multiplication tables. "Known as 'Cataclysm' missiles, much more powerful than conventional explosives."

Not nukes, then. The nagging worry about radiation in the back of her mind evaporated. _Oh, thank God._ "How did they get them?"

"The rebels have jumpers of their own."

"What? _How_?" Edward demanded. Jump technology was a closely guarded Volturi secret, the one technological innovation that they never shared, for precisely this reason: in the wrong hands, the consequences could be catastrophic. Even their ships, equipped with jump drives for quick travels over long distances, didn't have the capability for time jumps. That was restricted for use only with the mate searches.

"Another defection, a scientist, this time, angry that the mate searches have been suspended. Apparently, he was close to the top of the list."

Edward groaned and sat down on a pile of blackened stone. Bella twined her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. "That explains how Caius got a mate," she said.

Jasper gave her a startled look. "Caius?"

"Yes, the baby I found ... Caius was the father."

Jasper said nothing. He marched over to the rebel prisoner, who was pleading with Emmett not to hurt him since he'd had nothing to do with Rosalie being taken. "Tell me about Caius," he demanded.

"Caius?" the man's looked genuinely confused. "What do you mean? He's here?"

"I don't give a damn about Caius," Emmett interrupted. "I want to know where they're keeping my Rose."

"_Was_," Jasper said, ignoring Emmett. "He's dead."

"Was Rachel with him?"

Emmett growled in frustration and paced.

"Who is Rachel?"

"She was mated to James, but she left with Caius after the temples on Lapush were raided, or at least that's the gossip I heard. Please, don't hurt her. She's a kind lady. She can't help what her mate did."

"What about Rose?" Bella asked and Emmett cast her a grateful look for bringing the conversation back to the only subject that mattered to him. "Does he have any idea where the Gistonian may have taken her?"

"Everyone we captured alive was supposed to be taken to the Imperial palace on Kebi."

Emmett took the stairs three at a time and disappeared, likely to try to find himself a ship.

"Jessica," Bella said, her tone one of wonderment. "That _bitch._ She knew. She fucking _knew_ this was going to happen. That's why she didn't want us to leave." Had it really been only last night? It felt like a million years ago.

'I want Ephraim and Jessica arrested on charges of High Treason," Edward said. "Jasper, go with Emmett. Gather up a team of soldiers, palace guards if you can find any, and go to Kebi. Arrest the President and the First Lady and bring them here."

"What about him?" Jasper gestured at the prisoner.

"Kill him," Edward said. "He earned a death sentence for what he did at the hospital alone. Bella? Do you agree?"

Bella closed her eyes. Nodded. The man pleaded, but his voice cut off abruptly. Bella heard something dripping and buried her face in Edward's chest. She chided herself for cowardice, for her weak stomach. She had just ordered a man to die. She ought to at least own that action and watch the results of her decision, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

* * *

><p>What was left of the Emperor's Council met at the edge of the courtyard. Five men ... there had been dozens. All of them were arguing with Edward and Bella. They were insisting that the Imperial family should be moved to a safe, undisclosed location and Edward and Bella were equally insistent that they were needed here, to help with the care of the wounded. It was Carlisle whose intercession tipped the scales in the Council's favor. "You must get Bella to safety," he said. "And she will not go without you." It was probably the only thing he could have said that would convince Edward.<p>

They were taken to Aro's mansion in the neighboring city of Kwilute. Aro had not yet been found, nor his mate Sulpicia, and Bella felt uncomfortable using their house without permission. The Council wanted them to leave Volterra entirely, but this was as far as Edward and Bella were willing to go. They could not leave their people in their time of need.

Alice was on her way back from the space station, and Emmett and Jasper were headed to Kebi. Bella wanted to wait for both of them, but Edward insisted they needed some rest. Bella was certain she wouldn't be able to sleep, even as exhausted as she was, because she was too wired, too anxious, too nervous. She agreed to it only because she knew Edward needed it. She decided she'd just lay there quietly with him. It would be warm and peaceful, at least and give her time to think.

They chose a small nest in one of the guest bedrooms. Edward laid Bella amongst the pillows and she was out before Edward even had even settled down beside her.

She woke to his purring, the feeling of his lips traveling down her throat. He followed the line of each collar bone before he tugged the zipper down with his teeth, his breath hot against her skin. She tangled her fingers in his hair and arched against him, almost purring herself. He peeled the space suit down and found the remnants of her wedding tunic below. He traced its edges, his expression sad. "You looked so beautiful that day."

She sat up to help him remove it and he folded it carefully and laid it aside. "Do you remember the first time you took it off of me?" she asked.

His eyes burned and he gave her that crooked smile. "Oh, yes, I remember that." He tossed her legs over his shoulders. She watched as his head descended lower ... lower ... Oh God, he had barely touched her and her body was already on fire. He bent his head and gave her a long, slow lick with that rough tongue of his and she was right there, right on the edge. His eyes met hers for a smoldering moment and then he dove in, using tongue, fingers, tail and teeth to drive her into insanity.

_Should I feel guilty about this?_ she wondered as his body covered hers. So many people still suffering ... But she needed this, needed this affirmation of life, needed this comfort, needed his flesh joined with hers more than she needed her next breath.

He groaned her name when he came, shuddering, gasping for air. And then he froze, his eyes widening.

Bella, still stoned off her gourd , traced a hand over his chest. "Hmm. What is it?"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I forgot. I ... I didn't hold back ..."

Bella floated dreamily, luxuriating in the rush. "Mmm. No you didn't."

"We aren't ready for another baby," he said. "The doctor told me we should wait at least six months before ..."

"Oh, hush, Emperor Buzzkill."

He rolled over, taking her with him and she laid her head on his chest, listening to the rapid thump of his heart. She sank into a delicious sleep, leaving him to stare alone at the ceiling, his brow creased with worry.

* * *

><p>"Bella."<p>

"Mphrg."

"Bella."

"Grrmph!" She swatted the person who was bothering her with a pillow.

"Bella." He shook her shoulder.

"Goddamnit." Bella opened a sleepy eye. And then screamed with delight. Nessie and Little Carlisle were wriggling in Edward's arms. Bella scooped them up, pressing joyous kisses over them.

"Ma!" Nessie squealed. "Ma, ma, ma!"

Bella saw the tiny splint on Little Carlisle's tail and gasped, picking him up and turning him onto his belly to examine it. All of Little Carlisle's limbs flailed as though he were swimming in mid air, but he didn't move his injured tail. Bella's heart cracked a little.

"He broke it during lift-off," Edward explained. "He'll be fine in a few days."

Edward laid down in the nest beside Bella and they spent a few stolen moments cuddling their babies, rejoicing in being together again. Bella wept, tears streaming unheeded down her cheeks. Little Carlisle scooped one of them up on his finger tip, which he sniffed and poked curiously.

"Where's Victoria?" Bella asked in surprise. She even picked up a pillow to see if Victoria was hiding.

"Alice said they were separated at the station when the doctors were checking them for injuries. Maybe it was shock, maybe something else. We don't know. But they can now tolerate short periods apart from one another."

"Is Alice all right?"

"She's fine now. She just needed a bit of time to heal. She, Jasper and Victoria are in a room down the hall. Rose is-"

"_ROSE_!" Bella sat up, dislodging Little Carlisle who plopped to the pillows. "She's been found? She's safe?"

"She's fine," Edward assured her. "Jasper and Emmett stormed the palace on Kebi with their troops and found her sitting in the throne room, the President and First Lady and the Gistonian tied up on the floor in front of her. Emmett says that the first thing she said was, '_What took you so long'_?"

Bella laughed. "That sounds like Rose."

"She ... uh ... beat the Kebian President quite badly."

Bella thought of his red, lumpy body. "How can you tell?"

Edward's tail flicked in amusement. The sparkle was back in his eyes and Bella was so happy to see it. They could do anything, together, face any challenge, endure any hardship, as long as they had their family.

Bella scooped up her babies with a twinge of regret. "We need to go out and see everyone."

"No," Edward said, nuzzling his face into her neck. "More cuddle-time in the nest."

"Cuddle-time later," Bella promised. "But right now, I have to thank Alice for keeping my babies safe."

Edward sighed, knowing it was necessary.

They convened in Aro's parlor, sitting on the floor with cushions piled around instead of on his stiff Earth-made antique settees. The babies were placed in the center of the group on a blanket and they all watched as they rolled and pounced and wrestled. (Victoria was a little more timid or gentle-natured than Nessie and Little Carlisle. She didn't seem to like the rough and tumble of play-fighting as much as they did and would frequently retreat to her mother.)

Bella had hugged Rose effusively when she came into the room, though Rose seem to view her captivity as a minor inconvenience, like having her receipt checked at a store exit.

"He took me out to a cloaked fighter ship," Rose said. "I knew I couldn't fly it if I overpowered him while we were in the air so I had to wait until we landed here on Kebi. You should have seen the look on the President's red, lumpy face when the Gistonian told him he'd captured the Empress and he wanted his bounty. Couldn't believe it- they didn't even bring in any guards or anything. I tied them up and that was that. Jasper's got 'em chained up in the basement now."

Only Rose could reduce a heroic battle for her life to an explanation like that.

"I used their com unit to tell the whole planet what they'd been up to and people were _pissed_," Rose continued. "I even made that fucker confess on video."

"What were they up to?" Bella asked. "What was the plan? Why did she want us to stay on Kebi?"

"James had it all planned from the beginning. I guess he and Strawberry Shortcake go way back. Anyway, the idea was that they would make a stink about seceding, and he knew you would go to Kebi to try to come up with a diplomatic solution. They would provoke you and try to get you to look like assholes so they could show the vid to the galaxy and maybe cut down on your popularity some. You were supposed to still be on Kebi when the attack came. They wanted to wipe out the drone army and kill off as many Council and government officials as possible, thinking it would weaken your support. And then James was going to approach the Federation as a whole while everyone was still in shock over the devastation and say the war could end right now if they forced you to abdicate. The whole Kebi thing was so it would look like you weren't being held prisoner, that you were on neutral ground, so to speak. When you left Kebi, he ordered the attack to go on as planned, because if he killed one of you or the kids ..."

Rose didn't finish the last sentence. She did have to.

"Jesus Christ," Bella said.

"Oh, and get this: he's saying that the attack was only on _military installations_, and that you're using camera tricks to make it look worse than it actually is."

Bella could see the light of the funeral pyres through the window, even from this distance. _The flames climbed high into the night/ to light the sacrificial rite/ I saw Satan laughing with delight ..._

Rage. Hate. Vengeance. Bella knew she couldn't make a rational decision when she was so caught up in these emotions. She could tell Edward was struggling with the same thing. They both had the same desire to charge into the basement and rip the president and his mate to shreds, burn the pieces and spit upon the ash. But that's what James was counting on them doing: acting from emotion rather than reason.

And they could not let him win.


	22. The Trial

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Requiem_

..

"I was so glad you threw that pillow in the pod with us," Alice said. They were in Aro's bathtub, bubbles piled high around them. Rose was on the other side of the tub, blowing smoke rings at the ceiling. She'd found a pack of cigarettes while rifling through the Kebian President's desk and had pounced on them like a rabid wolverine. Bella grimaced as a curl of smoke floated her way, waving her hand to scatter it.

"It was so hard to get them to sleep, but once I asked the crew to bring them the pillow, they curled up with it and dozed off. Taking care of thee Volturi babies in zero gravity while recovering from broken ribs and punctured organs? _Not_ recommended."

The tub was large and luxurious, but it wasn't designed for three women at once. Rose's long legs stretched all the way to the opposite end and Bella had to squish to the side of the tub to give her room. However, "going to the baths" had become a ritual for the three of them and it felt just plain_ odd_ to bathe alone.

"I had straps on my bed to keep me from floating around, but they didn't have anything small enough for the babies. They gave me this clear plastic crate to use as a crib for them, with little round holes all over it for air circulation. Bella, do you remember those Garfield dolls that people used to stick on the inside of their car windows? Yeah, ... like that."

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the imagery it conjured in her mind. It felt so good to laugh again, especially after the terrible morning she'd had.

"Yeah, you think it's funny _now, _ but there I am with three unhappy babies clinging to the side of the crate, squeaking '_Ma! Ma!'_ and giving me puppy-dog eyes." Alice shook her head. "I actually had to put the crate on the bed beside me before they'd settle down to try to sleep, but there they are, floating around in this plastic box, clinging to that pillow, bumping into the walls. Every time poor Little Carlisle would bump his tail he would cry out, and it would wake the other two and the cycle would start all over again."

Alice chuckled and shook her head. "Those little guys are such a trip. I never realized how much _fun_ babies could be. Jasper and I are thinking about having another and- _Jesus, _Bella! What's wrong?"

Bella had burst into tears, sobbing with her face hidden in her hands. It was a while before she could calm down enough to get the story out.

Edward had awoken Bella that morning with sweet kisses and snuggles and handed her a steaming mug. She'd almost taken a sip before her sleepy brain woke up to the fact that it wasn't coffee. In fact, she didn't know what the hell it was. Bella sniffed it and wrinkled her nose. It had a sour, bitter smell and it looked like watery Elmer's glue. "What is this?"

Edward looked uncomfortable. His tail ducked out of sight, burrowing beneath his leg. "Please drink it."

Bella grew suspicious. "Why? What is it?"

"It's ... it will keep a baby from growing inside you."

Bella gaped at him and set the cup down. The Volturi version of the morning-after pill, apparently. "I am _not_ drinking that."

"Bella, please," he said. "After the babies were born, the doctor told me that we should wait at least six months before having another. Carrying a Volturi takes a lot out of a woman's body, and twins are especially strenuous. You need time to recover, to build yourself back up before we even consider having another child."

Bella tried not to get angry. She really did. "You should have thought of that last night," she snapped.

He paled. "I'm sorry. I ... I didn't mean to ... Please, Bella ..."

"We have to live with the consequences, whatever they may be. I won't do it, Edward. If I'm pregnant, we'll find a way to get my body what it needs, but I'm not going to drink that concoction because of your lack of self control." Even as the words left her mouth, she regretted them, especially when she saw the pain and guilt in his eyes. Though, in Volturi culture, the man was solely responsible for birth control, she didn't feel she should put the blame on him alone. Rose was right; she had to accept responsibility for her own body. She had been a willing participant last night and birth control had been the farthest thing from her mind.

"You must," he insisted. "I won't be able to bear to watch you suffer because of me."

"You don't have a choice," she said, and turned the cup upside down on the floor.

Rose jumped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her dripping body. She threw open the door and found Edward sitting in the hallway, his head in his hands.

"Get your ass in here," Rose snapped. She marched over to the tub and pointed at the sobbing Bella. "Look at that! Look what you did!"

"I know," he said, dismal and forlorn. "I made her leak again."

Rose poked him in the chest. "You listen here, asshole. I'm one hundred percent pro-choice, and while I know you don't understand the full implications of that, I think you _will_ understand when I say that it means if Bella _wants_ to have her baby, I'm not going to let anyone try to bully her into changing her mind. Got it? It's _her_ body, _her_ choice."

"But, Rose, it could be dangerous for her," Edward said, his eyes pleading with her for understanding. "Alice? Can you see anything?"

"Purple," Alice said, her gaze distant. "That's all I can see. Purple."

"That's_ it_?" Rose demanded. "_Purple_? What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Alice said, her eyes flashing with anger. "I only see what God wants me to see, Rose. I only see what I _need_ to see in order to get me on the right path."

"Well, let us know if God feels like being a little more helpful later, okay? Can't you, like, _pray_ or sacrifice a virgin or something?" Rose tossed Alice a towel. They left the bathroom, Alice trying to explain, once again, to a frustrated Rose how her sight worked.

Edward knelt down next to Bella, resting his chin on the edge of the tub. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I hate fighting with you."

"I'm afraid," he admitted.

"I'll be fine, Edward," Bella said.

"You can't know that."

"I do," she insisted. "I _know_ I can do this, Edward. I'm stronger than you think." She ran a hand through his soft auburn hair. "Anyway, we don't know for sure yet. You could be worried for nothing."

"I'm sure," he said, closing his eyes. "Your scent has changed, like it did when you were pregnant with the twins. It's subtle, but it's there. I've arranged for the doctor to come tonight, but I'm almost certain of what the test will show."

"Can't you be just a _little_ happy about it?" Bella asked. "Another baby ... another miracle. You've said that the children have made you happier than you could have imagined. Just think about the joy that could be in store for us."

He tried to give her his lopsided version of a smile, but it came out more like a grimace. Bella sighed and stood, taking the towel he fetched for her. He scooped her up and deposited her on the floor, lest she slip while trying to climb out. She had to smile at his over-protective nature rearing its head again. Maybe he would become protective of the baby she carried as well, and learn to love it.

* * *

><p>The second argument of the morning had come about when he told her that he would have Jessica and Ephraim's trial the next afternoon.<p>

"Tomorrow? We can't do that. They haven't had time to get an attorney or prepare a defense."

Edward looked at her oddly. "Bella, they _have_ no defense."

"How can they get a fair trial, then? We can't sit in judgement upon them; we were the victims!"

"Of course we'll be fair," Edward said. "We'll listen to all the facts and any explanations they have before deciding what to do with them."

"Oh, come on, Edward. We have both already decided that they're guilty. Are we really going to pretend to be impartial? Why don't we just kill them and be done with it?"

"That's not the way Volturi justice works. They have a right to a trial and to present any evidence in their defense."

"This is bullshit," Bella said hotly. "A farce."

He sat down, his shoulders slumping in dejection. "I still don't understand why you would say that."

"Answer me this: do you believe there's any way you'll find them 'not guilty'?"

He hesitated but answered truthfully. "No, I don't believe so."

"Then, the verdict is already a foregone conclusion and we're just going through the motions in order to give our punishment of them a civilized veneer."

Edward raked his hands through his hair. An idea occurred to him and his tail perked up. "Bella, if we hand the judgement over to Carlisle, will you feel better?"

Bella considered. "It's better, but it would be best if it were someone completely uninvolved in the situation." But she could tell it was the farthest he was willing to go.

"There's no one else whose judgement I trust as fully as Carlisle."

Bella took a deep breath. He was compromising and so must she. "I agree."

They went to the destroyed capital together. Another argument had brewed when he had started to protest, but one look at her face had made him sigh and urge her to dress warmly for the trip. The hospital already looked much better. Huge tents had been erected and all of the wounded were on cots with thick blankets to keep them warm. The size of the crowd was more manageable now that more help had arrived and many of the injured had been moved out to other locations once they'd been stabilized.

They found Carlisle sitting by a bed, taking dictation from a patient whose hands were still wrapped in splints. Esme was in a tent that had been erected in the ruins of the Temple itself. Bella tapped Edward and pointed to her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and Bella wove her way through the cots.

Esme was surrounded by piles of herbs, busily mashing them in her mortar. Her grandson was sleeping peacefully in a sling around her neck. "How are you feeling today?" she asked, and it wasn't a casual inquiry. Bella realized that Esme must have been the one to mix the concoction that Edward had tried to get her to drink. A flash of anger surged through her but Bella told herself that it wasn't reasonable to be angry at Esme, who'd probably been unaware that Bella wasn't willing to end her pregnancy.

"I didn't drink it," Bella said.

Esme frowned. "Didn't he tell you-"

"That it would be hard on my body? Yes."

"Bella, I don't think you understand. You remember how sick you were the first time, don't you? This will be worse. I've seen it happen before where women have ... died."

"Died?" Bella was shocked. "But all their technology-"

"This isn't a wound they can suture with a laser, Bella. The baby is going to suck the life right out of you." Esme's tone was blunt. "They'll try hooking you to an IV since you won't be able to keep anything down, but they won't be able to get vitamins and nutrients into you fast enough to replace what the baby will take. You'll get weaker and weaker and when the birth happens, your heart may give out, or your parched tissues may tear and you could bleed to death before they're able to stop it."

Bella pressed a hand over her abdomen. "Y-you're trying to scare me."

"No, I'm trying to ensure you're making an informed choice."

_No, no, no ..._ "What are my odds?" Bella asked quietly.

"Fifty-fifty. Maybe. Considering how bad you had it with the twins, possibly sixty-forty."

Bella let out a shuddering breath.

"You have less than a week to decide," Esme said. "After that, my mixture won't work, and aborting the fetus would be nearly as dangerous as carrying it to term. But while you're thinking, keep it in mind that this isn't just about you and your baby, Bella. If you die, Edward might not survive it. He certainly won't be in any shape to rule. You're deciding not only the baby's fate, but also your own, and possibly the entire Federation as well."

* * *

><p>Carlisle agreed to act as judge for Jessica and Ephraim's trial. They had supper in the tent where Carlisle and Esme were living, and Bella's heart lifted while watching Esme with the baby. Esme was one of those people who dealt best with grief by keeping busy, and having her grandson to care for was just what she'd needed to keep her going.<p>

"Did you know James had mated?" Bella asked her as she was depositing the sleepy baby in his little nest.

"No," Esme replied, gently stroking the tiny head covered in dark brown hair, so like her son's. "He had to have found her after he ... left."

"But if he wasn't included in the mate searches, where did she come from?" Bella asked.

But Esme had no answer.

The question kept circulating in Bella's mind that night as she tried to sleep. Who was Rachel? Where had she come from? If she hadn't been brought here by using the mate search jumpers, how had she come to be on Lapush? Bella laid there in the dark beside Edward, who was sleeping fitfully, his sleep plagued by bad dreams which he had to describe to her in full detail whenever he woke to avoid them haunting him. They were horrible: bloody dreams about the baby she carried killing Bella.

And then, like a bolt of lightning out of a clear blue sky, the answer hit her. She tried to ease out of the nest without waking Edward, a challenge at which she had never succeeded in the past and had no hope of achieving now.

"Where are you going?" he asked groggily.

"To get a drink of water," she said, which was half true since she was thirsty and intended to get a drink before she headed to her next destination: the basement.

Jasper was snoozing outside of the door to the basement steps. He trusted no one other than himself to guard the prisoners and was taking no chances. He seized Bella'a ankle as she tried to step over him, making her gasp and jump. "Jesus, Jasper, you scared me."

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"I thought of something and I have to speak to Jessica. I might not get another chance."

"I'm coming in with you," Jasper said, rising to his feet and dusting off his tunic.

Bella shrugged. "Fine."

"Don't go near them," Jasper warned. "I don't want to take any chances they may hurt you."

She found Jessica still chained to her chair, her head tilted to the side as she snored and drooled. Bella was pretty impressed. If she'd known it was her last night on this side of the mortal coil, she doubted if she'd be able to get any shut-eye. Ephraim was also sleeping, his chin propped on his chest, snoring loudly.

Jasper needn't have bothered with the warning. Bella had seen too many movies to wake Jessica by touching her. She had to call Jessica's name a couple of times and clap her hand before Jessica woke. "Is it time?" she asked muzzily.

"No, I need to ask you something. Tell me about Rachel. She was one of The Six, wasn't she?"

"Rachel, James's mate?" Jessica blinked and shook her head to clear it. She peered at Bella curiously. "How did you know about her? Most people don't know he has a mate."

"_Had_. She's dead."

Jessica seemed unperturbed by the news. "And her baby?" Her eyes glittered gleefully. "Was it a drone? That's what I heard, you know. What made her take off."

"No, the baby isn't a drone. Where did Rachel come from? How did she get here?"

"Rachel was one of us, one of The Six," Jessica said, confirming what Bella had suspected. It was the only thing that made sense. If she hadn't been located and brought here by the mate search jumpers, she could only be one of the children that had been brought with their mothers in the early days of the mate searches. "She and James only mated a couple of years ago."

"She was on Lapush all this time?"

"Yeah. Her mother was mated to a mine owner. Rachel's mother was actually the woman the old Empress despised and wanted to punish by fixing the tax status of glowstones. Small galaxy, huh? She was the only one of us left unmated and honestly, I never thought she'd find someone. She still lived with her mother and stepfather and was a librarian, or worked in a bookstore or something; I can't remember, but it was something to do with books. She was sort of weird like that, always preferring to read than to be around real people. Anyway, after James killed the Emperor and Empress, Rachel's mother and stepfather wanted to give him, like, a hero's welcome when he came to Lapush. They threw a party for him and that's where he met Rachel. The rest is history."

"Why was she with Caius?"

Jessica shrugged, which made her chains click and rattle. "I heard a bunch of different stories. I don't think she left with Caius because she was having an affair or anything like that. That girl was head-over-heels in love with James. One version I heard says that she left because she was upset over what James was doing, and that's the one I'm betting is the real story. That sounds like her. She always was a moralistic little prig. I have no idea why she'd come here, though. Maybe she thought it was the last place he'd look."

"Thank you." Bella stood and went back to the basement stairs.

"That's it?" Jessica demanded. "That's all you wanted to know?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Wait, please," Jessica pleaded. Her mate gave a snort in his sleep and smacked his lips. Jessica threw him a look of disgust. "Look, I never wanted to hurt you. I was trying to _protect_ you. Don't you see that?"

"What I see is that you could have warned us about the attack and saved thousands of lives," Bella said. She ascended the stairs without a look back. "Pleasant dreams."

She crawled back into the nest with Edward. He pulled her against his chest, burying his face in her hair. "Missed you," he mumbled.

"I'm here now," she replied. "And I won't leave you. Not ever."

* * *

><p>They held the trial in the Kwilute <em>tatchy<em> arena, the only area large enough to house the crowd that had began to gather the night before to ensure themselves a seat.

Bella felt awful this morning. She hadn't thrown up, but she was badly nauseated and every movement made her dizzy. She had recoiled from the cup of coffee Alice brought her. She had clapped a hand over her nose and begged Alice to take it out of the room. Even the smell of the soap in the bath made her feel sick.

"You look like shit, B," Rose said as Bella climbed out of the tub and dried herself off.

"Thanks," Bella said sourly, pulling on the most formal of her new tunics. Alice had made a quick shopping trip yesterday and had brought back about half a dozen outfits for each of them. Rose's tunics were too small, her generous bosom almost popping out of the top, much to Emmett's delight. Bella's tunics were too big, as were Alice's, but at least they had warm, clean clothes now.

The tunic Bella donned was dark brown, made out of a soft, velvety material. It was beautiful, but the dark color accentuated Bella's pallor. She should have worn the pink, she thought, but it had seemed too lighthearted a color for attending an execution.

Before they left, Edward tried to coax Bella to eat. He brought her a light soup from the kitchens to sip and Bella managed to swallow a few mouthfuls, just to make him happy. The soup seemed to roil in her stomach as they entered the indoor arena. The roar of the crowd echoed, making her head pound. They took their place on the thrones st up in the center of the field. They were wide, with pillows on the seats and lining the back, quite comfortable. Edward sat in his and scooped Bella up out of her throne and held her on his lap. His grip had an edge of desperation, as if he wanted to hold her as much as possible while there was still time.

Carlisle entered to cheers from the crowd. He held up his hand in blessing before taking his place on a more humble chair by the pair of thrones. "What is this I hear about Bella being pregnant again?" he hissed to Edward.

Edward hung his head and his tail collapsed to the ground, limp with shame.

"I am very disappointed, Edward," Carlisle said quietly. "I would never have thought to see such irresponsible, reckless behavior from you. I raised you better than this."

"Carlisle, stop," Bella said. Edward looked as if he wanted to curl up and hide somewhere. "He feels bad enough as it is."

Carlisle was silent for a moment. "You have committed a grave sin," he pronounced. "You have brought your mate to harm."

"I know," Edward replied. Bella could feel him trembling and she kissed his lips quickly, brushing his unruly hair back from his face.

"Carlisle, I mean it. _Stop_. He doesn't need this right now."

The sound of the crowd rose into a hurricane of fury as Jessica and Ephraim were brought in. They were pelted with refuse, unable even to shield themselves with their arms, which were bound behind their backs. Jessica's face burned a bright red, almost as red as her mate, and she was shaking like a leaf. Her face was smeared with something and bits of garbage clung to her curls. Ephraim walked like a king, his back straight, his head held high, pretending he did not notice the crowd or the things they threw at him.

Jasper shoved both of them to their knees in front of Carlisle. Jessica bowed but Ephraim remained stiff and defiant, his eyes burning with anger.

"Ephraim, President of Kebi and Jessica, First Lady, you are brought before me on charges of High Treason. What is your response?"

"Not guilty," Ephraim said firmly.

"Not guilty," Jessica whispered.

"You are charged with conspiring with the rebels to attack Volterra, leading to the deaths of thousands of its people. Have you anything to say for yourselves?"

Ephraim remained silent.

"Please," begged Jessica. "It wasn't my idea. It was all Ephraim. He- he threatened me and_ forced_ me to go along with it." She glared at her mate, who remained as still as a statue. "I was trying to _protect _the Emperor and Empress. I tried to keep them safe with us on Kebi."

"Did you not receive a large sum of money from James?"

"That was a _gift_," Jessica said sulkily. "There's nothing illegal about getting a gift."

"Did you warn the Emperor and Empress about the impending attack?"

Jessica whimpered. "No. But I couldn't! Ephraim would have beaten me if I'd said anything!"

Ephraim turned his head and said icily, "You lie. I never laid a hand on you in anger." With that, he turned his head back to face Carlisle, his eyes distant and calm.

Carlisle continued, "You confessed to these treasonous actions on the video made by Rosalie, mate of Emmett, Second Prince of Volterra."

"She was _beating_ him!" Jessica cried. "He would have confessed to_ anything_ to make her stop."

Carlisle pressed a button on the box he held. A screen above the field filled with the image of what was apparently a surveillance video of the Kebi throne room. Jessica and Ephraim were seated regally in their smaller thrones beside the empty Emperor's throne. A Gistonian entered, his hand on the arm of a tall, blonde woman. Rose. There was an exchange of conversation, but there was no audio.

It happened in the blink of an eye. Rose moved so fast that she was nothing but a blur, lashing out with one of her long legs to knock the Gistonian to the floor. She jumped, pulling her bound wrists under her legs to the front and using the cuffs as a club to bash down on that turtle-like head. The Gistonian went limp.

Ephraim jumped from his seat and charged at Rose. He threw a punch at her, which she easily ducked, and brought her knee up into his gut. When he doubled over, Rose brought her cuffed wrists down on the back of his head and he collapsed like a puppet whose strings has been cut. Jessica cowered in her chair, her hands up in surrender. Rose bent, keeping an eye on her, and fished out the cuffs key from the Gistonian's pocket.

The audience cheered, stomping their feet and slapping their hands on the bleachers. Rose, who sat in one of the front rows, flushed a little and ducked her head.

The video changed to a close-up of Rose's face. When she had the camera positioned as she wanted, she backed away and her two prisoners were revealed, tied to chairs with ropes made from strips torn from the curtains. "Now, you _talk_, you son of a bitch. Tell them what you told me."

Ephraim dully recited the facts. James had approached them with a large bribe. All they had to do was try to catch the Emperor and Empress on video after provoking them into a rage and keep them there, on Kebi, until the attack was over. They'd failed at both. The audience roared again, this time in anger. There were multiple voices who shouted things like "Kill them! Kill the traitors!" They wanted blood. They wanted someone to pay for the attacks, all the deaths and all the suffering.

"Have you anything to say for yourself?" Carlisle asked.

Jessica pleaded and begged, repeating the same excuses she had used before. She had an air of desperation, as if she could delay the inevitable as long as she could keep talking.

Carlisle finally cut her off with an invitation for Ephraim to speak. He refused, silent and still. Bella had to give him a bit of grudging credit. He was facing his fate with dignity, making no excuses, not begging nor pleading as his mate was doing.

"I find you guilty of High Treason," Carlisle said, and the crowd screamed its approval. "Make your peace with your gods."

Ephraim's lips moved in prayer, his eyes closed. Jessica wept and blubbered. When Jasper hauled her to her feet, she screamed and tried to struggle, to no avail. Jasper tossed her down over a log that had been laid on the grass of the field. Her torso draped across it, her head hanging down on the other side. Ephraim did not wait to be lifted. He rose to his feet and walked over to the log under his own power, laying down on it beside his sobbing mate. Jasper drew his sword, his hand over the scabbard so that it did not scrape. Neither of the condemned could see their death coming from their head-down positions. Jasper's sword flashed and Ephraim's head dropped to the field. Jessica shrieked, the sound cut off almost instantly as Jasper's sword descended again.

Jasper picked up the heads and dropped them in front of Edward and Bella's feet. "This is the end which traitors meet!" he recited, his voice pitched loudly so the crowd could hear. The audience shouted it back, a thousand voices in unison, and then erupted into cheers.

Bella stared at Jessica's head. Her mouth was twitching and her eyes still moved. Was she conscious? Could she hear the screams of bloodthirsty joy at her demise? Her eyes met Bella's and she watched as they lost their focus, blank and empty with death. Bella leapt from Edward's lap and ran, falling to her knees at the edge of the field, vomiting helplessly into the grass. She had no privacy, of course. Spectators were seated only a few feet away.

"Is she sick?"

"Is she pregnant?"

"Could she have been poisoned?"

Edward picked her up and carried her off the field. The audience bowed as they passed. Bella looked back at the two corpses still draped over the log, blood draining from their neck stumps. She shuddered and buried her face against Edward's chest. She could block the sight from her eyes, but she knew it would linger in her mind.


	23. As Wide as the Wind's Home

Chapter Twenty-Three

_As Wide as the Wind's Home_

_..  
><em>

Neither Bella nor Edward slept well that night. Bella dozed fitfully and every time she woke, she'd find him staring at the ceiling, his brow creased with worry.

Getting out of the nest the next morning was a real struggle. Bella was exhausted and the nausea was worse. She almost wished she could go ahead and throw up to be done with it, but surprisingly, she managed to keep down the broth that Edward brought her. It seemed to do him even more good than it did for her because after she drank it, he perked up a little.

Today, they were attending a mass funeral service for those who had died in the attacks. Carlisle had suggested it at dinner last night. "People need the comfort of ceremonies," he'd noted. "That's something that all of the cultures across the galaxy share: rituals which give a sense of closure when a death has occurred."

"I wish they could have a grave site to visit," Esme sighed . "I was a little girl when my mother died. I used to go to the cemetery and sit by her grave and talk to her for hours. I think I needed a place where I could feel like I was in her presence, a physical connection."

"We could build a memorial for them," Bella offered. She thought of the memorials which had been built after tragedies in her homeland, the _Arizona_ memorial, the 9/11 memorial ... "We could bury the ashes from the funeral pyres beneath it so that everyone would have a grave to visit."

"I like that," Edward said. "There are many who will never be found and some who may never be identified. This way, their families could have some measure of comfort."

"Back on Earth, we had something called the Tomb of the Unknowns," Bella said. "It held remains of unidentified soldiers. Everyone who had lost a loved one who was never found could feel like it might be their son or brother in that tomb. In honoring them, we honored all who had fallen and never been recovered."

"We need to have their names on it somewhere," Esme said.

"Like a wall? You never saw the Vietnam memorial, but it was something like that. It was a low, black stone wall, covered with thousands of names. It was built into a small hillside, meant to look like a wound slashed in the earth itself. I didn't know anyone who died in Vietnam, but when I went there on a school trip, I was so moved by it that I cried."

Esme shook her head. "No, not a wall. Something more individualized ... I've got it!" She snapped her fingers. "The paving stones! It would be like each of them having their own headstone."

"I like that," Edward said. "Esme, how would you feel about designing the memorial?"

Esme flushed. "Me? I' don't know anything about designing something like this."

"You seem to have a good instinct for what would be effective. Just try it. Come up with an idea and we'll all discuss it. "

"Please, Esme?" Bella added.

Esme looked down at the table, her cheeks still tinged with pink. "Well, if you think I should ..."

"There are so many names," Carlisle said. "We will need a large area, even if the stones are small. Perhaps we should reserve space downtown before the rebuilding begins."

"Why not use the palace?" Bella suggested. "Edward, you said earlier that you didn't care to rebuild it and neither do I, so why don't we use the land where it was to put up our memorial? It's centrally located and there's plenty of space."

Edward kissed Bella's cheek. "An excellent idea."

As they were leaving, they had been approached by a small contingent of drone soldiers, carrying a small stone block between them. It had been carved, they explained, by a drone who had once belonged to a stone mason, and on it, he had inscribed the names of the soldiers who had been killed in the attack. He had left a blank space in the center for more names to be added in the future, and from the tone in which they explained this, they seemed to expect that the names it would bear would be their own, but they seemed oddly proud of that fact.

"I have another idea for what should go in the center," Bella had said.

If James had thought that attacking the drone training camp would deter any others from joining, he had been sorely mistaken. Drones from all over the galaxy were pouring in and there were few protests from Volturi citizens; their help was sorely needed. Volterra got a close-up look of what the drones were capable of and it shattered the stereotypes of drones as lazy, dull-witted and resentful. They were building shelters, clearing rubble and repairing roads, manning the databases to help connect family members with missing loved ones and distributing supplies, all while being trained as Volterra's army. They were indefatigable because hope was their fuel.

They were all waiting for the other shoe to drop. The planet's defense grid was back online, but if it had been defeated once, it could be defeated again, and they still didn't know the identity of the traitor who had crippled it the first time. Edward had commandeered as many ships as he could to patrol the skies, but it wasn't enough. They all knew it wasn't enough. The drones hastily erected what defenses they could, but they knew that they weren't yet ready to protect the planet, let alone launch any offensives. But James was strangely silent. He hadn't even issued a statement beyond the claim he'd made right after the attacks that they had only struck at military targets.

Bella dressed for the memorial service in a white tunic, the Volturi color of mourning. Edward had to help her because she was so weak and sluggish. She felt like she was swimming through mud, or that someone had suddenly turned up the gravity. He tried to be cheerful, tried giving her one of his lopsided smiles, but worry made his efforts fall flat.

She checked on the babies again before they left. They were in Bella' and Edward's nest, Victoria and Nessie sleeping, Little Carlisle busily chewing on a teething toy. Last night, Bella had gone in to check the babies, and found Carlisle gnawing on the outer edge of their nest, and she'd called Edward to come and explain this bizarre behavior.

"He must be starting to lose his first set of baby teeth," Edward said, scooping Little Carlisle up into his arms and snuggling him, full of praise for his son, like it was a major accomplishment . Edward had gone down to the warehouse they were using as a staging area for distributing the donated goods pouring in from all of the planets in the Federation and had dug through a box of baby things until he found a few teething toys for him.

"Bella, maybe you should go back to the nest," Edward said, steadying her as she swayed a bit on her feet. "I'm fine," she insisted. "Edward, I can't miss this. I have to be there." It was her duty, and she would do it if she had to crawl.

They still were not certain how many had died. More bodies were found every day and the funeral pyres burned day and night. The ash grayed the snow, clung to skin and hair, swirled in the icy air thick with smoke. So many people Bella had known were gone. No trace of Aro and Sulpicia had been found. They were on the Assumed Dead list because their family insisted that they would have contacted them by now if they were alive.

Lauren was missing, presumed dead as well. According to her boyfriend, who was the one who reported her disappearance, she'd been at the spaceport, where she had gone to pick up a friend, and never returned. Bella wished she could have found out what she had done to make Lauren hate her so much, but she supposed now she'd never know.

Jenks was missing. He'd last been seen in the office wing of the palace, delivering messages when the attack came and so far, no one who had been in that part of the building had been found alive. Jenks's death hit Bella especially hard. He was so young, so eager to be helpful, with a bulldog tenacity which made him an excellent assistant to the Council. Had she ever told him how much she appreciated his hard work at trying to locate Jacob's mother? She couldn't remember. She hoped she had.

He was one out of the many government employees and officials who had died. Edward had his hands full trying to fill essential offices with temporary candidates. He was struggling to keep the Federation from sliding into chaos from which it might never recover, but it was a Sisyphean task and Bella couldn't help him because she didn't know any of the people being suggested.

The service was held in the palace courtyard. Bella couldn't even begin to guess how many people crowded into the large space, packed together like fish in a pail, and even more lined along the broken fence, spilling into the street beyond.

The names of the known dead were being read aloud, and a large gong (hastily borrowed from the Kwilute temple) sounded after each one, a deep, hollow tone. Sounds of muffled female weeping rose in the silence. Bella saw Bree on the other side of the audience, doubled over in agony. Her mate was one of the dead, discovered in the ruins of their home. Bella's heart ached for her. What if it were Ed- _No_. She couldn't even allow herself to continue that thought.

Carlisle began to chant, a traditional hymn of praise to the Goddess. The song was picked up by the audience, thousands of voices uniting as one to beg for mercy and comfort. At this point in the service, the funeral pyre would be lit, but instead, Carlisle took a small scoop of ash and poured it into the firebowl on the altar.

"Release their souls, our blessed Mother, that they may become one with the stars."

Bowls containing damp soil were passed through the audience. Everyone smeared a bit of the mud on the back of their hand, intended to symbolize their connection to nature, the circle of life which would always continue. Another set made the same rounds, these containing rainwater. Everyone took a sip, symbolizing how the Goddess would strengthen and care for them, would send what they needed from the skies themselves. After they were finished, the bowls were broken, though the significance of this action had been lost down through time. The pieces were carefully collected and would be buried with the deceased.

The formal portion of the ceremony had ended. Carlisle held out his hand in blessing. "We gather here today to remember those we have lost. We do not even know yet the full magnitude of this tragedy, this evil that was visited upon us. So many names of the missing, so many people who may never be found, their fates forever unknown. Mothers, father, mates, children, friends and loved ones, all of them wrenched from our lives by a despicable act of treachery. That such a thing happened to innocent civilians is horrifying; that it was done by one of our own makes it unthinkable. If those who did this think that it will break our will, they are sorely mistaken. We will never surrender to tyranny. "

Bella glanced over at Edward and slipped her hand into his. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She saw the worry, love, and pain, his inner turmoil writ large in those expressive amber eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He squeezed her hand.

"We can never forget the ones we lost, nor should we forget those who sacrificed themselves in our service. Battles were fought here, valiant battles in which our drone soldiers fought the invasion squads to try to prevent the loss of more lives. Regardless of where you stand on the issue of drone freedom, your appreciation should be toward those brave men. The Empress gave me a quote this morning, something that was written a long time ago by one of her fellow Earthlings: _These are the times that try men's souls. The summer soldier and the sunshine patriot will, in this crisis, shrink from the service of their country; but he that stands now, deserves the love and thanks of man and woman. Tyranny, like hell, is not easily conquered; yet we have this consolation with us, that the harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph._

"Yes, these are times which truly do try our souls, but the Goddess is merciful. The Goddess is compassionate. She will not leave us alone in the dark night of our mourning hearts. Her embrace enfolds us all, her love warms us on the coldest of nights. Do not let your hearts grow bitter. Open them that the Goddess's healing light may shine inside and share that love with those around you, for in giving, we receive the greatest of gifts." Carlisle bowed and retreated to the sidelines. This was Bella's cue. She stood, slowly, carefully, waiting for the dizziness to pass before she stepped forward.

A ritual firebowl was set up in the remains of the Temple. Bella had already written out her prayer. She was the first to slip her piece of paper into the flames. To her surprise, it gave off a puff of purple smoke. _How did Carlisle do that?_ she wondered. She knew the paper was just an ordinary piece, ripped from a notebook.

She stepped to the side of the courtyard and pulled off the tarp to unveil the stone. In its center was a verse from _Beowulf,_ the lines Bella had suggested:

_You have won renown: you are known to all men_  
><em>far and near, now and forever.<em>  
><em>Your sway is wide as the wind's home,<strong><br>**as the sea around cliffs._

"May they never be forgotten," she whispered.

She knew she would probably face criticism for this, for allowing a stone to be erected for the drone soldiers before a memorial had been built for the citizens who had died, but when Edward came to her side after casting his own prayer into the flames, he said softly, "It's beautiful," and she knew that as long as she had his approval, his support, she could face anything.

Edward stepped aside to speak to Carlisle and Bella saw Esme approach her. She carried a glass bottle, and without a word, she pressed it into Bella's hand. Bella stared at it for a long moment, her eyes mesmerized by the opaque, milky fluid. She closed her eyes. Esme kissed her cheek and gave her hand a squeeze. Bella slipped the bottle into her pocket.

* * *

><p>Emmett was waiting for them when they arrived back at Aro's house. "You're not going to believe this," he said. "But we've got a vid-call from Felix."<p>

"James's brother?" Bella asked. She was shocked. It was like getting a telephone call from the devil himself, something improbable and alarming at the same time.

Emmett's voice was grim. "The very same."

Bella and Edward went into Aro's office and sat down at his desk, side-by-side. A man's face filled the viewscreen set up on the desk's edge.

"Edward," the man said, giving a nod of greeting.

Bella felt a dart of anger that Felix had used Edward's name instead of his title. They were not close friends or family who could use his given name with impunity. Whatever this call was for, he was certainly starting it out with a jab of antagonism.

"You have my brother's son," Felix said. "Return him to his father."

Word certainly spread fast. Of course, Esme was carrying her grandson with her everywhere, had probably even been filmed doing so. It was only a matter of time before James found out.

Edward's voice was cool and remote. "Considering your attack that killed thousands of my people, you're in no position to ask favors."

"It isn't a favor," Felix retorted. "It's the right thing to do. My brother is ... distraught over the loss of his mate. He needs his son with him during this difficult time."

"I wish I could have sympathy," Edward said, "but his own actions caused his mate's death."

"You don't expect us to believe that, do you?" Felix spat. "What a _coincidence_ that you would just happen to find his son among so many thousands of refugees."

"Perhaps it was the Goddess's will," Bella suggested.

"Don't speak to me of the Goddess, you-" Felix stopped and took a deep breath. "Edward, be reasonable. It is not right to keep a father and son apart."

"How long has it been since you spoke to your own father, Felix?"

"That is different."

_Isn't it always_? Bella thought, barely containing a snort.

"You know that it is dangerous to get between a Volturi and his children, especially when he is on the edge of madness from losing his mate."

"He has no one to blame but himself. He drove Rachel away and now he has killed her. Carlisle and Esme will keep the child." And with that, Edward pressed a button to terminate the call. He raked his hands through his hair, making it stand up even more wildly than usual. "Come, Bella. I need ... I need to be with my family."

They lay with the babies between them in the nest, watching them play with the teething toys. Little Carlisle had chew-tested every one of them, and then moved on to his sister's tail. Nessie gave an indignant squawk and bonked him on top of the head. Victoria hissed at her and threw her arms around her mate as though to protect him.

"Who do you want to have the children after we're gone?" Edward asked softly. That brooding expression was back.

"What? What do you mean?"

"There's a strong possibility that you'll die, Bella, and I probably won't survive, either," Edward said calmly. "Emmett would rule for Nessie until she's old enough, but we need to decide who should raise the children."

Tears filled Bella's eyes, listening to him calmly prepare for their demise, as if it were a foregone conclusion. Cold, hard reality sank in, like stepping off the bank of a stream and plunging into much deeper water than one had expected. If it were just her life, she would gladly risk it for her child. But it wasn't just her life that she was gambling. A guilty flush spread over her cheeks. Had she been so blinded by emotion that she failed to see how badly Edward was hurting? She hadn't been herself over the last couple of days, that was for sure.

She pressed a hand over her still-flat abdomen. She wanted this baby, loved it already. But she could not put what she wanted before her mate, before her kingdom. Was this what the Other Bella had meant when she said that Bella would have to make sacrifices? Bella chided herself; she was thinking of her hallucination as a real vision or something. She must be cracking up.

She pulled the bottle Esme had given her from her pocket. She stared at it for a long moment and then raised her eyes to meet Edward's. She saw hope in their amber depths, and that was what sealed her decision. She nodded at him.

Edward kissed her and scooped up the babies into his arms. "I'll take them to Alice," he said.

Bella nodded again, unable to speak. Her hand was clenched so hard around the bottle that it was a miracle that the glass didn't shatter.

He returned in just a moment and settled down behind her, pulling her into a half-reclining position against his chest. She pulled the cork and drank fast, before she could change her mind. It tasted even worse than it smelled and she shuddered.

He took the empty bottle from her and set it aside, and held her while she wept. He stroked her hair and murmured soft, comforting words.

"I feel guilty," she confessed. "I felt guilty for trying to keep the baby, and now I feel guilty for deciding against it."

"I feel guilty for having put you in this position," Edward said. "And I feel guilty for pressuring you, but Goddess, Bella, I'm so terrified of losing you ... I need you. Our babies need you. The Federation needs you."

"I know," she whispered.

"Did Esme tell you what to expect?" Edward asked.

"She said it would be like having my period. Some cramps and bleeding."

"Period?" Edward had never heard of human female menstruation, since every human woman he'd ever encountered had already been "fixed" by Volturi genetic upgrades. Bella explained it as simply as possible.

"They let their women walk around _bleeding _for days?" Edward was aghast at the callousness.

"It's not really _blood._ Not like from a wound." She tried to explain it again, but he looked even more bewildered. She decided to let it go. It wasn't really a conversation she wanted to have right now, anyway.

She waited. A tense silence fell.

Shouldn't she be feeling something by now?

Nothing happened.

More than an hour passed.

Edward rose and left the nest. She heard him open the door and speak to Tanya before returning to hold Bella in his arms again. His tail wrapped around her leg and he buried his face in her neck. She knew him well enough to recognize that he was worried. Something was wrong.

Tanya opened the door and followed Esme inside. Since the attacks, she trusted no one aside from Edward. Esme frowned as she approached the nest. "Bella, what's happening?"

"Nothing," Bella said. "I drank the bottle you gave me over an hour ago."

Esme blinked. "You're sure?"

What kind of question was that? "Yes, I'm sure. Edward watched me drink it."

Esme sat back on her heels, bewildered. "I've never heard of the mixture failing before."

"Can you give her another dose?" Edward asked.

Esme shook her head. "No, it would poison her."

"Are you certain you prepared it correctly?"

It was Esme's turn to think a question was ridiculous. "Of course."

All of them were at a loss. They could only exchange confused looks.

"You cannot change what is written in the stars," Tanya said. They all jumped a little, having forgotten that she was in the room.

A chill went down Bella's spine. Did Tanya mean that she was meant to die? Was she meant to be the last Empress, the death of the Federation itself?

"What do you mean?" Edward demanded.

Tanya gazed at him passively. "I said what I meant."

"Maybe she's right," Esme said, her voice tentative. "I don't want to call this a_ miracle_, but I've never known the mixture to be ineffective. Maybe Bella is meant to have this baby."

"I don't accept that," Edward said, his voice terse with anger. "There must be another way. Didn't Alice once have a fetus removed back on Earth? Perhaps our doctors could do something similar."

Esme shook her head. "You won't find one who's willing. That's why we've always used the mixture. A woman taking it herself is one thing. A doctor causing the death of the baby is quite another."

Edward thrust his hands into his hair and pulled. "There must be something ..."

"You have to have faith," Esme said. "If Bella is meant to have this baby, her fate is in the hands of God. What will happen is what is _meant_ to happen."

Edward drew Bella into his arms. "That's what I'm afraid of."


	24. The Zeros Taught Us Phosphorus

Chapter Twenty-Four

_The Zeros Taught Us Phosphorus_

..

"I have a surprise for you," Edward said. His tail was swaying playfully behind his head and his look of fun was infectious.

Bella was seated at Aro's desk, grinding her way through the tedious paperwork that had backed up since the attack. "What sort of surprise?" she asked.

"You'll see!" He beckoned her to rise and swept her up into his arms. He tickled her nose with the tip of his tail just to hear her giggle and then started down the hall. He stopped in front of their nest room door. "Close your eyes," he commanded.

She obeyed. She heard him open the door and he stepped inside, turning a bit. "All right, you can look."

She opened her eyes and stared, comprehension eluding her. There was a tree with giant, dark purple leaves in their nest room and in its branches were tied about half a dozen lamps. Its bare roots were splayed on the floor and it leaned drunkenly against the wall, the top leaves bent down where it touched the ceiling.

Edward was looking down at her eagerly, waiting for her response. "Wow, Edward, I ... um... I don't know what to say." _What the fuck? _seemed apt, but he looked so excited she didn't want to dampen his enthusiasm with her bewilderment.

She looked around the room and saw three little socks nailed to the wall above the heater unit.

"It's Christmas!" he announced. "On Earth, it would be December. Alice told me all about the tree with lights and the stockings. We will put presents under the tree for the babies, but we're supposed to tell them they came from Saint Claws."

"Santa Claus," Bella said faintly.

"Yes, he is supposed to come in through the heater duct. If you are feeling well, I thought we could go out and buy them presents today."

She smiled. "That sounds lovely."

This was part of Edward's continuing efforts at "family time". He insisted they take frequent breaks throughout the day to play with the babies or just spend a little while cuddling together in their nest. She knew what he was doing. Part of it was that she needed the rest but wouldn't stop working simply for herself; if he posed it in terms of her family needing her presence, she couldn't say no. And the other part was that he was building memories ... just in case.

The subject lingered in the back of their minds, shadowing every conversation, lending a desperate edge to every embrace. But they never spoke of it. Edward was doing his best to ensure this was a happy time both for Bella and for their children. And despite the stresses of work and worry, it _was_ a happy time.

Except for the persistent weakness, Bella didn't feel any worse than she had when she was carrying the twins. She actually had an appetite this time and ate like a horse, though the growing baby must have burned through the calories because she wasn't yet gaining weight. At night, she was hooked to an IV, just to make sure she was getting enough nutrients to replace what the baby took out of her body. She was starting to be cautiously optimistic about her chances. She just might make it after all.

The still lived in Aro's mansion, which had enough room for Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose, and a contingent of jumpy drone servants which had the demeanor of dogs which have been kicked, and kicked often. Aro's family had officially gifted the property to the Emperor, a popular and patriotic move, but unfortunately the gift came with came with the expectation that Aro's nephew Amun, whom Edward disliked heartily, would be allowed to keep his rooms and would be given a position in the new government. If it had been mere incompetency that had been Amun's flaw, he might have been bearable, but he was also insufferably arrogant, the type who refused to even contemplate the idea that he might be mistaken. The drones gave him a wide berth, which told Bella all she needed to know about his character.

Alice came over to watch the babies for them while they were out. She was a little lonely these days with Jasper always out of the house. Bella worried they had put too much on him, but he assured her he was getting close to figuring out who had taken down the defense and communication grids and ensuring that such a thing couldn't happen again.

Alice saw the tree and shook her head. "I tried to get him to take you out into the woods to pick one that looked even remotely like a Christmas tree, but he wanted to surprise you."

"At that, he succeeded," Bella said with a grin.

"Maybe you can convince him to put the poor thing in water or something."

"With all of those lamps dangling from it? No way." She had a nightmare vision of turning her back for a moment and the babies climbing the tree, knocking the lamps and/or a sibling into the water. She didn't know how the power source that fed the lamps would react to getting wet but she certainly didn't want to find out in a tragic fashion.

"Oh, I just remembered ..." Alice dropped a cloth bag on the table. "Would you mind taking Rosalie and Emmett their lunch while you're out? They forgot it when they left. Tell you a secret: Esme stashed some chocolate chip cookies in there. What they don't know won't hurt 'em."

"I love you," Bella said, with deep sincerity.

Train service had been restored and they decided to take the food to Rose and Emmett before their shopping excursion. Volterra was slowly getting back to normal, the wheels of commerce turning. The attack had been a deep shock to their collective psyche, something that would never be forgotten, but they were slowly reattaining a sense of normalcy, and had a strong determination not to allow a tyrant to change their way of life.

Tanya followed Bella, as always. She had suggested that Edward get a guard of his own, but Edward had declined. He was confident that he could protect himself. Rosalie said the same thing when she was approached, but Alice had accepted and was now shadowed herself by a stately Zafrina man, one of the dog-faced creatures like the one who used to operate the _zorbe_ stall in the capital marketplace.

"I want to scratch him behind the ears and tell him he's a good boy," Alice confessed.

Emmett and Rose were working on digging out the underground city. They couldn't use heavy-moving equipment because the vibrations could cause a collapse, and so the work was being done by hand with volunteers. To everyone's delight, survivors had been found once the rubble was cleared from one of the passages, but there were cave-ins and collapsed hallways throughout the complex. It was really something to see the gorgeous, glamorous Rosalie wearing a work overall and gloves, hair tied up in a kerchief, hauling rocks. "It's great exercise," she'd said when Bella had commented on it, but Bella knew she was just being Rose, trying to hide the soft heart that ached at the thought of trapped families.

Bella and Edward both wished they could help, but Bella had been strictly ordered not to lift anything and since cave-ins were a possibility, Emmett had flatly refused to allow Edward to assist in the digging. Edward had to reluctantly admit he was right. Things were too chaotic as they were to risk the life of the Emperor.

"Thank Goddess!" Emmett said, snatching the bag of food from Edward when he and Rose had spotted them and left the work crew. He took a seat on a large rock and eagerly delved into the bag. "I'm _starving_."

"Hey, B," Rose took off her gloves and sat down beside her mate. He gave food to her first before he attacked the rest of the bag's contents with the fervor of a famine victim. "Nice to see you out and about. How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good, actually," Bella said. She glanced uneasily at the work crew. "I have to admit, I feel guilty for going shopping when there are still people trapped in there."

"Stop," Rose commanded around a mouthful of bread. "You deserve a break now and then. You may not be hauling rocks, but you're doing other stuff to make the Federation safe and secure."

"Maybe I should just send you to kick James's ass and be done with it," Bella said. "I watched the vid of you in the Kebi throne room again last night. I still can't believe it."

"I wasn't going to wait around for you to come find me," Rose replied. "Jesus, Bella, you get lost in your own palace.

"If you're dispensing ass-kickings, I wish you'd start with Benjamin," Emmett grumbled.

"Who's Benjamin?" Bella asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "New guy on the crew. Some computer geek who's never done a day's work of work in his life, judging by the amount of bitching and moaning he does. Spends most of his time bragging about all the computer shit he used to do. You'd think a guy who can write software would be smart enough to figure out instructions on how to move a rock from Point A to Point B, but you'd be wrong."

"He was Lauren's boyfriend," Emmett said. "I tried to cut him some slack because I know he's got to be grieving, but the guy is just worthless."

Edward was getting impatient and his tail was ticking back and forth like a metronome. "Bella, we need to get going."

"All right." He picked her up and she gave Rose a little wave. "I'll see you tonight. Be careful."

"We will," Rose and Emmett said simultaneously. Rose grinned at Emmett and they rubbed noses affectionately.

Kwilute's marketplace was indoors, in what Edward told her was the largest building on Volterra, stretching for miles in all directions. Edward wasn't as familiar with this marketplace as he had been with the one in the capital, so they had to explore a bit before finding the toy stalls. Bella didn't mind. As always, the marketplace was a parade of interesting-looking people and the stalls held a wide array of fascinating merchandise.

Edward chose toys with the same absorption he had in choosing pillows for his incubation nest. He bought them a set of brightly-colored blocks, but only after examining each one minutely for splinters. He carefully squeezed the stuffed _zorbe_ on wheels, making sure there were no sharp points, or loose pieces which might choke a baby if swallowed. "That's so cute!" Bella said.

"It's a hunting toy," Edward explained. "See the wheels? When you wind it, it rolls across the floor so they can chase and tackle it."

Bella put her face in her hands and shook her head. She tried very hard not to think of the wind-up catnip mouse she'd had for her cat back on Earth, and failed, laughing silently into her palms while Edward paid for his selections.

At another stall, he purchased puzzle toys and games. "Some of this they'll have to grow into," he said, and a sudden cold bolt of anxiety shot through her stomach. Would she be here to see the children when they were old enough to play with them? She told herself she was feeling fine and not to borrow trouble when _sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof._

Edward seemed to realize he'd said the wrong thing. "I think we have enough," he said. "Is there anything else we need to do Christmas?"

"Do you have tape and wrapping paper?" she asked.

"Wrapping paper?" From the blank look he gave her, Alice hadn't explained this part.

"Why do you put the gift under the paper?" he asked after she'd described the function of it.

"So that it's a surprise and because the person getting the gift has the fun of unwrapping it."

"Tearing off paper is fun?"

Bella laughed. "I always thought so when I was a kid."

"Earthlings are easily amused," he said. He smiled at her, something he was getting better at with practice. Seeing it always made her heart beat a little faster.

They stopped at a butcher stall, where Edward negotiated with the bewildered butcher to buy the paper that he used to wrap the meat. Bella had to stand back from the stall because the smell of the blood was turning her stomach.

"You want _just_ the paper?" the butcher repeated.

"Yes, so that my children can rip it off their presents," Edward said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

The butcher muttered under his breath about bizarre customs but sold them enough to wrap all of the things they'd purchased.

"Emperor?" Tanya said as they walked out of the marketplace, Edward laden with his purchases. (He wouldn't even let Bella carry the paper.) "If I may, I would like to visit the Temple."

That sounded like a nice idea to Bella. Esme and Carlisle had moved into the Kwilute Temple complex and if they were home, they might have a nice little visit with them while Tanya performed her devotions. Bella expected Edward to agree immediately, but he hesitated.

"All right," he finally said, but when they arrived at the building, he said he would wait for them in the vestibule in front. "Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked. Tanya gave them a quick bow and headed over to her faith's altar.

Edward set their packages on the floor. "Nothing, really," he said. "You go on. Visit with Carlisle and Esme. I'll wait here."

She gave him a look that promised this conversation wasn't over and went into the altar room. Carlisle was tending the ritual fire bowls, adding fuel to each as he passed around the room. "Bella! Hello. How are you?"

"Doing well," she said. "Is Esme here?"

"No, she went to buy some more herbs," Carlisle said.

"What does sh-" Bella's voice cut off as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Her brow furrowed and she walked toward it. Carlisle caught her arm. "Bella ..."

She shook him off and went up to the new altar. Hanging on the wall behind it was a chunk of broken cement, covered with glass. It bore a bloody footprint. _Her_ bloody footprint, to be precise. She recognized it because of the pinkie toe which stuck out to the side a little, a souvenir of the time she'd stubbed and broke it at summer camp and it had never healed properly.

"What is this?" she hissed.

"Bella, don't get upset ..."

"What do you mean _'don't get_ _upset'?_ Of _course_ I'm upset. Did you do this?"

"No, I didn't. I allowed it, because the Temple is supposed to be open to all faiths."

"I can't believe this!" Bella tossed her hands in the air. "Carlisle, I am _not_ a goddess. I've tried to be respectful and let people believe as they want, but this has gone way too far and we have to stop it."

'Bella, you wouldn't necessarily know-"

"Oh, for Christ's sake. I think I _would_ know if I were a deity."

"There are things you cannot explain. Why did you have the first Volturi girl in centuries?"

"_Alice_ did, actually" Bella pointed out. "She got pregnant before me, remember? My _durices_ just hatched before hers."

"And what about taking Esme's herbal mixture?" Carlisle challenged. "You are the only woman for whom it has not worked."

"Maybe Esme made a mistake or something. Maybe one of the ingredients had gone bad. Who knows? But its ridiculous to ascribe a supernatural cause to every weird thing that happens to me when there are rational alternative explanations."

"Oh, Bella, you have no faith at all, do you?" Carlisle said and his tone was so sad that she was taken aback.

"I- Well- I ..." She straightened her shoulders. "I guess you're right. I don't have your kind of faith. I never really did. If I were a goddess, don't you think I'd be more_ religious_? I'm telling you right now, Carlisle, as an Empress or as a goddess, whichever you prefer and whichever will make you listen to me, that I _want this to stop. _Take that damn thing down. _Now_."

Carlisle scratched his ear with his tail. "As an Empress, you have no power to say what faiths practice here. We have freedom of religion in the Federation. You just told me that you're _not_ a goddess, so I believe that also means you have no powers of command here."

"Argh!" Bella threw up her hands in disgust and marched back to the vestibule. Fortunately, Edward was in discussion with a worshiper who had stopped to speak to the Emperor and so she had time to calm down before he rejoined her. She forced herself to take deep, even breaths. She did not want to add more stress to Edward's life.

* * *

><p>The Volturi apparently didn't have Scotch tape. Bella spent a few minutes describing what she wanted ("<em>It is sticky on one side?<em>") before finally surrendering and using glue to hold the paper together. This resulted, of course, in many glue-covered fingers retaining bits of paper, but it was a lot of fun. Edward had never wrapped a package before, but once she showed him how it was done, he quickly surpassed her abilities. His packages were precisely wrapped with perfect corners while hers were sort of lumpy and crooked. It wasn't fair, she pouted. Must he be so good at everything?

"I will go get the babies," he said, as soon as they had finished, that eager, excited light back in his eyes.

"We're not going to wait for Christmas morning?"

His tail fell to the ground like a cut rope.

"Never mind," she said. "Go get them."

He was back in a flash with his arms full of babies. Alice followed, smiling at his excitement. Nessie had just woken from a nap and was a little put-out by having her rest disturbed by her exuberant father. She pouted and rubbed her eyes with her fists.

Edward put them on the floor in front of the packages. "Open them," Edward coaxed. The babies looked baffled.

Alice said, "You might want to demonstrate for them. They're not quite sure what you mean."

Victoria rolled over onto her knees and started to crawl away. "Oh, no you don't," Edward said, grabbing her tail and pulling her back. He plopped a box in her lap. "Open it." He pulled at a corner of the paper, tearing it slightly. Victoria gripped the piece and pulled tentatively. She looked up for Edward's approval and tore it a bit more.

As if they'd all simultaneously decided this was fun after all, the babies tore into the paper. Nessie slashed her little claws into the wrapping feverishly, flinging it in all directions. Little Carlisle seemed to have inherited his father's cautious nature and carefully tore the paper off bit by bit.

As soon as Nessie had finished destroying the paper, she tossed the box aside and went for another. Bella laughed and pulled off the lid to show her that there was something interesting inside. Nessie pulled out a block and promptly began to chew it.

Little Carlisle had unwrapped the wind-up _zorbe. _He batted at the scraps of paper while Edward turned the key and set it on the floor. It zipped away and all three babies scampered after it on hands and knees, tails in the air, with adorable squeaky growls. It was Nessie who tackled it, digging her claws into its sides and chomping down on its neck. She recoiled from the feel of the faux-fur in her mouth with a grimace. When she released it, it fell back onto its wheels and zoomed away again and off the babies went in chase.

Bella looked up at Edward, his eyes shining with a wonderful mix of emotions: pride, joy, love and amusement. She leaned her head against his arm and he bent to kiss her. "I love you," Bella said. "This has been a wonderful Christmas."

"It's not over," he promised. He stood and went to one of the storage trunks and drew out an item. She closed her eyes until he dropped it in her hands. It was her glowstone mating day tunic, and it had been repaired so perfectly that she could barely see where the damage had been done. She stared at him, speechless.

"Alice kept her piece," he said. "Really, all we had to replace was the missing sleeve and a few of the stones."

"Happy tears," Bella warned, and then burst into a flood of them.

* * *

><p>Jasper made it home in time for dinner that night and he had some interesting news. "We've been wondering why James has been so quiet. My sources are telling me that he's fallen apart over losing his mate and son and Felix has taken over command of the rebels. They're keeping him locked in the palace on Lapush because he's threatening to come here alone, if necessary, to retrieve the boy if you don't return him. I hate saying something like this, but Rachel's death was very fortunate for us. Right now, the rebels are in a state of confusion. No one knows who to back as the one to take over for James. Felix would seem like the obvious choice but there were others whom James relied upon more heavily and they're the ones pushing forward to take the lead."<p>

"With James out of the picture, perhaps we should approach the interim leaders and see if we can negotiate any sort of truce," Emmett suggested.

Rosalie shook her head. "I can guarantee you they won't go for it. It's like that Franklin guy said, _'We_ _must_ _hang together__ or we'll all hang separately_'."__

The idiom didn't go over very well because the Volturi had never hanged criminals and they didn't have the slang term "hanging around." Three pairs of amber Volturi eyes blinked. Rosalie sighed impatiently. "What I'm saying is that they're going think that they have to stick with the rebellion or they'll be punished once they surrender. They probably think that the war is their only chance of coming out of it alive, slim though that chance may be."

"Perhaps keeping the baby is the best way to keep James off his game," Rose said thoughtfully.

"That's a sticky issue for us," Emmett said. "I've been watching the vids and the public is sharply divided on this." Given the importance of family in Volturi culture, a large portion of the public felt it was wrong for Esme and Carlisle to keep the baby from his father, even if that father was the most despised man in the Federation.

"We can't take that baby away from Esme," Alice said. "It would kill her. She's only coping with Caius dying as well as she has because she has that baby to focus on."

"I know it's not going to be a popular decision," Bella added, "but Rachel died trying to get him away from James. Rachel probably knew James better than anyone and if she thought that her baby shouldn't be with him, maybe we should listen to her. In custody cases, the primary concern should be what's best for the baby, and in this case, it's staying with Carlisle and Esme, rather than being raised by a homicidal maniac with grandiose delusions. "

"Speaking of delusions, B, what's this I hear about the natives literally worshiping the ground you walked on?"

Bella groaned and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. "I don't know what to do." She told Edward, and by extension, the rest of the table, about the bloody footprint in the Temple.

"All this will do is get the Purists fired up again," Alice groaned. "We really don't need more shit to deal with right now."

"Leave it to me," Emmett said suddenly.

"What are you going to do?"

Emmett flicked his tail. "Would you rather know, or would you rather have plausible deniability?"

Maybe Bella was becoming a bit of a politician because the latter option suddenly seemed very attractive.


	25. Thief of Faith

Chapter Twenty-Five

_Thief of Faith_

_.._

The Volturi had a saying, _The movement of a pebble starts an avalanche_, and it was apt. Bella got up in the middle of the night because the thought she'd left her computer on in Aro's office. (She still could not think of this place as hers and Edward's.) Tanya, who'd been dozing in the hall, followed her.

She ran into Emmett, literally. He was dressed head-to-toe in black, his face smeared with ash, and she hadn't seen him coming down the hall. There was a loud _thump_ as he dropped what he'd been carrying. He looked as guilty as hell.

"Fancy meeting you here," Bella drawled. "What are you up to, Emmett?"

"N- nothing," he replied, his eyes darting nervously.

Bella peered around him. "What do you have there?"

Emmett spread his arms as if to block her view. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Bella walked around him and saw the rock with the bloody footprint sitting on the ground by his feet.

"Jesus Christ, Emmett, you _stole_ it?"

"Yes, ... kind of," he said, shuffling his feet.

Bella shook her head, amused in spite of herself. Trust Emmett to hack his way through the Gordian Knot. She had expected him to do _something_, but not to break into the Temple in the middle of the night and abscond with the damn thing.

A voice rang out in the stillness. "What's going on?"

_Oh, shit_. Amun.

"Good evening, Amun," Bella said, shuffling closer to Emmett to block Amun's view. She gave Amun a bright, hard smile that made him flinch.

"What are you doing?" Amun demanded. "What's that on the floor?"

Tanya, Bella and Emmett chorused simultaneously, "Nothing!"

Amun craned his neck. "It's a _rock_," he said.

_Pure genius, that guy._ "Yes, I need it to hold my Christmas tree up. Thank you, Emmett," Bella babbled. "Please carry it into my room."

Amun wasn't buying it. "You sent him out in the middle of the night to get you a rock? Where is the Emperor?" This last part was said with imperious demand, as if he knew Bella must be sneaking round behind Edward's back.

"Sleeping," Bella said. "Look, it's none of your business, so why don't you just go back to your room?"

"And why is his face covered in ash?"

"Digging up rocks is dirty work." Bella pushed Emmett and he scooped up the stone, scurrying into Bella's nest room. Tanya blocked the door when Amun made to follow. She could see him outside, craning his neck to see around Tanya as she shut the door behind them.

Emmett deposited the chunk of concrete on the floor with a sigh.

Edward sat up, rubbing his eyes. " ... What's going on?"

"Your brother is trying his hand at burglary. Where's Rose, by the way? This kind of shit seems right up her alley."

"Rose has her own thoroughfare?"

_Idioms, idiot_, she reminded herself. "I mean that this seems like something she'd want to participate in."

Emmett shuffled awkwardly.

"She doesn't approve?"

"Um ... no, I don't think she would. She says the people should be able to worship you if they want."

"She doesn't know what you're doing?"

Emmett pleaded, "Please, don't tell her."

"She's going to find out," Bella warned. "Amun saw the stone, Emmett. As soon as there's a hue and cry about it being missing, he's going to figure out that you were the one who took it. You need to put it back."

"I can't!" Emmett protested. "I barely got away without Carlisle seeing me. If I go in there again to put it back, he's going to catch me."

"You're going to get caught anyway," Edward predicted. "Best to put it back and admit to it rather than wait for Carlisle to find out. You know how he is. Remember that time when we stole Esme's _tribi_ roast from the oven? He punished us worse for trying to cover it up."

"I can't do that! You know he'll give me months of penance for it!" Emmett looked panicked. "I'll hide it. No, I'll get rid of it, smash it up into bits."

"That would only make it worse," Edward told him. "Stealing a relic is bad enough, but to destroy it? You'd be lucky if the worshipers don't hunt you down after Carlisle was done with you."

"Maybe Amun won't figure it out," Emmett said hopefully. "He didn't look closely at the rock."

Bella sighed. "Emmett, the man is a fool, but he's not mentally handicapped. You show up in the middle of the night, dressed for stealth and bearing a stone. The next morning, the alarm is raised because a stone has been stolen. Even a child would make the connection."

Emmett groaned. "Rose is probably going to beat me. The last time I got penance, she-" He cut off, ducking his head.

"What did you have penance for?" Edward asked.

"I'd rather not say," Emmett said with great dignity. "Suffice it to say that she was very angry about it."

"What was your penance?"

Emmett groaned again, covering his face with his hands. "I ... uh... I wasn't allowed to ... um ..."

Bella giggled. "You had to abstain from sex, and Rose was mad about it?"

Emmett looked like he wanted to melt into the floor. His short tail swayed from side to side as if looking for a place to hide. "Help me," he pleaded. "We've got to figure out a way to get me out of this. Can we say we, you know, _found_ it?"

"Emmett, you're not wearing gloves and probably left fingerprints all over the scene," Bella reminded him.

"What are fingerprints?"

"What are-? Give me your hand." Bella took Edward's hand in hers and stared intently at the pads of his fingers. They were as smooth as a baby's cheek. Bella turned her own hand, palm up, and pointed to the swirls. "This is what I'm talking about. We humans have these patterns on the skin of our fingers and the pattern is imprinted on everything we touch. Every fingerprint is unique."

Edward seemed intrigued by the discovery. He traced the tip of his claw along the tiny grooves, like it was a little maze. Bella shivered from the strangely erotic sensation. "Every part of you is decorated," he marveled. "What pretty little patterns. Every day, I see something new about you that is beautiful. "

"Edward, please," Emmett begged. "Seduce your mate later. For now, I need help."

"I don't think you can get out of this one, Emmett. Take the stone back to the Temple and confess."

"Rose will kick me out of the nest again and make me sleep on the floor," Emmett said morosely. He hefted the stone to his shoulder and trudged from the room.

Bella and Edward settled back into their nest in Edward's favorite sleeping position, spooned behind her, his face nuzzled against her neck. "Edward, why didn't you want to go into the Temple today?"

It was a moment before he spoke, and when he did, his voice was so soft and low that she had difficulty hearing it, even as close as his lips were to her ear. "Because I am ashamed. And angry. And frightened. And confused."

"Let's take it one at a time. Why do you feel ashamed?"

"Because of my loss of control. Carlisle was right; I committed a grave sin, and I owe penance. I want to make it up to_ you_ and I seek your forgiveness, but I'm not sure I want to sacrifice to appease a Goddess I'm not sure I believe in any more."

"What caused your faith to be shaken?"

"Seeing the pain of my people after the attack. How could a compassionate Goddess allow something like that to happen to innocent people? Carlisle says it's all part of the Goddess's plan. But why would a merciful Goddess _plan_ for such an awful thing to happen? And you, Bella. Why must you suffer for _my_ sin? Did She also_ plan_ for the herbs to be ineffective?' Edward's voice was growing angry.

Bella turned in his arms so she was facing him. "Edward I wish I could offer better advice, but I've never been a person of faith. In my religion's scriptures, there's a passage that says that God sends rain on the just and the unjust alike. You're not the first to ask why bad things happen to good people and why evil is given free rein when the deities supposedly have the power to stop it. I think that the message is that bad things happen to _everyone_, just like good things happen to everyone, too. What you_ deserve_ has nothing to do with it."

"I'm so scared, Bella," he whispered. "I'm so scared that when I pray for you, I'm talking to empty air."

"Perhaps you should speak to Carlisle," Bella suggested.

"No, I don't need to talk to Carlisle. I know exactly what he's going to say: the same platitudes I've heard since I was a child. They don't comfort me any more."

Bella smoothed his riotous hair back and kissed him. It was the only reply she could think of.

"Last night, I dreamt that I was James," Edward said. His eyes were remote, as if he were focusing on the images in his mind. "I could _feel_ it, Bella. I could feel the indescribable pain of losing my mate and child. And I knew that before I died of it, the pain would drive me mad."

"Edward, if something happened to me, you would have to go on. You'd _have_ to. Not only for the Federation, but for our babies. They would need you."

Edward pulled Bella closer to his body as if he could shelter her from death with his own flesh. "I don't think I would have a choice."

_I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my soul. _Edward wasn't being melodramatic. The Volturi were so strong, but even the mightiest of them could be felled by grief. They simply wasted away. They called it _fading_.

For the first time in years, Bella wanted to believe in God herself. It would be so comforting to believe that she could ask for a deity to save Edward if the worst happened to her, to be able to cast aside her worries with the thought of, _God will take care of us_. She wished that she was able to discern a plan behind all this chaos and to see the mercy and compassion Carlisle said was there.

She wished she could believe, but there was nothing but empty space where her faith should be. Had there ever been anything there? She had lost faith in God about the same time she'd discovered there wasn't really a Santa Claus (she still remembered the outrage she'd felt when she'd learned her parents had lied to her for years). She remembered that she'd once been warmed by the thought that God loved her even if her parents didn't, which she supposed was one of the appeals of religion: to feel that one was the recipient of an unconditional love that rarely was found in life. She had always been a bit confused about the whole God-has-a-plan thing, though. What was the point of prayer if God was going to do what he'd always intended to do? No one had ever given her a satisfactory answer for that.

She had unconditional love now, and she looked over at the dozing man who gave it to her. Whether her fate was part of a deity's plan or simply up to chance, it didn't matter. There was nothing she could do about it but hope for the best.

* * *

><p>"Bella! BELLA!" Edward shouted. "Come quickly!"<p>

Bella was in the bathroom. She hurriedly finished and rushed out into their nest room. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I didn't want you to miss this. Watch." He stood and walked a few feet away from where Nessie was sitting on the floor. "Come to daddy," he said crouching down and opening his arms. Nessie pushed herself to her feet, using her tail for balance and took a few wobbly steps forward before losing her balance and falling back down onto her behind. Little Carlisle watched this turn of events with interest as he and Victoria banged blocks on the floor. Nessie hauled herself upright and plodded forward again, this time reaching Edward, who swooped her up and planted kisses on her plump little cheeks. "Smartest baby in the galaxy," he praised.

Bella had silent tears streaking down her cheeks. She joined Edward and Nessie in their hug. Little Carlisle apparently felt that he should be included because he nonchalantly hauled himself to his feet and trotted over to them. Bella squealed and picked him up, smothering him with kisses. Victoria pouted at being left behind. She thrust up her arms and said "Me!" Bella laughed and picked her up in her other arm, adding Victoria to the snuggle-fest. Victoria and Little Carlisle entwined their tails and purred.

What would it be like for them, Bella wondered, to grow up knowing that you had someone who would always love you, would always be there for you, and that person would be your destiny? Oh, God, she hoped she would be here to see it.

There was a tap at the door. Rose poked her head in. "Hey, guys. Bella, you ready to go?" Rose held up her towel and shampoo.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Bella kissed each baby and then her mate. "I love you."

Edward had installed a larger tub for them last week, so they no longer had to squish together to fit. The new tub was also deeper, so they could sink to their necks in the lusciously hot water. Alice added a generous pour of scented bath oil. Bella had discovered the scent at the market in a perfumer's stall while Edward shopped for new pillows, as he was unsatisfied with the ones in their nest. (Thankfully, he wasn't as picky as he had been when choosing the pillows for his incubation nest.) Bella found a scent that reminded her of strawberries and had asked that it be mixed into a shampoo, lotion and bath oil.

"Empress," the woman whispered, scandalized. "That is a scent for _laundry soap_. It is very cheap. I have others suitable for an Empress."

Bella shrugged. "I don't care. I like it."

Last she's heard, the woman was swamped with orders for "the Empress's Scent." It made Bella feel good to know that she'd helped someone into prosperity. It was much better than the criticism she had faced last week because she had refused to buy from a stall that had a sign that read "ALPHAS AND BETAS ONLY!" Edward had told her yesterday that the woman had filed a lawsuit saying Bella had ruined her business. Bella couldn't help but be secretly a little pleased. If she could influence people to not patronize businesses that discriminated against drones, it would be worth being sued.

She sank into the tub with a sigh of pleasure. Rose did the same, tilting her head back against the edge. "I'm _so_ tempted to call in sick today," Rose said. "I have to work with Benjamin today, since Emmett is in the doghouse."

Emmett had finally gathered the courage to confess to Carlisle about stealing the stone. As he predicted, Carlisle was livid and Emmett was sentenced to scrub the Temple floors today as part of his penance. He was suddenly on everyone's shit list, even that of people who didn't believe Bela was divine. The Temple was supposed to be sacrosanct and Emmett had blithely violated that sanctity. Every time Bella saw him, he looked like a raincloud.

"Did you make him sleep on the floor again?" Bella asked.

Rose snickered. "He told you about that, did he?"

"What'd he do to piss you off so bad?"

"Nothing important," Rose said breezily. "But he won't do it again, that's for sure."

Bella was intensely curious, but wouldn't push. "Sorry you have to work with Benjamin."

"He's been a little better about work," Rose conceded, "but I just ... well, I'm a little creeped out by him. I think he's coming on to me."

"Really? Does Emmett know?"

"Obviously not, since Benjamin is still alive." Rose dunked her head to wet her hair and poured some shampoo into her palm. "And, I hate to admit it, but I'm kinda grossed out by his scars."

"Jasper has scars and you're not bothered by them," Bella pointed out.

"Yeah, but not like these. Benjamin was badly burned in the attacks, all over his face and chest. They're healed and everything, but the guy looks sort of like Freddy Kreuger, minus the Wolverine hands. I feel so childish, but it really bothers me."

"It's a visceral reaction to a reminder of the fragility of mortal beings," Alice said.

"Yeah, whatever, Dr. Freud," Rose said and splashed her. "I'll admit, I'm no expert on heterosexual flirting, but whenever Emmett isn't around, his demeanor totally changes. He sidles up to me and starts this macho posturing shit and touching me 'accidentally'."

"Have you tried telling him you're gay? And married?"

"I tried telling him I would rearrange his limbs in new and interesting patterns if he didn't knock that shit off, but he took it as a joke." Rose shuddered. "Oh, yeah, speaking of extramarital shit, Amun is telling everyone about how he 'caught' you and Emmett in the hall the other night."

Bella was alarmed. "Rose, you can't believe-"

"No, of course not," Rose said. "And I don't think anyone believes his insinuations, either. But I just wanted you to have a head's up. You'd better tell Edward so he isn't blindsided by it."

"God, he's worried sick that I might die and now he has to listen to some little twerp imply that I'm cheating with his brother."

"Did Edward ever find a position for him?" Aro's family had been nagging Edward to give Amun a position in the government and Edward was trying to find one for him which entailed no responsibility and didn't call for sound judgement, something which Amun couldn't fuck up too badly. Perhaps it was a testament to the efficiency of Volturi government that he hadn't managed to yet find anything that fulfilled those conditions. "Maybe once he gets to working, he'll want his own home."

Bella snorted. "Unlikely. I think he likes the status of living in the 'palace'. He hints around that he's our confidant and knows all sorts of secrets, so that people will think he's important. Anyway, Edward is looking for a suitable house for us."

"Oh," Rose said. Her face became impassive as if she'd slipped on a mask.

"Rose, you and Alice will be invited to come with us," Bella told her. Rose smiled and dunked under the water to rinse.

"How's your new bodyguard?" Bella asked Alice.

"Oh, Liam? He's great. I really do feel safer with him around, especially with Jasper being gone so late every evening and those Purist weirdos frothing at the mouth about us trying to destroy their religion. It's like being followed around by a big German Shepard. He doesn't talk and I can't read his writing, so we've had to devise a little sign language to communicate."

"Does he roll over so you can rub his tummy?" Rose asked sweetly.

Alice threw her sponge at Rose, who caught it deftly and whipped it back, right into Alice's face. "Did I ever tell you I used to play softball?"

Bella climbed out of the tub. "Let Emmett back in the nest, Rose," she said. "He's turning into Color Me Emo Emmett and it's depressing, like watching a puppy left out in the rain."

"All joking aside, he really did step in it with that damnfool plan to steal the stone. I knew he was up to something, but I never thought he'd take it _that_ far."

"Perhaps use of the phrase '_plausible deniability_' should have been your first clue he was up to no good," Alice said pointedly.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think he would ..." Bella trailed off.

"What did you think he was going to do, Bella? Write a strongly-worded Letter to the Editor? For a smart girl, you sure are stupid sometimes."

"Did you figure it out with your prodigious brain or did you see it in a vision, Miss Cleo?"

"I haven't seen a vision in a little while," Alice said. "It's scary, flying blind like this. I just have to have faith that-"

"Yeah," Bella said, yanking on her clothes. "I've gotta run. I need to get to work." She went out into the hall and started toward Aro's office, Tanya in tow. Jasper met her in the hallway.

"Hey Jasper, I haven't seen you in a few days," she began.

His expression was grim and she felt her heart sink. "What's wrong now?"

"There's something you need to see," he said. "You too, Tanya."

Edward was seated at the desk, his head in his hands, his face pale. He rose when Bella entered and pulled her into his arms, shuddering.

"What is it?"

"Watch." Jasper turned on the viewscreen perched on the end of the desk. It was James. He wore a white mourning robe and he looked like he'd lost a lot of weight since Bella had last seen him in an interview.

"Edward," he said. His eyes burned with hate. "Because of you, my mate is dead and you have stolen my son from me. I want you to know that I am going to take _yours_." He held up a knife and sliced his palm open, clenching his fist around the blood that dripped. "I swear it on my blood, my life and my soul: you will hold your mate's lifeless body in your arms and know my pain. I want you to know that it's coming. I want you to fear it. I want you to _dream_ about it and wake screaming in the night. I want you to live in dread. It's coming. And you can't stop it."

With that, the video ended.

"Why is this so significant?" Bella asked. "He's made threats against us before."

"It's a Blood Oath, Bella. He's just sworn to the Goddess that he will kill you and the children or sacrifice his life."

Bella suddenly remembered seeing a woman slicing her hand in the Temple, the first time she'd visited.

"Take this seriously, Bella. Very seriously. What's more, that vid did not originate from Lapush. Either James is no longer under house arrest or he escaped, and I'm betting on it being the latter."

Bella took a deep breath. "What do we do?"

"I'm putting more guards around the house," Jasper said. "Just try to be sensible, Bella. Don't go running off without security with you. And don't trust _anyone_ besides the family and Tanya. We still don't know how many traitors are in our midst."

Bella felt a chill of fear. So many people were in and out of the house all day ... she wanted to take the children and hide in a cave somewhere, to stand in the entrance like a momma bear guarding her cubs. "Should we get the children their own guards?" Bella asked.

Jasper considered and shook his head. "Not right now, because that means having to trust more people and let them into our inner circle. Just make sure that one of us is always with them.

Bella nodded. Edward would like it if they brought the children with them to the office, though she wasn't sure how much work they'd be able to get done. "Are you any closer to finding out who sabotaged the grid?"

"I'm down to a few suspects," Jasper replied. "Whomever it was, they were very careful to cover their tracks. Don't worry, Bella. I will find them and I will keep the family safe."

"I know you will, Jasper. Just make sure that Alice doesn't feel neglected, okay? I know she's been feeling a little lonely."

Jasper bowed his head. "Thank you, Goddess. Even with all that's going on, you still worry about the happiness of others."

"Why don't you go get her and take her to lunch?" Bella suggested.

"I'll do that." Jasper bowed again and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Bella went over and sat down next to Edward, who still had his head braced in his hands. "Edward? Please don't let James get to you. That's what he wants. Truthfully, I'm in no more danger than I was before. He always wanted me dead, right?"

"This is different," Edward replied. "This is ... personal malice, not just hostility to your position."

"It's not going to change anything," Bella said. "As unstable as he seems right now, it's likely he'll make a mistake and we'll be able to catch him."

Edward gave her a smile and a kiss. "You always manage to make me feel better, even at the darkest of times."

Bella laid her head against his chest, listening to the strong thump of his heart. That's what mates did. She realized that it was a lot like religious faith, a mixture of hope, trust and love. But, in this, Bella had no difficulty believing.


	26. Scattered

Chapter Twenty-Six

_Scattered_

..

Edward sat upright in the nest, gasping, covered in cold sweat. He looked around the nest room and found it silent and undisturbed. _Safe_. Bella slept on. She mumbled something; the only word he caught was "purple". She rolled over, and tried to stuff her hands under the pillow on which she rested her head but cried out when it bumped her IV. Edward stroked her hair and she sighed, snuggling down into the pillows.

Slowly, he got to his feet as not to disturb her, and crept through the dark and silent room. He opened the door to the small adjoining room that Sulpicia had used as a sitting room, but was now used for the babies. They were tangled together in their little nest and Edward noted that they had almost outgrown it. He would have to get them another one soon. He watched them for a moment, noting the rise and fall of their little chests, the small twitches of dreams. _Safe_. Nessie growled in her sleep and slashed her claws at the air. She was a little warrior, that one, he thought with pride.

He couldn't go back to sleep, not with the nightmare still lingering around the edges of his mind like fog in the forest. He went out into the hallway and sat down beside Tanya, the only one of their family still awake.

"What did you dream?" Tanya asked.

Perhaps he should have been surprised, but wasn't. Tanya saw with more than those triangular eyes of hers. "I saw James kill Bella. He broke her neck before I could reach them." What Edward did not describe was the look of fierce joy that had been on James's face as he twisted Bella's head to the side with a sickening snap, an expression which made his bones feel like ice when he thought of it.

"You do not have the gift of prophecy," Tanya noted.

Edward scrubbed a hand over his face. "I think I'm glad for that. I'm not sure I want to know what the future holds for all of us."

"The price of our sins is to see those we love suffer for them," Tanya said. "I must tell you that I have failed in my duties by becoming emotionally attached. I should recuse myself, but I haven't the strength."

"I want you to stay with her, Tanya. I trust you."

"So be it."

Tanya was silent. Edward admired her stillness, her serenity. In school, they'd taught all of the boys to meditate, which was supposed to help make them calmer, more focused, better leaders. But Edward could no longer clear his mind. His thoughts were a whirlwind. Even holding his little mate no longer gave him the peace it used to, because every moment he was aware that his remaining time with her might be short. His mind enumerated all the different ways he could lose her: losing her to childbirth, losing her to James, losing her to the Purists, or to the rebels. His fertile imagination helpfully supplied him with all manner of horrors she could be subjected to.

And most of all, he could not escape the thoughts of his own guilt. That his lack of self-control might mean that he would be the one who caused her death was a constant torment. Sweet Bella, she did not seem to blame him or resent him for putting her in this danger, but that washer nature. She _seemed_ to be doing well but he had deep-seated dead that he was being lulled into complacency just so the rug could be pulled from beneath his feet. The last time he had gone into the Temple, the statue of the Goddess had seemed to glare at him with accusing eyes and he feared Her wrath, well-deserved though it might be, even at the same time he doubted Her existence.

He rose and went to his office, knowing that sleep was an impossibility, so he might as well be productive. He picked up Alice's report. She had taken on the job of monitoring the vids, keeping them apprised of news and public moods. He read the first page- the news of the birth of two more girls to women who claimed to have prayed to Bella- with a sigh. More fuel for the Purist rage. The second page made him cringe. The people had guessed that Bella was pregnant again after she had been seen purchasing _m__eithnil_ root, and there was a good deal of anger at him for putting their Empress/Goddess at risk. They all wondered why she hadn't taken herbs to prevent pregnancy and some had even speculated that he wouldn't allow it, wanting another girl child no matter the cost to his mate. Edward dropped the papers and laid his head on his arms, feeling sick with shame.

"Edward?" Bella's soft voice came from the doorway. She wore the shapeless garment that Alice called a "bath robe" over her sleeping clothes, her IV bag strapped to her arm under its full sleeve. The tubing peeked from beneath the cuff. She approached him and laid a gentle hand on the back of his neck, her fingertips teasing the hair at his nape. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," he said. "Go back to sleep. You need your rest."

"I had a bad dream," she said. "About Kate."

They had gotten the news this afternoon from Jasper. Kate, whom history would record as the first woman to marry a drone, had been found dead, brutally slaughtered along with her mate in their home on Hoh. Anti-emancipation slogans and slurs had been painted on the walls. As it turned out, Kate had been a major financial backer of the drone Underground Railroad and some of the graffiti suggested that this had become known by the wrong people.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said. "I know you liked her."

"It's just hard to understand why some people have so much _hate_ inside them."

He pulled her onto his lap, into his embrace. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Enemies he could face and battles he could fight, but he was helpless when it came to protecting her from emotional pain. All he could do was offer the comfort of his arms.

He thought, suddenly, of something that might distract her. "I found something today while I was clearing out Aro's files." He reached into his desk and pulled out a photograph. "This is Didyme, Jacob's mother. "

Bella's breath caught as she studied the photograph of a dark-haired woman with light blue eyes. "She was pretty."

"I know you are curious about her and that Jenks died before you could get the answers you sought. I will find someone else to help you find her. Perhaps Jasper-"

"No, Edward, don't put anything more on Jasper right now. He has his hands full as it is."

Edward knew what she meant, but he pretended not to understand the idiom. Sometimes, it was fun to watch her try to translate. "Hands full of what?"

Bella giggled. He loved that bubbly little sound and the way it made her eyes sparkle. "Full of _work_," she said.

"What a shame," he said. "There are so many more ... interesting things that can fill a man's hands."

Now it was Bella's turn to pretend ignorance. "Such as?"

He stood and strode to the door with her in his arms. "I would be delighted to demonstrate."

* * *

><p>"Edward, there's something wrong with Little Carlisle," Bella called. She was feeding the babies their breakfast while Edward dressed. He found his son seated beside their eating table, his hand pressed to the side of his face. He whimpered when he saw his father, looking up with hope-filled eyes. "He won't eat," Bella said. "He just keeps spitting out the bites." As if to demonstrate, Little Carlilse used his tongue to poke a piece of meat out of his mouth. It plopped to his lap. Victoria picked it up with the alacrity of one who's discovered a treasure and would have shoved it into her own mouth if Bella hadn't plucked it from her hand. Victoria looked at her now-empty palm and gave Bella a look that stated, clearly, that she felt betrayed.<p>

"It's probably his teeth," Edward said. "He still hasn't lost that one on the side of his mouth and it's probably bothering him." He gently pried open Little Carlisle's mouth and pointed at a swollen red area. "See? That one there at the side."

Bella sighed. "I can't believe we have to go through this four times." Throughout their childhood, Volturi children grew in and lost four sets of baby teeth before growing in their adult teeth. She had shrieked the first time Carlisle had managed to work a few teeth loose and he supposed that even if you knew it was going to happen, finding a couple of tiny fangs and a blood-spotted pillow under your baby might be alarming.

"Esme has a paste which numbs sore gums," Edward told her. "I'll tell her to bring some."

Bella shook her head. "No need. I'll go to the Temple and visit her. Shestill isn't comfortable with taking Stefan out in public." Stefan was the name that Carlisle and Esme had given to their grandson because no one knew the name he had been given at birth. They tried to keep a low profile and rarely ventured out into public with him because Esme was sometimes the recipient of harsh reactions from people who felt it was wrong for her to keep the baby. "Alice and I will go and take the babies over for a bit of playtime."

"Please, be careful," Edward said. There had been some protests around the Temple and conflicts that had escalated into minor violence between the Purists and the Bellites. The women would be protected by both Tanya and Liam but he knew how crowds could quickly descend into mobs.

"I will," Bella promised. "I'll wear a shawl until we get inside."

Edward was amused. Did she think that would also disguise the the thirty-hands tall Dynali walking behind her, who had as nearly a recognizable face as her own? "Enter through the side door," he coaxed.

"I will." She kissed his cheek and departed. Edward watched her lithe form until it disappeared around the door frame and sighed. He wished he could go with her, but he was still uncomfortable with entering the Temple and there was so much work to be done. He picked up the next document off the stack on the desk. It was a report on the training of the drone army and it seemed to be going well. They were-

The blast threw him across the room. He woke, dazed and deeply confused. Smoke ... sirens ... shouting voices. Edward was covered in bits of plaster and lathe from the wall behind his desk, the wall that no longer existed. A massive, gaping hole had replaced it and he could see into the downstairs where the floor had been blasted away.

_A bomb_? Another attack! His sensitive ears were ringing, but he heard a sound which made him leap to his feet and run to the stairs, dodging fallen doors and chunks of plaster. Bella, screaming ...

She was standing in the yard in front of the house and she seemed to be fighting with Tanya. A killing rage flashed through him and he almost attacked, but fortunately realized in time that Tanya was merely trying to prevent his little Empress from rushing into the house. Edward grabbed her up in his arms and quickly ran his hands over her limbs, her torso, finding no injuries. Alice stood beside Bella, her mouth agape, the babies squirming in her arms. Edward checked them quickly and found them unharmed.

"Edward!" Bella gasped. "Oh, God ... Edward." Her arms were around his neck in a strangling grip. "You're hurt!"

He patted himself for injuries and his hand came away sticky with blood. "Superficial," he assured her. "A few scratches."

"What happened?" Alice cried.

"I don't know," Edward said. He looked back at the house and saw a good portion of it was missing. Instinct took over. Edward grabbed Alice around the waist and scooped her up, running with both women as hard and fast as he could. He reached the Temple in mere minutes.

"Great Mother!" Carlisle said when he saw his bloodied adoptive son, bursting through the door with a woman under each arm, one of whom was clinging desperately to three Volturi babies, trailed by Tanya, whose staff was gripped in front of her at the ready.

"House ... attacked," Edward gasped.

"Downstairs," Carlisle ordered. He led them, snatching a lamp from a table along with a bag of emergency supplies stashed near the stairs. There was a secret room in the far corner of the Temple basement, usually used for storing valuable relics and manuscripts, but it also made for a good place to hide within the safety of stone walls.

Edward deposited the women on their feet. "Stay here," he ordered.

"Edward!" Bella grabbed his arm, her face twisted with panic. "Don't leave me!"

"I must. I have to find out what happened, if we're under attack again. Please, stay here."

He could see it in her eyes. The last time they had separated under attack, she had gone through a horrifying and traumatic experience that still gave her nightmares, though she always insisted that she didn't want to talk about what had happened. He still did not know all of the details. But she squared her small shoulders, pushing the fear aside, and nodded.

He kissed her and caught Tanya's eye. Tanya nodded and gripped Bella's shoulder, just in case she changed her mind. He turned and raced back up the stairs, rushing past Carlisle, who was ushering a trembling Esme down the stairs, Stefan clutched in her arms.

Outside again, he listened carefully. He heard no aircraft engines, none of the piercing whistles of flying missiles, no gunfire, no explosions. He trotted back to Aro's house, alert, cautious, keeping to the treeline until he was sure it was safe. He spotted Jasper talking to two of the house drones.

"What happened?" Edward demanded.

"A bomb," Jasper said. "Likely a package delivered this morning. Sam, repeat what you told me."

"A package, as he said." Sam bowed while speaking, clearly terrified that he was going to bear the blame. "A man brought it to the door right after breakfast. I didn't think anything of it and left it on the table by the front door. I'm so sorry ... please ..."

"To whom was it addressed?" Edward asked.

Sam's voice was small and he hung his head. "The Empress."

_Sweet, merciful Goddess. If Bella had opened it ..._"Describe the man who brought it."

"Scarred. Badly scarred as if he'd been burned. Dark hair. Average height. I don't remember anything else."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Edward returned to the Temple's secret basement room and found Tanya demonstrating to Bella how to operate her staff, where to twist it in order to make the blades appear. "It may be that you will need to know this someday," Tanya told her, but Bella wasn't paying attention. She saw Edward and ran to him with an inarticulate cry. She smacked his arm, then squeezed him fiercely. "I was worried sick! Couldn't you have sent word?"<p>

"I didn't want anyone to be able to track you," Edward explained. "A messenger could be easily followed and I didn't know if our communications had been compromised again."

Fear had fueled her worry and anger. Reason replaced them. "What happened?"

"A package bomb," Edward said. "Meant for you."

"Oh." Bella sat down.

He took the cushion beside her. "Bella, we have to get you to safety."

"Where are we going?"

He knew this would be difficult for her to accept. "I'm sending you to Dynal with Tanya. You can stay at her monastery. You'll be safe there."

"Me? Just ... me?"

"Jasper and I decided it would be safer if Alice and Rose took the children to other locations. They aren't widely recognizable. Nessie will go with Rose and Alice will take Little Carlisle and Victoria."

"It's too dangerous for my babies to be with me?" Bella's eyes flooded and he felt a stab of pain in his heart.

Edward took her hand and pressed it to his lips. "I need you to think like an Empress, not a mother, not a mate. We do not know how wide-spread this plot is, nor if the danger has passed. Separate, chances are better that at least some of the royal family will live. If you and I are together ... the children could lose both parents at once and the Federation would lose both rulers and parting the twins increases the odds that one of our heirs will survive." His voice was steady and calm, but he knew the heartache this would cause for his loving mate and for the babies.

Bella said nothing. She stared down at her hands.

"The _Volvo_ is fueling at the space port now. Dynal is only a short trip away. You'll be there in less than an hour."

"When may I come back?" Bella asked, her voice low. She still did not look at him.

"Soon, very soon, if all goes well. Bella, I'm sending the army to invade Lapush. It's time to end this rebellion once and for all. The ships for transporting the troops are arriving now. I'm hoping yours won't be noticed in all of the traffic." He wished that he could know what she was thinking. Her dark eyes were enormous, her face as white as paper.

"Must we?" she asked simply.

"I have to know that you and the children are safe. Jasper and Emmett need the same assurance. We all need to be able to think clearly without worry for our mates tugging our minds in their direction."

"My place is with you," she said softly, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. "We're supposed to charge the battlefield together."

"Bella, I'm begging you, please ..." His tone held a hint of desperation. He had to convince her quickly and scatter the family before anyone realized what they were doing. But what could he say? If it were she who was asking for him to leave, to go hide while she planned and executed an invasion, he would have to be dragged away kicking and snarling.

But Bella surprised him, as she always did. She nodded, even as the tears streamed down her face.

Parting with her at the space port was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Bella kissed the babies and surrendered them into the arms of Alice and Rose.

Rose kissed Bella's cheek. "Love you, B," she said, her voice unsteady.

"I love you, too, Rose. Don't let Nessie forget me ... please."

"You won't be gone that long," Rose promised.

Alice hugged Bella tightly. "Do you see anything?" Bella whispered.

Alice shook her head. She kissed Bella and stepped back quickly. "I'll see you soon," she said, false brightness in her tone.

"Mommy!" Nessie said, and flapped her little hand in a wave. Bella waved back at her, a smile stretching her cheeks, a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Edward took her arm and led her up into the ship. He fastened her restraints, his hands lingering on her body, memorizing the feel of her, her scent, the sound of her voice. Her hand stroked his cheek before he gently laid it down and fastened it in place. "I love you," he said. "Goddess, Bella ... I love you so much." He wished he had words to express it. He wished he knew how to tell her about the horrible, hollow ache in his chest, the bleak anguish of parting from his mate, the other half of his soul. "Be safe," he whispered, and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips.

He stood and looked over at Tanya, who had knelt beside Bella's seat, a restraint fastened across her chest. "Goodbye, Emperor," she said. Her tone struck him as slightly odd, but he wouldn't recall or understand it until much later.

He took a last look at Bella as the doors closed behind him, barely able to breathe past the tightness in his throat and chest. He trudged down the steps to the tarmac, a blessed numbness coating his mind. He stood and watched until the ship was a tiny speck on the sky.

He didn't recall how he got back to the temporary headquarters in the Temple basement. He appreciated the numbness. It allowed him to function, even if it did give him the eerie sense of watching himself from a distance, detached from himself, even as he gave orders and made preparations. Time passed. He ate food that had no taste and negotiated with Por Tangeles for weapons. He spoke with the Council and afterward realized he couldn't remember a single word that was said, though it must have been satisfactory because everyone was moving with efficiency and dedication.

"Edward."

He looked up from his papers. Jasper stood in the doorway.

He saw the expression in Jasper's eyes and dropped the papers. "No."

"Edward ..." Jasper knelt beside him, his voice laden with pity and sorrow.

"No," Edward said again.

"I'm sorry," Jasper told him. "Her ship-"

"_NO!"_ Edward roared. His claws dug into his scalp. "No!"


	27. Dénouement

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_D_énouement_ _

..

Bella heard the hiss of the pneumatic door as it shut and finally released the flood of tears that she had only just barely managed to hold back in front of Edward. She could see the his pain, how much it cost hm to send them all away and hadn't wanted to add to his burden by falling apart in front of him.

So bereft was she that the takeoff was nothing but a blur. She vaguely heard the cabin steward explaining where the 'scape pods might be located and then felt the ship come alive beneath her. It wasn't until Tanya rose from her position beside Bella's seat and began to unfasten Bella's restraints that she realized the ship had stopped shaking. Tears floated, weightless, in front of her face.

Tanya finished unfastening her and pulled Bella into her arms, making soothing noises as she rubbed Bella's back. "Better?" Tanya asked when she quieted.

"Better," Bella agreed.

Tanya's head exploded with a terrific bang.

Blood sprayed across Bella's face and whipped around in a tornado, narrowing as it was sucked through a hole in the side of the ship, accompanied by a high-pitched whistle. Bella's hair whipped in the air.

Tanya still knelt in front of Bella, but where her face had been, there was only a raw, pulpy mess of blood and shredded flesh. Her body slowly slumped to one side and collapsed to the floor, still graceful, even in death. Her staff clattered to the floor and rolled beneath Bella's seat.

"Goddammit, Lauren! I told you to wait until we were on the ground!" a voice shouted.

A voice she recognized.

The voice of the Burning Man.

She turned her head and saw Lauren standing only a few paces from her, a gun held in her outstretched hand, her face stretched in a gleeful expression, a malicious parody of mirth. A man passed between them. In his hand he had something that looked like one of those large suction cups that glass installers use. He pressed it over the whistling hole and pressed the buttons on the sides of the handles. The whistling stopped.

"You could have killed us all, you stupid cunt," the Burning Man yelled.

Bella opened her mouth to scream but all that came out was something between a croak and a wail. She stared at Tanya's body, waiting for her to get up. _Willing_ her to get up.

"Did you engage the autopilot?"

"No, dumbass, I decided just to let us aimlessly drift around space until a planet's gravity finally sucked us in. Of _course_ I turned on the autopilot!"

Lauren turned to Bella. "You should have seen the look on your face!" she giggled. "It was like, _boom_! 'Aaah!'" She threw up her hands and made a exaggerated face of open-mouthed horror.

"I told you, you stupid twat, _you don't shoot a gun in space,_" the Burning Man said, exasperation sharpening each syllable. "You're lucky we didn't have a catastrophic decompression. Or, to put it in terms you might understand:_ Go boom._"

Lauren paid him no heed. "Bet you're surprised to see me, huh?" she asked Bella, her tone as jovial as though they'd met in a park.

Bella stared Tanya. _Get up. Get up._

"Recognize this?" Lauren asked, waving the gun beneath Bella's face.

She did. It was the gun she had taken with her to the park on Puget Sound. Her father had given it to her when Bella moved into her first apartment, a "45" something-or-other. The long scratch down the side of the barrel where she had dropped it in the parking lot and it had skidded across the pavement was unmistakable.

"That's why you went back," Bella said, the pieces finally clicking into place.

"Fuckers fired me," Lauren said sullenly. "I even hit it on the first jump. Fortunately, your little Suzy Sunshine Suicide Kit sat out there for a few days before anyone found it."

"Why this? If you wanted me dead, why didn't you just go back and stop me from being brought here?" Bella asked. Tanya still had not moved. There was a wide pool of blood on the floor, creeping toward Bella's toes.

"It doesn't work that way," Lauren said impatiently. "You're_ here._ If I tried to go back now and stop you before you came, it would fuck up everything in the present, everything you had changed or done or any way you had affected other people's lives. Besides, this is a _lot_ more fun."

"Why?" Bella said, her voice cracking.

Lauren's face changed from humor to rage as swiftly as a mask being torn off. She launched herself at Bella and shoved the gun with brutal force into the underside of Bella's jaw. "Because it should have been me, you fucking bitch! _Me_!"

Bella blinked at her, afraid to move a muscle lest she cause the gun to go off.

"I'm your _niece_, Auntie Bella," Lauren spat. "Betcha didn't see that one coming! Your parents had another child after you died, a _normal_ child. My father. But what did he get all the time he was growing up? How perfect Bella was, what a wonderful daughter Bella was, and _why can't you be more like Bella_?"

If Lauren had told Bella that her parents had run away to become circus clowns after she was gone, Bella could not have been more flummoxed. "Lauren," she whispered, trying to move her jaw as little as possible. "I don't know why they would have said those sorts of things to your father. They never thought I was a good daughter when I was alive."

"It doesn't matter," Lauren said. "You ruined my life even though you were dead before my dad was even born! My grandparents ... I should have inherited all that money, but no, they thought I wasn't as good as you were. I wasn't as smart or as polite or as goody-goddam-two-shoes as perfect fucking_ Bella_! And when I was brought here, they married me off to an old man, when I should have been matched with Edward! But they don't search for a Volturi to match a woman's DNA. No, it's the other way around, and I was just another profile in a pool of trillions and I'd have to wait for the computer to finally get to me. But it chose _you_ first. You, a suicidal fuckup who never did anything to deserve it! After they made me go get you, I thought, _Well, I still have a chance with Emmett and he'd be king if Edward was gone,_ and you had to go and fuck that up for me too with that big blond bitch. She wasn't even as close a match as I am!"

Bella remembered the day Lauren had come down the hall to bump into Emmett, stinking to high heaven. "You thought if you didn't bathe, your scent would be stronger and he would focus on you as a match," Bella said.

"What? Oh, yeah, that. It's your fault that I couldn't get him to notice me. First he's mooning around thinking you're his mate so I can't get his attention and then you shove that bitch Rosalie into his face."

"You should have told me, Lauren," Bella said, keeping her voice as soft and mellow as possible. "I would have helped you. I can still help you. We can get Emmett away from Rose if you're his true mate."

Lauren ground out a mirthless laugh. "You wouldn't help me. You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself. But I don't need your help. Once James is in charge, I'll be rich and powerful and everyone will kiss my ass the way they kiss yours now."

"You took down the grid?" Bella asked.

"No, that would be me," the Burning man said. "Hi. Name's Benjamin." And he punched her in the face. Bella fell out of her seat, into the pool of Tanya's blood, but was so dazed by the blow that she couldn't even roll over. Benjamin seized her by the lapels of her tunic and dragged her to a sitting position. "Do you remember me, Bella? You might recall me as the man you _fucking set on FIRE!_ Look at me! _Look at me!_"

Bella did, trying to hide the horror she felt. His face was thickly embroidered with scars, his lipless mouth curled in a sneer. "You did this to me," he hissed. "Maybe you need to look into the Federation's health care system because it doesn't cover 'elective' procedures like plastic surgery to make me look normal again."

"We have the money now," Lauren smirked. "James paid plenty for Ben to take down the grid so he could bomb you fuckers back into the Stone Age. I really hoped you'd die, Bella. But you're like a goddam cockroach. Ben even went into the palace to make sure of it, and look what you _did_ to him. He would have just killed you. You made him into a monster."

_I'm sorry_ didn't seem to cover it and Bella didn't know what to say.

"You fucking bitch," Benjamin snarled and punched her again. Bella fell over onto her side and he kicked her with full force in the abdomen. The pain was so intense that Bella couldn't even scream. A soft cough-like sound came out instead. She lay there, her cheek pressed to the floor, trying to get her body back in the habit of breathing when she saw it ... Tanya's staff lay only inches from her fingers.

Benjamin kicked her again and Bella curled up, the staff momentarily forgotten while everything went white and silvery for a long, silent moment. Benjamin was shouting at her and Lauren behind him was hopping and clapping, a grin stretching her face like a Cheshire cat. Bella stretched out her left hand while distracting them with motion from her right and grabbed the staff. In just an instant, she had it in both hands and twisted to release the blades. She swung it at Benjamin and caught him across the throat. He staggered back, blood gushing from between his fingers, a look of almost comical shock written across his bubbly features.

Lauren shouted and pulled the trigger. The gun offered nothing but dry clicks, and Lauren stared at it.

"I never did like that gun," Bella said. "The auto loader jams." And then she rammed the staff into Lauren's gut. Lauren's hand convulsively squeezed the trigger several more times and another shot rang out, whizzing past Bella into the wall. A hole appeared, that high-pitched teakettle whistle increasing to a shriek as a tear appeared below it. A siren blared and the lights in the cabin began to flash. Bella ripped the staff out of Lauren's stomach and thrust it into her again. She didn't wait around to see the results.

Bella dove to the opposite side of the cabin and yanked up the flap covering the 'scape pod, twisting the lever that opened it. She crawled inside and screamed when Lauren's hand seized her foot. Bella lashed out wildly and kicked Lauren square in the face, feeling a satisfying _crunch_ beneath her heel that was probably Lauren's nose. Lauren fell back and Bella hit the red button beside the door. She cast one last look at Tanya, her beloved protector, Tanya who had died because she was comforting Bella and never saw Lauren come up behind her with a gun.

The pod's hood closed with a snap and a _pfsst_ of air pressure, just as Bella saw the bullet hole in the side of the ship tear wider. Debris from around the cabin swirled in the air as it was sucked toward the gash. _Launch, launch!_ Bella begged the pod. The ship was going to be torn apart around her.

Bella let out another scream when Lauren jumped on the pod's hood, scrabbling at it with bloody fingers, as if trying to pry it apart. The pod beeped loudly as it began to back out of the ship on its launch track. Lauren gripped its sides and was dragged along for a few feet. Bella had the crazy thought that Lauren was going to try to ride the thing all the way down to the planet's surface. Or maybe she was just trying to damage it enough to prevent it from saving Bella.

_From hell's heart, I stab at thee. For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee._

And then Lauren's eyes went blank and she slid off the pod as it retreated. With a _thwoomp_, the pod ejected from the chute and Bella was slammed back against her seat. She hurriedly clicked her restraints in place because the planet below seemed to be coming up at her awfully fast and she'd hit the atmosphere at any moment. The pod spun in lazy loops and Bella had to close her eyes. Doing so made her concentrate on her body and she wished she hadn't. She hurt, badly. Her face was on fire from the two punches she'd received and her stomach ached fiercely. _Her baby!_ Bella clapped her hands over her painful abdomen as if to protect the innocent life within.

The pod swing up for another loop and then back down as the stabilizers kicked in, shooting out bursts of gas to level out the pod's path. The lights inside flickered and a short series of symbols appeared on a small screen in front of her. Bella stared at it dully. If it said something like, _Push Here to Start Engines_, she was well and truly fucked.

With a hum, the engines started themselves. Bella felt the first bump as the pod hit the atmosphere and the bone-rattling shaking began. She braced herself the best she could and sat back, gritting her teeth. The shaking got worse and worse and flames bloomed over the pod's glass hood. She could feel their heat. It seemed like the air was getting thin. She couldn't catch her breath. Her heart pounded as she gasped.

_Darkness._

* * *

><p>Bella woke.<p>

She sat up and looked around. She was still in the pod, but it was sitting in the middle of a grassy meadow. She had a sense of _deja vu_, but her mind felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool and she didn't even try to place it. She pulled the lever by the door and with a hiss, the pod's hood slid back.

Bella unbuckled her restraints and stood. She fell back almost immediately as a wrenching pain shot through her abdomen. She cried out, doubling over, bracing a hand on the pod's roof for balance. It was a minute or so before the pain receded enough for her to climb out.

Where the hell was she, anyway? She looked around, trying to get her bearings. The air was gently warm, so it wasn't Volterra. With the birds chirping and the soft wind dancing through the grasses, she could almost believe it was Earth. She took a step forward and cried out as another pain sliced her. She felt wetness on her legs and looked down. A whimper of horror was pulled from her lips. Blood. She was bleeding. Badly. Oh,_ God, my baby ..._

She swiveled her head desperately, looking for help and saw, through the trees, a faint light. She stumbled toward it, focusing on it with all her strength as the world slowly became dim and gray. Did she walk all that way? Bella looked around and realized she was on the door step of the house whose light she had seen through the window. She hammered on the round door, swaying on her feet. She braced herself against it and pounded again.

The door opened and Bella fell forward, but never made it to the floor before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Purple.<p>

Above her was purple.

She looked down. The blanket covering her was also purple.

And she was so _hot._ Burning up. Sweat coated her face and she tried to throw off the blanket but it was made from lead because she couldn't lift it.

So hot.

The purple ... Who knew that hell was inside Barney the Dinosaur?

She moaned, tossing her head. _T__he pain ..._

A cool cloth on her forehead. She tried to say how grateful she was but words and her mouth were apparently no longer on speaking terms.

So hot ... And thirsty. Her mouth stuck together when she tried to open it.

Darkness. Blessed darkness.

* * *

><p>Bella opened her eyes.<p>

She'd never seen this room before. The bed in which she lay had a purple canopy that matched the blanket laid over her. The walls were white and sketches of birds and plants were tacked here and there. Nicely done, with an eye for detail, she noted, though playing Art Critic probably wasn't what she should be doing right now.

She turned her head and saw a woman sitting beside her bed, using a hand-loom to weave cloth. Long, dark hair streaked with silver spilled over her shoulders and her eyes were an icy blue.

"Hello," Bella whispered, her voice an alarming spill of crackles.

The woman looked up at her for a long moment, boring into her with those light blue eyes, and then went back to weaving.

Suddenly, Bella remembered. The ship. The pod. _My baby!_ Her hands flew to her abdomen.

"The child was lost," the woman said, her eyes on the loom.

A little cry tore from Bella's lips. She waited for the woman to take it back. Her eyes filled with tears as the silence stretched on. She let out a shuddering sob. And then another. And then she fell into weeping, rolling over onto her side and pulling her knees up to her chest as the pain washed through her. _No, no, no ..._

The woman stood, dropping her loom on her chair and left the room, shutting the door behind her with a click.

Bella cried herself to sleep, sobs wracking her body until she was so weak that she simply drifted off, and the tears dried where they had fallen.

* * *

><p>When Bella opened her eyes again, the woman was seated beside her once more. She didn't say anything and Bella didn't either. She stared at the sketches instead.<p>

"Are you hungry?" the woman asked.

"No, thank you," Bella said automatically.

"Thirsty?"

"Yes, I am."

Bella heard liquid splash into a glass and the woman was at her side, slipping an arm beneath Bella's shoulders to hold her upright. "You almost died," she said, conversationally. She held a glass to Bella's lips and helped her take slow sips of water.

Bella almost wished she had. A black pall hung over her and she couldn't bring herself to care much either way. She understood how the Voltrui could die of grief. It was tempting just to lie back and wait for death to take her. As weak as she felt, it probably wouldn't take long.

_Edward_ ... His face passed through her mind. She could not go gently into that good night. If for no other reason, she had to stay alive for him.

"Is my baby really dead?" she pleaded, eyes begging the woman to take it back.

The woman sat down and put the glass on the bedside table. "Yes, I'm sorry, Empress."

"Empress ... So you know who I am?"

Those icy blue eyes, hot and cold at the same time. "Do you think I could ever forget the face of the woman whose mate killed my son?"

Bella felt all the air whoosh out of her lungs. "Jacob," she whispered with her last thread of air. Grief and hardship had worn away Didyme's beauty, but Bella could still see the ghost of the young woman she'd seen in that photograph lingering under the wrinkles and weathered skin. She was on Fenix, then. How the hell had she gotten to Fenix?

"Yes, Jacob, my boy ... This was his room. Purple was his favorite color." Didyme glanced around before pinning her gaze on Bella again. "I prayed all the while you were unconscious, burning with fever and blood loss. I asked the Goddess why she delivered you into my hands. Was it so that I could get the revenge I've always wanted? Or was this a stroke of luck that would make the rest of my life financially comfortable after I sold you to the rebels? For endless hours I prayed. I finally decided I would do it. I would wait until Quil came to bring me my supplies and I would tell him to call the rebels when he got to town. I deserve some comfort in my old age, I said."

Tears swam in her eyes. "But I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it, because you know what it's like to lose a child, too."


	28. Didyme

Chapter Twenty-Eight

_Didyme_

..

Jasper should have been leading Volterra's army in the assault on Lapush, but instead he stood in the middle of a rocky plain, watching as the Emperor raked through the wreckage of the _Volvo_ for the dozenth time. Edward was simply incapable of leadership at this time and Jasper was afraid of what he might do if he were left alone. He sent instructions from his communicator to the panicked Emmett (who was doing much better than he thought he was) and watched as Edward fall apart.

Since Jasper had told him about the _Volvo_ crashing on one of Fenix's moons, Edward had gone ... a little insane. He had held it together long enough to turn over command to Jasper, who had immediately transferred it to a protesting Emmett, and departed immediately for the scene of the accident. He hadn't said a word in hours and he didn't seem to be aware that Jasper was with him.

The stench of scorched metal and burning fuel hung in the thin air. The moon's atmosphere was just barely tolerable without a respirator, and the smoke from the fires hung low to the ground. Edward threw twisted pieces of wreckage out of the way, not even noticing when the hot metal burned his hands.

The algae harvesters who had discovered the ship had moved the three bodies they had found, covering them with tarps that usually protected the algae beds from the scorching UV radiation that penetrated through the scant atmosphere. All were badly burned, Tanya the only one recognizable and that only from her height. "Not Bella," Edward had said when he'd seen the small body of a human female. Without a DNA reader, there was no way he could be sure and Jasper privately thought that Edward was simply in denial, but he said nothing, letting Edward search if it was what he needed to do.

The _Volvo's_ crew was back on Volterra. All had gotten a message that the flight had been delayed due to mechanical problems discovered by the refueling crew, and like sailors all over the universe, they had been happy enough to extend their leave. Only the captain had been suspicious, and his body had been discovered in a storage closet in the hangar.

Edward had reached the end of the debris field. He moved like a sleepwalker back to the tail of the ship's wreckage and began again, his movements less methodical this time, his blistered hands scrabbling through the hot ash.

"Edward," Jasper went over to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. He spoke gently, mentally preparing words that he recognized that he, himself, would ignore if it was Alice who had been on that ship.

Edward shook him off, never pausing in his search. "I can't find her," he said, his voice strained and frantic. "I can't find her."

"Maybe she took the other pod," offered one of the algae harvesters who had been watching the Emperor's mad search, identical expressions of solemn pity on their faces.

Edward froze and was in front of the young man in an instant. "What?" he demanded.

His intensity intimidated the young man. When he spoke, his voice was tentative and small. "This is a Class-M 676 Aueron. They come equipped with two 'scape pods, but I only see one over there."

Jasper said a quiet prayer of gratitude for young men and their obsession with space ships that gave them an encyclopedic memory of their details.

Edward made a small sound. His eyes revealed the struggle: he wanted so badly to be able to hope but feared it, too.

"Do they have transponders?" Jasper demanded.

The young man considered, tapping his finger against his lips in thought. "I know they did on the J Series but there was a flaw in the software that could have made the pods appear to be a fighter ship to a missile's tracking device and they discontinued them for a while. I don't know if they had it fixed by the M Series or not."

Jasper's communicator chimed, the sound that informed him he had an important message waiting. He fished it from his pocket and turned it on. And stared open-mouthed at the image which appeared on the screen.

* * *

><p>"I need to contact my mate," Bella said after returning, walking slowly and painfully, from Didyme's outhouse. She wore a set of Didyme's clothes, old and faded, but clean and comfortable. They were a bit too large because Didyme's figure was more rounded than Bella's, but she appreciated the lack of restriction around her sore body.<p>

"Soon," Didyme promised. "Please, sit. You need to eat."

"I don't think I can," Bella confessed. "But thank you for your offer."

"You must. You need to eat so your body can recover. You lost a great deal of blood, and the fever nearly killed you."

"How long have I been out?" Bella asked.

"Four days."

Bella felt like she'd been punched again. "Edward! I have to call him! He'll be frantic!"

"You'll have to wait until Quil comes," Didyme said, bending to stir the pot over the fire. "I have no communicator. The only way to get a message is to send it with the boy who brings my supplies once a month. He's due today or tomorrow, sometime."

"How far away is the nearest city?" Bella asked.

Didyme shook her head. "If you're thinking of trying to walk, forget about it. You barely made it out to the outhouse and back, let alone trying to hike ten miles through a forest. Sit, eat. Your mate will be fine."

Bella told herself that Didyme didn't mean to sound so callous and uncaring of Edward's feelings, but then again, maybe she did. He had killed her son, after all. "Do you live out here all alone?" she asked.

Didyme poured herself a ladle of stew into a wood bowl. She offered it to Bella, who couldn't accept. The thought of food made her stomach roll. "Alone since my son was taken," Didyme said. She sipped the liquid from the side of the bowl and used a small wood paddle to push the solid bites off the edge into her mouth.

Bella looked around the small cottage. It was rustic and simple, but scrupulously clean, scented sweetly with the bunches of drying herbs hanging from the rafters. A pair of very large boots stood beneath a chair by the door, their leather faded and cracked. Jacob's, Bella was sure, waiting in eternal vigil for him to return and slip them on again.

A thought occurred to her. "You were one of The Six, weren't you?" Bella asked. "Why did you say you were old?"

"Look at me, Bella. With the way I look, everyone treats me as though I were elderly and Goddess knows I certainly _feel_ ancient. My life feels like a novel that's gone on too long, losing any semblance of plot, the characters ghosts who haunt the pages with no purpose."

"You grew up in the Federation?"

Didyme nodded; she still had human mannerisms. "I was only an infant when they took my mother from Rome in the second year of Vespasian. She was the widow of an olive merchant and was always so grateful that we'd been rescued from what would probably have been a life of terrible poverty. Her husband already had a son from a previous marriage and he inherited his father's house and business. Mother was dependent on his charity and he wasn't terribly generous.

"My mother and I came from a land of slave-owners, and I grew up in this galaxy where drone slavery was an accepted part of life, so it never occurred to me to question the order of the world. I admit, I was one of those shallow sort who don't care about issues unless it personally affects them.

"Marcus and I never met before the computer matched us as mates, but the first time I laid eyes on him, I was certain I was in love, blinded by the stars in my eyes. He was handsome, mature, sophisticated and an important man, a _president_. I fancied myself a very fortunate girl indeed, the heroine of my own legend." Didyme fell silent for a moment and reached forward to stir the stew before she continued with her tale. She tapped the spoon on the side of the pot and laid it atop the lid. "That infatuation died swiftly. I don't think Marcus ever loved me, either. We were too different for that, but I thought he was at least fond of me.

"It was a while before I became pregnant. I didn't mind because I was having so much fun with the attention, the clothes, the parties, the sycophants whom I mistook for real friends. It bothered Marcus, however. He thought there must be something wrong with me. The way he was, it would never occur to him to question his own fertility. I finally kindled about two years after we mated, a very long time for a Volturi. By that point, Marcus and I were barely on speaking terms, and I only ever spent any time with him when he would visit my nest.

"When Jacob hatched from his _durice_, I looked down into his little face, and for the first time in my life, I felt real _love_, not the pale imitation of emotion I had always called by that name. And then I experienced real hatred for the first time as well, when Marcus said we had to get rid of the baby before anyone found out he was a drone. He even announced to the public that Jacob had died. Presidents on Ailezme aren't elected for life and he was afraid of what it would do to his _career_." She spat the last word like an obscenity.

"None of my so-called friends would help me. I finally saw what I was to them: simply a way to get closer to the man who had the power. They whispered and hid smiles behind their hands, gleefully malicious regarding my 'misfortune.' But I loved my baby and I wasn't ashamed of him, no matter how cruel they tried to be. I knew I had to get away and I didn't have much time. Marcus was edging closer to violence in the face of my refusal to give up Jacob and I was scared that he would hurt him. I packed all my jewelry and fled. That I made it this far was a miracle. The bag containing my jewels was stolen at the space port and I was nearly arrested when I tried to buy a false ID. If it hadn't been for a farmer and his wife from Fenix, who took pity on a young girl with a baby, sobbing in a space port, I don't know what would have become of me.

"Charlotte and Garrett helped to set me up here. Charlotte taught me how to weave, which brought in a little income, and about medicinal herbs I could gather and sell. Doctors are in short supply here. Garrett taught me to use a slingshot so I could hunt for the meat my baby needed. It wasn't an easy life, especially for someone who had never so much as picked up her own tunic from the floor, but I never regretted my choice. My Jacob was worth it.

"This has always been a planet friendly to drones, probably because of its small population and agricultural economy. Escaped drones are cheap labor. But it's not without its dangers. The drone-catchers come several times a year to get more inexpensive stock for the auctions, and there are hunting parties which occasionally pass through."

Didyme saw the look on Bella's face at this last part. "Yes, _hunting. _Jacob was shot when he was a little boy, but he managed to hide in a hollow log until they passed on. I've heard of hunters who string drone claws on necklaces as trophies.

"A little over a decade ago, Jacob didn't come home after a day of farm labor. Charlotte told me it had been raided by drone-catchers and I knew what had happened. I tried to track him. I tried to save up money in the meantime, hoping I would be able to buy his freedom when I found him. Three years ago, I learned he was owned by the Emperor and I knew I'd never be able to get him back. A drone who has worked for such an illustrious owner would cost more than a star ship. All I could do was hope that he'd some day escape and find his way home.

"And then I learned that the Emperor had killed him." Didyme's eyes overflowed, tears following the lines worn in her cheeks. "Tell me truthfully: were you using him?"

"What? No!" Bella gasped. "No, it wasn't like that, I swear. Jacob was my friend."

"_Friend_," Didyme scoffed. "Who has a drone for a friend?"

"Someone who thinks that slavery is morally wrong, and that people aren't worth less because of a few differences in their genetic code," Bella replied. "In my time, slavery is banned and everyone is supposed to enjoy equal rights. In practice, we're not as advanced as our ideals. There is still racism and xenophobia, but those views are widely derided as being ignorant and archaic. Prejudice seems to be part of every culture I've encountered, both on Earth and here in Forx ... prejudice based on status, or religion, or race... there are hundreds of varieties, but it's all, at root, the same sickness of the soul. Tell me, Didyme, did your mother name you after the poem by Asclepiades? It's rather fitting for this subject:

_Didyme's eyes have ravished me_  
><em>Alas,in seeing her beauty, <em>  
><em>As wax before the fire, I melt<em>  
><em>Though she is black, what of it?<em>  
><em>So are coals, but when we ignite them,<em>  
><em>they glow like rosebuds."<em>

"I don't know," Didyme said, but she understood what Bella's meaning. Prejudice against the drones wasn't any different than prejudice based on skin color, any other characteristic.

"Since I came to the Federation, my goal has been to end slavery, which is why I emancipated the drones in exchange for their service in defense of the Federation."

"I didn't know what to believe," Didyme said. "I've heard conflicting stories. I thought you were just trying to get recruits and I didn't believe for a second that you would keep your promises."

"The emancipation of drones in rebel territory is just the first step," Bella admitted. "Once the rebellion is over, I'm going to work on freeing all of the drones, on all of the Nine. I can only rule if I can follow my conscience. I told the Emperor that when we mated. God knows, I'm not perfect, but I _want_ to be a good Empress. I want what's best for the Federation, but for _all_ of the people in the Federation, not just the Alphas and the Betas, and not just for the rich and the powerful. I have a special chance here, Didyme. I don't have to worry about winning re-election, so I don't have to compromise in order to remain popular and keep my position.

"On my planet, I saw lots of idealists enter into government, people who went into it with the same kinds of hopes and dreams that I have. I'm sure they said to themselves that a little bit of compromise was worth it because they could do greater good if they stayed in office. But over time, they find themselves compromising more and more until their vision has been lost all together and soon, they're just another empty suit, someone who says whatever appeals to the public at the moment and gives all their attention to gaining special perks and favors for those who pay for their re-election campaigns.

"I have the ability focus on doing what I think is right without having to worry about poll numbers and special-interest groups. I wish that everyone could at least see that my intentions are good, because the criticism sometimes really hurts, especially when it comes from people who don't understand what I'm doing or why. But I won't stop doing what I think is right simply because it's not the majority opinion. I can't."

Bella took a deep breath and set down her teacup. "Since I first came here, I've been told that everything happens for a reason, that the Goddess has a plan. Lord knows I've seen enough incredible coincidences which makes me wonder if they may be right. I can't say that I believe any of it, which probably sounds pretty weird coming from a woman that some people think is the Goddess herself, but if there is some sort of divine plan, I was chosen for a reason, too, and I don't think it was to guide the Federation's fashion sense and cut ribbons."

Bella stared into the crackling fire and rubbed her face with her hands. "I've been looking for you, Didyme. I don't know if you'll believe me, but I have."

"That was you?" Didyme's voice was sharp with surprise. "My friends have warned me that someone was searching for me. I thought it was probably Marcus, hoping to drag me back now that Jacob was dead."

Bella shook her head. "It was me. I wanted to find you, to tell you about Jacob because it horrified me that any mother could lose her son the way you did, with no one even bothering to inform you of what had become of him.I'm a mother, too, Didyme."

"I know," Didyme said. "And you understand what it feels like to have your child taken from you."

"It's ... indescribable," Bella whispered, her throat tight. "I ... I don't have the words." She binked hard, trying to get back on subject. "Jacob was ... as I said, he was my friend. I liked him. His death was an accident. I tripped and got sick and the Emperor saw his drone holding me ... He overreacted and what he did was wrong, but he's truly remorseful about it. I left him because of what he did and he tried to cut off his own tail to show me how deeply sorry he was."

"Sorry that you left him, or sorry that he killed my boy?" Didyme snapped.

"At first, it was just because I'd left and he was sorry he'd upset me so much, but he's changed, Didyme. I can't blame him for seeing the drones as something less than people when his culture ingrains that view from birth. You, yourself, didn't see it until you had Jacob. Are you going to blame him for sharing your blindness until someone opened his eyes?"

Didyme opened her mouth and closed it wordlessly.

"You want to hate him for it, I know," Bella said. "I can't blame you. I haven't even fully processed that my baby is gone and already I can feel the hate and rage building inside me. I want someone to suffer for it, but the people who caused it are dead. I'm even struggling not to blame _you_, as if you could have done something to save my baby."

Didyme let out a shuddering sob. "I wouldn't have done that. I could never let a child die if I could prevent it."

Bella nodded. "I know. But I know you a little better now. Maybe you know me a little better, too, and know that I wouldn't have let anything happen to Jacob if I could have prevented it. Edward isn't a bad man, Didyme. He was just a product of his culture, but at least he was willing to change when someone showed him a different way."

"We won't live to see a time when drones are truly equals, will we?" Didyme asked.

"Probably not," Bella said honestly. "Change like that comes slowly and there are people who are going to fight it every step of the way. But I'm going to do everything I can so that my children and grandchildren might enjoy a better, more equitable society."

"Thank you," Didyme said. She rose to her feet and walked across the room and Bella noticed suddenly the old, battered communicator that Didyme had propped in the window sill. She had lied when she'd claimed to be _incommunicado._ Didyme picked it up and hit a few buttons.

"I thought I would trick you into confessing," Didyme said. "I hoped I would catch you on vid, admitting to not caring about the drones, or your people, or anything but yourself. Even better if I'd be able to capture you admitting to using my son for your pleasure. I may not have been able to turn you over to the rebels, I thought, but at least I could let the galaxy see what kind of person you are. Now, I'm very glad that I did."

* * *

><p>"Edward?"<p>

It was a while before Jasper's voice penetrated the thick haze of agony. He raked his claws through the ashes. _Have to find her_. Four days he had searched this site. Four endless days without sleep or sustenance. Four days without a reprieve from the pain that ate through him like acid.

"Edward?" Edward reluctantly dragged his eyes from the ash and looked at Jasper without much interest. But Jasper's eyes were shining, his tail dancing with joy behind his head. He turned his communicator around and showed Edward the image playing on the screen, a vid of Bella, speaking to a woman he did not recognize. A blazing sword of pain plunged through his chest and he looked at Jasper uncomprehendingly. Why would Jasper show him Bella's image when he was-

He froze. His eyes widened. He checked the date stamp. Checked it again. Looked up at Jasper without being able to breathe, to blink.

"She's alive," Jasper said. The two most beautiful words Edward had ever heard.

* * *

><p>Bella was having the most wonderful dream. Edward poured kisses over her face as he clutched her to his chest and rocked, gasps torn from his throat like sobs.<p>

"Oh, Edward, Edward," she whispered. "I love you."

"I never thought I would hear those words again," he rasped, and gripped her tighter. It hurt her sore abdomen and she suddenly realized it was no dream. She pressed her hands to the sides of his face and gave a little gasp. He looked like he'd aged decades overnight, his pale face drawn and his eyes sunken over dark shadows. There were even a few specks of silver sprinkled in the riotous, rusty hair. Bella's heart ached for his suffering.

"The baby ..." Bella whispered.

"I know," he said. "I know. I watched your vid over and over during the flight here. I'm so sorry. But I still have you. I still have you. Oh, Bella, thank the Goddess that I still have you." He buried his face in her neck, shuddering violently.

Bella still wasn't sure that there was a God or a Goddess or an Other Bella, but she sent up a prayer of thanks nevertheless.


	29. The Long Road

Chapter Twenty-Nine

_The Long Road_

..

"How do people sleep on these flat things?" Edward said in the morning, prodding at the bed with his tail. "My back hurts."

"You didn't sleep on the bed," Bella pointed out. "You slept on top of me." And he had, wrapped around her as tightly as possible, his tail twined around her leg. Even as exhausted as he was, his eyes had flown open every time she moved, as if terrified she was about to leave him again.

"Did I squish you?"

Bella shook her head. Truthfully, it hadn't been a very comfortable night, but it was more than worth it to have him back in her arms where he belonged.

They left Jacob's bedroom, hand in hand. Didyme was frying something in a pan over the fire and Jasper was seated at the table, sipping from a cup. "Good morning," he said.

Edward sat down on one of the chairs gingerly, as if afraid it might collapse under his weight. He wiggled uncomfortably and gave the floor a longing look. The only chair in which he usually sat was his throne and it was wide and padded with pillows. This was hard, bare wood, human-sized, so Edward had the awkward look of an adult seated at a child's tea party set.

"Good morning." Didyme turned from the fire and scraped some food from the pan onto the plate in front of Jasper. Jasper washed his hands in the bucket beside the table and dug in ravenously. "Are you hungry?" she asked Edward. Bella took a seat beside him.

"Yes, thank you," Edward said as his stomach rumbled loudly. The smell of the cooking meat made his mouth water. He wrapped his tail around Bella's ankle and scooted his chair closer to hers.

"He hasn't eaten in days," Jasper commented.

"Oh, dear." Didyme added extra food to the pan. "What about you, Bella?"

"I still haven't got my appetite back," Bella said.

"You need to eat," Edward coaxed her. "For me? Just a few bites?"

"All right," Bella conceded. She would do just about anything to make him feel better. The physical manifestations of his pain- the abrupt changes in his appearance- frightened her a little. She wanted the youthful, vibrant Edward back.

Jasper's communicator chimed. He picked it up and read the message. "I'm getting the final casualty reports." He tapped at the pad.

"Oh, God, the invasion!" Bella slapped her forehead. "I can't believe I forgot! What happened?"

"We won," Jasper said simply. "Lapush is back in Federation hands."

"Was it ... was it bad?"

"In some areas. We took the space port, first. Most of the troops there just laid down their slingshots and knelt in surrender as our troops poured out of the ships. There was some resistance, those who refused to surrender to drones, but it was over in a few minutes. I have to admit, when I got that report, it made me overly-optimistic that every target would be as easy, but that wasn't the case. Felix made hysterical appeals on vid for the Lapushi to fight off the drones who were trying to 'take over' and told people to lock up their own drones, lest there be an uprising. On the last part he was right. It was truly inspiring. Drones from all over the planet fought the rebel forces, some armed with only their claws and teeth. In a few areas, we entered to find that the drones had already taken down all resistance and were waiting to turn control over to us. But in others, there was fierce fighting. Some of the rebels refused to be taken alive."

Bella winced. "Did we lose many of our soldiers?"

Jasper was grim. "We were outnumbered and the rebel forces were better trained. The drones fought so bravely, Bella, refusing to give up, refusing to surrender. I honestly don't think we could have won with a traditional army of this size. They would have fallen back to entrenched positions, but not the drones. They knew that this was their chance to prove themselves, and they did."

"Do you have any medals for bravery?" Bella asked.

"No. What us a medal?"

"Then I need to create one. It's a special ribbon with a medallion on it. My country used to give them to soldiers who gone above the call of duty."

"Ah," Jasper said. "Remembrances. Like the buttons people are wearing in memory of Kate."

"They are? What kind of buttons?"

"They are made of copper, like the color of her hair. They are worn by those who support emancipation and drone rights. From what I hear, more and more people are wearing them every day."

Didyme put a plate in front of Edward and Bella. "You'll have to share," she warned. "I only have two plates."

"That's fine," Bella assured her. She and Edward washed their hands in the bucket.

"Open," Edward commanded, holding a bite of meat between the tips of his claws. Bella obeyed and he plucked up another bite, waiting while she chewed.

"You eat that one," Bella said.

"No, you first," Edward insisted. Even half-starved, he saw to her needs before his own.

"Is everyone else all right?" Bella asked Jasper between bites. "Emmett? Alice and Rose and the babies?"

"Alice, Rose and the children are perfectly safe." Edward had told her the same thing last night, but she needed to hear it again. "Emmett was wounded, but not severely."

"I think I'll wound him myself when I see him," Edward said with a little growl.

"Why, what did he do?"

"He apparently thought we meant it _literally_ when we told him to lead the troops. He was in front of every charge and it's only by the mercy of the Goddess that the damn fool wasn't killed."

"This from the man who rushed out to fight on the day that Volterra was attacked?" Bella said to Edward. He gave her a wry glance and popped another piece of meat into her mouth.

"That's different. Emmett was the only leader we had in the field with Jasper and I gone. If he had died ..."

_Oh God, he's back to worrying again. _Bella opted to distract him. She picked up a piece of meat from the tray and held it in front of Edward's mouth. He opened and she placed it on his tongue. His lips closed around her fingers and she shivered as she slowly drew them out. She was lost in his eyes, lost in the moment.

Jasper's tail flicked in amusement. "Can you two hold off on the sensuality until later?" He finished with his plate and washed it in the bucket before returning it to Didyme, who loaded it with her own breakfast and sat at the table beside him.

Bella smiled, and it felt strange on her face after everything that had happened. The space at her side felt empty without Tanya's still, serene form.

Edward noted the change in her expression and correctly guessed why, "You miss her."

"I do," Bella confirmed. She blinked back tears.

"Her funeral is on Dynal tomorrow. We could attend, if you would like."

"I think I'd like that," Bella said. "Will she be buried?"

"No, the Dynali sink their dead in the sea."

"Oh," Bella was disappointed. "I was hoping there would be some kind of memorial, a headstone or something."

"You could place one at Palace Plaza where the Volterra attack memorial is being built," Jasper suggested. "The way it's turning out, the memorial isn't only for those who died in the attacks, but for everyone who has died in this war."

"That's a good idea," Bella said, and briefly considered what kind of memorial she would build. Whatever it was, it had to be tall and blue.

"Is it really over? Did you capture the leaders?" Bella asked.

"Felix surrendered when our troops stormed the palace. Emmett took his tail personally. All except for James, and nobody seems to know where he is."

"He's here!" Didyme said.

"On Fenix?" Edward asked, surprised.

"_Behind you!"_ Didyme shouted.

As Didyme confessed to Bella later, she knew James and a few other of the rebel leaders. She had never officially joined them, nor provided any material support, but she had allowed James to use her home as a safe, secluded location to meet with some of the rebel leaders on Fenix to discuss the possibility of Fenix joining the rebellion. As a result, when James saw the video featuring her conversation with Bella, he knew exactly where to find her.

They all jumped and Bella let out a little shriek. James stood in the door, his eyes flicking to each of them in turn, a sword dangling from his right hand. He didn't seem surprised to find Edward or Jasper there. His gaze stopped on Bella. "You're supposed to be dead."

Bella lifted her chin. "Yeah, I get that a lot." There was a small knife on the table which Didyme had used to chop the meat into bite-sized squares. Bella slipped it up her sleeve when James turned to Edward.

"You know why I'm here."

Edward rose to his feet. "I do." He turned to Jasper. "Remember your promise to me."

"You know I will," Jasper said. He extended his hand and Edward clasped it for a moment.

James went back outside.

"Edward?" Bella's heart pounded and her stomach was icy with fear. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Will you stay inside, please, Bella? You don't need to watch this."

"What are you doing?"

Edward kissed her forehead. "James was once my best friend, and I loved him. For that reason alone, I would extend the courtesy of ending this with single combat. He's also an Alpha and has the right of challenge." Edward stroked the sides of Bella's face.

"Does it have to be _now_?" she croaked through a throat tightly constricted.

Edward said nothing. His thumb traced along her cheekbone. He knew why she was worried, and he wouldn't lie to her with platitudes and promises, not now. "I love you. Have I said it yet today?"

He picked her up and braced her back against the wall so that their faces were level. He kissed her, long and sweet and slow. She felt his tongue flick against her upper lip and she trembled.

"I want to face whatever fate is mine with the taste of you on my tongue," he whispered, "with the scent of you on my skin, my arms still warm from holding you. Bella, if I should fall-"

"No!"

"Listen to me," he said gently. "If I should fall, Jasper will take care of you. If you ever decide to mate again-"

"Edward, stop it! I would never want another mate."

"Bella, you're very young and your heart needs someone to love. Know that I _want_ you to be happy. But choose carefully, for he will rule by your side." He kissed her again, and then slowly lowered her to her feet. "I love you. Please, stay inside. Promise me."

"I- I p-promise," Bella said, her eyes brimming with tears. She hugged him hard. "Come back to me," she said fiercely. "That's an _order_."

"You will is mine, Empress," he said, bowing his head to her. He opened the door and took a deep breath, trying to burn her scent into his lungs, and stepped out to meet his fate.

* * *

><p>Edward found James sitting by the creek in the meadow, his sword thrust into the earth beside him. Edward sat down a few feet away. James didn't look up, his brooding gaze fastened on the flowing stream, tumbling in its rocky bed into a deep pool below a small waterfall.<p>

"Can I trust you to respect the traditions?" Edward asked.

"I will," James said, "but not for the reasons that you would. If you fall, I want to watch her suffer, and watch your children grow up without a father, just like I did."

"Carlisle was always there for you."

"You _took_ him from me. You're not even of his flesh, but he always preferred you as his son. I cannot begin to count the number of times he told me to try to be more like you, to follow your example. And Esme! She gave my hugs and kisses to you."

"Because you rejected her. Don't you realize how hurt she was by that?"

"She rejected me _first_. But I got my revenge. I took _all_ of her children away from her. Felix will be dead by sundown, the coward."

"He's being watched."

James's tail flicked in amusement. "Haven't you figured out by now that I can find ways around your security? I _know_ you, Edward. I've been able to predict every move you've made since that bomb destroyed your parents' ship. Bella, however, I can't predict."

"I have the same difficulty," Edward said. He idly dipped his tail into the water and watched, waiting, as the fish came to investigate, mouthing the tuft of hair to test it for edibility. When one of sufficient size joined in the exploration, he stuck, spearing the side of the fish with his claws and throwing it up on the bank beside him. A gift for Didyme. "Tell me something," he said. "Was Caius intending to return to the Federation when he came to Volterra?"

"I don't know what his intentions were," James said, but Edward could tell he was lying by the way his tail ducked out of sight. "He stole my mate and child, and then you killed them."

"James, I swear to you that I had nothing to do with her death. Bella found Stefan in the rubble and-"

"His name is not _Stefan_," James spat.

"Esme tried to send you messages and you rejected them."

"He's _mine_. She had no right to keep him from me."

"Rachel brought him to Volterra for a reason, and considering she was in the same city as his grandparents-"

"Don't you speak her name!" James snarled.

"Did you love her?"

James seemed thrown off-track by the question. "I- I don't know. I suppose so. There has to be a reason why I'm feeling like this."

"You would feel awful at losing your mate even if you didn't love her," Edward said. "It's simply our nature. Our mates are the other half of our soul, and it leaves a gaping wound when they are gone from our side. But if your heart joins your soul, and you love your mate, losing her is ... it's indescribable. Fading is a mercy."

"All I feel is anger," James said. His eyes blazed with dark fire. "It's all I've ever felt. I've lived with it since I was a young boy, when you usurped my position in the hearts of my mother and father."

"I never knew."

"I didn't want you to." James tossed a rock into the creek, scaring away the new group of fish that had come to investigate Edward's tail. "I won't stop, Edward. I won't stop until I've taken everything from you, until I've broken everything you ever touched."

"So, this rebellion wasn't about your ideology. It was about trying to destroy the Federation."

James said nothing. He hurled another rock into the water.

"Why? For the Goddess's sake, _why_?"

James met his eyes, cold, emotionless. "Because you loved it."

Edward was silent for a long moment, digesting this.

"As it turns out, you were right about the people being easily manipulated into going against their self-interest," James said. "I played on their fears, their prejudices, and their greed, all in the name of 'freedom', wrapped in a pretty package of patriotism. I was surprised at how easy it really was."

"I have one final question. I loved you like a brother. Tell me, did you ever care about me in return? Were you ever the friend I thought you were?"

"No. You were good practice. If I could fool you, I could fool anyone."

Edward withdrew his tail from the creek and wrung out the hair on the end. "No weapons," he said. As the challenged, he technically had no right to specify the terms, but James didn't argue the point. "No weapons," he agreed.

Edward stood and walked a few paces into the meadow. He chose a flat, clear area where the grass reached only to his ankles. James joined him, stopping a few feet away, his body lowering in a fighter's stance.

Edward mind drifted back all the times they had faced each other like this, their claws tipped with cork dipped in ink so that they could count the marks and determine the winner. They had been the best fighters in school, unbeatable except by each other, almost perfectly matched in skill.

"Goodbye, James," Edward said. _Either way._

James lunged at him, his claws aimed to disembowel. Edward arched back out of the way and swiped at James's throat. He missed and caught him across the cheek, ripping open a furrow along his jaw. James sucked in a breath and lashed out with his foot. It was a feint; when Edward moved to dodge, he put himself right in the path of the next blow.

Edward spun when he saw it coming, avoiding most of the damage but felt a searing pain as James' claws ripped three shallow lines across his chest. He lashed at James with his tail, and the blow landed as intended, right across James's face, distracting him enough to allow Edward another chance to strike. His claws slashed into James's side, ripping down his ribs diagonally toward his belly. A hint of intestine peeked out.

James snarled and jumped at Edward, his hands slashing at Edward's face and his toe claws aimed for Edward's belly. Edward ducked and used James's own momentum against him. He threw James over his back, and whipped his tail around James's neck as he hit the ground.

James grunted, and Edward was atop him in a flash, pressing his hands to the soil, tightening his tail around James's throat. "I never fought as hard as I could with you," he confessed. "I imagine that's why you thought you could beat me."

James writhed desperately.

"Yield, and I'll let you live," Edward offered. "Confess to what you've done and I'll send you into exile." Even now, knowing what he did, he had to offer James the chance. Despite what James had said, there once had been a time when they were friends, before jealousy and betrayal had brought them here.

James' feet drummed on the ground behind Edward as his face turned red. His eyes blazed hatred. He managed to wrench one of his hands free enough to rake his claws down Edward's arm. Edward didn't seem to notice the wound. He recaptured the hand and twisted it around, palm-up and knelt on it.

"Yield," Edward said.

"No," James mouthed. His face had faded from bright red to blue from lack of oxygen. His struggles were getting weaker.

Edward looked into his eyes and saw nothing of the man he thought he had known. He didn't break eye contact even as he gripped his hands around James's head and wrenched it to the side, breaking his neck with an audible snap. The focus faded from James's eyes until he was staring sightlessly, the empty stare of death.

Edward unfurled his tail and James's head flopped to the side at an unnatural angle. He crouched down and carefully checked for a pulse, for breathing, for a heartbeat. Nothing. James was dead.

It was over. His rush of relief was tinged by a bit of sadness, especially when he thought of having to tell Esme that her son was dead. Was it too late to save Felix? He would have to try, for her sake.

Edward swayed a little as he stood, weak from bloodloss and the effects of his four-day fast. He walked over to the creek bank and picked up Didyme's gift. He carried it to the house and knocked on the door. Bella threw it open, her face shimmering with tears. Didyme was at her side, a hand pressed over her mouth.

"I brought you a fish," Edward said, and fell to his knees.

* * *

><p>Dynal was mostly covered by water, a blue planet wrapped in a garland of pearly-white clouds. What little land there was dotted the water's surface, small, irregularly-shaped islands. Bella watched through the tiny porthole as the planet got closer, seeming to swell until it blocked the sight of everything else.<p>

Beside her, Edward was asleep, his head pillowed on her lap, his tail firmly wrapped around her leg. She tried to remain as still as possible because every time she moved, his eyes would fly open.

His wounds were healed courtesy of a doctor they had met in the city before heading to the spaceport. Didyme had wrapped his wounds in cloth bandages after applying a layer of sticky tree sap that stopped the bleeding and would prevent infection.

She had refused to come with them, though they promised her protection from Marcus and a home of her own on Volterra. "This is my home," she said. "And here I'll stay." She had also refused the gifts of money that they had offered. "I don't need it. Give it to a drone cause in my name if you must."

And before they left, she had pressed a small wood box into Bella's hand. "This is ... I performed the ceremonies for the baby because you could not. His ashes are inside."

Bella had looked up at her, her heart in her eyes, knowing that no words could ever express her gratitude. The loss of this baby's life had quite possibly saved her own, but she mourned him, mourned for what would never be, the life he would never have.

She woke Edward as the ship was preparing to enter the atmosphere. He yawned and sat up, pulling his restraints over his chest. "I dreamed of James," he told her.

"A bad dream?"

"No, it was nice, actually. We walked through the meadow and he told me that he forgave me."

Bella didn't understand. In her view, it was James who needed to beg for forgiveness, not Edward, but if this was the way his mind needed to sort out the situation in order to give him closure, she wasn't going to argue.

Their ship was met by a contingent of Dynali priests when they landed on a small island. Male and female, they were dressed identically in loose beige trousers, heads shaven, all carrying a staff like Tanya's. Bella's eyes filled with tears. One of the priests patted her shoulder. "Do not weep, little Empress. Our sister was honored by such a fate."

The Dynali had no land transportation vehicles. They didn't need them. All of the landmasses were small enough to be crossed with a short walk. The spaceport at which they had landed was tiny, with room enough for only one or two ships at a time. Edward lifted Bella in his arms, and she protested because even though his wounds were healed, they still hurt. He simply gave her his crooked smile and said that holding her in his arms was worth a little discomfort.

They followed a wide gravel path along the shore to a small, open-air temple. As they walked, the priests began to sing, a beautiful, haunting, lilting song, the rhythm matched to their pace. That strange, hollow tone to their voices was well-suited for singing, lending a rich resonance to each note. It was so beautiful that it gave her chills and goosebumps prickled her arms.

Edward was alarmed. "You have become _bumpy_!"

Bella laughed softly. "Goosebumps, we call them. They're one of evolution's scars, left over from a time when humans were hairy and goosebumps would lift their hair and make them look larger."

He thought for a moment. "Why would you want to feel larger right now?"

"I suppose it's because sometimes the body interprets awe as fright."

He seemed to accept that explanation. They had reached the temple and he gently deposited her on her feet, trying to conceal a flinch when lowering her tugged at his sore arm muscles. She pretended not to notice.

The temple was a simple structure comprised of a stone block platform, cushions scattered around on its surface, surrounded by square columns that supported an open roof. Gauzy pale blue curtains hung between the pillars and criss-crossed overhead, giving the light within a bluish-tinge. _Like being underwater_, Bella thought. And maybe that was its purpose.

Tanya's body lay on the altar, wrapped loosely in the blue gauze, a staff laid upon her chest. Not hers- that had been lost in the crash and Edward had never uncovered it during his searches of the debris.

Edward and Bella knelt on one of the cushions, the priests who had escorted them taking their places standing behind the altar. More Dynali joined them, some walking in from the sea itself, rising from the waves like Venus, their clothes clinging to their bodies. All of them bowed respectfully to Bella and Edward as they passed, and none seemed surprised to see them there. Their voices joined the lilting song, melody and counter-melody twined together. When the last note died away, the service itself began, not performed by a single priest, but by many who took turns saying the lines and then joining the chorus that responded.

"We come together to bid farewell to our sister."

"_To mourn our sister,"_ the audience rejoined.

"We give her body back to the waters from whence it came."

_"From the deep, and returned to the deep."_

"We give her spirit back to the Mistress, who created the divine spark within us. Who will keep her memory?"

"_I will_," was said by many voices, blending into one.

"As the waters nourish us, so now will her mortal remains nourish the sea. The circle is complete."

"_The circle is complete_," the audience repeated.

They picked up the body and carried it to a little boat that sat on the sand by the shore. It was another task shared among all of them, passing the bier from hand to hand down to the shore, where they all gathered again at the water line. They laid her gently inside and came forward, one at a time, to lay small gifts into the boat with her: a flower, a scroll, a photograph. One of them laid in Tanya's hand a necklace made of a seashell strung on a black cord. She closed her eyes for a moment, her head hanging in grief or prayer before stepping back with the rest of the group.

The boat seemed to be made of some sort of compressed fiber and a blue sail stuck up from a mast on the bow. Bella looked up at Edward questioningly. he crouched to whisper in her ear. "It will float for, perhaps, half a day or so until the fibers become waterlogged. The wind will draw it out to sea where it will sink gradually beneath the waves."

Bella stepped forward. She knelt beside the boat and pulled the little wood box from her pocket and tucked it inside Tanya's shroud. "I know you'll take care of him," Bella whispered. "Just as you always took care of me. I love you, Tanya. I hope you knew that."

She rose, her throat too constricted to say more and went back to the shelter of Edward's arms.

The little boat was pushed out into the water. It bobbed hesitantly before the wind caught its sail and pulled it away from the shore with surprising speed.

"Goodbye, sister," the Dynali said in unison.

"Goodbye," Bella whispered.

The Dynali joined hands and began to sing again, their voices rising and falling in praise and sorrow as they watched the little boat sail away, disappearing over the horizon.

"Emperor and Empress, may I walk with you back to your ship?"

Bella looked up at the priest who had spoken, slightly startled for she had been lost in thought and memory. She recognized the woman as the one who had draped the sea shell necklace around Tanya's hand. "Yes, thank you," Bella said. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"I am Angela," the priest said. She knelt and hunched so that her face was on level with Bella's.

"Did you know Tanya well?"

The priest's eyes were gentle, compassionate."She was my daughter."

"Oh!" Bella said, her heat aching. "I didn't know priests could-" Bella cut herself off, horrified and embarrassed at what had just come out of her mouth.

The woman did not seem ruffled by the comment. "I was not always a priest."

"I am so sorry for your loss. So very sorry."

"Please, do not be troubled. I can see the guilt in your eyes, but that is not a burden you should carry. My daughter died in your service, a great blessing, for she has earned a place as one who serves the Goddess herself in the Afterworld."

"She was ... wonderful," Bella whispered, unable to come to a better adjective. "I loved her very much, and I will always miss her."

"As will we all, but she still lives in a corner of your heart, and she will be with you always."

"Thank you," Bella said. She held out her hand and Angela bowed over it, touching her forehead to the back of it.

"You walk in the Mistress's way, little Empress. You have a long and winding road before you, and many paths you can take. May the Mistress lighten your steps and her light guide you through dark times."

She cupped Bella's head in her huge hand and then bent to kiss her forehead. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Bella watched Angela retreat to the waves over Edward's shoulder as he carried her up the gangplank into the ship, which seemed so cold and sterile after the soft warmth and gentle breezes of the beach.

"Let's go home," Edward said.

Bella laughed softly. "We don't have a home, remember?"

"Anywhere you are, that's my home."


	30. As it Should Be

Chapter Thirty

_As it Should Be_

_..  
><em>

Bella found Tanya in the children's room, bending over their nest, singing softly to the sleeping babies. Bella stood there for a moment, gaping, before she was able to blurt, "Tanya! What are you doing here? You're ... _dead_!"

"In some ways, yes," Tanya said. "But I needed to see you, one last time, before I moved on."

"Are you really here, or is this a dream?" It _had_ to be a dream, she concluded. They were in the palace, and she knew that was gone. Even the rubble had been removed for the construction of the memorial plaza.

"Can it be both?" Tanya asked, tilting her head, a hint of a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth.

"Cryptic as always," Bella laughed. "I miss you so much."

"And I miss you, little queen, more than you can know."

"I'm so sorry," Bella said. "I distracted you. If I hadn't been bawling-"

"Do not apologize for being _you_," Tanya replied. "But, Bella, you cannot allow tears to rule your life."

Bella looked down, ashamed. Since their return from Dynal, Edward and Bella had stayed in a guest room of the Temple, while Edward searched for a suitable home for them. Bella hadn't left the nest in days. All she wanted to do was sleep, to escape the grief. The depression was hideously familiar, as was her reaction to it. Edward had tried to coax her out, to no avail. Esme had tried dosing her with various herbs, thinking that the cause was lingering hormones from her pregnancy. Carlisle tried to get her to talk to him about it, but his answers of "the Goddess's will" and "everything happens for a reason" had enraged her. He had been deeply shocked when Bella had said, "Well, if the Godde ss _planned_ to kill my baby, then fuck Her."

Edward had told her yesterday, "I need you, Bella. The Federation needs you"

"I'm sorry." But she really wasn't. She didn't have it in her to care about much of anything.

"If you won't get up, I'll just have to stay in here with you." And that's what he did, slipping down into the nest beside her and making himself comfortable amongst the pillows.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward. You have work to do."

"So do you," he said bluntly.

She did _not_ need an extra helping of guilt piled on top of all the shit she was trying to deal with. She had opened her mouth to make a sharp retort and then stopped herself. He was right. She was supposed to be his partner and she had left him to carry the load alone.

"Come," Tanya said, and opened the door. It should have opened to Bella and Edward's nest room, but instead they stepped out into the bright sunshine of the meadow near Didyme's house. Bella suddenly realized why it had looked so familiar when her pod had landed there: it was the meadow in which she'd dreamt she met the Other Bella, where she had agreed that freeing the drones was worth an unnamed sacrifice. If she had known what it would be, would she still have agreed? She remembered what Edward had said when the Por Tangelo king had proposed an arranged marriage between their children: he could sacrifice himself, and gladly, but could not sacrifice one of his children.

She could now see the long chain of interconnecting events which had brought them here and she still wasn't sure whether she should see it as coincidence or as fate, "written in the stars", as Tanya had put it. If she hadn't gotten separated from Tanya in the stairwell, she would never have hit Benjamin with the lamp. If he hadn't beaten her so badly that lost her baby, Didyme would have never taken pity on her and would never have filmed the vid which had so deeply resonated with the people of the Federation. Some day, history books would record that vid as being the beginning of its own chain of events, culminating in the abolition of slavery in the Forx galaxy, though the part that drone named Jacob and his mother had played would be forgotten in the mists of time.

Bella heard rustling and turned to watch a small figure bobbing through the grass. It was a little Volturi boy with dark hair, glimpsed only in flashes between the long stalks. Tanya walked forward to meet him, gathering him up in her arms, his face hidden behind her shoulder. Together, they started across the meadow toward the tree line.

Bella tried to follow, but her feet were frozen in place. "Don't go!" she cried. "Please, don't leave!"

"I will take care of him," Tanya said, "just like you asked."

Bella let out a shuddering sob.

"No, Empress," Tanya said gently. "There are no tears here. Go now. You have much work to do and many, many years before you will join us. Please, do not spend them in sorrow for what you cannot change."

"Bella?" Edward's voice called from a distance.

"Go to him," Tanya said. "Go to him and let him comfort you as he needs to do. He thinks you blame him, and his heart is aching."

"What? No, it's not his fault!"

"It is not yours, either," Tanya said. "And yet you punish yourself all the same."

"Bella!" Edward's voice sounded urgent.

Tears poured down her cheeks. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you for everything. I love you."

"And I love you. We both do." Tanya looked down at the little boy sleeping against her shoulder and then turned, her lithe form passing silently through the grasses. Bella closed her eyes.

"Bella!" Edward patted her cheek. "Please, Bella, wake up!"'

"I am, I am," she said woozily, trying to pry her lids open. The sight of his face jolted her into instant wakefulness. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I couldn't wake you," he rasped. He stroked the tears from her cheeks. The poor man ... she must have been crying and babbling like a lunatic.

"I'm sorry," said Bella. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry for many things."

"You have no reason to be sorry."

'I do. I've neglected you and I've neglected the Federation."

"Your heart is sore," he said loyally, defending her even against herself.

"Yours is, too," Bella replied. "And I've been so wrapped up in my own grief that I didn't pay any attention to yours."

He buried his face in her neck. "Amun told me today that there would be other babies. He meant it to make me feel better, I know, but I nearly beat him for it. As if a baby could be replaced like a broken plate. But I also feel as though I have no right to sorrow, for if I'd had my way, there wouldn't have been a baby."

"Edward, we could spend years untangling the 'ifs'. It doesn't really matter how we got here. All that matters is how we deal with the present."

"You do not ... You do not blame me for sending you away?"

"No, Edward, I don't blame you. You were trying to protect all of us."

"As soon as the trials are over, I'm bringing the children home," Edward said. "I believe it is safe now."

The last of the rebel leaders were facing justice in Volterra's courts. At Bella's suggestion, Edward had turned their fate over to the people, appointing a panel of three citizen-judges for each trial, chosen at random, to preside and decide the verdicts. It had been a very popular move and they were considering implementing the system on a more wide-scale basis in the criminal justice system.

Felix's assassination attempt had been thwarted and his trial had ended yesterday, culminating in a sentence of exile. Esme had burst into tears of gratitude at the news she would not lose her last surviving child to death. She had been so stressed over the situation that she had not noticed that her grandson's true name had not been revealed, information which Felix had tried to barter for a reduced sentence. Carlisle had decided not to tell her about it, as it was something she could not change and would only cause her further grief.

"Only a few more days and we'll have our babies with us again," Edward said. "I've missed them so badly."

"I wonder how Nessie and Little Carlisle have fared, being apart like this."

"They aren't," Edward replied. "Both of them refused to eat and started making themselves ill with grief, so Alice and Rose had no choice but to reunite them."

"I'm worried Emmett is having the same problem," Bella said. Poor Emmett wasn't even enjoying the popular acclaim that had come from his battlefield heroics. The public, it seemed, had forgiven him for stealing from the Temple and he was more popular than ever, not that he really noticed. He moped and sighed and moped some more until Bella was ready to stuff him into a box and mail him to Rosalie, but she tried not to be impatient with him. She remembered how miserable she'd been without Edward while he was incubating the twins. It was hard to try to live with only half a heart.

Edward nuzzled under Bella's ear and began to purr with contentment. In just a few moments, she heard his breathing change as he fell back into sleep. She realized suddenly that he hadn't asked her about her dream and wondered why, as she stared up into the silent darkness.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, they went down to the jump station with Esme and Carlisle to see Felix sent off into exile. He stood in front of the jumper, his hands bound behind him, his chin tilted high in defiance, even as the court's clerk read his sentence aloud to the assembled group and ceremoniously removed his name from the Federation's citizenship roster.<p>

Esme sobbed softly in Carlisle's arms. Though Felix's life was to be spared, she would never see him again. He was being sent across the universe to a small planet, devoid of intelligent life, thousands of years in the past. There, he would life out the rest of his days alone, surviving as best he could, his fate known "only by the Goddess", as the clerk declared. He was given a small collection of items: a heavy knife, a pair of rocks that created sparks when struck, and a text of Volterra's scriptures. That was all.

The jump operator took Felix by the arm and drew him toward the door of the ship. Felix looked back over his shoulder at his mother, who held his nephew in her arms, and his expression softened for a moment. "Tyler," he said.

"Thank you," Carlisle replied. "Go with the Goddess, son."

Felix nodded, and stepped inside. The door shut behind him and a moment later, the jumper winked out of existence, only to reappear a few seconds later. The operator stepped out and the guards entered the jumper to ensure that Felix hadn't stowed away inside. They came out, empty-handed as expected, and Esme cried harder.

"Take her home," Bella told Carlisle.

Bella and Edward walked out to the street to the small _gurdon_-drawn wagon he had borrowed for the afternoon. "Before we go home ourselves," he said, "I have something I'd like you to see."

He drove downtown to a location not far from the old palace. He pulled up in front of a vacant lot and stopped the wagon, helping her down from her seat. She looked at the vacant lot uncomprehendingly.

"This is where our house will be," he said proudly.

"House?" Bella repeated.

Edward's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as he described its features. "I am building you an Earth house!" He pulled from his pocket a small photograph of a Tudor-style house built of stone. "It will have thick walls, to keep you warm and a large room for your baths. Rosalie and Emmett will live over here and Jasper and Alice will live on the floor above." He paced off a distance to the back of the lot. "Here will be our nest room, with the children in a room over here."

"Um, Edward, are we always going to allow Little Carlisle and Victoria to share a room?"

He blinked. "Why not?"

She suppressed a grin. "No reason. Oh, Edward, it sounds beautiful. I can't wait to see it."

"Two months," he said. "It should be finished by then."

A home of their own. She stepped into his arms and they both silently surveyed the lot. It would be her dream house, Bella thought, and it didn't even matter what it looked like or its layout. It would be her dream house because of this man and the happy future they would share with their family and friends.

* * *

><p>Emmett paced the room where they were waiting for Alice, Rosalie and the babies. Their trip to the space port to pick them up had turned into a parade because the people had somehow discovered that they were arriving home today and had lined the route to cheer as the royal family passed, especially at Emmett, the Hero of the Federation. Emmett was overwhelmed by the attention, blinking and waving at the crowd with a dazed expression on his face. A woman ran up and jumped on the wagon to whisper something in his ear and Emmett's eyes widened.<p>

"What'd she say?" Bella asked, after he told her no and she had stepped back into the crowd with a disappointed frown.

"She ... um ... asked if I was a Beta," Emmett said, looking shocked and somewhat alarmed. "I think she wanted to have _sex_ with me!"

"Goodness, how awful," Bella responded, biting the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. Emmett watched the woman until they turned the corner as if concerned she would throw herself back onto the wagon and wrest away his virtue by force.

The ship landed and Emmett bounced around like an overgrown Tigger. "Rosey! Rosey!" he chanted and even Jasper, who stared at the ship intensely, willing it to hurry up and open, was amused.

Alice exited first, her arms full of babies. They started shrieking when they saw Bella and Edward, fighting Alice to get free. "Mommy! Daddy!" Alice laughed and conceded, depositing them on their feet. They ran, stumbling over feet and tails and Bella crouched to gather them into her arms. Edward sat down on the floor beside her, his tail dancing behind his head. Warm, wiggly babies, squealing with joy, wrapping their tails around her arms, jumping all over her and Edward. She hid her tears by kissing the tops of their little heads. As joyous as it was to have them back, she couldn't help but remember the one who wasn't here. Edward caught her eye and put an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

"Wow, you've gotten so big!" Bella exclaimed. Had they really grown so much in less than a week? Nessie's hair was a little longer and she seemed to have inherited her father's genes along those lines because it stood out from her head in all directions, a little unruly red-brown haystack.

"Mommy ... where you go?" Little Carlisle demanded.

"Sorry, baby. Mommy had to go bye-bye for a while. But I'm home now. Alice, thank you so much for taking care of them."

"Where's Rosalie?" Emmett demanded, his gaze still fixed on the ship's door. Bella could tell without even looking when Rosalie appeared, because his entire face lit up at the sight of his mate.

"_EMMETT!"_ Rose shouted, marching down the gangplank.

"Uh-oh," Emmett said, his expression instantly changing from rapture to a guilty "_What'd I do now?"_

Rosalie's eyes blazed and her jaw was clenched with fury. She reached her mate and grabbed him into her arms in a fierce embrace, planting kisses all over his face. "Emmett!" _Kiss._ "What were you thinking?" _Kiss._ "Leading the battle charges! You stupid, stupid man!" _Kiss. Kiss._ "You could have been killed!" _Kiss. Kiss._ "Just wait until I get my hands on you!" _Kiss. Kiss._

"You _have_ your hands on him," Bella noted. "All _over_ him, in fact."

Rose burst into tears. She and Emmett clung together, Rose sobbing with joy to be back in his arms while choking out threats of what she would do to him if he ever risked himself like that again.

"What's all this?" Jasper demanded, pulling his lips away from Alice's. He was staring at a crew of drones who were trudging back and forth, piling up a huge stack of bags in the back of the wagon.

"I went shopping," Alice explained. "Bella needed a new wardrobe."

"This is all for Bella?"

"I may have bought a few things for myself. And Victoria. And Nessie. And Rose. Oh, Bella, wait until you _see._ Tunics are shorter in the front this season and ..."

Bella chuckled as Edward lifted her onto the wagon seat. She would never be able to be as enthusiastic about clothes, but if it made Alice happy to buy them or her, she would fake it for her sake.

If anything, the crowds lining the streets were larger on their return trip. Victoria was alarmed by the noise and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. Nessie thought it was fascinating and spent the trip running back and forth on the seat, peering at the crowd and waving back to them. Little Carlisle sat on his father's lap, and Edward let him "drive" by holding the ends of the reins. Emmett and Rose had ducked down in the midst of Alice's shopping bags and didn't resurface until they arrived at the Temple, and then they hopped down out of the wagon and ran for Emmett's quarters.

"Where Rose go?" Little Carlisle asked, pointing.

"To their nest, most likely," Jasper said.

Alice stomped on his foot. "Rose is very tired from the long trip, honey," she said, giving a confused Jasper a quelling glare.

"Yes, very tired, judging from their speed," Edward added, his tail flicking in amusement.

They went into Edward and Bella's rooms and lounged in their nest, watching the babies happily play among the pillows. Nessie babbled excitedly, telling her mother a very long and tangent-heavy description of her time away.

"I see _biiiiiig_ bird!" Nessie declared. "I kill it!" She demonstrated, curling her claws and pouncing with a little growl on one of the pillows, biting into the edge and shaking her head.

"Did you?" her father said, sounding deeply impressed. "What a great hunter you are!"

"I did!" Nessie said proudly. "But Alice _sad_!" Which was, clearly, a bizarre and incomprehensible reaction.

"It was our host's pet _toba_-bird," Alice said grimly. "The poor woman cried."

Bella felt sorry for her, but was impressed none the less. _Tobas_ were about as large as a peacock, easily twice Nessie's size, with sharp beaks and talons.

They talked late into the night, catching up and swapping stories. Bella drifted off listening to Little Carlisle relate a tale of finding bugs in the garden, which he had discovered (much to Alice's horror) were very tasty. They all must have eventually drifted off where they sat because Bella woke early the next morning and found everyone still in the nest Nessie was chewing on her tail in her sleep again. Carlisle and Victoria were curled together, their tails twined. When her eyes fell on Edward and Jasper, Bella had to stuff a fist against her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter. She tapped Alice. When her eyes opened, Bella put her finger over her lips and motioned to Edward and Jasper, who were curled up together, as sweetly innocent in sleep as the babies. Alice clapped a hand over her mouth and she and Bella laughed silently.

Jasper was the first to open his eyes and realize the warm body he held was not that of his mate. "Aagh!" he gasped, recoiling.

Edward's eyes flew open and he shoved Jasper away, glaring. "You are not Bella!" he accused, clearly feeling Jasper had tricked him into a snuggle.

Bella laughed until tears streamed down her cheeks, the confused looks the men exchanged making her laugh all the harder. It felt so good to laugh again, to be joyful in the company of her family, reunited as it should be. It gave her hope. She knew she may not ever fully recover from the loss of their baby, but she could be happy again.


	31. Epilogue: Ad Astra Per Aspera

Epilogue

_Ad Astra Per Aspera_

_.._

"Holy Jesus fucking Christ," said Rose. She groaned and hunched over the toilet again. "Gonna murder that man, I swear to God."

"_Meithnil_ root," Bella said. "I'll pop over to the Temple and see if Esme has any on hand."

Emmett stood out in the hallway, wringing his tail. He rushed over to Bella , his eyebrows crunched together in worry. "Is Rose all right?"

"Yeah, Emmett. Don't worry. It's just morning sickness."

"Rose said she thought she was dying."

"She was exaggerating, Emmett."

"Oh. Was she exaggerating about being angry at me, too?" he asked hopefully. "She told me to go fuck myself and I told her that I didn't think that was possible, and she said-"

Bella cut him off. "No, I'm pretty sure she meant it. You really should have asked her, Emmett."

"I _did_ ask her," he protested. "I asked her if she'd thought about having a baby and she said _'yes_'. Last time I asked, she said _'Let me think about it'_ and so I waited until she said she had."

Bella shook her head. "Oh, Emmett. She didn't think you meant to try to get her pregnant _right then."_

"Oh," Emmett shuffled his feet. "She's going to kick me out of the nest again, isn't she?"

"I'd say that's probably a safe assumption," Bella agreed. "If I were you, I'd start planning some serious grovelling. Chocolate usually helps."

Bella stopped by the office she shared with Edward and stuck her head in the door. "I have to go over to the Temple. Want to come with me?"

"That's a wonderful idea," he agreed, standing up and stretching, his long body arching toward the ceiling. His taut stomach muscles, that sexy line that curved around the front of his hips, his powerful thighs ...

"Don't look at me like that," Edward purred. "Or we won't be visiting the Temple any time soon."

Was there some reason she was going to the Temple? She had completely forgotten. Must not have been important.

Emmett came down the hallway, still wringing his tail. "Bella, Rose said she doesn't want any chocolate. What should I do now?"

Bella closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"Did you try rubbing her feet?" Edward suggested. "Bella likes that."

Emmett's brow crinkled. "Her_ feet,_ you say? They never taught us that in school ..."

"Oh, it's not for sexual purposes," Edward said. "But, speaking of sex, there is this one spot that I found that-"

"Stop!" Bella said. "We need to go."

"Wait a moment, this is useful information."

"_Now,_ Edward!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the hall.

"We'll talk later!" Edward called. "Why are you all red, Bella?"

"No reason," Bella muttered.

It was such a nice day that they decided to walk. Bella's new bodyguard, Leah, a tall purple-red Kebian woman with ink-black hair, trailed them. She wore two short swords in her belt which flashed in the light as she walked. There had been many candidates put forth for the position, but Edward had flatly refused to have a male of any species guard his mate, which had eliminated over half off the bat. The remainder, Edward had auditioned by fighting with them himself. Leah was the only one who came close to beating him and so it was she who had the job. Bella didn't think Leah liked her much since she rarely spoke to her, but maybe that distance was a good thing.

They passed the Palace Plaza and the completed memorial. Esme had done a lovely job with the design and it had become not only a place of solemn remembrance, but also a place where life was celebrated. Children played in the fountain Esme had installed and the benches were a favorite place to meet to eat lunch for the government workers from the offices across the street. Of course, they didn't use the benches for sitting, as Esme had intended. They sat on the stone plaza floor and used them as tables.

Tanya's memorial gleamed in the morning sunlight. A life-sized blue stone sculpture of her knelt on a large stone pedestal, her staff standing at the ready at her side. At its base, an eternal flame burned and women often came to burn prayers for their children there. Bella sensed the creation of a saint; a few thousand years from now, Tanya would probably be the recipient of prayers herself as the Guardian of Children and Mothers. Her legend was already growing.

Another memorial had been added: a flat purple stone in the center of the plaza that bore two names, "Jacob" and "Didyme." Didyme had been killed shortly after the rebellion was crushed, the word "_TRAITOR"_ painted on the door in her own blood. Sadly, it could have been either side which did it, loyalists or rebels who felt she was a turncoat. Bella genuinely mourned for her, poor Didyme, who'd had such a sad life, but at least she could comfort herself with the thought that she was reunited with Jacob now.

One of the children in the fountain, a little girl with light brown hair, spotted Bella and dashed over to her. "Blessing! Blessing!" she called. Bella smiled and said a few words over her and the little girl trotted back to the fountain, her tail swaying behind her. Births of female Volturi were common now and "Bella" was one of the most popular names they were given, to the point where little girls often had two names: Bella, and then a middle name by which they were called, much the same way as humans used to use the name "Mary."

They never had discovered why the Volturi had stopped having girl babies, nor why it had started up again. "Miracle" was just as good an explanation as any, though Bella didn't like people thinking that she had been the cause of it. The veneration was something she had slowly grown to reluctantly accept, even if she'd never be completely comfortable with it. Some of her quotes had been culled from speeches and interviews she gave over the years and had been compiled into something like a Bellite bible and although it made Bella inwardly cringe, she had finally accepted Rosalie's advice to, "_Roll with it, B. You can do a lot of cool shit_." She was using her influence to try to steer the Federation into tolerance and equality.

As she'd confessed to Didyme, Bella didn't think she'd see it in her lifetime, but things were improving for the drones. After slavery had been abolished, there had been some rough times and economic turmoil involved in introducing so many new laborers into the workforce, but eventually, it had smoothed out, since more wage-earners meant more consumers. It had only taken a few prosecutions before people figured out that Bella and Edward meant it when they said they would not tolerate anyone abusing the drones and would enforce the laws that prevented their exploitation. They could not legislate away the prejudice and anger that lurked in the hearts of some of the people, but they could punish those who acted out on it.

They stepped inside the Temple sanctuary. Edward kissed Bella's forehead and went off to the altar of the Goddess, pulling a strip of paper from his pocket. Bella smiled as she watched him go. She sometimes wished that she was able to find faith, but despite everything that had happened, it still eluded her. Carlisle said it ultimately didn't matter whether she believed in the Goddess or not, as long as she could believe in herself. And maybe she'd never reach that point, either, but she did believe that with Edward at her side, she could do anything, face any hardship, meet any challenge.

She went back to the living quarters behind the Temple, following the sound of familiar voices. "No, Nessie, you spelled _autocratic_ incorrectly. Carlisle! Are you passing notes to Victoria again? Give me that!"

Poor Esme sound exasperated. Bella pushed open the door and saw the children were seated at their desks. Nessie chewed on her tail, deep in thought. Bella pitied her; she herself had never mastered the intricacies of Volturi spelling. Little Carlisle had frozen in place when he was caught passing the note, his tail drooping in guilt. Esme took the note from his hand, smiling briefly at Bella and unfolded it. She sighed. "Victoria is never going to learn for herself if you keep giving her the answers, Carlisle."

"What does it matter?" Little Carlisle asked, his brows coming together in confusion. "Only one of us needs to know it. She can learn the math stuff since she's better at it, and I'll learn the history stuff."

'When you are on the Council, are you really going to stop a session so you can find your mate to add up how much tax revenue you'll need for a program you want to implement?" Esme asked.

Little Carlisle looked even more confused. "Why wouldn't she already be at the meeting?"

"I give up," Esme said, tossing her hands into the air. "Just trust me that _both_ of you need to learn, You can't rely on sharing a brain between the two of you."

Bella bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. Esme's grandson, Tyler, sat at his desk, silent and still, his paper already filled with answers. He was brilliant, that one, and soon Esme would run out of lessons she was able to teach him and they would have to hire advanced tutors for him. Bella hoped that he would enter government service because Nessie would certainly be able to use such a brilliant Councilor, but Tyler seemed destined to join the priesthood. He was deeply religious and had the quiet serenity of one who was at utter peace with the mysterious workings of the universe.

"Esme, may I see you for a moment?" Bella asked.

"Certainly. Nessie, write _autocratic_ twenty times, and Carlisle, keep your mind on your own work. I'll be back in just a moment." Esme stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

"It looks like Rosalie is pregnant," Bella said, "And sicker than a dog, too. Do you have any _meithnil_ root in your storage cupboard?"

"I think so. Let's go check." Esme led her a few paces down the hall and opened the door to her workroom. Bella loved the scent in this place, woodsy and green. Esme rummaged through her cupboard and pulled out a packet wrapped in paper. She peeked inside and held it out with an air of triumph. "Here you are! Do you want me to go ahead and brew a pot of tea to take with you?"

"Probably a good idea," Bella said. She'd never quite mastered the knack of recreating Esme's herbal concoctions. Victoria had a real talent for it and would probably be a healer herself when she grew up, so they'd be able to have it on hand at home.

Esme lit a burner and put a pot of water over it to boil. "Are you and Edward still holding off on having another child?"

Bella nodded. "I'm still not ready yet." So many years had passed since she lost the baby, but her heart still hadn't completely healed. They had time; there was no rush. She knew Edward loved children and longed to have more, but he was content to wait until she was ready.

Esme gave Bella a shy glance. "Carlisle and I ..."

Bella let out a little squeal. "Really?"

Esme rubbed a hand over her abdomen. "He finally agreed. I think it was seeing what a wonderful boy Tyler is that convinced him."

Bella hugged her. "Oh, Esme, I'm so happy for you!"

When the tea was finished, she walked Esme back to the classroom. Nessie had finished writing her spelling word and was in a full-fledged pout. She disliked school and would much rather be out hunting with her father. She insisted she learned more from him when they talked while stalking their prey than a whole month of school lessons but Bella would not budge. The family had unanimously decided against sending them to a regular school (Victoria probably would have overcome her natural timidity and shredded the place if she had to tolerate Little Carlisle's lessons in pleasing women) but Bella felt that structured education was important. Bella kissed each child, including her someday-daughter-in-law and Tyler, before heading back out into the sanctuary.

She found Edward still kneeling before the Goddess's altar and waited for him to finish. Across the room, her footprint was still hung on the wall and a pile of offerings surrounded it. Once a week, Bella picked them up and quietly distributed them to charity. She read the letters left for her, though it was sometimes torture to read about others' suffering. She wished she really had the power to help these people like they believed.

The conflict between the Bellists and the Purists had not resolved itself. If anything, it was worse. There had been a few violent clashes between the groups. Bella worried that they might end up with a Reformation on their hands and shuddered to recall what had happened on Earth. There wasn't much she could do to stop it, though. They were living in a time of massive societal change for the Volturi and that always came with a price. The costs may eventually run high, but Bella firmly believed that the equality they were moving toward was worth it.

Edward tapped his knuckles to his forehead and then kissed them. He rose, his tail dancing in pleasure when he spotted his mate. He gave her a smile, still a little crooked after all these years of practice, and it still had the power to make her heart flutter. She smiled back at him and stepped into his open arms, snuggling her face into his chest. _Happiness._ This was a true "happily ever after." Their lives were not perfect; they never would be. But they had each other, and they had their family, their love and joy sheltering them from whatever else was written in the stars.

_~Finis_~


	32. FutureTake: Nessie's Mating

Nessie's Mating

..

Nessie, Princess of the Nine, sat on the edge of her nest and wished that she could cry.

The doctor had just left. She had called him to confirm what she had already suspected, though the hope had lingered that she was wrong. She was grateful that she didn't have to worry about the doctor telling anyone; part of a physician's vows were to keep their patients' secrets. Her brother, though, was a different story.

Little Carlisle, still called that though he was not so little any longer, already knew something was amiss. How could he not? He was her twin, after all, and he knew her better than anyone. She'd never been able to hide anything from him, and she didn't expect to be able to now. He'd told her yesterday that her scent had changed, his head titled in puzzlement. And what Little Carlisle knew, Victoria knew as well because he wouldn't even entertain the idea of keeping something from her.

Very soon, the two of them would convince one another that they needed to tell Edward and Bella, out of concern for her, of course. She didn't blame or resent them for this, because she knew it came from love and, truthfully, she probably would have done the same if her brother were suffering from some unknown affliction.

They didn't understand the significance of her symptoms but her father certainly would. And he would be shocked and hurt that Nessie hadn't come to him as soon as she knew. To ask for his help. To confess. Before the doctor's visit, when she merely suspected, she could justify not telling him by saying that she wasn't sure, but now that she knew ...

Shame washed over her when she thought of her father's reaction. She stuck the tip of her tail in her mouth and chewed. (Her tail always had a bald spot at the tip because of this habit of hers.) He would be disappointed in her, even more so because she was going to be the empress someday. She'd let down not only him, but her people as well.

Jared came into the nest room and his eyes lit up when he saw her. As always, her heart beat a little faster when she saw him. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, tall even for a Volturi, with his father's light blond hair and chiseled features. He settled down by her side and purred in pleasure, only to stop and look at her quizzically when she didn't reciprocate. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," Nessie replied.

"Oh." Jared blinked. "Are you sure?"

"The doctor just left."

"Come here." Jared pulled her into his arms. Nessie laid her head over his heart. "Is it wrong that I can't help being a little happy about it?"

"No, it's not wrong."

Jared laid his hand over her abdomen. "Our heir." His tone was soft with wonder.

She'd had the same thought. That was why she hadn't gone to an herb dealer to get the mixture which prevented a pregnancy the morning after they'd first made love. If a baby resulted, it was the person the Goddess had chosen to rule after her. But now, confronted with the reality of a baby, she was scared. Both she and Jared were so young. What kind of parents would they make?

They sat there in silence for a moment. Jared was the one who broke it. "I suppose we have to tell our parents," he said.

"Daddy is going to be furious."

Jared's tail wound around hers. "You think _you've_ got it bad. My father is high priest and will probably give me penance for ten years."

Nessie turned to glare at him and then realized he was joking, attempting in his way to make her feel better. Her anger evaporated as quickly as it had come and she laid her head on his shoulder. _Hormones_, she thought. She had seen her own mother go through it a few years ago. The thought made it suddenly _real_ in a way it hadn't been before and she gave a low moan of distress. "Oh, Jared, what are we going to do?"

"Be brave. Admit to it and accept our punishment. We have no other choice. Do you want me to go with you?"

She shook her head, a human mannerism she had picked up from her mother. "No. I think it's better if I do it alone." She nibbled on her tail again, and attempted a joke of her own. "That way, at least one of us will survive to take care of the baby."

"It's not that bad," Jared said gently. "Your father is bound to be upset, but he loves you, Nessie." He tugged her tail out of her mouth and nuzzled his cheek against hers. "And I love you, too. We'll get through this together."

She buried her face in his neck, absorbing comfort from him while she breathed in his soothing scent. When she had first smelled it, all those years ago when her mother had taken her to the Temple to see Carlisle and Esme's new baby, it was as though the world had suddenly been made complete, that the missing piece of her soul had clicked into place. She had snatched her tiny mate out of his baby nest and clutched him to her with a snarl, alarming poor Esme, especially when she refused to give the baby back and sat in a corner with him, swiping her claws at anyone who tried to take him away. He belonged to Nessie and it had taken a direct order from her father before she'd surrender him into his weeping mother's hands.

From that day, Nessie had lived at the Temple, which had wounded her own mother and her twin, but Carlisle and Esme could not move into her parents' home the way that Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had when Little Carlisle and Victoria bonded. Nessie could not bear to be parted from Jared, even while she waited for him to grow up, and so she had moved into the Temple complex. Her parents had moved their office there as well, so that they could be with her during the day.

Maybe it was only natural, when Jared had become old enough, that he and Nessie started to explore some of the feelings between them when they were alone in their nest at night. After Tyler had left for the priest academy, they had the room to themselves. At home, Little Carlisle and Victoria were chaperoned by the presence of Embry, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett's son, and later, by the royal family's newest addition: a baby boy named Collin. But Nessie was pretty sure Little Carlisle would have stayed virtuous even if he and Victoria had shared the room alone. He had always been more obedient to rules, both religious and secular, having inherited their father's cautious nature. Nessie was more like her mother: apt to jump in head-first and ask questions later.

Because Jared was tutored at home, like all of the royal family, he hadn't had any lessons in pleasing women and he was curious to find out what his friends whispered about in such tones of awe. And maybe it was the lack of those lessons which had given him little self-control when those explorations came to their inevitable conclusion.

Nessie knew it was a sin, but she still couldn't regret it. She and Jared were mates, lacking only the ceremony to make it official and it felt like to her that their souls were already blended without the need for a priest to bind them together. She knew her father wouldn't see it that way, though. Nessie would have bet the empire that her father had waited until after the mating ceremony.

She reluctantly pulled out of Jared's arms and got to her feet. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, this is something I have to do on my own."

He stood up as well. "I'll go talk to my parents as well."

"They're probably going to separate us," Nessie said gloomily.

Jared's eyes widened. "They _can't_! They wouldn't do that to us ... Would they?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Maybe they'll let us get mated." Jared's tail danced at the thought.

Nessie didn't think so, but she didn't say it aloud. Carlisle would probably see that as rewarding their sin, and her father hadn't wanted her to get mated until both she and Jared had finished school. She gave Jared a final nuzzle of affection and hand-in-hand they headed out into the hallway. At the doorway, they split to go in opposite directions. As their hands reluctantly slid apart, Nessie hooked one of her claws around Jared's. They paused for just an instant before breaking that final connection.

Her bodyguard, a tall, gray Por Tangelo woman named Jane, stood to follow her. She was not only Nessie's bodyguard, but also her combat instructor, and though Nessie was a fierce and skilled fighter, but she had yet to beat her. It sure was fun to try, but she supposed that now that she was pregnant, their sparring would have to stop.

The Temple complex was a busy place during the day, with the dozens of religions represented within holding their services, and government officials, messengers and supplicants coming to visit her mother and father. She went into their office and found her father alone, talking on the communicator. He smiled at her, a gesture he had practiced for her mother so much that it now seemed a natural reaction for him. (Nessie had tried, but she could never get her mouth to move that way.) He gestured for her to take a seat.

She sat down on a pillow in front of her father's desk. Collin brought one of the blocks he'd been playing with as he crawled around to greet his big sister and she picked him up and set him on her lap. Very soon, she would be holding her own son or daughter like this, she thought, as she watched him gnaw on the block. Her gut clenched in anxiety. She wasn't ready to be a parent, but she had little choice in the matter now. She pushed one of her hands through her hair, which, like her father's, was a dark rust-red that stuck out in all directions in defiance of combs. As if the baby sensed her anxiety, he offered her the slobber-covered block. Nessie took it and pretended to chew on it for a moment and then handed it back to him.

Her tiny mother came into the room and kissed Nessie on the cheek. Nessie hugged her as tightly as she dared; she was always afraid she might hurt Bella. Humans were fragile creatures, a lesson Nessie had learned the traumatic way at a young age when she had pounced playfully on her mother and had broken one of her ribs.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, her sharp mother's instincts honing in on Nessie's anxiety. She kept her voice low to avoid being overheard on the communicator.

"I have something to tell you," Nessie replied. Her tail wound tightly around her leg. "Both of you."

Bella's eyes flicked to Edward. "I see."

Her father caught the look and ended the communicator call somewhat abruptly. The caller on the other end thought that he'd angered the emperor in some way and began to effusively apologize, but Edward cut him off and said he'd call later to discuss it further. He punched a button and gazed at his daughter. "What is wrong?"

Nessie's mouth was dry. She couldn't meet his gaze. "Daddy ... I -"

"Whatever it is, little one, we can fix it." His voice was gentle and his amber eyes were warm. It made Nessie feel even worse for letting him down.

"Not this," she said. Her chest felt tight.

"Honey, what is it?" her mother asked. Her compassionate gaze was Nessie's undoing.

On the way over, she had practiced ways to ease into it, ways to phrase it more delicately, but in the end, "I'm pregnant," was what Nessie blurted.

Her mother blinked rapidly but her father was as still as a statue. Nessie hung her head in shame.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked.

"I saw a doctor less than an hour ago." Nessie unwound her tail from her leg with effort and gnawed on the end of it anxiously.

Her father stood and without a word, headed for the door.

"Daddy, wait, please!" Nessie pleaded. "I'm so sorry! Talk to me."

"I can't." Edward's eyes were on the door and his tail lashed in either agitation or anger; she couldn't tell which.

"Please," Nessie pleaded. "I need to know what you're thinking. Do ... Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do," he said tightly. He twisted the doorknob.

"Don't leave," Nessie begged.

"Sweetheart, your father just needs a little time," Bella interjected. "Let him go, and we'll all talk over this later."

Goddess, didn't her mother understand that her anxiety was increasing exponentially every moment? She wouldn't survive a wait of a few hours. "Daddy ... please."

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" He turned from the door and marched back to stand in front of her. "I'm thinking that I hope this isn't an indication of the kind of empress you'll be."

Nessie recoiled in shock. If her father had punched her, it couldn't have hurt worse.

"I'm thinking that you've disappointed me terribly. We _trusted_ you. We thought that you and Jared were responsible and mature."

"Don't blame him," Nessie whispered.

"No, I'm not blaming him. We neglected that aspect of his education to spare your feelings. I see now that it was a mistake."

"Edward, stop," Bella said. "Can't you see that she feels bad enough?"

"What of your duty to the empire that you'll someday rule? Millions of girls look up to you, Nessie."

Nessie chewed on her tail so hard that she drew blood. Her mother gently, but firmly, pried it from her hands. "If you let us get mated now, no one will ever know."

"You are obviously not thinking clearly," her father said sharply. "Don't you think people will wonder why I'm letting my daughter mate at such a young age and whether it's connected to the baby that she will have a scant few months later?"

"I'm sorry," Nessie choked.

"You should be," her father said, and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Edward, don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Bella asked. She had followed her husband home after hugging and reassuring her heartbroken daughter and put Collin down for a nap. She found Edward in their nest room, pacing, raking his hands through his hair every few seconds.<p>

"I knew I shouldn't have let her stop me. I knew I would say things that I regretted. I just can't believe that this happened to Nessie. She's so intelligent and mature. I never would have dreamed that she would ..."

"You made a similar mistake at one time," Bella reminded him.

He halted in his pacing. "I know I did, and I paid dearly for that sin. I almost lost my mate and it was the darkest time of my life. I fear what Nessie's sin will cost her." He sighed and sat down on the edge of their nest. Bella plunked herself down beside him and put her arms around him. He wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I just don't understand it, Bella. Nessie has always been ..." He stopped and searched for the right word. "... Mischievous, but I never would have imagined this."

"They're young and in love," Bella said.

"_Too_ young."

"Edward, both of them are older than I was when I married you."

He looked startled for a moment. "Humans mature more quickly than Volturi."

"She's more mature than I when I first came here. You know it, too. That's why you added her to the Council."

"She won't be able to finish school if she's mated." It was one of those archaic rules that Bella was trying to change: married people could no longer participate in education, either public or through private tutoring.

"You didn't finish, either," Bella pointed out.

He gave a low growl of frustration. "What is it you want me to do, Bella?"

"I want you to put yourself in their shoes." Bella saw his forehead wrinkle and she mentally smacked herself in the forehead. Would she never learn not to use idioms around him? "I mean to imagine yourself in their situation. How long did we wait after I came here? Less than two weeks. We've put Nessie and Jared together for _decades_."

"That is different," he argued, but it was weak and he knew it. "What were we supposed to do, Bella? Let them mate as soon as they were physically mature?"

"No, I still think it was a good idea to ask them to wait until they had finished school, but we can't really blame them for faltering. I don't know if I could have kept my hands off of you for much longer than I did."

He scooped her up and settled her on his lap so that he could bury his face in her hair. His tail wound around her ankle. "What do we do?"

"I say we let them go ahead and mate," Bella said. "We can't have the next heir to the Nine born out of wedlock, can we?"

He groaned. "No, I suppose not. But what about Little Carlisle? You know that he's going to want to be able to be mated to Victoria if we permit his sister to mate."

"We'll make it a double ceremony," Bella suggested.

"The media will castigate us," he warned.

Bella shrugged. "Nothing new."

* * *

><p>Nessie wandered out to sit on one of the benches in the Palace Plaza memorial. Jane stood silently behind her, so still that people passing the gray figure probably thought it was a statue.<p>

She huddled in a concealing cloak to watch the people, but hopefully go unnoticed herself. She was in no mood to be swarmed. Those who believed her mother was the Goddess incarnate thought that some of that holiness extended to her daughter, the first Volturi girl hatched in centuries, and asked for her blessing whenever they saw her in public. _Just wait until they find out what you and Jared have been up to! _she thought. That should take care of her image of sanctity pretty fast.

There were women strolling in the Plaza with their children, another one of the societal changes her mother had wrought. After the attack on Volterra decades ago, Bella had begun to refuse to be carried any more. She said that she saw it as forced dependence and bought herself some shoes. The shockwave from that flouting of convention had been almost worse than when she freed the drones, but many women had copied her, more and more every year. Some even wore copper-colored, shoe-shaped jewelry as a symbol of support for the equality movement.

Aunt Rose came striding through the Plaza. Nessie had always envied her easy confidence. Wherever she went, Rose walked in like she owned the place. She spotted Nessie and headed over to sit beside her.

"You look like someone killed your pet toba," Rose said. (Would Nessie never live that down?)

Nessie decided just to come out with it. Rose would find out soon enough anyway. "I'm in trouble, Aunt Rose."

"Knocked up, huh?" Rose asked and at Nessie's confused look, translated: "Pregnant. Expecting. A bun in the oven."

Nessie laughed a little at the terminology despite everything. "How did you know?"

"I've been expecting it, actually," Rose replied. "Put two young people in love alone in the same nest room for a few years and nature _will_ take its course. Did your dad get out the old shotgun?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Is he pissed at Jared?"

Nessie had heard her mother use that word and understood it in this context. "I think Daddy is more angry at me."

"He'll get over it." Rose swished her hand through the air. "Listen, kitten, he loves you more than life itself. He'd do anything for you. Right now, yeah, he's pissed because you did something he considers a sin, but he's also freaking out because he's realizing suddenly that his little girl is all grown up and ready to set out on a life of her own. It's hard for dads to get out of that protective mode sometimes."

"You don't think I'm terrible?" Nessie whispered.

"Shit, no, kid. I think the Volturi are ridiculously repressed when it comes to sex."

"I'm not sorry I did it, but I'm sorry it hurt my parents. And Jared's parents."

"Aw, Ness, come here," Rose said and pulled her into a hug. "What did your mom say?"

"She told Daddy he was making me feel bad."

"See? Back home, this shit happened to girls all the time. It's not the end of the world. Don't worry. Your mom will talk your dad around."

"He said he wondered if this showed what kind of empress I would be."

"You mean a woman willing to risk social disapproval to be with the man she loves? A woman willing to go after what she wants? I think those are pretty good traits for an empress to have."

They sounded selfish to Nessie, but she wasn't going to argue with her partisan.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Nessie tried to remember the last time she'd eaten and failed. Last night's supper, perhaps? She'd lost her appetite as her anxiety increased.

"You gotta eat, Ness, even if you're not hungry," Rose said. "The baby needs good, steady nutrition. Come on, let's get you home."

To the Temple. Where she'd have to face Carlisle and Esme. Nessie inwardly shuddered, but she followed Rose across the Plaza, her steps leaden and slow. They used the front entrance which took them through the rotunda were altars to the Federations various religions were located. She saw three worshipers at her mother's altar and drew her cloak a little closer around her face.

"Princess?" A soft voice drew her attention. A messenger bowed to her. "High Priest Carlisle is waiting with your parents in his office."

"Thank you," she said automatically.

"You want me to come, too?" Rose asked.

Nessie shook her head. "I have to face them on my own."

Rose chucked her under the chin. "Brave girl," she praised. "Emmett and I will come for supper, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Aunt Rose."

Nessie paused outside the door to Carlisle's office. She took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Her parents were seated in front of Carlisle's desk. Esme was next to her husband. Her eyes were red, but she smiled gently at Nessie. Jared was next to the desk and it was to his side that she went. She sat down and they twined their tails together before she was even completely settled.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Carlisle said. "As you may already suspect, I'm not happy about this situation, but after talking it over with your parents, we've decided to let you go ahead with the mating ceremony."

Joy made her heart leap. She looked from Carlisle to Jared to her parents in rapid succession. Jared squeezed her hand.

"Don't think that the two of you are getting away without punishment," Carlisle warned. "I haven't decided what your penance will be.I must pray on it, but I will defer it until after the ceremony."

"Thank you," Nessie said fervently. She turned to her parents. Her father was watching her with sad eyes and Nessie wanted to throw herself into his arms and hug away the pain. "Thank you, Daddy. I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, little one," he said. He reached out and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry for the things I said, Nessie."

"It's all right, Daddy, really." Because he had been right about all of it. What kind of an empress would she be if she couldn't learn to control her impulses, if she couldn't obey the sacred rules of their faith?

"Jared will announce the courting at supper tonight," Carlisle said. "And Jane will be sleeping in your room for the duration."

Nessie didn't even consider objecting.

"Whatever you say, Father," Jared agreed. He looked at Nessie and his eyes were shining with joy.

Edward put out an announcement that tonight would be a state dinner and so the Temple dining room was packed with people, all of them speculating as to the cause. He and the empress rarely had them and when they did it was usually for a special announcement. The last had been to announce the empress was expecting Prince Collin and the one before that, to announce that Nessie was being appointed to the emperor's Council.

Nessie ate mechanically. She wasn't hungry, but Aunt Rose was right: she had to make sure the baby got what it needed. Jared was alight with excitement and impatient for the meal to end. The entire extended family was seated around the table, all of them wearing their finery. Her mother wore the glowstone tunic she'd worn to her own mating ceremony and Aunt Alice was dressed in a purple tunic so bright that it hurt the eyes to look at it. Emmett kept flirtatiously tickling Rose's neck with his tail and then looking away innocently whenever she looked up from her plate and swatted at it.

Nessie looked forward to being a mated couple so that she and Jared could share this sort of open affection, when he would feed her from his plate like her father was feeding her mother, when he could pull her into his arms for a quick snuggle as Jasper had just done with Alice. All of them seemed so happy together, even Esme and Carlisle, though they were more conservative and subtle, he still reached up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear and gave her the choicest tidbits from his plate. His voice was different when he spoke to her, softer and warmer, and she looked at him with frank adoration.

Finally, Carlisle gave Jared a nod and he stood. The room fell silent, waiting with an expectant hush. "I intend to court Princess Nessie."

A cheer went up and the room was filled with the sound of stamping feet and clapping hands.

"I challenge!" a voice called.

The applause cut off as swiftly as a falling axe. It was so silent that Nessie heard Jared's tail hit the floor in shock.

A slim, gray man stood and bowed respectfully toward the royal family's table.

"Who the fuck are _you_?" Rose barked.

"I am Laurent, King of Por Tangeles." He bowed again.

The old king had died only a week or so ago. Nessie was surprised the new king would have left his realm at such a vulnerable time. She remembered her father telling her once that the old king had tried to arrange a marriage between herself and this man when they were both only babies, but that her father had refused, despite the dire straights the Federation had been in due to the rebellion.

"Por Tangeles is not part of the Federation," Emmett said. "You don't have any right to issue a challenge."

"Forgive me, Lord Emmett, but I do not see in your laws that a mating challenge can only be offered by a citizen." Laurent's voice was scrupulously polite. She heard Jared growl softly.

Edward looked over at Carlisle, who knew mating law far better than he. "King Laurent is correct," Carlisle said reluctantly. "There's nothing in our laws that restrict a challenge only to fellow citizens."

"Do you accept?" Laurent asked Jared, that polite tone the same that he would use if he were offering guests another glass of _lysca._

"Father?" Jared looked to Carlisle for advice.

Carlisle's voice was grim. "You can accept or forfeit. Those are your only choices."

"I accept," Jared announced.

Nessie closed her eyes and sent a small prayer up to the Goddess for his safety.

"The challenger chooses weaponry," Edward said. "Your majesty?"

"Staves," Laurent replied. At least he didn't appear to be out for blood.

Tears glittered on Esme's cheeks. Nessie left her side of the table and joined Esme on her side. Esme gripped Nessie's hand so hard that it would be swollen the next day, but Nessie barely noticed.

An area was cleared for the combatants and the staves were hastily borrowed from the academy down the street (the Temple had no arsenal of its own). Jared and Laurent faced each other, silently circling, their staves held out at the ready, waiting for the other to make a move or reveal a weakness.

The king moved so fast that the eyes of the audience could barely track him. His staff clipped Jared across the head and sent him sprawling, but he rolled and was back on his feet in an instant, jabbing his staff toward the Por Tangelo's belly. Laurent deflected it with his own and used the momentum to swing his staff around on the other side, slamming Jared in the ribs.

Jared fought well. Anyone in the room would have said the same thing. But he simply didn't have the skill to best Laurent. To his credit, the battle was not quickly decided, and he kept looking for an opening, a mistake or a misstep on the king's part, but his chance never came. He ended up flat on his back with Laurent's staff laid across his throat. "Yield," he rasped.

The word tore into Nessie's heart. She looked over to her father with bewildered eyes.

"He has won the right to court you first," Edward said gently. "He has one week to win you over."

"But - "

"Nessie, it's the way of our people. You have to accept it." Her father's voice, though tinted with sadness, brooked no room for argument.

Laurent helped Jared to his feet and gave a bow, signaling that the combat was over. Nessie let out a gasp of relief. By law, the winner could choose the fate of the loser, anything from cutting off their tail to cutting their throat. Death was rare, but she had no idea what to expect from the Por Tangelo king. But he had let Jared go with nothing more than a bruised pride. She was grateful for that, at least.

Laurent came to their table and bowed deeply. "Nessie," he said.

"Your majesty," Nessie replied through numb lips. Her tail flipped into her hand as if of its own accord and she began to chew on it.

His eyes were a strange, silvery color and they shone in his face like metal against stone. "Let us retire to your chambers so we can get to know one another."

"But Jared lives there!" Nessie protested.

"He will stay with us for the week," Little Carlisle offered. Nessie didn't know whether to be grateful to her twin or furious.

"Your majesty, if you will excuse us," Bella said, and rose to her feet. "I need to speak with my daughter for a moment."

"Of course," Laurent said. He gestured to the bowl on the table that held chunks of spicy meat. "May I?"

"Knock yourself out," Bella responded.

"Excuse me?" Laurent wasn't quite sure if he'd just been insulted or not.

"Go on, B," Rose said. "I got it."

"Thank you, Rose." Bella led Nessie out of the dining room into the garden behind the Temple, Jane and her mother's bodyguard Leah their silent shadows.

They sat down on one of the benches near the fountain. It had figures of Volturi carrying injured people, not exactly a cheerful motif, but this site had been where the makeshift hospital where the survivors of the attack on Volterra had gathered, and this fountain was dedicated to those who had helped save the wounded, the nameless heroes of that terrible day.

"Honey, I know this will be hard on you," Bella said. "But you don't have a choice. You have to let him court you."

"But ... Jared ..." Nessie couldn't form a complete sentence.

"I'll bring him by the Temple every day, I promise. You'll be able to see him from your window."

Nessie gave an inarticulate cry and Bella drew her into a hug. "I know, baby, I know," she whispered into Nessie's hair. "Try to think of this as practice for when you're parted while Jared is incubating your _durice_."

"Why on earth would the king want to court me?" Nessie asked. "I've never even met him!"

"I don't know, baby, but you'll find out soon enough."

"I'm worried, mom. Will this hurt my baby? Will Jared mourn himself sick being away from me?"

"I can't answer that. All you can do is try to remain as calm as possible and make sure you eat, even if you don't want to." Bella kissed Nessie's forehead, something her father had told her was Earth women's way of nuzzling. "I'll have Esme check on you every day. Have you been having problems with nausea?"

"No. I feel fine." Physically, anyway. She felt her spirits already beginning to droop. She hadn't been away from Jared for more than an hour since he was a baby. How was she going to endure this?

She looked at her mother and thought of all the hardships she had been through. If a frail little Earth woman could take it, so could Nessie. She would make her father proud.

* * *

><p>Jared was already gone when Nessie and Bella came back to the dining room and her heart ached that she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to him, but maybe Carlisle and Esme had decided that Nessie would only get more upset (if such a thing were possible.) She gnawed on her tail as they passed through the room to where King Laurent was waiting for her in the hallway outside. He had been seated on a bench and he stood politely when she joined him. Another Por Tangelo stood behind him, his skin as gray as ash. "This is my bodyguard, Nahuel," he offered. Nahuel ignored Nessie, but sized up Jane and apparently wasn't impressed with what he saw.<p>

"Follow me," Nessie directed. Laurent walked down the hall beside her and Nessie noticed that she was at least a foot taller than he was. Por Tangelos grew throughout their entire lives, some reaching heights of thirty hands or more, but Laurent was only a few years older than Nessie, so he was still almost as small as a human male.

She arrived at her nest room to find that all of Jared's things had been cleaned out already and she felt a piercing ache in her heart. She sat down on a cushion beside her table, despondent.

"I'd like to speak with you for a moment," Laurent told her, seating himself on a cushion across from her. "I know you are distressed right now and I'd like to apologize for that."

Nessie didn't reply. What was she going to say?

"I came to this planet with the specific intent of asking you to be my wife," he said. "When the chance presented itself tonight, I took it. Just like my father did, I want to unite Por Tangeles and the Federation. Our union would strengthen both of our realms. Instead of the Empress of the Nine, you would be Empress of the Ten, and with my planet's military might, the Federation would never be threatened by war again."

Nessie's eyes sharpened as she glanced at him. Did he know about the Gistonians and the veiled threats they had been making recently? Usually the Gistonians were so busy fighting amongst themselves that they weren't a threat to anybody, but the diplomats on Gistonia were reporting an unusually peaceful time before they had been expelled and Nessie's father was worried that they were focused on the Federation as a common enemy.

"Why don't you just apply to my father to be admitted to the Federation?" Nessie asked. "Marrying me isn't necessary for that."

"I won't be subjugated. I rule; I will not _be_ ruled. If I join the Federation, it will be as emperor."

"I already have a mate," Nessie said. "I'm carrying our child."

Laurent waved a hand dismissively. "I don't care about that. I would raise it as my own, just the same. In fact, you can keep Jared if you wish, as long as you are discreet, and any children you have would be our heirs."

Nessie was shocked. She'd never heard of anyone condoning adultery of their spouse. "It's not a marriage. It's a business venture."

"Yes, frankly. I think you'll find that we have something in common, Nessie: we are both very practical and want the best for our people. I have no doubt that you will be an excellent Queen of Por Tangeles and when the time comes, I will be a good emperor. On a personal level, I promise to be kind to you and to let you live your life as you see fit. I know how you Volturi mourn your mates, so I won't even try to separate you from him. All I ask for is your discretion."

"You're not bothered by the fact that my children wouldn't be yours?"

"Volturi genetics dominate in almost every union. Even my children with you would be nearly one hundred percent Volturi, so my genetic contribution amounts to very little. However, I will help you raise the children, which makes them mine in the most important way. And when you and I are gone, your child, a Volturi, will be emperor or empress."

"Don't you want a mate who loves you?" Nessie asked, a bit of desperation sneaking into her tone.

"I have a mistress whom I love deeply, and whom you will never have occasion to meet, just as I hope you will keep Jared out of the public eye."

"You don't want to marry her?"

He said in a simple, matter-of-fact tone: "I am a king. I cannot think with my heart."

Nessie winced, and her father's words this afternoon came floating back to her, " ..._an indication of the kind of empress you will be..." _She had thought with her heart when she was in Jared's arms, not with the mind of a future empress.

"I hope that you and I can become friends, Nessie. From what I have seen of you in the media, you seem like a nice person, sensible and kind, even if you occasionally flout convention."

Nessie flushed and pressed a protective hand over her abdomen.

"I'm told I'm easy to get along with. The only thing that sets off my temper is to see someone harm another person."

"What happens if I say 'no'?" Nessie asked.

Laurent flicked his hand. "Your mother's people have a saying: _There are more fish in the sea_. There are other alliances I could make, some of which are not exactly favorable to the Federation's interests."

"If I said 'yes', what would happen if we disagreed on a decision about the Federation's policies?"

Laurent considered. "You are the heir and I am your consort. The decision would ultimately rest with you, though I hope that you would consider my input."

Nessie nibbled on her tail. "How do I know you'll keep your promises?"

"I can only offer my reputation as assurance. If you should inquire, you'll find that I'm known as a man of my word. I haven't ruled long enough to offer proof of my abilities and dedication as a ruler, but I'm much like my father, and he was known as a good king."

He had been, if a trifle mercenary, and his loss had been sincerely mourned by his people. The thought of the mourning of his people brought up another question. "If I would die, what would happen?"

"The same thing that would happen if I died: the surviving parent would rule as regent until the heir was old enough to take responsibility for governance."

Nessie fell silent. Her tail was sore from all the chewing she'd done today and she was deeply weary. She glanced over at her nest, hers and _Jared's_ nest, which she had to share with this stranger.

"Think on it," Laurent said. He rose to his feet and extended his hand. "Come, let's go to bed. You look exhausted."

Nessie hesitated.

Laurent chuckled. "Nessie, though I'm sure you're very pretty for a Volturi, I have absolutely no interest in you in that way. Besides, both Jane and Nahuel will be in here with us, and anyway, if I tried to attack you, I'm pretty sure you could break me like a twig."

Laurent went to the door and called them in. Both of the bodyguards laid out pallets on opposite sides of the nest. They eyed one another with deep suspicion. Laurent stepped down into the nest after both he and Nessie departed in turns for the bathroom to don their sleepwear. They were both wearing blue, she noted as she emerged. He complimented her on it.

"It's my favorite color," Nessie said.

"Mine too. So we have at least one thing in common."

She didn't know if she trusted that. He could have found out what her favorite color was easily, by reading one of the publications that had featured interviews with her over the years.

She climbed into the nest and curled up in the pillows. They still smelled like Jared and her heart ached fiercely. She watched as Laurent tried to arrange himself comfortably.

"This is the first time I've ever tried to sleep in one of these," he admitted. He kept strictly to his side and turned his back to her. "Sleep well, Nessie."

"You too," she replied. She was thinking that she'd have to get rid of these pillows before Jared came home or he'd be driven insane by the scent of another male in his nest.

" ..._an indication of the kind of empress you will be..." _

_"I am a king. I cannot think with my heart."_

Nessie pressed her hands over her face and shivered. There was no doubt that in mating with Jared, she was following her heart, but what about her kingdom? Her mother and father had always stressed to her that emperors and empresses had to think differently than other people. They had to think of the good of the kingdom first, even if it was at the cost of their own happiness. They had approved of Jared as her mate because he was smart, earnest and hard-working. They thought he would be a good emperor. But Jared could not give her kingdom what Laurent could give them.

She could purchase military and fiscal security for her people by marrying Laurent. She wouldn't even have to give up Jared, but how would he feel being her ... What was the term for "male mistress" anyway? Hidden away from the public on another planet, away from his family and friends, a shameful secret, not even able to acknowledge his own children.

_Goddess, what should I do?_ No answer was forthcoming. If she chose to do the practical thing, it would come at a cost to herself and to Jared and to their children, who would never know their true father. But if she didn't marry him, the Federation might suffer if the king allied himself with an unfriendly nation.

She stared up at the dark ceiling and knew sleep would be a long time coming.

* * *

><p>Laurent brought Nessie breakfast in bed the next morning. She sat up groggily and accepted a cup of coffee (a taste she had acquired from her mother). She had to admit being impressed by his courtesy and thoughtfulness. She really needed the coffee. She had stayed up late into the night and was no closer to an answer than she had been when she first lay down.<p>

She spent the day with Laurent, taking him to see some of Volterra's museums and cultural institutions. She was pretty sure that it was Jared who was following them all day. Once, she saw him duck behind a tree, and a tail with light blond hair poked out to the side. Leah knew that Jared wasn't a threat and Laurent's bodyguard seemed to have decided to ignore him. Laurent, for his part, seemed to agree with them and didn't question the very large man trying to hide behind fence posts, but it made Nessie's heart ache. If Laurent was the one she chose, this would be Jared's life, lurking on the periphery of hers.

Laurent was as he described himself: easy to get along with. He was pleasant and had a mild sense of humor and he treated everyone, from the lowest servant to the highest members of her father's Council with the same respect. It could all be a ruse, she cautioned herself, but as the days passed, he never once faltered, never showed her an unpleasant aspect of his personality, not even losing patience with poor Jared, whose hiding was getting sloppier as he grew more desperate to be with his mate.

"Why don't you bring him home tonight?" Laurent asked on the third day.

"What?" Nessie said, not sure if she had heard him right.

"He can sleep in the nest with you and I'll take one of the pallet beds. I don't mind. That nest is horrible for my back, anyway."

She was bewildered. She'd never heard of a courting man inviting his rival to stay.

"Nessie, I was sincere when I said I wasn't going to take him away from you. Go ahead. Bring him home. You'll both be happier."

Jared looked thunderstruck when Laurent himself made the offer and quickly agreed to it. Carlisle and Esme were shocked, but it was Laurent's week. He could do whatever he wished with that time.

When they curled up in the nest that night, Jared wrinkled his nose at Laurent's scent on the pillows, but eagerly nestled down with his mate, curling around her protectively, possessively, an Nessie had the first good night's sleep she'd had since the day she'd learned she was pregnant.

Esme checked her every day, but health-wise, Nessie was feeling great. Mentally and emotionally, she was a mess. Esme gave her some calming tea, but it made her sleepy and she needed to be alert and thinking clearly to reach a decision.

Nessie wanted to run to her father and spill the details of Laurent's proposal and ask him to decide what she should do. But she knew that she was an adult now and had to make her own decisions, as much as she suddenly wanted to revert back to the little girl her father had pampered and cherished and let someone else make the hard decisions.

When he'd told her of the proposal the Por Tangelo king had made when she was a baby, her father had said that he could have willingly sacrificed his own happiness to save his people, but he could not sacrifice hers. Could she be that brave? Could she serve her people when it meant losing part of her heart?

She knew Jared would agree to Laurent's conditions. Of course he would. Complete separation might mean death for both of them, and he would take whatever she could give him, but oh, it was so unfair to him! So cruel to give him only the scraps of her life.

On the last day of his courting period, Laurent gave her a box. When she opened it, she found a huge glowstone ring. The galaxy found the human custom of engagement rings charming and the custom had quickly caught on.

"Have you come to a decision?" he asked her.

" ..._an indication of the kind of empress you will be..." _

_"I am a king. I cannot think with my heart."_

Nessie shivered. She had to do what was best for her people, not what was best for herself. "I will marry you."

* * *

><p>Less than a week later, she sat on a cushion in her nest room for the last time while her mother fussed with her hair and her glowstone tunic. Bella had wanted her daughter to wear the tunic she had worn for her own mating ceremony, but it was far too small for Nessie's larger frame. So, Bella had a replica made. Half of the stones on Nessie's tunic had been taken from her mother's and new ones fitted in their place.<p>

Bella was crying, as she had done more or less continually since Nessie announced her upcoming marriage to the king of Por Tangeles. Though Nessie had not explained her reasoning to her mother and father, she was pretty sure they already understood. Her father looked at her with a combination of pride and pain in his eyes that was difficult to see. Nessie hadn't looked him in the eye since she'd told them.

"Move out of the way, B," Rose said. "All your fussing is messing up her hair." Rose gently pushed Bella aside and took over. A glowstone net was woven in Nessie's short, rust-red hair and Bella's primping had provoked it into rebellion again. Rose was the only person who could make Nessie's hair behave for even a short period of time.

Bella sniffed and took a seat on a cushion at her daughter's side. Her eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with puffy red. Nessie felt guilty.

"Sweetheart, are you _sure_?" her mother asked for the millionth time.

"I'm sure," Nessie replied, though she wasn't.

Rose pulled something from her pocket. "We have this tradition for brides on Earth. A bride wears '_something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue_'. It rhymes in English. Anyway, I know your tunic is blue, so you've got that covered, but I have something _'borrowed'_ for you." Rose handed her a little pendant on a long chain that had a blue stone in the center.

"It's a sapphire," Rose said. "I was wearing it when I came from Earth. My father gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday because sapphire is my birthstone."

"Birthstone?"

Rose waved a hand. "Not important. Anyway, I wanted to offer this to you if you'd like to wear it."

"I'd be honored, Aunt Rose," Nessie said. Rose draped the chain around Nessie's neck and the blue pendant lay right over her heart.

"My father told me something once," Rose said. "He told me that I should always be true to myself. You can't be true to anyone else, if you're not true to yourself first."

Nessie flinched. She touched the blue stone.

"You don't want a life based on a lie, Nessie." Rose took Nessie's hand in her own. "Trust me, I know."

_Jared, oh Jared ..._

Emmett tapped on the door frame. "It's time."

Nessie stood and held a hand out to her mother to help her to her feet. "It's not too late," Bella said.

But it was. Half of the Federation seemed to be here, crowding the Temple rotunda, to the point where the guards had to refuse to let more in side for fear that people might be crushed to death in the press of bodies. When she'd peeked out there earlier, she had seen some of the Volturi men had their human mates perched on their shoulders for fear they be trampled by the much larger beings around them.

They walked silently down the hall and paused at the entrance. Bella kissed her daughter's cheek and whispered, "Be happy," before she headed up to the center of the room where a Por Tangelo priest, her father and Laurent waited. Por Tangelo ceremonies had no designated witnesses, but they did ask the parents to symbolically sign over their daughter. The book waited on the altar.

Nessie took a deep breath, automatically searching the myriad scents for Jared's. She didn't detect it, even as she neared the altar. She had expected to see him nearby and she flicked her eyes around the assembled crowd, searching for his face, his scent, his voice, _anything_.

He'd been devastated by Nessie's decision. He'd probably come the close that a Volturi could to crying, agonizing rasping sobs shaking his chest as he begged her, _begged_ her not to do this thing. He would follow her, he said, because he couldn't bear to lose her, but she was breaking his heart and her own with this decision. She couldn't think about that moment very much because it hurt so badly.

Where _was_ he? She felt her breath come a little faster.

"Blessings upon all who joined together for this happy day," the Por Tangelo priest announced. "We join Nessie, Princess and Alpha Secundi of Volterra and Laurent, King of Por Tangeles this day."

Where was Jared? She turned panicked eyes to her father and understood immediately. He jerked his head in the direction and her eyes followed his movement. At the very back of the crowd, she spotted him, standing on one of the altars so that he could see her. Always trying to keep her in sight, even as she signed her life over to another man.

"Laurent, do you swear fidelity, love and support to this woman?"

"I do," Laurent said, and suddenly, it struck Nessie like a lightning bolt. She couldn't do this.

"Do you, Nessie, pledge fidelity, love and support to this man?"

"No," she said.

"And do you, Lau -" The priest froze as Nessie's response sank in. "Did you just say '_no'?" _

"I said '_no'_," Nessie crowd gave a collective gasp and beside her, her mother made a small sound. Nessie didn't know what it meant, but she couldn't look now. She couldn't let anything shake her from this.

She turned to her groom. "I'm sorry, Laurent, but I can't make a vow before the Goddess that I intend to break."

"Nessie ..." he said, pitching his voice low to avoid being overheard. "Don't you think it's a little late to be changing your mind?"

"There's only one man to whom I could make those promises." Nessie wrenched off her ring and put it in his hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Nessie!" Jared shouted. He began to push his way through the dumbstruck crowd.

"Move aside, move aside!" Nessie ordered them. They began to inch back. Jane growled and charged forward. She drew her club (her favored weapon) and the crowd immediately gave her a wide path. Nessie ran to Jared, to the only man she could ever promise love, fidelity and support and mean it with her whole heart and soul. He picked her up and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Nessie, Nessie ..."

"I'm so sorry!" Nessie gasped. "Oh, Goddess, I'm so sorry! It was for the Federation, but I can't do it. I have to be true to myself in order to be true to my vows. I'm so sorry."

"I love you, Nessie."

"Goddess, Jared, I love you too."

Into the awestruck silence, Rose spoke: "Well, since we're all here and shit, why don't we go ahead and have a wedding? I'd hate to get dressed up for nothing."

"I - I can't -" the poor, confused Por Tangelo priest sputtered.

"That's okay," Rose said cheerfully. "We brought our own. Carlisle?"

"Right here." Carlisle stepped up to the altar. He already had out his prayerbook and the blue ribbon he would use to bind their hands.

Rose was fishing around in her purse. "I've got a Snickers bar for the food part. Anybody have wine? Bella, give me your cloak ..."

Jared and Nessie walked up to Carlisle, hand in hand, their tails twined and dancing for joy.


	33. In the Fever, Dreaming

The following takes place after the end of _Written in the Stars,_ but before "Nessie's Mating." Special thanks to Melinda Otteson Gray, who suggested this story._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>In the Fever, Dreaming: A "Written in the Stars" Outtake<em>

.

~.~

_Despite Alice's reassurances, Bella wept steadily until the doctor arrived. Alice held her, gently stroking Bella's back, murmuring soft, soothing nonsense._

_ "He has it, doesn't he?" Bella asked the doctor, after he'd run his reader over Edward's prone body. Edward's tail twitched at the sound of her voice, but he didn't react otherwise. He mumbled unintelligible words._

_"Yes, Empress, he does," the doctor said. He looked exhausted, but his eyes were kind._

_"Oh, my God," Bella whispered. Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks._

_"There's no reason to panic," the doctor said firmly. "As long as we can keep his fever under control and keep him hydrated, he will be fine. Volturi rarely die from this."_

_Bella nodded. She knew that. Edward had explained it to her when the _ebba _outbreak first began, and the talk vids said the same. Just like the human common cold, there was no cure for it, and it simply had to run its course. But it was different when it was someone you loved. She'd never imagined that Edward might fall victim to it himself._

_What had they done wrong? The Volturi were used to these outbreaks and had time-tested procedures for trying to contain the spread of the illness. They ordered all public gatherings suspended. The schools were closed, and parents kept their young quarantined in their homes as a precaution. The markets were closed, except for the food stalls, but only the non-Volturi merchants opened for business. Even Council sessions were suspended until after the illness had run its course. How had Edward been exposed?_

_The doctor attached a small, flat tape to the underside of Edward's arm. "This will send a warning to me if his fever rises to a dangerous level. Please, try not to worry, Empress. He will be fine. He's very strong." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "I would suggest that you ask Leah to join you in here. The fever may cause him to hallucinate, and sometimes patients can become ... difficult."_

_What could Leah do? She was an excellent fighter, but she was nowhere near as strong as Edward, and she wasn't trained to subdue someone without incapacitating them. But Bella nodded. They'd figure out something, if necessary._

_"I would also suggest that you stay away from the children so that you do not carry the infection to them," he added, and Bella felt a dart of fear. Had they already been exposed? _Ebba _was more dangerous for children and the elderly. "I will stop to see Lady Rosalie and ask if she will care for the children until the Emperor is out of danger and no longer infectious."_

_"How long?" Bella asked._

_"Three days, likely. Though you shouldn't panic if it lasts as long as five. I will return, Empress, to check on him. Try not to worry." He patted her shoulder, a gesture of comfort he would have never dared if Edward had been lucid._

_"Thank you, doctor," Alice offered. Bella tried to remember her manners, but she was so afraid, so very afraid. She took Edward's hand in her own and sat down to wait._

* * *

><p>Edward found himself in a little meadow, lying beside a brook. He could smell the dry grass upon which he lay and the sunshine was warm on his face. Birds twittered and sang in the gently swaying trees. He stood up slowly and looked around, surprised to find that he recognized this place. It was the meadow on Fenix, outside of Didyme's house, where he had fought with James. He blinked in confusion, because he couldn't remember how he'd gotten here.<p>

"Hello, Edward."

He turned and saw Bella seated under a tree, but it wasn't Bella, despite the fact that it was her face he saw and her voice which had spoken. Edward dropped to his knees and bowed his head. He instinctively recognized the power glowing in her eyes.

She chuckled. "You catch on quicker than your wife."

"Why am I here?" He hoped she didn't think the question was disrespectful.

"Because you and I need to have a little chat, and then there are some things I need to show you. To remind you. Things it seems you might have forgotten."

Edward peeked up at her cautiously, but she wasn't looking at him. She was rubbing a red, round fruit against her shirt. She took a big bite from it and munched contentedly.

"What have I forgotten?"

"You and Bella are busy ruling the galaxy, and you're doing a great job at it, too, I might add. But you've forgotten that she's supposed to have first priority in your life, that your _family_ is supposed to come first."

Edward was startled. "I love her as much as I did the day we mated."

"Yeah, but you don't take the time to show it much."

"Bella hasn't complained." He didn't want to argue with a Goddess, but Bella didn't seem dissatisfied with their relationship, and the children were so busy these days.

The Goddess took another bite of her fruit. "Man, I love these things."

"Is Bella unhappy?" Edward pressed.

The Goddess tilted her head. "What do you think?"

Edward was at a loss.

"She's too busy to be unhappy. But she misses you."

He didn't understand. "I'm right here."

She took another bite and chewed with gusto. "Do you remember that you were supposed to have another baby?"

Edward flinched. He had stopped asking Bella if she was ready to consider having another child. He couldn't remember the last time he'd mentioned it, actually. He'd always longed for another baby, especially as he'd watched Esme and Carlisle raise Tyler and then their own son, Jared. He envied their joy. But Bella's heart had been broken by the miscarriage she'd suffered here on Fenix. At first, he hadn't wanted to make her feel pressured if she wasn't ready, and later it had just never seemed like the right time for them.

The Goddess smiled slightly. "Go now. We'll talk later."

_Go where_? But he was already leaving.

~.~

It was his first memory.

His mother stood in front of the mirror fussing with her upswept auburn hair. Jewels glittered as she turned her head to check the sides. Edward, in his crib, called for her but she did not so much as glance in his direction. She scooped up her shawl and headed out of the room.

"Ma!" he cried. Maybe she hadn't heard him. He yelled louder.

His father met her in the hallway, right outside the door. He nuzzled her neck and she smiled. "Are you ready to go, beautiful?"

"The baby needs something." Her voice was irritable.

His father glanced at him. "He's fine. Carlisle is here."

His mother threaded her arm through her mate's and they disappeared around the corner.

"_Ma_!" Edward's cry was loud and plaintive. It brought Carlisle, who unlocked the top of his crib and lifted him out. "There's my boy," he said. Edward snuggled against his shoulder, but as nice as Carlisle was, he wanted his mother.

"We'll go and play with James. Would you like that?"

"Ma," Edward replied. His little tail wrapped around Carlisle's arm.

"I know, son. She'll be home soon, I promise."

He made that promise many times during Edward's childhood, but even when his mother was physically present, she was never _there._ Nor his father, whose focus was solely on his adored mate.

~.~

Edward was now around seven, and he was already at Third Level in combat, probably from all of the practice that he and James and Jasper did after dinner every evening. Now, he faced an older boy from his level, a boy who was determined not to be beaten by Edward, only half his size. He was fast and pitiless, but Edward was more agile. He found his opponent's weakness and knocked him to the mat. The audience rumbled, stomped their feet and clapped in approval.

Edward bowed, and searched the audience for his father, who had promised to attend. His cushion was occupied by Carlisle. Edward's tail drooped, dragging on the mat behind him as he left the small stage, his pride in victory vanishing like a puff of smoke in the wind.

Afterward, Carlisle praised both James and Edward, and Edward realized something that he hadn't noticed when this memory had flitted through his mind over the years: the resentment on James's face when Carlisle told Edward how proud he'd been. It was as if James thought Carlisle's pride and affection were finite, like a cup from which Edward had swallowed too large a drink.

~.~

Emmett's hatching. His mother was resentful that her mate was away from her, incubating a child she did not want, but their position compelled them to have children. From this perspective, Edward could understand and perhaps even forgive, but his heart broke for the little boy he had been, eager to show his mother his art project, but she barely glanced at it. He dropped it in the hall as he walked back to his rooms. Years later, Jasper gave it back to him. He'd found it and kept it, knowing that Edward might be proud of it again someday, when the sting of rejection had faded.

But that sting never faded. The ghost of it lingered still.

He wasn't one of those who was given a coveted spot around the table when his brother began to hatch. Those spaces were reserved for his mother's friends. They laughed and chatted while the baby worked his way out of the _durice._ Even Carlisle had been relegated to the back of the room with various Council members, government officials and dignitaries seated a respectful distance away from the table.

After the baby emerged and his DNA was checked to ensure he wasn't a drone, those at the table left for a hatching party in the dining hall. Edward had overheard Carlisle talking to Esme about such parties last night. He disapproved of them because he said the baby needed to begin to bond immediately with its parents, and the tiny boy on the table certainly seemed bewildered to find himself alone. He let out a shrill cry, a sound that stabbed at Edward's heart, especially since it was a sound he recognized as one he, himself, had made.

Edward reached him first and picked him up. The baby snuggled into his chest, shivering, and Edward stroked his back, soothing him with soft murmurs.

"Here, son," Carlisle said quietly. He held out a little baby tunic. Edward sat down to dress his little brother, lest he drop the squirming baby while trying to stuff his little waving arms through the sleeves. Emmett's large, solemn eyes met his own and Edward felt a kinship for him which went beyond the sibling relationship. This baby was adrift as he was. He closed his eyes and scooped Emmett back into his arms. Edward vowed that Emmett would never feel unloved, never feel lonely in his own family.

Carlisle brought over the device which would coat each of the baby's claws in soft rubber so that he would not accidentally scratch himself. It was something that Emmett's father should have done.

"I hate them," Edward said.

Carlisle shook his head. "They're your parents, Edward. They do love you ... in their own way." He added this last part hastily when he saw the anger flare in Edward's eyes. "Don't hate them, son. Pity them, for they are missing out on one of life's greatest joys."

~.~

He was twelve and Esme had taken him to the market with her to buy herbs. Edward wandered over to the next stall, which sold jewelry. There was a set of jewels that his eyes kept being drawn back to as he examined the merchant's wares. It was a headband of red-black stones with a matching bracelet and ring.

He imagined giving that set to his mate. Would she squeal in delight the way his mother did when his father presented her with jewels? Would she throw her arms around him and press her mouth to his? (The latter Edward thought was a bit disgusting, but Carlisle had said humans liked "kissing.")

Last night, he'd asked Carlisle, his voice low and shy, for this question meant much to him: "Carlisle, what will my mate be like?" He knew she'd likely be human. Though Earth had been one of the latter additions to the database, the majority of their matches now came from its people.

"She will be the most beautiful creature you've ever seen," Carlisle said, and his eyes traveled over to Esme, who hummed while she cooked a meal for them. "The moment you see her, it will be as though she completed your soul, clicked into place a piece you didn't know was missing. And she will be exactly what you need, Edward."

What he needed was someone to love. And as selfish as he knew it sounded, he wanted someone who loved him solely, to possess and be possessed. Carlisle was good to him and Emmett. He and Esme tried hard to make up for their parents' absence, but it wasn't quite the same. Sometimes, Edward felt like an outsider, an interloper, despite their efforts to make both of the little princes feel like part of the family. And it felt terribly lonely to be on the outside, looking in. In retrospect, he realized that he probably picked up a lot of that feeling from James, who resented even his little brothers for taking any of his parents' attention.

By the time he was in Upper School, he had a room full of mate gifts. Other boys bought them, too, and it was sometimes a competition between them as to who could find the best gift when they all went to the market on their afternoon break, but none gave it such singular attention as Edward.

Perhaps, as James had suggested, a little of his parents' materialism had affected him, and he was trying to buy his mate's affections. But whenever he bought a gift for her, his future mate, it assuaged a little of his loneliness and comforted him in a way he couldn't explain. It made her seem more _real _to him and made him feel closer to her, this woman from a far distant time and place, who may not have been born yet, or may have lived long ago.

Edward vowed that when he had his own mate and children, they would never feel like this. They would know that they were loved, and he would spend time with them because of that love, not, as his parents saw it, a tedious obligation that cut into their leisure time. And maybe in loving them, it would heal this aching part of his heart.

In his hands, he held the red-black jeweled headband. "I'll take the set," he told the merchant. He tried to imagine it glittering in his mate's hair, and indeed, years later, she would be wearing it when he saw her for the first time. He paid the merchant and accepted the wrapped parcel.

"Another mate gift?" Esme asked him when he rejoined her at the herb-seller stall.

He said it was. His tail wrapped around his leg as he dipped his head, bashful.

"I'm sure she'll love it," Esme said.

Edward peered up at her curiously. "But you do not even know what I bought."

Esme ruffled his hair affectionately ."It doesn't matter. She'll love it because it came from you."

~.~

Jasper had been assigned as Edward's mentor when he began combat training, though Edward had quickly outpaced him in skill level. Fortunately, Jasper had never been troubled by it, nor that Edward was a few years younger than he. They quickly became friends, though James never liked him much. Jealousy was part of it, but it was also Jasper's calm maturity. He talked Edward out of participating in some of the "adventures" that James proposed.

Jasper's mate was found only a few years after he had graduated. Edward had gone with him to meet her, though Jasper had already told him that he intended to ask another couple to be their witnesses. Edward was slightly hurt by that, even though he understood and agreed with Jasper that Edward already had many responsibilities and didn't need another.

Edward was astounded when he first saw her. He's always thought Esme was small, but this Earth woman was even tinier. He wondered if a mistake had been made and she might be a juvenile. If his own mate was so small, Edward would be afraid to touch her for fear of breaking her tiny, bird-like bones. The little female was terrified and tried to run when Jasper approached her. She didn't seem to understand that Jasper was her mate and he would never hurt her.

It wasn't the only problem that Jasper had with his tiny bride. It took a while before Jasper was able to win her over enough so that he could begin to court her and it had been a over week after their mating ceremony before he was able to consummate their union. Jasper warned Edward that Earth males looked much different than Volturi and he needed to be prepared. There had been pain in Jasper's eyes as he said it, and Edward had felt an icy stab of fear in his gut. What if his own mate was repulsed by him?

Edward grew to like Alice. She was much more expressive and emotive than Esme and he was a bit put-off at first by her face that moved in so many ways. Carlisle had explained to him that since humans had no tails, the only way they could show what they were feeling was to move their faces. It took a while before he could understand what each motion meant. She bared her teeth at him, but not because she wanted to fight, but because something made her happy.

And he discovered that Alice sometimes _knew_ things, things that might happen in the future. It took awhile for him to accept that, and longer to accept she would only tell him what he needed to know in order that everything would play out as it should.

He had expected to see Alice swell with child soon after she had accepted Jasper, but no baby ever came. He asked Jasper about it, as delicately as he could manage. Jasper's pain had been apparent. He longed for a baby, and Alice said she wanted children as well but she never became pregnant. Neither Edward nor Jasper had ever heard of a situation like this. Jasper had summoned a doctor and had himself tested for fertility problems and the results came back perfectly normal. Alice, he said, refused to even consider seeing a doctor for an examination of her own. It was against her religious beliefs, she said, but Jasper sensed that there was something else there, something she wouldn't share with him, and her refusal to confide in him was more painful than their childlessness.

It seemed that finding a mate did not guarantee happiness.

~.~

The memory came which he dreaded …

He tapped on his mother's door, but she didn't answer the summons. She dashed around the room, gathering last minute items to take with her to a party on one of Volterra's moons. He and Emmett had been invited to go, but Edward had very little interest in the type of parties his parents enjoyed: always attended by the same wealthy, exclusive Alphas, who met to gossip and to form and betray social alliances, just the same as the last time, and the same as it would be the next.

It was the last time he'd ever see his mother and she hadn't even looked directly at him, intent as she was on gathering the right accessories and cosmetics for her party outfit.

He used a literature exam as an excuse for staying behind though his mother hadn't asked, and Emmett had elected to stay behind as well. From this perspective, which showed everything so much more clearly, Edward could see how his little brother had idolized him. Edward had tried hard to keep his vow that his brother would never feel unloved, and had made a concerted effort to include Emmett wherever possible, but Emmett couldn't keep up with Edward and James, wasn't as clever, and wasn't brave enough to face trouble if one of their pranks or hijinks went awry. James had been impatient with him, and so Edward tried to avoid situations where James would express that exasperation and wound Emmett's soft heart. He performed the same diplomacy for Caius and Felix, James's own brothers.

At breakfast, after their parents had left for the moon, Emmett had looked hopeful as he asked Edward if he had any plans for the afternoon after his exam was finished.

Edward was glad that he'd twined his tail around his little brother's and said, "I was thinking about going fishing with you and then trying to talk Esme into making a _tribi_ roast."

Emmett had been delighted. He loved fishing, almost as much as he loved roasted _tribi._

James hadn't shown up to take the exam - unusual for him- so Edward never got to tell him about his change of plans. As he watched this memory unfold, he wondered if he had sent a message to James at breakfast instead of off-offhandedly deciding to tell him when he saw him at the exam, if it might have made James change his mind, made him reconsider or hesitate.

Edward was in the midst of writing a complex answer about the symbolism in a famous poem, _As the Ocean Depths,_ when he glanced up and saw Carlisle in the doorway. He shouldn't be there. No one was permitted to enter or leave the room once the exams had begun. But he stood there, silently. His face was pale and his eyes were anguished, his tail dragging on the floor like a broken rope.

_Not Esme_, Edward thought. He turned off his desk's communicator unit and all of his work vanished in an instant. He would get no credit for the exam, but by the time the scores were released, he wouldn't care.

He followed Carlisle out into the hallway, and to his surprise, Carlisle led him into an empty classroom and gestured for him to take a seat on one of the cushions. Emmett was already inside and he looked as confused as Edward felt.

"Boys, I don't know how - " Carlisle stopped and looked away. He cursed and Edward and Emmett glanced at each other in surprise, for it was the first time either of them had ever heard Carlisle swear.

"I'm sorry," he said. And then, simply: "Your parents are gone."

Emmett responded, "Yes, we know. They left for the moon this morning."

"No, son, they're -" Carlisle took a deep breath. "Their ship ..."

Slowly dawning horror. Edward's voice didn't sound like his own. "Are you saying ..."

"Their ship was torn apart by a bomb before it left orbit. I'm sorry, boys. I'm so sorry."

Emmett let out a small sound. He looked to Edward, who felt frozen in place.

"They're ... dead?" It was hard to choke out the words.

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Are - Are you sure?" Emmett asked. He swayed a little on his cushion, but caught himself and seemed to steel his spine.

"Their bodies were recovered quickly. They've been brought back to Volterra. I saw them myself, before I came to tell you. I had to - I had to _see ..._"

Edward's heart ached for him, for he and Emmett were not the only ones who had suffered a loss. Carlisle had lost his best friend.

"Has it been announced?" Emmett seemed to be thinking more clearly than Edward at the moment, whose mind was still a frozen blank of shock.

"It is being announced now. The council has gathered and they are handling the media."

Edward was grateful, deeply grateful. He didn't think he could handle questions at the moment. "How did this _happen_?" he asked. "A _bomb_? Who would do such a thing?" His parents weren't the most popular rulers the Federation ever had, and there had been increasing unrest since the situation with the glowstone mines, but regicide was something that belonged to the Old Days, not the peaceful Federation of the present era.

Edward had never seen Carlisle so defeated. Grief had aged him, crumpled him down. "Edward, it was James. James planted the bomb."

Pain and shock hit him like a fist. "That can't be," Edward protested. "He wouldn't - "

"He would." Carlisle hung his head and Edward realized that Carlisle was ashamed. He scooted his cushion closer to his adoptive father and twined his tail with Carlisle's, offering what comfort he could.

"There has to be some mistake," Edward said. "We'll find out - "

"He sent me a vid, and in it, he confessed to planting the bomb. He's gone to join the protesters on Lapush."

Silence. Edward couldn't speak for a moment. His mind searched for ways to deny it as the pain swelled to almost unbearable levels.

"I want to see the vid," Edward demanded.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, son, it's better if you don't."

"I want to see it!"

"No." Carlisle wore that intransigent expression that Edward knew well. It meant Carlisle would not be moved, would not change his mind. He remembered feeling angry about it, but he later realized that Carlisle was only trying to protect him from further anguish. It would have only added to his pain if Edward had known at the time that James had stated he wished that Edward and Emmett had been on the ship.

Edward was going to respond but the door opened and Council members filed through, their faces pale and solemn, their tails dragging behind them as they walked. Behind them, media with cameras stood in the hall, keeping the requested respectful distance from the imperial family, but necessary to record this historic moment. One by one, they approached Edward and knelt. They said, "Emperor."

And that's when it became real. His parents were gone and he was now the Emperor of the Nine. A shiver of panic twisted his guts. He wasn't ready for this. He was still in school. He didn't know what to do. He looked over at Carlisle and a wave of cool calm settled over him. Carlisle would help him, just as he always had.

They were really gone.

Grief stabbed through him, but it was not grief for his parents, but rather grief for the relationship they might have had, the relationship he had always wanted to have with them. It would never be possible now. And grief for James, too. Shock at his betrayal, shock at his loss, shock at the people who entered the room to bow to the new Emperor.

Emmett got to his knees and lowered his head. "Emperor."

Edward stared down at the only family he had left. He took Emmett by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet and twined their tails. "_Brother_," he corrected.

~.~

Esme drove out the Council members and the cameras, her manner so brisk and officious that no one dared question her, and shut the door firmly. She sat down beside Edward and drew him into her arms, just as she had done when he was a little boy and hurting from his parents' neglect. He was too large now to snuggle into her as he once had done, so he laid his head on top of hers and wrapped his tail around her arm.

"It can't have been him," he said. "It _can't._"

She pulled back to look up into his face. Her eyes were soft with compassion. She said nothing. She didn't have to.

He buried his hands in his hair and tugged. The pain was the only thing that felt real. But Esme gently reached up and tugged his hands away. He wanted to scream, to attack something with his claws and shred it to bits. The pain was swelling within him to the point where he thought he might burst if he couldn't let it out in some way.

Esme pulled him back into her arms and he realized she and Carlisle had to be hurting as much as he was, for they had lost their son just as surely, and with almost as much finality, as Edward and Emmett had lost their parents. James would be executed when he was captured. That thought made him shudder again and his hands crept back up toward his hair. Esme caught them in her own.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she said.

He went back over in his mind one of the last conversations he'd had with James, sharing a bottle of wine and debating the merits of democracy versus monarchy. James had gotten frustrated and angry and had ended the conversation. Edward had thought he'd done so to avoid it devolving into an argument between friends. (For years afterward, the taste of wine would nauseate him as it brought back that discussion.) Had it been some kind of warning? Had he somehow missed the signs? He'd thought James loved him as a brother, just as Edward loved James. Despite his efforts to ensure Emmett felt he was loved, he was closer to James than he was to Emmett ... or at least he'd thought he'd been. When had it become a ruse on James's part? What had been his turning point and when had he made that awful decision?

They were questions for which he would never have answers.

~.~

"Emperor?"

"Just a moment, please. I will be with you shortly." Edward signed two more documents and lay them aside. His desk was full of similar papers, everything needed to be read, decisions to be made, other people's decisions approved. So much to do. Carlisle had forced Edward to go to his nest last night and would probably return sometime this evening to bully him into resting again, but there was still so much left undone from his parents' rule. He sometimes feared he'd never catch up. The work would just keep piling higher and higher. Worse, the situation on Lapush was deteriorating more every day and he didn't know how to solve it.

Edward raised bleary eyes to the man who stood in the doorway. He looked vaguely familiar. "Yes?"

"Pardon the intrusion, Emperor, but I have news for you and I thought you would like to hear it as soon as possible."

What was it now? Another protest? Another water shortage? Edward suppressed a sigh. "Go on."

"We have found her, Emperor."

"Who?"

"Your mate."

Edward stared at the man. He recognized him now, one of the heads of the mate search program. He stared for so long that the man began to get agitated and bowed quickly, believing he had somehow given offense.

Joy like Edward had never known burned through him, hot and fierce. "Are you sure?"

"Certain of it. I checked the readings myself."

"Who is she? Where is she from?"

"She is an Earth woman, Emperor. I am sorry that I do not yet know her name. We are still trying to locate her file in the records."

Edward closed his eyes. "How soon?"

The man grew more nervous. "A few months. I apologize for the delay, but we have many scheduled jumps ..."

"I understand," Edward assured him. "I am not going to ask you to disregard those ahead of me who are waiting for their mates as well."

Edward barely noticed when the man bowed and left. He was already making plans. He needed to build a burrow for her, underground where it was warmer. Earth women got sick if they got cold, Jasper had warned him. But even had she been from one of the hardier races, he wouldn't have wanted to bring her _here_, to the palace. The ostentation of this place embarrassed him.

He rose from his desk and went to the door, intending to go to the underground city to meet with Jasper and Alice, but Alice already stood outside the door, her little fist raised to knock.

"You've heard," she said.

"I have. Have you seen ...?" He twisted the end of his tail.

She smiled. "I have seen her. She's sweet and lovely. Oh, Edward, you're going to love her and she's going to love you, too."

Edward's knees felt weak with relief. He went back to his desk and sat heavily on the cushion before he fell. "She'll love me?" he whispered.

"Very much. And you'll be very happy together." Alice twirled in a circle from excitement and glee. "She's going to be my friend, Edward! Don't just sit there! Get up! We have a lot of preparations to make."

Gladly, he followed Alice from the room.

~.~

He was twisting his tail again as he waited. Alice pulled it out of his hand. "Edward, calm down."

He couldn't calm himself. In just a few minutes, he would meet his bride.

The months had passed with agonizing slowness. He'd dug them a comfortable burrow and furnished it with the things Alice told him his bride would want. A strange contraption she called a "toilet" had been installed in a small side room, and he had bought her a large chair, plump with stuffing, that Alice insisted that his bride would want. It was bigger than his throne.

Alice had also purchased a large wardrobe for her. Sometimes, when the rooms seemed too lonely without her, he went into the storage room that Alice had directed him to build (she called it "a closet" and said Earth women wanted their clothes to hang from a wide-framed hook on a stick, instead of being folded neatly in a trunk) and looked at the garments. He held the little tunics that Alice assured him would fit her and tried to picture his bride wearing them.

Yesterday, they had finally located her file and he had learned her name and he had seen an image of her for the first time. Humans didn't have holograms, just flat paper images, so he couldn't see as much as he would like, but he would be able to recognize her when she arrived. Alice had been right about how lovely she was. He had spent hours staring at the photo they had given him, memorizing every curve and shadow. Her dark eyes seemed soft and kind, though perhaps tinged by sadness.

As they sat in the meeting room, Alice chattered about the various things he would need to remember to tell his bride so that she could get used to the differences in their worlds. Edward tried to pay attention, though he was sure he probably wouldn't remember a single one. Alice warned him that she might be upset or afraid when she came out of the jumper - Alice hadn't seen a vision of it, but he needed to know it was a possibility. And his mate had never seen a Volturi, so their differences might be distressing for her at first. Alice advised him to be as calm and soothing as possible, to remain seated, or kneel so that his bride didn't feel overwhelmed by his size. "No looming!" she ordered. He had no idea what she meant by that, but he would try his best not to do it.

Jasper sat with Alice, calm and still, as opposite from Alice as it was possible to be. It gave Edward some hope that no matter what the differences he had with his mate, they would find happiness, too. Emmett sat beside him, and he was almost as excited that a mate had been found for his brother as he would have been if the mate were his own. All three of them tried to reassure him, but it was as though their voices came from a faint distance, an indistinct and inconsequential buzzing at the edges of his awareness.

The door opened and his mate was shoved through it by Lauren, one of the human acclimators that talked to the women to try to help them to understand what had happened to them. His bride stumbled into the room, her eyes wide with fear, followed by her guard, Tanya.

Carlisle was right. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He inhaled deeply of her scent and was startled to feel his body come alive in a way it never had before. His heart hammered in his chest and he had to restrain himself from grabbing her and spinning in joyous circles.

He rose from his cushion carefully and walked toward her with slow, measured steps. She tilted her head back to look up at him. Her face was whiter than it should be, he noted, and her breath came in short puffs. "Greetings," he said to her as he knelt before her, and he tried to pull his lips into the shape Alice called a "smile," which she had promised his mate would find reassuring.

"H- hell- hello," she whispered.

Her long, dark hair was thick and shiny, evidence that she was healthy and well-nourished. He reached out a hand to touch it, fascinated by its color and gleam. She recoiled and her eyes went even wider at the sight of his hand. He had forgotten that humans had an extra digit and she might think his hands looked unusual. He quickly snatched the hand back, inwardly cursing himself for adding to her stress and fear.

"Edward, stop," Alice said. "You're scaring her." Alice squeezed past Jasper and introduced herself to Bella, and the presence of another human woman seemed to relax her slightly. She introduced Emmett and Jasper, but his mate had caught a glimpse of his tail and she was staring at it, her mouth slack, her face white and her eyes even wider than before. He turned to Alice to ask her what that expression meant and had to dart forward to catch his little bride as she fell into a dead faint.

He studied her a bit while she was unconscious, probably the closest to her he would be able be for some time yet. He examined her hands closely, as he'd never been able to do with Alice nor Esme (it was rarely a good idea to touch another Volturi's mate). Such tiny, useless claws! He had been right to get a guard for her. As she began to stir, he looked over at Emmett and his instincts roared as he saw that Emmett had a stunned and fascinated expression in his eyes and he knew instantly what it meant.

It meant nothing would ever be the same between himself and his brother. It meant he would have to fight for his mate or give up the right to court her first, and if Emmett won and she fell in love with him ... He flinched with the pain that thought caused.

He still held out hope, when he announced his intention to court his little human mate after dinner, that Emmett would back off and decline to challenge for the sake of their relationship. But Emmett was as helpless as he was to deny his urges. It made Edward angry, despite his efforts to be understanding and when he defeated Emmett, he took his tail, hoping it would underscore the lesson to stay away from Edward's mate. He regretted it later, but at the time, he couldn't see beyond his instinctive anger and possessiveness.

Instead of being impressed with his victory and the honored gift of his brother's tail, Bella fainted again and Edward was ashamed at the amount of distress he was causing her. Waiting for her to wake in their nest, where he had carried her, he felt a horrible sense of helplessness. It was as though she could not understand his language, and he did not know how to speak hers.

All of the warnings and suggestions Alice had given him scattered from his mind like startled birds. He sat on the floor against the wall on the other side of the room, giving her as much space as he could. Tanya, her guardian warrior, knelt next to the door, silent and still. He was tempted to ask her for advice, but she probably didn't know how to appeal to a human any more than he did.

His bride peeked up over the edge of the nest, her large brown eyes with their strange, round pupils taking in the room with trepidation. When she saw him, she ducked down out of sight. Edward looked up at the love poem carved at the top of the burrow's walls, the words he had longed to make truth.

Time and patience, he admonished himself. Alice had promised him that love would come. He had to give it time to grow.

~.~

He lay in their nest, despondent. Bella hadn't reacted to any of his offerings. Day after day, he brought bigger and more fierce prey and she only looked at it with confusion and a bit of distaste she tried to conceal. He had to respect that she valued herself too much to give in for an offering unworthy of her. He just wasn't sure what he could do that would impress her. He was running out of indigenous predators that could of be killed by one man armed only with the weapons nature had given him.

The door burst open and Bella ran through it, dripping water in a trail of droplets behind her, her clothes plastered to her body. She jumped into the nest and landed on him, her eyes shining. And then she said the words that made him happier than he had ever been, happier than he had ever dreamed that he could be: "You are a fine and skilled hunter. I want you for my mate."

Years later, she would tell him of her confusion, and they would laugh about it, but at the moment, all he felt was joy so intense that he threw back his head and roared with it.

~.~

Their mating night. The most beautiful memory that he had, aside from when he had beheld his children for the first time. He had been so nervous, so afraid he would scare her or hurt her. Both Jasper and Carlisle had given him advice, and he had remembered his school lessons. He had pleased human women before. He could only hope that Bella would be no different in her responses.

Once he was in her arms, he understood the reason for the merciless, compulsory nature of those lessons. The boys were required to perform even if they were sick or injured. It had taught them to ignore their body's demands or complaints. He lapped at the designs Alice had painted on her body, impatient for the taste of her skin below, slightly salty, slightly sweet, and oh so incredibly soft. It reminded him how fragile she was and how careful he had to be.

But nothing could have prepared him for how good it felt to delve into her body, and his control nearly snapped. He dropped his head to the pillow beside hers and rasped, "Ah, Bella ... Goddess above, I had no idea." It was only the power of his love for her that allowed him to remain gentle when his body screamed at him for more.

Every time they joined this way, he would have that same sense of wonderment, and every time he didn't think it could possibly get any better, it did.

* * *

><p><em>Edward stirred and a soft moan escaped him. "Bella ..."<em>

_"I'm here, Edward." She kissed his forehead. Alice had advised her to lay close to him, that her scent would comfort him. "I'm here." She checked the tape under his arm. The reading still hovered just under the danger zone. She took the tube of water and dripped it into his mouth slowly, lest he choke. He gasped, his mouth seeking the source, and she gave him more until he was sated and turned away._

_"Edward, can you hear me?"_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Can you hear me?"

Edward was jerked from his memories and found himself still in the meadow. The sun was setting now, casting a soft orange-yellow glow over the swaying grasses. He looked around and saw the Goddess picking flowers to add to the bunch she already held in her hand.

She smiled at him, Bella's smile, and Edward felt a pang in his heart as he realized he hadn't seen Bella smile like that in a while now. "Do you remember how happy you were when you learned that Bella was pregnant?"

The meadow around him wavered for a moment and he saw himself lying in the nest with her, distressed because she was ill, but his heart singing with joy. He would have the family he always wanted now. He remembered his drive to build his incubation nest, where he could protect his baby, a drive which wouldn't let him rest comfortably until it was done. He dug at the rock with single-minded intensity, carefully smoothing the walls, lest they have a sharp pebble or angle that might scratch the _durice_, and he spent hours choosing just the right pillows.

The vision faded and he was under the tree again. The Goddess came over to sit down beside him. She handed him a flower. He had no idea what to do with the thing. He knew Earth women liked flowers, but to a Volturi, it was difficult to understand their appeal. He thanked her politely and put it into his pocket.

"I want you to remember how you felt when you thought you had lost her." She touched his shoulder and he was back in their burrow, his claws dripping with blood as he watched Bella try to save their dying drone. She screamed at him to get a doctor. She didn't yet realize that the wounds were fatal and she was frantically trying to stop the bleeding by pressing her hands against the wounds.

He was stunned by what he had done. It had happened so quickly and without conscious thought. He had seen the drone holding his limp, pregnant mate and his instincts had taken over. "I'm sorry," he said. His tail wrapped tightly around his leg. "I didn't mean to do it. It just ... happened." He tried to pick her up off the floor, out of the pool of spreading blood.

"Don't _touch_ me!" she cried and the pain was like claws in his own heart. He needed to comfort her, but she wouldn't let him; he was desperate to hold her but she ran from him. She went to Jasper's burrow and asked for sanctuary, and Jasper gave it without question. He blocked the doorway so that Edward could not follow her in side. Jasper was saying something to him in a calm, firm voice, but Edward didn't hear it. All he could hear was Bella's sobs. He called for her desperately, and then Jasper shut the door. Edward pressed his hands to it and laid his forehead against the wood.

Agony. Pain like he'd never known. Nothing could be worse than this, having a door between himself and his mate, a threshold he could not cross. He sank down to the floor beside the door.

Tanya took her place by the door on the opposite side. She wouldn't look at him.

He dropped his head into his hands. Icy, helpless despair. He'd lost his everything in one thoughtless moment.

"Emperor?"

Someone was speaking to him. Edward looked up with bleary eyes and saw a camera pointed at him with one of the popular vid-talkers beside it. He was asking questions. Others fanned out around him, calling their own questions. Edward snarled and swiped his claws at them. They darted back and he moved like he was about to lunge to his feet. They retreated down the hall a safe distance, but they kept creeping back, and he inwardly raged at their thoughtless cruelty that they eagerly sought to record his destruction. A crowd of onlookers swelled their ranks, larger every time he looked up. He heard them speculating about what was happening, why the Empress had left the Emperor.

And then Carlisle was there, and with him, a contingent of palace guards to drive away the crowd, much to the onlookers' indignation. Esme sat down beside him. On her arm was a basket of food; Esme responded to any crisis by feeding the afflicted, but Edward thought he'd never have an appetite again. She drew him into her embrace and he thought back to that horrible moment in the empty classroom when she had comforted him this way.

"Oh, Edward," she said unhappily as she stroked his hair. "What have you done?"

Edward didn't answer. Carlisle laid a hand on his shoulder for a moment before he went inside, where Edward could not go.

"He'll talk to her," Esme told Edward. "Just let her calm down. Bella loves you, Edward. She loves you very much. She's just confused and upset right now."

Edward didn't hold out much hope. Bella had left him. He had seen Volturi in similar situations, the discarded males sitting by their mate's doorways until they finally wasted away. The mate bond for Volturi was strong, but the mate bond combined with love ... Few Volturi survived the loss of a beloved mate. They wouldn't want to.

He heard the faint murmur of Bella's voice and he strained toward the door. His arms ached for his mate, the instinct to comfort just as powerful as the one to protect. He threaded his fingers into his hair and pulled.

Esme reached up to gently untangle his fingers. "I only saw you do that once before," she noted. Sorrow gleamed in her eyes.

He had to show Bella how sorry he was. And an idea occurred to him.

~.~

She emerged from Jasper's burrow after Carlisle had spoken to her, and she gave him the gift of allowing him to carry her home. He saw her staring at the cleaned tile and he knew she could see the blood in her mind. As soon as he set her on her feet, she dashed for the toilet and retched into it.

It gave him time to put his plan in motion. He found a knife in one of his trunks and sliced into the base of his tail. The pain was astonishing and made him sway on his feet for a moment as his vision grayed out. But he continued. For Bella.

She caught him before he could complete it and called for a doctor. At least she understood now that he would humble himself before his entire kingdom if she would just let him apologize. He wasn't sure what drugs the doctor had given him, but a distant dreaminess settled over him and he heard himself telling her about James and his parents' death.

"Losing James was the worst pain I ever felt until this afternoon, when you and I were separated by a door I could not open."

~.~

Bella's decision to have the tall, loud Earth woman help them around the house instead of a drone had repercussions which he worked hard to keep from Bella. The snide jokes about the reason why he wouldn't have another drone in his household infuriated him with their implications that Bella was an adulteress, rumors heavily encouraged by James, who made it a point to mention it at least once in every vid interview.

To his surprise, he was visited about a week later by a contingent of drones who had been close friends of Jacob. They wanted to reassure him that Bella had never "used" Jacob in that fashion. He was touched by it, because their chief concern seemed to be that he not think badly of Bella. He couldn't imagine why they would care, but later he realized that the drones had loved her for her kindness to them long before she had sought to grant them their freedom.

He hadn't liked Rose when they first met. She seemed mean. One day, he would learn that her brash exterior hid a soft heart that was fiercely loyal, but at the time, it concerned him deeply when Emmett discovered she was his mate. He thought Emmett needed someone like Bella, soft-spoken and sweet, and the direction those thoughts took him led him to the realization that he'd broken his vow to Emmett, the vow that his brother would always have the love of his family.

He began to try, tentatively, to repair the damage his jealousy over Bella had caused. Emmett had a big heart and it was not in his nature to hold grudges. He forgave Edward readily, more easily than Edward deserved, and they were all family again. He hadn't realized how much he missed Emmett.

It was at Emmett and Rose's mating ceremony that Bella first felt the pains of childbirth. He exchanged a worried glance with the doctor; it was early, not _dangerously _early, but enough to raise a bit of concern and the babies came quickly, almost too quickly. Alice soothed her and Edward knelt beside his mate, his tail wrapped around her leg as he wished with all of his might that he could take the pain for her.

"Twins!" the doctor announced with some relief. Two babies explained the early birth, and the quick delivery hadn't caused Bella any injury. He hadn't anticipated how hard it would be to leave her once he had his babies safely in his arms. His instincts screamed at him to hide the babies, quickly, but his mate needed him, too.

"Please, let me see them," Bella begged and he brought the blanket-wrapped bundles to her, fighting past his fear. Bella would never hurt her babies, even if they looked strange to her now, still in their protective _durices._

"I love you, Bella." He pressed his lips to her forehead. He couldn't fight it any longer. He needed to hide.

"And I love you," Bella responded. Her eyes were understanding.

He squeezed behind her puffy chair and through the tunnel into his nest. He lay each baby on a pillow, pillows that he had spent hours selecting, and curled up around them. Already he could feel the hibernation slumber tugging at the edges of his consciousness. He tipped his claws carefully to ensure he wouldn't accidentally prick the _durices_ and then laid a protective hand over them. His babies. Love swelled his heart. His little princes would grow up in a family that cherished them, and Bella was going to be such a wonderful mother ... He fell into a doze, dreaming about it.

He heard her voice and jerked out of sleep. He barely managed to refrain from snarling at her, but her scent filled the nest and sent a conflicting instinctive message to his brain.

"Can I stay in here with you?" she asked.

"Bella ..." He didn't want to refuse her, but every fiber of his being was insisting that he get his children away from the threat.

"Edward, you know I would never hurt our babies."

"I know." But he couldn't help pulling the _durices_ closer to his body, even as he purred for her to soothe the anxiety he heard in her tone. This had to be hard for her, as well. Even in the dim light which came from the mouth of the tunnel, he could see the dark circles below her eyes.

She suggested they go to sleep and discuss it in the morning, and he was so tired that he dozed off despite the adrenaline pumping through his system that made him jerk awake every time she moved or spoke. Bella was a dream-talker and he was often amused by the things she said. He never told her, instinctively understanding that it would embarrass her over something she could not change.

He woke in the morning and checked the _durices. _Bella still slept beside him. He reached out a hand to stroke her hair and she murmured his name. Even in his hibernation sleep he missed her. He feasted his eyes on her slumber-soft face and tried to soak her scent into his lungs, because as much as he wished she could sleep in here with him during the incubation, it was simply too dangerous. His hibernation was going to become deeper, and he could injure her as an intruder without even consciously realizing it.

She woke and her warm brown eyes crinkled at the edges as she smiled. She watched as he gave each of the _durices_ a turn on their pillows near his chest, then slowly extended a hand and stroked her fingers over the soft, warm surface and he growled before he could stop himself. He tried to apologize, but she shrugged it off and asked if she could sleep in here with him tonight. He was saved from answering by Alice's arrival and Alice was shocked when Bella emerged from the incubation nest. He could hear the conversation between the two, but he was drifting back into sleep.

He heard Bella fighting with Tanya, who blocked the entrance to the nest, he could not drag himself into full consciousness. She screamed and cried, his poor little mate, but Tanya would not be moved, and Edward was too drugged by the heavy stupor of hibernation to help her. His days began to blend together and he woke only occasionally to turn the _durices_, never fully rousing, but he snapped to full alert when one of the _durices_ began to rock beneath his hand._ It was time!_

Excitement shone in his eyes as he crawled from the nest and carried both of them on their pillows to the table. Bella was in the nest, sound asleep. Tanya understood instantly what was happening and took off to spread the word. Edward woke Bella, cupping her cheek in his palm, and it lightened his heart to see her confusion as to whether it was a dream or not melt away into joy when she realized he was actually there with her.

"Edward? _Oh, Edward_!" She flung her arms around his neck and planted kisses all over his face. "You're out?"

"The babies," he said. "They're hatching!" This was the gift that Bella had given him: he kept reaching moments which he thought were the happiest of his life only to come upon another that was even better.

Witnesses began to file into the room, expressing their congratulations. The Council took positions on the far side of the room, attempting to remain a polite distance from the table, but they could not go far in the small burrow. Around the table, the people they loved the most gathered. Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, and Tanya, whom Bella was coming to regard as part of the family. He heard Tanya's delighted gasp when she was invited and took a seat on the cushion beside Bella.

All of them watched the hatching with breathless anticipation. The hole on the top of the _durice_ split open to reveal a baby with rusty red hair who gave a squeaky little roar at all of the faces surrounding the table, and the second baby emerged only moments later. Edward picked up the Heir of the Nine and the shreds of the _durice_ fell away from the baby's hips and legs.

Gasps of shock. Hands flew up to cover mouths. The room went silent.

"What's wrong?" Bella cried. From the back, the baby looked absolutely perfect, down to the little tail, tipped with rusty hair, whipping around in the air. Edward craned his neck around to look at the front. For a moment, he didn't understand what he was seeing.

"The baby's penis is missing," Emmett blurted.

"It's not missing," Carlisle said slowly. He looked over at Bella and his eyes were wide with awe. "_It's a GIRL!_"

Impossible. Edward almost lost his grip on the baby. He laid ... _her _... down on the pillow. He heard the other baby squawk as his sister bit down on his tail, but the sound seemed to come from a distance.

Impossible. Girls weren't born to the Volturi. Not in centuries.

_Impossible._

He looked at his mate, his beloved, his everything, and said the words that he regretted instantly and would regret for the rest of his life: "It can't be mine."

Gasps of shock swept through the room like a chill breeze.

Bella was a true Empress. With unruffled poise and dignity, she turned to Carlisle and asked him to test the DNA of the child. Edward wanted to tell her it wasn't necessary, that he hadn't meant those foolish words, but he seemed frozen in place, unable to speak or even move. Carlisle took a sample of his blood and said to Edward, his voice gentle with compassion, which made Edward feel even worse, that the child was his.

How do you repair something like this? He had shamed her in front of the Council and dignitaries and the story would begin to spread as soon as they were out of the room and could whip out their communicators. Carlisle was announcing a miracle while they would be announcing that the Emperor had more-or-less accused his Empress of adultery.

When the room had emptied, she said, her voice low and reproachful: "I wish you wouldn't have said that."

All he could manage to choke out was, "Goddess above, Bella ... I'm so sorry." It was such a small word, "sorry" and it didn't take away her pain or embarrassment.

She fetched a pair of baby tunics and began to dress their children. She didn't meet his eyes.

He had ruined what should have been a joyful occasion. He could never give that back to her and the guilt was crushing. His Bella had a gentle and kind heart; she forgave him quickly, but she would never be able to forget it.

The scene faded away and he was in the meadow again. He closed his eyes from the shame of the memory, unable to look at the Goddess, who leaned back against the tree, her knees pulled up to her chest. her arms were draped across them negligently. "You learned something important that day," she commented.

"To think before I speak," he said.

She shook her head. "No, you learned that Bella loves you even when you're being a bone-head. Sort of like now ."

He flinched and the Goddess's eyes softened with compassion. "Oh, simply lost your way. You wandered off the path."

"I don't understand," he confessed. "What did I do?"

She picked a piece of grass and twirled it between her fingers. "You'll see."

~.~

It had been a difficult time in his life after the twins hatched. The tumult surrounding the birth of the first Volturi girl in centuries was overwhelming. Some, like Jasper, believed that Bella was an incarnation of the Goddess herself, while others believed James and called her a whore who was trying to destroy their faith. The hall outside their burrow filled with people seeking blessings and then they had to leave the burrow for the palace, which everyone thought would be safer for the family, but it was so hard to go. It had been such a happy little home, filled with good memories. He had no way of knowing at the time that the move would save their lives; the burrow collapsed from the missile strike during the attack on Volterra.

It seemed that threats to his mate were everywhere. On the drive to the palace, she leapt out of the wagon to help a man who had been struck by a rock, charging fearlessly into a riotous crowd. Had the drones not ran in after her to hold back the mob ... He still could not bear to think about it.

But the incident told him something very important: Bella was loved by the drones. They risked their own lives to hold the crowd back from her, without being asked. He thought of it when she brought up the idea of emancipation a few days later. They were creating an army, one that served out of love and loyalty.

That night, Bella had her first vision of the Goddess when Jasper had given her _lysca_. His patience had already been strained by Jasper's open worship of Bella as an incarnation of the Goddess, but when his mistake nearly poisoned her, Edward had retained only enough of his temper to be able to order Jasper from the room instead of slaying him on the spot.

Maybe she was the Chosen to house the spirit of the Goddess. If she wasn't, she was certainly a gift from the Goddess to his people. And maybe she was right that it was her destiny to change the Federation, to improve the lives of _all_ of his people, not just the Alphas and Betas. When Bella had become Empress, she had told him that she had to follow her conscience and he had agreed. He stood by her on the dais as the Council shouted in outrage at their proclamation:

"A_ll drones on Federation planets currently in rebellion are henceforth, and forevermore, free. Any drone who takes up arms in defense of the Federation shall be granted full the full rights_ _and privileges of citizenship."_

"So be it," he said, and took Bella's hand in his own.

"So be it," she echoed. She tilted up her chin in defiance of the angry roar of the crowd and she had never looked more like a Goddess than she did at that moment.

"You sent up a little prayer at that moment," the Goddess said, jerking him out of the memory. Night had fallen and around her, he could see a faint glow, as though she absorbed the starlight and cast it back. "Do you remember it?"

He thought for a moment. "I believe I thanked you for sending me such a strong and brave Empress."

"You did. I was so proud of you both, Edward."

"Was she right? Was that what we were supposed to do, the reason why you sent her to me?"

She smiled slightly. "Part of it, anyway. You're still not done."

"It's never-ending. It seems the more we do, the more that needs done."

"And it will always seem that way. But, Edward, you cannot neglect your family for your work."

"I didn't realize -"

"Yeah, that's sort of why you're here, remember?"

He looked down and his tail ducked out of sight.

"What of your children, Edward? What memory comes to you when you think of them?"

Edward saw himself lying with the babies in the nest, reading a book to them. Little Carlisle and Victoria lay together in the crook of his arm, while Nessie sat on his stomach, following his finger with her eyes as he traced the words under the brightly colored pictures. "We will go hunting tomorrow, baby and I, and we will kill _maaaaaaany_ animals! We will kill a _kakunar_; they are very tasty! And we will kill a tree full of _zorbe_ to make a stew!"

Bella shook her head and laughed. "Good lord, Edward, that's awful!"

Edward feasted his eyes on her. Her hair was still wet and nearly black, hanging in a luxurious curtain down her back. Her skin was pink and rosy from the heat of the baths. He always loved seeing her at this time of day, when her scent mingled sweetly with that of the soap, and sometimes there were stray beads of water on her skin that he could lick away.

Nessie was irked that her father had stopped reading and she tried to use her hands on his cheeks to turn his head back toward the book as Bella said that she thought the story was awfully bloody.

"It was my favorite book as a child," he told her. Nessie, frustrated and impatient to get back to the book, bopped him on the head with her little fist. Edward used his tail to pick her up and drop her onto the pillows on the far side of the nest. Nessie crossed her arms and pouted for a moment before she crawled back.

On the periphery of this memory, he began to see another as he remembered all of the times that Esme and Carlisle had read this book to Edward, Emmett and James, the three of them curled up in Carlisle's nest, just as Edward was curled up with his own children. He hoped it would make a happy memory for them as it had for him. "Carlisle would even make the animal sounds for me, but I'm not very good at them."

"A mom mom ma," Nessie said. She was trying to make the sound of one of the animal names, but it made Bella give a little, delighted squeal.

"She just said _mama_! Did you hear that?"

Edward nuzzled his daughter. "Good girl. Look at how happy you made your mother."

Bella jumped into the nest and scooped Nessie into a hug. "Can you say it again, Nessie?"

"Om am ma," Nessie offered.

Bella squealed again and squeezed her. "You're such a good girl, Nessie! So smart! Can you say, 'daddy'? _Daaa deee_?"

"Da da da," Nessie cried, clapping her hands, her tail waving in delight. Carlisle watched these developments with concentration. He was probably mentally auditioning the sounds that delighted his mother and would produce them late once he was sure he had them correct. It was just his way.

There were many precious moments like these through the years. Not so many these days, and Edward was saddened by that realization. His children were nearly grown now, and he had missed out on so many opportunities.

"Stop," the Goddess commanded. "I don't want you to feel shame, Edward. That is not the intent of our meeting. It's a simple reminder."

"Of all the time I lost," Edward mourned. So much that he had missed.

"No," she said softly. "A reminder to appreciate the time that you have before you. There are still many memories to be made, many happy moments for you to share."

Unbidden, his mind drifted to the next crisis their family had faced, the attack on Volterra. Missiles slammed into the palace walls. Explosions. Screams of terror and pain. He tried to push the memories away, but they were too powerful.

He called to Bella to take the children and flee to safety, but his Bella, the calm, poised Empress, could be a fierce warrior when the occasion called for it, and he saw the hard glint in her eyes as she said, "No way! I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not," Edward retorted. "It's not safe. Please, Bella, I won't be able to keep my mind on the fight unless I know you are safe." He glanced up. "Tanya?"

"The Emperor is right," Tanya said, serene as usual, seemingly unruffled by the explosions. Bella groaned softly when Tanya said that her duty was to protect the children.

"Go to the underground city. You'll be safe there." Edward kissed her on the lips and gave her a brief squeeze. "I love you. Go!"

He hadn't seen her again until it was over, until the city was in ruins and the palace itself was leveled to the ground. The underground city had been hit; James must have known that Edward would try to send his family there. As he made his way to the ruins of the Temple, he hoped and prayed that Bella had disregarded his directions.

So many had perished. So much had been lost.

The Goddess lay back and propped her head on her hands as she looked up at the stars. "Perhaps someday, I'll show you Bella's memories of it. She never told you the entire story of what she went through that day. I'll just say that she made me proud again for being so brave and resourceful."

His mind was drawn back to the moment he had found Bella in the rubble of the Temple, his relief at finding her safe so deep and intense that he couldn't even form a proper prayer of gratitude, other than, "_Safe, praise Goddess. Safe!_" She'd been holding a child in her arms, but he was startled when he looked down at it. "Bella, that is not our baby." And she had laughed through tears of joy, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and told him that she had sent their children to safety. He had wanted to give her a shake when she told him of sending Alice and the babies away in the escape pod. Didn't she realize that the fate of the Federation depended on her? But that was his Bella, always putting those she loved ahead of herself. It was one of the reasons why she was such a good Empress.

He didn't want to remember what had come after the attack either, when his lack of self-control had endangered Bella's life, but he felt himself being sucked in nevertheless and he watched himself beg her to take Esme's potion, the one which would prevent a child from growing within her. It was too soon after the twins, too dangerous. She had refused, at first, and she hadn't changed her mind until he'd asked her whom she wanted to take care of the children if she died and the grief killed him as well. It wasn't actually a serious question because their mating witnesses, Alice and Jasper, had sworn to take on that duty, but it had fulfilled its intended purpose: to make her understand that it was not only her life that was at risk, but his as well and possibly the fate of the Federation itself. He'd held her as she wept, after she'd drank the contents of the bottle, but nothing had happened.

It was at that moment Edward began to lose his faith, though Tanya had seen it as the will of the gods. _Written in the stars_, she had said. He had been angry at the Goddess he wasn't sure existed any more. He glanced over at the Goddess and found her watching him like he was an interesting vid.

"You weren't … angry at me for my lack of faith?" he asked.

Her smile was soft with compassion. "Oh, Edward. You poor thing. No, I wasn't angry at you. You were in so much pain and so afraid …"

"Carlisle finds comfort in prayer at such times."

She laughed. "You're not Carlisle."

"Bella was so angry at you," he said. He rolled over onto his back beside her and looked up at the stars. "She said that if you planned to kill our baby - " He cut off abruptly.

"Edward, there are times I would spare my children if I could. Your pain tears at me more than you can know, and it's made more difficult when you refuse to accept my comfort."

He thought about it for a moment, the sin that had begun his loss of faith, "So, I was supposed to - um …"

She chuckled. "No, you don't get off the hook that easily. You weren't _supposed_ to. You were _going_ to."

"I don't understand."

She waved a hand. "You wouldn't."

He didn't know if he should feel insulted by that or not.

"I want you to think about when you were building memories."

He was plunged back into it before he could consciously agree. He saw the "Christmas" he had put together for Bella and the children. He saw her tears of joy when he had given her back her wedding tunic, which she had thought was mangled beyond repair. The babies were far too young to remember it, though he'd implied to Bella that building happy family memories for them was part of his motivation, simply because he was too embarrassed to admit that it was all for him, to cram as much joy as he could into a few short months, though he doubted if the power of those memories would be enough to keep him going if Bella's pregnancy went as badly as he feared it might.

He had thought of how his own life had lacked any happy family memories at all, and about his vow that his own family would always know how much he loved them, that his home would be a place of warmth and happiness. Had he kept that vow? A chill went through him because he wasn't sure that he had. Certainly, Nessie and Little Carlisle knew that he loved them, but how long had it been since he had put a concerted effort into putting aside family time to play or to simply revel in the comfort of one anothers' company?

The memory of Nessie's first steps was sweet, but also caused an ache in his heart. He had wanted another child, but now he was glad it hadn't happened, because would he have been a casually absent parent, not as bad as his own, but certainly not the father he had intended to be?

"Now, you're starting to catch on," the Goddess said. She reached in the bag beside her and plucked out another of those red, round fruits and took a big bite. "What happened next?"

"No," he said, and sat up. "I don't want to do this any more."

"Edward - "

"No!" he shouted. "Let me go."

She took another bite of her fruit and simply looked at him. He groaned and sank down. "Please don't make me. I haven't thought of it in years. Not since the nightmares - " He squeezed his eyes shut. _"Please."_

She dropped the fruit and put her arms around him, Bella's arms, Bella's scent, though he could feel the barely-contained power thrumming through her veins. He trembled, for the power of the memory was wrenching. He fought it as it pulled him inexorably down.

Jasper came into his office. He stood inside the door until Edward glanced up from his paperwork. His eyes froze on Jasper's face, unable to look away. Jasper was pale, his eyes horror-stricken and anguished.

"No," Edward said. For a moment, he was that young man in the classroom, helpless to fight off a horrifying truth.

Jasper knelt by his side. He put a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder, but Edward knocked it away. He could no longer look at Jasper's eyes, those terrible, pitying and sorrowful eyes.

"No," he said again, and he wasn't sure if it was his memory-self or his meadow-self (or maybe even the Edward who tossed with fever in his nest).

"I'm sorry," Jasper told him. "Her ship-"

"_NO!_" Edward roared. His claws dug into his scalp as he shouted it, as he _screamed _it. But his denial could not force it away.

His memory had gaps, but they weren't memories he cared to recover. He signed a document that invested Jasper with his royal authority (it should have gone directly to Emmett, but Edward wasn't thinking clearly. Jasper had quietly transferred it to Emmett as soon as he could.) And then, he was on Fenix's moon, shredded and blackened wreckage around him, the stench of burnt metal in his nostrils. He was searching the ashes for any sign of her, of his beloved, his soul, his everything.

Edward cried out in agony. He was laying on the grass, his head pillowed on the Goddess's lap, and she made soft, soothing sounds that he could barely hear over the pain that seemed to blot out everything but memory ... horrifying, wrenching memory.

Three bodies lay off to the side. The body of a male, the body of Tanya, Bella's beloved bodyguard - identifiable by her height - and the body of a small human female. He knew that Jasper didn't believe him when he said it wasn't Bella, but the scent below the reek of burned flesh was not his mate's. He had to find her. He clawed through the ashes, scorched his hands throwing aside hot metal, moving across the debris field, only to return to the beginning to search again when he found no sign of her. Again and again. He couldn't stop. Not until he found her.

Jasper was in front of him with a communicator. Edward couldn't quite understand what he was saying. He looked down at the screen and the knife of agony that impaled him twisted at seeing Bella's image. Why would Jasper do such a cruel -

Jasper pointed at the date stamp and Edward blinked uncomprehendingly for a moment.

"She's alive," Jasper said. The two most beautiful words Edward had ever heard.

He'd had her in his arms in his next memory, lying with her on one of those strange, flat human beds.

"The baby," she whispered, and her eyes were stark with pain.

"I know," he said. "I know. I watched your vid over and over during the flight here. I'm so sorry. But I still have you. I still have you. Oh, Bella, thank the Goddess that I still have you."

In the light of that, it made his final confrontation with James seem almost inconsequential. James would probably have been terribly disappointed by that, he thought. In the end, all James had wanted was to hurt the man who had once loved him like a brother, and he had lost the power to do that. Because Edward had known true pain, and nothing could possibly compare to it.

"Satisfied?" Edward said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. He was angry, angry at having to endure that once again. It should have lost its power, knowing as he did that he would have his mate in his arms again soon, but it was still enough to shred him.

Her compassion was hard to endure when he was barely controlling his resentment. "Edward, you needed - "

"To relive the worst few days of my life? Yes, I'm very glad I had that experience."

Her eyes flared with anger and suddenly his own was gone. He hung his head. The tip of his tail crept into his hand and he found himself twisting it. Her hands gently covered his own. "I didn't do it to hurt you, Edward."

"I know that." He still couldn't look at her.

Bella had tucked their baby's ashes into Tanya's shroud. "I know you'll take care of him," she had whispered. "Just as you always took care of me. I love you, Tanya. I hope you knew that."

He'd wanted to say, _Of course she knew it, _but his throat was too tight for words to pass. He'd held Bella in his arms and they'd watched the little boat disappear over the horizon. He'd never asked her about the dream she'd had only a few nights later. She'd laughed and cried and spoken to Tanya as though she stood beside them. It had disturbed him so badly that he'd tried to wake her, but the dream would not let her go until it was finished. Whatever she had seen, it had broken her out of the depression that had kept her confined to their nest for the last few days. She still grieved, as did Edward, but they were able to support one another, rather than drowning alone in their own separate sorrow.

The pain never went away, Esme had told him later, and she was a woman who knew what it was like to lose a child. But with time, she promised, it would become more bearable. And she had slowly been proven right.

"Bella never quite forgave me," the Goddess said, breaking into his reverie.

"Nor did I," Edward said bluntly.

"If I could have spared you the pain, I would have."

"I know that." No one looking into those sad, loving eyes could deny it. "But knowing something had to happen doesn't make it easier to bear."

"I want all of my children to be happy. And Edward, you're wasting time."

His eyes widened. "You're not saying - ?"

"Oh, goodness, no, I don't mean one of you is dying. Nothing like that. What I mean is that when the both of you look back over your long lives, you're going to wonder why you ever wasted a moment that you could have been happy." The Goddess got to her feet and held out a hand to help Edward to his. She kissed his forehead as he rose. "I love you, Edward. Never forget that."

He gave her the crooked smile that he had developed for Bella. "Did you have to wait so long to tell me?"

She reached out and cupped his cheek in her palm. "I've been telling you every day of your life. You just weren't listening." She dropped her hand down to his shoulder. "Now, you're going to wake soon, and Bella is going to need you to comfort her. She's been very scared these last few days."

"_Days_?" he said in alarm.

"Yes, days. Time moves differently over here. You'll remember this, won't you, Edward?"

He thought that considering the fact she'd forced him to relive the worst moments of his life, the lesson was pretty firmly implanted.

She looked sad for a moment. "But also the best."

"Yes, also the best." Another memory enveloped him: Bella, just a few hours before their mating ceremony. She looked up into his face with shining eyes.

"I love you, Edward."

He nodded. "I know."

"You're supposed to say it back," she coaxed.

He had been confused. "Why? You already know I love you."

Bella smiled. "Because I like to hear it."

He took her into his arms, and curled his tail around her back. "I love you, Bella, and if it makes you happy to hear those words, I will tell you every day, every hour, for the rest of our lives."

Had he? He wasn't sure. But he intended to make sure of it for all of the days to come.

The Goddess smiled tenderly, though tears glistened in her eyes.. "And then she leaked."

His tail flicked in amusement. "You seem about to leak yourself."

She chuckled, even as the tears fell from her eyes to glisten on her cheeks. "Be happy, Edward."

"Thank you, Goddess. Thank you for caring that our marriage be as happy as it can possibly be."

"I have an ulterior motive," she confessed. She leaned forward and embraced him one last time and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "_Call him Collin,_" she said, but her voice was faint and distant, though her scent and the warmth of her arms remained.

He opened his eyes. He looked around in a bit of confusion and found himself home in his nest. Bella was draped over his chest as though she had fallen asleep and tipped over onto him.

"Bella," he said.

She jerked awake, panic and guilt in her eyes. He took her shoulders in his hands. "I'm fine," he assured her quickly. "You must have been exhausted."

"Edward!" her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, God, I was so - "

"Shhh. I'm fine. Come here." He held open his arms and she lay down in them, sniffling a little from the tears she could not hold back. He smoothed her hair, rumpled as though she hadn't combed it in days. She shifted to a more comfortable position, and that's when he felt it. He reached into his pocket and brought out a crumpled flower.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I think it's for you," he said and laid the flower in her hand.

Her brow wrinkled as she tried to figure out how he could have come to have a fresh flower blossom in his pocket after spending the last three days in his nest, delirious with fever. He gently closed her fingers around it and kissed her gently on her soft lips. Where he had gotten the flower was not important. He spoke of what _was_ important: "Bella, have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"You tell me every day," she replied. Her voice wobbled slightly.

"No, I don't mean a casual, 'I love you' before heading off to the market. I meant have I told you, _really_ told you, how incredibly precious you are to me?"

She was silent for a moment and he closed his eyes. What an idiot he'd been. What had it been that the Goddess called him? Oh, yes. A bone-head. A good term for it.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing it to you," he vowed.

And it was a promise that he kept.

_~ Finis ~_

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

And now, dear friends, we have come to the end of this little tale. I know I could happily spend the rest of my days writing stories set in the Forx Galaxy, but it's time to let it go. Writing this outtake was a bittersweet experience for me, knowing that with every word, I was bidding goodbye to "WITS." I'll miss it.

I want to thank all of you for coming along on this amazing journey, for your kind words, your support, your encouragement. Without you, I never would have gotten the chance to write a book, and I'll always be grateful to you for it. My first novel will be released on October 11, 2012 ... one year and seventeen days after I began posting this story.

Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you.


End file.
